Fairy Fire, A Fairy Tail Redo
by D'nnome
Summary: Slayer Magic. The Mightiest Magic proclaimed to take on the most powerful beings in the universe. Dragon, demons, and even gods are not out of danger for those of Slayer Magic become the very thing they slay. A Lost Magic for good reason since there are so few it may be called a myth. But what if that wasn't the case as much? NaLu. Gruvia. WendyXOC. Maybe some lemons in the future.
1. Dragon and Demon vs Transportation

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beat with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenchable by any power in the world. Their bond is the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 1: Dragon and Demon vs. Transportation

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

A train stopped at Hargeon port. At one of the doors was a talking blue cat, Happy, pulling on the lump body known as Natsu Dragneel under the influence known as motion sickness. They arrived here on the news of someone named Salamander in this port town. Thinking it was Igneel, Natsu wasted no time for second thought to the town; a second thought he should've used concerning he landed himself on a two hour train ride.

"C'mon, Natsu," said Happy, pulling Natsu by his scarf, "We gotta go."

"Sorry, buddy." groaned Natsu, his cheeks purple and puffed, "I - can't go - on."

"But this is where that Igneel is supposed to be, right?" said Happy, pulling harder.

"Just give me a second, would ya?" Natsu whined, hanging over the window.

In another cart on the same train, two women of the same age were struggling to get off. One was shorter with long hazel hair going down her back, wide sky eyes, ears adorned with feathers, and wore a golden skirt. At her hip was a strap of golden Celestial keys. This was Cynthia Vermillion. She was struggling to get her friend out of the cart. The other girl was taller, wearing a blue and white jacket underneath a cloak. Her hair was golden and she had hazel eyes. On her right arm was a crimson brand that was stuck to her skin. This was Lucy Heartfillia. She suffered not from motion sickness, but from cramps every time on any transport and thus disabled her movement.

"Let's go, Lucy." said Cynthia, tugging Lucy by her hair, "Jeez, you could lose a few."

"Shut up." groaned Lucy in pain. "Maybe if you weren't so small-!"

"But there's a magic shop here in town." argued Cynthia, "I have to go to see if they have any Celestial keys."

Lucy reached into her pouch and threw her purse to Cynthia.

"GO!" cried Lucy, "Just - leave me here for a moment."

"As if I'm going to leave you here!" retorted Cynthia.

It was too late. The doors of the train shut close, leaving Cynthia and Happy on the station and Lucy and Natsu on the train. As the train started to gain motion, their ailments returned to them.

"GODDAMMIT!" yelled Lucy out the window.

"NO!" cried Natsu, "NO!"

"Uh oh." said Happy, "There he goes."

(Time-skip)

Once Natsu got off the train and reunited with Happy, they walked through the streets of Fairy Tail to find Salamander. On the way, they found Lucy, grumbling to herself as she was on the scent of Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" called Lucy, "Where are you?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Natsu.

When they looked back at each other, their eyes locked in place in a stare. The air between them grew in intense heat. Only Happy noticed the pressure, but Lucy and Natsu didn't even notice.

Lucy pouted. "I got stuck on another ride on that fucking train, so my friend got lost in this town without me. Sonuva... Thanks for the help, but I got this."

Suddenly, their ears pricked at the roar of a crowd nearby that roared, "Salamander!".

"Salamander!" cried Happy, joyous that their search came to an end.

"Well, speak of the devil." said Natsu, running off to the crowd, "We're in luck today Happy."

"'Salamander'," cried Lucy, pacing with Natsu and Happy to the crowd, "as in the fire mage from Fairy Tail?! If such a guy from Fairy Tail is here, then that's where Cynthia would be so she could join the guild."

The crowd around 'Salamander' were a bunch of fan girls with eyes beating with valentine hearts. By scent, Lucy found Cynthia with a hanging jaw and eyes full of ecstatic joy. Lucy could even hear the thump of Cynthia's heart.

"Cynthia." said Lucy with a smile. On first notice, Lucy could tell something was off with Cynthia. She made no response to Lucy at all, like she was a ghost.

"Hey Igneel, it's been-" cried Natsu as he pushed through the crowd, then his face turned into disappointment, "Who the heck are you?"

Natsu's sudden interruption broke the charm on Cynthia, who became flustered. The next Natsu knew, a bunch of fan girls ganged up on him suddenly.

"Wha-What?" mumbled Cynthia, scratching through her head, "How did I get here?"

Lucy hugged Cynthia, glad she was free. She turned her sights on the geezer with the illegal charms to beat him into a burnt pulp. Before she could raise an ignited fist of hellfire, the wizard ascended into the air via purple fire.

"Dammit." grumbled Lucy, tightening her fist, "If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to turn him into a torch."

"Let him go, Lucy." said Cynthia, "I doubt that guy was ever from Fairy Tail. Let's go check to see if that pink-haired guy is alright."

* * *

Lucy would've never brought Natsu and Happy to buy them lunch if it weren't for Cynthia's hospitality. After some introductions and their meal was brought, their table stacked high with plates and bowls as Lucy and Natsu chowed down, leaving Happy and Cynthia as the only conversationalists.

"So, uh," said Cynthia, "nice to meet you, Natsu and Happy."

"Aye." said Happy.

'Never thought I'd meet another person who couldn't slow down on some food than Lucy.' thought Cynthia, 'She's going to be so pissed when we get the bill.'

"I get that guy was using illegal charms to hypnotize me," said Cynthia as food went flying in all directions, "so thank you guys for snapping me out of it. We may not look like it, but Lucy and I are actually mages ourselves. We're just trying to find the right one. And that's Fairy Tail."

"That's nice." said Natsu, chewing on a mouthful of noodles.

Cynthia went on a long explanation of how guilds work, but all three of them were too busy gorging on food to satisfy their hungry stomachs. Lucy and Natsu fought over a whole octopus, but before they revealed their magic Cynthia interrupted them asking a question for Natsu and Happy.

"Were you trying to find someone here?" Cynthia asked.

"We're looking for Igneel." said Happy.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through here." Natsu elaborated as he chewed on half a pizza, "Turns out it was somebody else."

"That guy didn't look like a dragon at all." said Happy.

"I bet he couldn't even breath fire." said Natsu.

Lucy almost choked on that last sentence till she realized she wasn't the fire breather he was talking about. Cynthia looked confused.

"I don't get it." said Cynthia, "Does your friend look like a dragon?"

"Nah, you got it all wrong." said Natsu, swallowing, "Igneel is a dragon."

Lucy laughed as she chugged down her drink. "You're an idiot then. Why would a dragon show up in the middle of town?"

Natsu and Happy were speechless trying to figure out some reply to Lucy. But Lucy and Cynthia paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"Those two are pretty stupid." said Lucy.

"I think they were kind of nice." said Cynthia, "I think dragons are the coolest thing next to fairies."

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Lucy left to get some food in the night only to come back to the apartment with Cynthia missing. She already had her suspicions, and tracked her friend's scent to the docks into the distance. Lucy cursed when she realized Cynthia was on a boat, but would never let her be kidnapped by some creep with a magical charm.

Lucy was about to jet some fire through her feet until she caught two familiar scents. Behind her was Natsu, flying after the boat via Happy with unfolded wings.

'Wha-How in the-' thought Lucy, trying to wrap her head around what she saw, 'Forget about it, Lucy. You've gotta save Cynthia now.'

Natsu may have gotten a head-start, but Lucy flowed fire through her feet and made herself a rocket after the boat close-behind Natsu but not enough for him to notice and realize another slayer like him was with him.

As Cynthia was about to be put under like the other girls, Natsu crashed in through the ceiling, splinters going in all directions. For a moment, Natsu gave a hard glare at the thugs around him.

"Hey, it's you, Natsu." cheered Cynthia.

Suddenly, Natsu went purple and collapsed on the ground to try and hold in his dinner. Next, Lucy crashed through the boat through the wall, but ended up in the (well) same boat as Natsu.

"Cynthia I'm here-" Lucy cried before succumbing to the wave of cramps through her body, "AAARGH - I fucking hate vehicles of every fucking kind!"

"Same here!" groaned Natsu.

"Hey Cynthia, Lucy," called Happy through the hole in the ceiling, "what are you doing here?"

"This guy," said Cynthia, pointing to Salamander, "tricked by saying he would get me into Fairy Tail."

"Better get you out of here then." Happy wrapped his tail around Cynthia and flew off.

Cynthia and Happy didn't get far before Happy's magic ran out. In the water, Cynthia found her gate keys that Salamander had thrown earlier. Once she resurfaced, Cynthia grudgingly picked the Aquarius key.

 **"Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer: Aquarius."**

A golden light shined and then appeared a mermaid with blue hair. Cynthia then pointed to the boat out at sea.

"Please," ordered Cynthia, "use your power to drive that boat back into shore."

Aquarius gave that familiar glare that sent shivers down Cynthia's spine. She leaned in close till all Cynthia could see was her face.

"Listen here." snarled Aquarius, leering, "You may be my new contractor, but only Lucy gets to order me around. And if you throw my key like that again, you're dead."

"Yes, ma'am." whimpered Cynthia.

Aquarius manipulated the sea to her will to summon a tsunami to wash the boat, Happy, and Cynthia back to shore. When Cynthia came to, she was back on the shore, and some of town was in splinters where the ship crashed nearby.

"Why is the sea angry?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Oh, shoot." said Aquarius, "I got the boat, too."

"You were aiming for me!?" exclaimed Cynthia, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Ta-ta."

Above, Cynthia and Happy saw Lucy and Natsu crawl out of the wreck of the boat. Lucy stared down at the thugs below with a demon's glare. In her mind, she thought of the punishment she would inflict for kidnapping Cynthia like that.

"I appreciate the help, Natsu." said Lucy.

"Don't." said Natsu, taking off his jacket and cracking his knuckles, "I've got my own business with these guys."

"Don't worry, Cynthia." said Happy, "Your friend will be alright. Natsu is a mage too."

Two thugs charged at him, but they were knocked aside with two quick strikes from Natsu, who glared down at 'Salamander'.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," cried Natsu, "and I've never seen you before."

'He's from Fairy Tail!?' thought Lucy.

Unknown to Natsu, a thug of big build sneaked behind Lucy. Lucy really wanted him in close range.

Cynthia smiled. "Oh, I'm not worried at all. In fact, I feel kind of bad for them."

Lucy caught the thug's hand and held it with greater strength with ease. With a flick, Lucy made him twirl in the air and kicked him away straight on the head. Both Natsu and Lucy descended down the wreckage toward 'Salamander'.

"I don't care who you are." said Natsu, "I'm not gonna let anybody dirty the image of Fairy Tail."

"The second you used magic to kidnap Cynthia," added Lucy, "was the second you pissed me the fuck off."

"Big talk." said Salamander, **"Providence Typhoon."**

'Salamander' blasted Lucy and Natsu with a purple fire and ignited the wreckage in fire. Neither Cynthia nor Happy looked worried at all though.

"As if fire would work on Natsu/Lucy." said Cynthia and Happy, "Huh, what did you just say?"

Suddenly, there was a draining noise as Natsu revealed himself consuming the flames. Cynthia was surprised and let out a gasp. All the thugs had hanging jaws at the sight.

"Are you sure you're a fire mage?" said Natsu as he ate the fire, "These flames are nasty."

Then, there was another draining noise as Lucy appeared eating the flames as well, catching Natsu's eye for half-a-glance. Happy's own jaw started to hang, but Cynthia stretched a smile.

'These guys are so screwed.' thought Cynthia.

"As if I was pissed off enough." cried Lucy as demon skin spread from her arm and her eyes changed to bright pink, "Ugh, these flames are disgusting."

Smoke rose at their feet with each step. Their eyes turned inhuman as they stared at the thugs cowering in fear.

"Now I've got fire in me that's raging to get out." roared Lucy and Natsu, smacking their fists together.

They stomped their feet. Something gurgled within them as their cheeks puffed and the heat around them spiked.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Cupping their hands in a tube over their mouths, Lucy and Natsu breathed a stream of gold and red fire upon the thugs below. The area around them turned into a fiery massacre, and Happy and Cynthia watched the fireworks go off.

Happy explained Natsu's magic to Cynthia, "Natsu's magic is a brand that nobody uses anymore called Dragon Slayer magic. It gives him the power of a fire dragon in battle. I guess you already knew that since your friend is one too."

"Actually," clarified, "Lucy uses a slightly different magic called Demon Slayer magic. Like Natsu's, it grants her power of another entity but it's a fire demon instead of a dragon. You're friend is definitely a surprise though. I never thought that kind of magic existed."

As most of the thugs lay on the ground before the two fire slayers, one of them recognized Natsu.

"Hey boss," he said, "I know this guy from somewhere. The pink hair and the scaly scarf. There's no doubt about it. That's the real Salamander."

"He's Salamander?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"That's not it." said another, looking at Lucy, "That girl with the red skin and green cloak. That's her. The one who strolled through the north and took out the bandit clans there. That's the Northern Devil."

Lucy and Natsu tightened their fists and ignited them in fire. As they charged forth, the fake Salamander launched a rain of purple fire balls without effect. Natsu jumped up and punched him off his hovering fire, and Lucy followed-up with a fire fist that sent him across the port.

"So I guess this 'Igneel' taught him this magic?" asked Cynthia.

"That's right." said Happy.

'Salamander' sent down a fireball, but Lucy and Natsu caught it with one hand each and consumed the fire in one gulp. Then, a ring fire came to life at their feet and their fists ignited in fire once again.

"Get ready." roared Natsu, "I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish."

"What?" exclaimed 'Salamander'.

"And I'm going to burn off that hand of yours with all those charms." added Lucy.

"Please no." whimpered 'Salamander'.

Natsu and Lucy jumped high in the air after the faker, roaring as they did. They attacked in such perfect sync that their fires mixed for just a moment.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

With a dual fire punch, Natsu and Lucy sent the fake Salamander through the air. There was so much force in that attack that the two caused more destruction when the faker crashed through the port and they accidentally destroyed numerous property.

"You overdid it again." said Cynthia and Happy.

Lucy sighed, but Natsu didn't seem to mind even as the town guard closed onto them from across the street. At last second, they suddenly took a turn and went the other way.

"That's weird." said Happy, "Aren't they supposed to go after us?"

"They are." said Cynthia, "I simply used my Illusion magic to think that this is an empty street and we're over there."

"That's so cool." said Happy.

"As always, you're amazing, Cynthia." complimented Lucy.

"Wait a minute." said Lucy/Natsu. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then suddenly exclaimed, "Did you breath fire like I do?"

"They now just realize that." said Cynthia flatly.

"How do you know Dragon Slayer magic?" interrogated Natsu, "Did Igneel teach you too? Do you know where he is?"

"For the record," snapped Lucy, "I've never seen a dragon in my life. I've never heard of Dragon Slayer magic until you came along. I use Demon Slayer magic, but it looks like we use the same element."

Suddenly, Happy took Cynthia and Natsu dragged Lucy by her arm as they sped off down the road. Lucy couldn't get a foothold as her feet stayed in the air.

"Hey!" snapped Lucy, "Where are you taking us?"

"To Fairy Tail of course." said Natsu, "You wanted to join, didn't you?"

"Really?" squeaked Cynthia with joy, "Then don't stop till we get there."

Lucy managed to loose from Natsu's grip and ran along beside him. Natsu glanced at Lucy with a peculiar expression on his face.

"That magic of yours." said Natsu, "I kinda like it. I'm excited to have someone like you at the guild hall."

Lucy was taken back by this compliment. It's not like other people didn't think she was cool, but the fact it was coming from a Fire Dragon Slayer somehow eased up on Lucy. A little bit of color flooded her cheeks.

"Well," replied Lucy, "you're... not bad yourself."

For some reason, Lucy's heart started to quicken around Natsu. She didn't know why. At least, not yet.

* * *

 **Did you think that was awesome with a demon-and-dragon-style beatdown? Just wait till the next chapters coming soon. (I will leave out a few arcs that didn't have a big enough difference from the original.)**


	2. Memory of Lost Parents

**Disclaimer: I am** **not** **the owner of Fairy Tail. This is a fan-based parody.**

 **Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima, so support the official release.**

Chapter 2: Memory of Lost Parents

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" announced Natsu as he, Cynthia, Happy, and Lucy stood before the guild hall.

Cynthia's eyes glowed with joy standing before the guild of her dreams. Instead of just opening the door normally, he kicked it open for the whole guild to hear.

"We made it back alive!" shouted Natsu.

"We're home." announced Happy.

As Natsu pummeled a guy into a corner, Cynthia and Lucy took in the sight before them of all the new faces. Soon, it devolved into a brawl before them. Cynthia hid herself with her Illusion magic, leaving Lucy in the alone in the open. However, she made a smile at the fighting spirit before her.

'This guild just turned to an 11/10.' thought Lucy.

Natsu wasn't the only "weird" one in the guild. There was Gray Fullbuster, who was only in his shorts and had this bandage around his right arm. At a bar was a woman with an unrivaled thirst for alcohol as she chugged a whole barrel. Then a big build of a man named Elfman who was easily beaten from a single punch from both Gray and Natsu. The only bad side was this creepy stare Lucy was receiving from a "lover boy" in a corner.

"Hi there, are you new?" Lucy turned around to find the person in this guild she was most looking forward to meeting: Mira Strauss, an innocent, slender woman in a maroon dress and topped with white hair. Most people knew her from the Sorcerer Magazine, but that wasn't what caught Lucy. It was Mira's legendary transformation Satan Soul that caught the Demon Slayer's attention. This attitude from Mira made Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Mira.

"Aren't you Mira Strauss?" said Lucy, "I was expecting someone more of a she-devil."

Mira laughed. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

The brawl grew so hectic that Lucy couldn't keep track. First, Mira disappeared in a blur, Gray asked for pants which Lucy instinctively punched him away for, and someone named Loke picked her up and touched her behind. Before Lucy could give the bastard for touching her, he was immediately gone and was dropped to the floor. Being pushed around like this got on Lucy's nerves and her crimson brand started to grow the demon skin up her arm. Her eyes flashed pink with rage.

The guild paused in a stand-off as everyone prepared to unleash their magic. The air chilled in Gray's Maker magic, heated by Natsu's flames, and the pressure spiked under the awakening of other powers.

"I suggest you knock it off."

"Oh yeah, says who?!"

"You punks can be a real nuisance."

"I'm ready to take you all on."

"RAAAUUGH!" roared Lucy as she unleashed her magic. The guild froze feeling another magic power of heat that rivaled Natsu's but it was so torrid it bit at their souls. The weaker members cowered, saying stuff like, "The Northern Devil!". Gold fire burned around Lucy like a thick aura and her eyes flashed pink through its veil terrifying all they looked over. The flames simmered to a simple glow around Lucy to resemble Natsu's power, but her demon skin was something from a frightening myth.

"What the heck kind of magic is that?!" exclaimed Elfman.

"It kinda of feels like Natsu's, but..." said Cana.

"Anyone want a piece of me?!" roared Lucy, her voice more howling like a ghost,"I dare you."

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" A giant of a man standing 15 meters tall appeared in front of Lucy. She smiled welcoming the challenger, and her right fist ignited in gold fire ready for a good fight. Suddenly, Cynthia dispelled her Illusion magic and stopped Lucy.

"Woah, woah, woah." exclaimed Cynthia, all eyes on her via her magical appearance, "You don't want to start a fight with the master, do you?"

Lucy went wide-eyed and stared up at the looming giant. "That's Fairy Tail's guild master?!"

"I'm sorry, master." said Mira, "I didn't recognize you were here."

"Guess I win." cried Natsu before he was stepped on by the master.

Before Lucy's eyes, the master shrank down to a dwarf of a man in his late 70s dressed in orange. His demeanor changed to a kindly greeting.

"Nice to meet you, recruits." greeted the master, "I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. And you are?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." greeted Lucy with proper manners, "Forgive me for my attitude a moment ago."

"Well you certainly surprised me a little with that magic of yours." said Makarov, "I was certain that Natsu was the only one to retain that kind of magic at all. And who are..."

Makarov suddenly paused looking at Cynthia, like he was looking at a ghost.

"Is something wrong, master?" asked Cynthia.

"No, no." said Makarov, regaining composure, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia Vermillion, a Celestial and Illusionary mage." Cynthia introduced.

"Vermillion..." mumbled Makarov in shock, "Bah, never mind! Mira, give these two their stamps."

Mira gave Lucy the Fairy Tail tattoo, red as her brand, on her right hand. Cynthia went for gold on her left cheek. Makarov jumped to a balcony on the second floor, hitting a bump on the way. He held a pile of paper in his hands with a mean look.

"You kids have done it again." cried Makarov, "The Magic Council is furious with me. This is the most paper work they've given me yet. However..."

Makarov went on a long speech about magic and the ways of using magic. Much of it Lucy could agree with, and Cynthia seemed to cherish every word the master said. Admittedly, there was some in Makarov's words where Lucy had a counterpoint to, but she didn't voice her opinion.

When the master was done, most of the guild crowded around Lucy to ask about her power. Such questions included:

"Do you use the same magic as Salamander's?"

"Aren't you the Northern Devil I've heard rumors about?"

"Were you and Natsu raised by Igneel?"

Meanwhile, Natsu looked at the request board to find a quest to make money off of. A boy named Romeo bursted through the door, shouting if his father will arrive. The boy's distress caught Lucy and Natsu's attention.

"When is Dad coming back?" asked Romeo.

"You're starting to get on my nerves boy." said Makarov, drinking a glass of beer, "You're father is a wizard. He can take care of himself."

"But he said he'd be back in three days." said Romeo, "Mt. Hakobae isn't far from here. So why hasn't anyone gone out to look for him?"

"Listen, you're old man's a wizard who can take care of himself." said Makarov, raising his voice, "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Makarov got himself delivered a punch from Romeo as he ran out the doors crying. Some of the guild members mumbled some comments, but none so heart-lifting.

Lucy was quiet. The boy's distress made her dig through some harsh memories. A mother who died at such a young age in her childhood, and a father Lucy never knew how much she loved till he was gone right in front of her. She knew better than anyone of Romeo's love for his father, and how much it meant to come home.

Natsu felt the same way as he made a whole in the request board. He left the hall, most likely after Romeo to give him support. Right before the guild settled to its normal state, Lucy also snapped a little as she heated the area around her so hot she burned the wooden floor at her feet. Lucy then left the guild after Romeo to console him, then find his father.

"Woah." said Cynthia.

"Yeah." said Mira, "Your friend must have quite the history of loss like Natsu to snap like that. Wonder if she had an adoptive parent too that left?"

"No, she didn't." Cynthia clarified flatly, then headed off to follow Lucy with Happy, "Lucy's loss... was very painful."

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Natsu as he, Lucy, Cynthia, and Happy rode on a cart, "why'd you two come along?"

"Just because." groaned Lucy, hissing in pain from all the cramps in her body, "When can we get off this hell ride."

"So Lucy can't deal with vehicles either?" said Happy.

"Yeah." answered Cynthia, "She doesn't get motion sickness, but the second she gets on any moving object her body just goes haywire and gets all these cramps."

"Motion sickness or cramps?" said Happy, "Dang, I don't know who to feel bad for."

"Shut up!" groaned Lucy/Natsu.

Finally, the cart stopped moving. Cynthia thought that the journey to the mountain would've taken longer than this.

"Huh, guess we're there." said Happy.

Simultaneously, Lucy and Natsu got to their feet and yelled in ecstasy, "Alright, no more moving."

The catch was that the driver couldn't afford to move forward. The gang found themselves on a hiking path on a mountain in the middle of a blizzard. They had no choice but to trek through it on foot.

"Cynthia, stay close to me." said Lucy, her voice almost drowned by the howl of the wind. Cynthia hid under Lucy's cloak to escape the harsh chill winds. Natsu and Lucy then heated up their bodies to create a small heatwave around them.

"You're so toasty." moaned Cynthia, wrapping her arms around Lucy.

"He." Lucy responded, "Just don't get lagged behind, alright?"

Lucy wasn't here to save Macao blind. She knew that the guy was here to hunt a vulcan, an eleven foot tall hulk of a monkey. That thing could attack from anywhere, and even Lucy's vision couldn't pierce through the snow. And worse...

"Macao!" called Natsu at the top of his lungs, "Where are you?!"

'Shit.' thought Lucy, 'He's gonna give away our position.'

Unsurprising, a vulcan ambushed Natsu from above. He dodged it at last second, but then the vulcan turned his sights on Lucy.

"Pretty woman." said the vulcan.

Lucy sighed. The vulcan was basically a giant perve who wouldn't take no for an answer. The vulcan wanted to knock her out with a clean punch, but even his raw strength faltered at Lucy's. She deflected the vulcan's opener and countered with a fire-powered jab to its chest. He went for a more powerful punch. This time Lucy swayed to the side, then thrusted her elbow into his back for a follow-up. But the vulcan smiled as he had another well-endowed woman wrapped in his tail.

Lucy screeched in terror, "CYNTHIA!"

Lucy couldn't follow the vulcan through the thick of the blizzard. In the wake of her failure, Lucy smashed the ground at her feet in rage.

"Fucking," cursed Lucy, "dammit."

Natsu held her arms from the next punch in the ground.

"Don't worry." said Natsu, "We'll find her. I've got a scent on the bastard."

(Time-Skip)

Lucy and Natsu charged through the vulcan's ice cave. They found Cynthia standing her ground with one of the summoned spirits, Taurus. However, Natsu attacked Taurus instead of the vulcan.

"One down." said Natsu, "One to go."

"Why you-" snarled Lucy, "That wasn't a monster, you dumbass. That was my-Cynthia's Celestial spirit."

"You there." Natsu called the vulcan, "Show me where Macao is."

The vulcan pointed to a hole in the wall. When Natsu poked his head out, the vulcan kicked him out to fall down the mountain. Cynthia was in complete shock, but Lucy just sighed.

"Outwitted by a giant monkey." grumbled Lucy, "That fucking idiot."

Lucy stepped up to the fight. As her demon skin crawled up her body, the heat around her became torrid. Her fists ignited in gold fire.

"Here's what going to happen." growled Lucy, cracking her knuckles, "You're going to tell me where Macao is. And I'm going to beat the ever living shit out of you. Whichever come first or second."

The vulcan jumped into the air to swing down a hammering arm. Lucy only needed one arm to block it, even as the ground crumbled from the weight of the force. Lucy countered with a fire punch to the gut, sending the vulcan bouncing all over the place. However, the wake of Lucy's heat and power were causing the cave to melt. If Lucy didn't manage her punches, she would make icicles rain down on Cynthia.

'Shit.' thought Lucy, 'I can't fight like this. Not at-'

The vulcan acted on that moment of hesitation, and swiped a bulky arm that sent Lucy across the floor. Next, the vulcan grabbed Taurus' axe and swung it down upon the unready Demon Slayer. At last second, the axe was stopped before impact, and Lucy gasped finding Natsu over her holding the axe back.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy, "Wait, how the hell did you get up here?"

"Happy of course." said Natsu. Lucy could feel the amazing heat from his hands melt the axe. She didn't know why, but the power Natsu showed made her heart quicken. Natsu ate the melted pellets of metal and spat them back at the vulcan. "You listen up. I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend."

Natsu kicked the vulcan away with a fire-powered kick and continued, "Whether it's Gramps or Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman. Happy, and Lucy too. They're all my friends."

Lucy gasped at the last sentence. "He considers me a friend." Those words somehow made her heart beat faster. When the vulcan got close, Natsu rammed his foot into the vulcan's gut and sent him flying.

"Which is why I ain't leaving without Macao." Natsu roared.

Icicles rained down from the ceiling. The vulcan smashed the ground and the shock sent the icicles shooting at his enemies. Lucy moved in reflex to make herself a shield for Cynthia.

Natsu ran through the hail of icicles after the vulcan. His eyes became more dragon-like as he ascended in the air with fire roaring in his wake.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

With that attack, Natsu defeated the vulcan. The gang surrounded him then were taken off when the vulcan suddenly transformed into Macao. Happy explained that a vulcan must've taken Macao's body in the first place. They waited for the pyromancer to wake up. When Macao stirred, they were relieved.

"Natsu." Macao groaned, "I'm so pathetic-"

Suddenly, Lucy slapped Macao across the face and pulled him by the collar of his jacket. Cynthia, Happy, and Natsu were in shock.

"You are." Lucy shouted, "Don't fucking ever make your kid worry about you like that. Next time when you go on a job, make sure you give him the confidence that you will get back, alright?"

Natsu and Happy were caught off by this new side in Lucy. Even Cynthia has rarely seen Lucy like this. Lucy calmed down, and suddenly tears were being shed as memories of her own loss came back.

"You're very luck, Macao," said Lucy with a shaky smile, "to have a son who loves his father so much. He'd rather punch the master for your sake above all else."

"Romeo did what?!" exclaimed Macao, then calmed down, "Come on, we gotta head back to the guild."

* * *

They found Romeo alone when they brought Macao. Instantly, the boy was in tears as he jumped to his father. Cynthia started to cry at the sight of father and son reunited. Lucy also felt like shedding more of her tears. Nothing made her more happy than the bond between father and son. Or rather parent and offspring.

On the way back to the guild, Natsu asked Lucy, "Tell me Lucy. What happened to your parents?"

Lucy would rather keep her past a secret, but there was something about Natsu that made her open up like a book. She gladly answered with a down look.

"Despite what you might think," said Lucy, "I had real parents. Though my mom died when I was young, my father was there to raise me. But I took him for granted. On that day I lost him, I never realized how much he loved me. I regret the days that I couldn't love him back."

Lucy would've collapsed to her knees reliving the horrible past, but Natsu suddenly embraced her and gave her support. Lucy felt her heart beat with a soothing rhythm as her body nuzzled against the Dragon Slayer's heat. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around Natsu's shoulder, and she realized she was crying.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." soothed Natsu, "Fairy Tail will always be there - as your family."

Cynthia watched with a smile and leaned Happy's ear. She whispered, "They liiiiike each other."

* * *

 **Skipping the Everlue Arc and going straight into Lullabye.**


	3. The Return of Erza

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: Return of Erza

Lucy and Cynthia were looking at a request board looking for a job. The last one offered two million J, but they brought along Natsu and Happy who messed it up big time. Cynthia needed the money to pay the rent for her apartment that was due. Natsu and Happy were in new better shape with their money situation.

There was one job that caught Lucy's eyes. It was one about slaying a Volcano Demon. Lucy scoffed. The so-called "demons" these days were just some creatures playing pretend of the real monstrosities. They are nowhere close to the destructive power of real demons, a fact Lucy discovered with her powers.

Mira told Cynthia and Lucy that Makarov was off at a conference with the other guild masters. If she needed a job, she could just ask her. And Lucy and Cynthia knew all too well how the guilds work, and the existence of dark guilds. Lucy herself took down a couple on her travels.

"You know," said Cynthia, noticing Lucy's eyes on the job, "it could be a real demon this time."

Lucy scoffed with a smile. "If it were a real demon, then a few towns and cities would be burned down already and the job would have a bigger reward."

Natsu joined in. "C'mon, Lucy. Would you pick us a job already?"

"Since when was there an 'us'?!" hissed Lucy.

"We are a team after all," said Natsu, "and we picked the last job."

"I don't mind being on a team with you." added Cynthia.

"Forget it, dragon boy." Lucy scoffed, "As far as I'm concerned, our team disbanded after the shtick you pulled on that last job."

"That's right." said Gray, "You should just join a different team than be with that jerk."

Lucy didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she considered herself the only one to give Natsu names. Or maybe it was the fact Gray forgot his clothes again. Whatever the reason, Lucy punched Gray into a few tables the next second.

"Fortunately," said Lucy, wiping her hand, "Natsu isn't the most annoying person I've met here."

"You just don't want anyone calling Natsu any names like that." noted Cynthia with a peculiar smile.

Lucy gasped at the statement. Her cheeks even went a little red. Then, Cynthia got an invite from Loke. More like being hit on. Cynthia was no stranger to guys like him, and all she did was use her Illusion magic.

 **"Beast of Tenrou."**

A giant feline predator of the earth sprang to life before Loke at Cynthia's command. It wasn't real, but the real power of her magic was the fear she put into people's senses. That made Loke think twice. When he glanced at Lucy he suddenly shuddered up and left.

Suddenly, he came back barging through the doors of the guild and shouted, "I got some bad news. Erza's back."

The whole guild froze, and Lucy could see the fear in their eyes. She was shocked to find Natsu cowering in fear. Lucy turned to Cynthia for information, who was also shaking head-to-toe.

"Erza's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Cynthia informed, "Also known as Titannia, she a terror to the wizard underground. She's awesome as she is scary."

Lucy figured that Erza was S-Class then if she was so well-known and powerful. Unlike Cynthia, she was excited to meet her.

Heavy footsteps approached the hall. From the light of day revealed a woman with long, scarlet hair in armor carrying a horn multiple times bigger than herself with one hand.

'Definitely has the strong factor on her side.' thought Lucy, 'Could she be like me?'

Lucy sniffed the air for the distinct scent of a demon. Erza held no trace of the power that Lucy held. When Erza set down the horn, she started to boss everyone around on how to behave. She paused when she couldn't find Gray next to Natsu.

"Where is Gray Fullbuster?" Erza demanded.

"Over there." squeaked Happy, pointing to the hole in the wall.

Erza glared at Natsu. "Natsu, did you do this?"

"No way!" exclaimed Natsu in a panic, pointing to Lucy. "It was this gal."

Erza turned her overpowering glare upon Lucy. She could feel the weight of a giant from those eyes. Lucy had to admit Erza was pretty intimidating, but she's met many others in her travels like this. To the guild's shock, Lucy kept her cool easily.

"Do you have a reason for making a hole in the wall with Gray?" demanded Lucy.

"Think about it this way." Lucy answered, "Those two always fight and start a brawl in here. It makes sense to knock one of them out before they start a fight."

Erza smiled. "Good thinking."

"WHAT!?" cried the guild.

Erza glanced between Lucy and Cynthia. "You two are new members, aren't you?"

"That's correct." said Lucy, "I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"Would you mind showing what magic you use?" asked Erza, "It must be powerful to combat against Gray."

Lucy smirked like a demon. "Gladly."

Lucy's demon skin grew up her arm to transform half of her body in a crimson coat and the air around her became torrid. Her eyes flashed pink with a demon's glare that puts fear in the hearts of men. Some of the guild members shifted in their seats before Lucy.

Erza was taken by surprise. "I never knew that someone else shared the same magic of Natsu's."

"It's called Demon Slayer magic by the way." Lucy clarified, simmering down her power to a low heat.

"And what about you?" Erza asked Cynthia.

"I am Cynthia Vermillion." answered Cynthia, eager to impress, "I use Celestial and Illusion magic."

A squirrel crawled up to Erza's shoulder and nuzzled its face into her cheek. Erza picked it up gently and pet it with a finger. It disappeared into sparkles of light.

"That's my magic." said Cynthia.

"Wow, it felt so real." Erza complimented, "That's incredible magic. Now then I'll just get-"

"Where is the bitch that-" cried Gray as he crawled out of the hole, "Oh god, Erza's here!"

"Get over here, Gray." Erza demanded with a wrathful stare.

Once Lucy, Cynthia, Natsu, and Gray stood before Erza, she briefed, "On my travels, I heard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. As far as I know, you four are the strongest wizards here. I could really use her help."

Lucy kinda liked this Erza. Commanding, yet compassionate. Erza might be the most sane person in the entire guild.

"Can I say something?" said Lucy.

Erza nodded. Lucy continued, "I get you're the intimidating type. Heck, most of the people here listen because of it. But you're not going to sway me around with fear. But I do respect you, so I'll respect any orders you'll give me. Are we good?"

Lucy reached out a hand. There was a long pause between them, and half of the guild expected Erza to put Lucy into the ground. To everyone's surprise, Erza graciously accepted and shook Lucy's hand.

"Nicely spoken, Lucy." said Erza with a smile, "I look forward fighting alongside you."

"DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?" screamed the guild.

Cynthia's eyes sparkled when she looked at Lucy.

"Erza, Mira, who cares?!" squeaked Cynthia, "You're the coolest person I know, Lucy."

"An Illusion caster, a fire Dragon and Demon Slayer, an Ice Maker wizard, and Erza?!" gasped Mira, "This could be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail ever."

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Fairy Tail's most powerful team arrived at the train station. Once Erza was nowhere to be seen, Gray and Natsu started bickering once again. Cynthia sat on a bench to not get involved, but Lucy approached the pair. Mira did ask her to make them stop fighting or else Erza would beat the shit out of them. Lucy would prefer herself to the beating.

Gray was taken by surprise as Lucy smacked him to the ground. He got up and glared at Lucy.

"What the hell?" cried Gray.

"Why would think twice before starting a fight, alright?" Lucy snarled.

Natsu laughed, thinking he was free of punishment. However, Natsu got his turn with a swift knock on his head. A red bump was left on impact.

"There." said Lucy, "That should make things equal."

"As if you would hit Natsu any harder." commented Cynthia with raised eyebrows.

When Erza arrived, Lucy and Cynthia were shocked at the mountain of luggage she pulled by a cart. Instantly, Natsu and Gray started acting friendly. The creepy thing of it all was that this act turned Natsu into Happy with the whole, "Aye!," thing.

The ride was complete torture for the slayers. As Natsu slumped in his seat to try and hold in his lunch, Lucy convulsed from the pain of all the cramps through her body.

"On any vehicle, both of you are pathetic it seems." said Gray.

"Fuck - you." groaned Lucy.

Erza was familiar to Natsu's ailment, but she raised an eyebrow on Lucy's condition.

"What seems to be the problem with Lucy?" Erza asked Cynthia.

"Like Natsu, she can't handle being on a vehicle." Cynthia answered, "The moment a vehicle starts moving, all her muscles start to cramp up."

Even Erza winced at the thought of having cramps all over. At least she could take care of Natsu. As Erza brought Natsu close to her with an air of care, Lucy couldn't help but give Erza a demon's stare. To her surprise, Erza knocked Natsu out with a punch to the gut instead of whatever Lucy thought she was going to do. Cynthia noticed and knew exactly what Lucy was thinking. Erza could try knocking out Lucy herself, but she doubted that she could even come close to inflicting enough pain to overcome Lucy's cramps.

"Erza," said Gray, "I think it's about time you started filling us in."

"Of course." Erza explained, "I believe the dark guild Eisenwald is in possession of a powerful artifact called Lullabye."

Lucy suddenly became tense. Her demon powers flared up at the mention of Lullabye. The pain of her cramps didn't seem to faze her.

"Did you just say Lullabye?!" Lucy cried, "Tell me, did you mean that Lullabye?!"

"Y-Yes." said Erza, "What do you know about it?"

"Be glad I came along." said Lucy, "Ever heard of the Demons of Zeref?"

"The Demons of Zeref?" said Erza. Even Cynthia was at a loss. Gray simply turned an eye on Lucy, listening.

"This Lullabye," explained Lucy, "it is one of demons created by Zeref, the black wizard. They are powerful entities with vile natures and powerful magic. They want nothing but the destruction of humanity. I know that they are out there still out there, plotting our demise from the shadows." Lucy's fists tightened as her anger rose to a critical point. She could never forgive for what they did to her and what they took away. After Lucy found and killed every demon of Zeref's creation, she would end the black wizard.

"If this is true Lucy," said Erza, "then we are fortunate that it is in a sealed state. The ones who I overheard said that they were taking it to a man named Erigor, a ruthless man who's killed many for money."

Erigor. That name rang a few bells in Lucy and even Cynthia's memories. In the north of Ishgar where they raided bandit camps, they heard a few say the names of Erigor, but it was all fuzzy. Once they got to their destination, they would be storming Eisenwald in full force. Lucy was gladly ready to pulverize some bastards and anyone who carries Lullabye. However, if she was going in with a team, she should know her allies' abilities.

"What magic do you use, Erza?" Cynthia asked.

"Erza's magic is pretty." said Happy, "She makes her enemies bleed."

"To be honest," said Erza, turning to Gray, "I think Gray's is much more beautiful."

Lucy looked to Gray. He clasped his hands together and a cold mist was produced. Before her eyes, Gray made an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail mark.

"It's an ice brand of Maker magic." said Gray.

"It's so pretty." squeaked Cynthia.

"That's good." said Lucy, "Now I know that I won't have to hold back for the sake of you two. I'm really fired up."

They arrived at Onibas Station. Lucy was ecstatic feeling her body relax finally and sprang off the train. However, there was one thing they left out as the train sped off into the distance.

"We left Natsu on the train." said Happy.

Lucy felt her legs turn to lead as she cried, "How could I have forgotten Natsu?"

"You seem awfully worried for Natsu, Lucy." commented Cynthia with a sneer.

"Shut up."

After they used the emergency brakes at the train station, they resorted using a magic-fueled vehicle to get to Natsu. Lucy tried to fight through the pain of her cramps for his sake. Her heart nearly stopped when Lucy saw Natsu jump out of the window of the moving train. Gray, who was on top of the hood, couldn't catch him.

 **"Fire Demon's Whip Lash.** **"**

Lucy summoned a whip of fire and swung it around Natsu's ankle. She lashed back with all her strength to pull him back. The pull had too much force in it, and both Natsu and Lucy fell out of the motor vehicle. When they came to, Natsu felt something soft over his face and his eyes were locked with Lucy's. Some charm took over them just to stare at each other.

"Aww, you two are so cute." cooed Cynthia. Lucy broke from her trance and went red when she realized her chest was over Natsu's face. She scrambled to her feet, shrugging away from Natsu to hide her face that was as red as her demon skin.

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Erza.

"Yeah." said Natsu, "Some guy from Eisenwald attacked me."

"You fool!" exclaimed Erza, smacking Natsu to the ground, "That's exactly who we're looking for."

"This is the first time I've heard of this." said Natsu.

Yet again, Lucy's body moved on its own and she zipped between Natsu and Erza before she could bark on Natsu more.

"Could you just chill for a minute, Erza!?" cried Lucy, "Of course Natsu doesn't know. You knocked him out on the train, remember?"

Erza stopped speechless. She then remembered that she actually did knock out Natsu on the whole train ride.

"You're right!" said Erza, "How could I be so stupid? Please punish me for my stupidity?"

"Let's not get carried away." said Cynthia.

Happy flew by Lucy's shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"You liiiike him." teased Happy.

Lucy grabbed Happy by his throat and gave him a demon's eye.

"Shut," growled Lucy, "the - fuck - up, cat."

"By the way Natsu," asked Gray, "what was this guy like?"

"Not much," said Natsu, "but he did have this weird flute with him. It had a skull with three eyes."

"That must be Lullabye." exclaimed Erza.

"If it is," said Lucy, "then we gotta hurry. That flute is worse than death magic. Those maniacs could kill thousands."

They rallied back into the car (Natsu and Lucy grudgingly) and Erza powered it and sped off after the Eisenwald to stop whatever madness they had in store.

* * *

 **I'll be taking a break from Fairy Tail EX and work on this. Enjoy, and stick around for more.**


	4. Terror of the Northern Devil

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Terror of the Northern Devil

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

 _Meanwhile at the guild conference._

Makarov received a letter from Mirajane from the guild. He waved his hand over the seal, and a light projection of Mira came to life before Makarov and glowed with her usual smile.

"Hi master." said the light Mira, "I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound. You're not gonna believe what happened. It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Cynthia have formed a team together. An amazing combination, huh? They may be the strongest team ever for generations."

Makarov was in total terror and shock. How could the world create such a catastrophe?

"Not-Not them." whimpered Makarov as he collapsed onto his back.

'I can't believe those people are together.' thought Makarov, remembering the destructive power of Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu, 'They could flatten an entire city. I hope nothing happens until I get back.'

* * *

The team arrived at Ohibana Station, which had been taken over by Eisenwald. They ran in to find the whole guild standing before them. Erigor floated in the air above them. He planned to broadcast the death song via the station's communications. When he disappeared, Erza ordered Gray and Natsu to chase after him. Two from Eisenwald chased after them in exchange.

"We'll catch up with them once we finish them off." said Erza.

"Got it." said Cynthia, grabbing Taurus' key.

They stood their ground, but none of Eisenwald charged. They were dead still. Erza was at a loss of their enemies' hesitance.

"Why are they just standing there?" wondered Erza.

Cynthia gasped. "Could they be..."

"They are." said Lucy. On her face was the most villainous smile that stretched so wide, it revealed her sharp, demon teeth. There was a smell in the air that awakened another side of Lucy. It was a sweet, addictive scent she missed in her travels in Northern Ishgar. The smell of fear. "Tell me, are all of you from Northern Ishgar?"

Erza was at a complete loss. She asked Cynthia, who was perplexed about Erza's lack of knowledge.

"Have you heard of the bandit and dark guilds being wiped out in Northern Ishgar?" said Cynthia.

"Yes, I have." said Erza, "For three years, all the bandits and dark guilds were completely wiped out. They say it was just one person that they call the Northern Devil."

"Worse than that." said Cynthia, "In her first year, she didn't spare anyone. She made sure she ate every single soul before I met her. Even still, her raids were nothing but brutal."

"What?" exclaimed Erza, "Are you saying Lucy is the - Northern Devil of Ishgar!?"

The wizards of Eisenwald mumbled in fear before Lucy, who accosted to them slowly with that demon's grin.

"No, not her!"

"The Northern Devil!"

"I don't want to go through that again."

"That monster is here."

"I can certainly say that I recognize a few faces here." said Lucy menacingly, "Magic Blades, Rukon Power, and Claws n' Daggers. It's been a very, very long time since I've smelled your fear."

In unison, they summoned all there courage. "You'll pay, monster!"

They combined their magic into a powerful blast that blinded the room. It only served to widen Lucy's smile and her demon skin grew.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Lucy deflected the blast away with a fire punch. Erza looked surprised at Lucy's power, but Cynthia was trembling. She hated this side of Lucy. The wizards succumbed to terror before Lucy in their failure.

"A monster, am I? No." said Lucy as her demon skin spread further over her body till it stopped at her left shoulder and her smile sharpened. "I'm a devil, remember?"

The pupils in Lucy's eyes became devoid of humanity and replaced it with an otherworldly sadism. Erza could feel the menace from Lucy.

"Is that really," gasped Erza, "Lucy?"

They all surrendered without putting up more of a fight. Suddenly, Lucy made them fly in the air with a fire whip. Erza was in complete shock and tried to hold Lucy back.

"Lucy, stop!" shouted Erza, "They've given up."

"Let me have my fun." snarled Lucy.

One guy managed to stand up to Lucy. She let him charge head-on with a raised sword. With a swipe of her hand, Lucy shattered the blade and held the thug by his neck.

"I wonder what you taste like." hissed Lucy, opening her mouth.

There was a howl in the air. A gaseous substance leaked out of the thug's mouth and slowly swept toward Lucy's mouth. As it did, the life in the thug's eyes were dwindling. Cynthia had enough and put all her will in her voice.

"Lucy, don't." Cynthia cried, "This isn't you."

Lucy gasped. The air of menace disappeared, and the demon skin shrank to only encompass half of Lucy's face and body. She realized what she was about to do, and dropped the thug who then scrambled away in fear. Her hand still twitched with a vile will to kill that terrified Lucy.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cynthia." Lucy apologized, "Erza, I wished you never saw that. I don't know what came over me."

Erza closed her eyes and pondered on the situation. She was about to take a life, but she was a member of Fairy Tail and she immediately regretted her decision. Whatever happened in Lucy's past, Erza was willing to look over it. When you join Fairy Tail, you start a new life.

* * *

Gray froze the bindings on his arms, destroying his opponent's magic. He was furious. Their plan wasn't to kill the people, but the guild masters in clover. This was personal. Even as he froze the goon in ice, he still kept that smile.

"There's nothing you can do." said the goon, "Erigor has probably already reached Clover and is killing your precious masters right-"

Gray held the guy's throat. His voice became more like a phantom.

"You listen here, you fucking bastard," growled Gray, "the moment you targeted the masters, you made an enemy of all of us. They may be old, but their the closest thing we have to family."

The thug smiled. "As if any of you wizard clowns scare me."

"True." said Gray menacingly, his right eye glowing red, "but their only human."

First, the goon felt a fear beyond anything as that red eye stared back at him. Next, he felt a cold right to his soul as a purple ice grew over his face until he was frozen into a purple ice sculpture. The room was filled with an unrivaled chilly mist as Gray left the goon be, and his eye went back to normal.

"When I get my hands on them," muttered Gray, "I'll show them the wrath of Fairy Tail is more terrifying than any dark guild."

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Without Kage, the team couldn't get past the wind barrier. They couldn't give up, not now. Not with the all the guild masters lives at stake. Erigor may already be there in Clover as they resist.

"I'm pretty sure we could catch him with the magic mobile," said Gray, "but we can't do anything until we get passed this magic barrier."

"What do we do then?" exclaimed Cynthia.

As Erza tried to wake up Kage, Natsu stubbornly faced the barrier with brute force. The red fire of dragons roared in his wake, but his power was blown back against him by the wind. No matter how much damage he took, Natsu always lashed back. Every time he was hurt, Lucy's heart felt like it was stabbed.

'This idiot.' thought Lucy, 'This stupid, brave, selfless idiot.'

"We have to break through." roared Natsu, "We have to save Makarov."

For the seventh time, Natsu was blown back and added more scratches and bruises.

"Cut it out, you idiot." said Gray, "Obviously, brute force-"

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist.** **Fire Demon's Whip Lash."**

To everyone's surprise, Lucy joined Natsu's effort and added injuries to her own. She would rather feel pain than let this go on.

"Lucy, you know-" cried Cynthia.

"I don't care." shouted Lucy as she and Natsu struck the barrier again and again, "I'm not gonna let anyone of my friends down. I'll fight to the end for their sake. **Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Lucy and Natsu became more in sync, enhancing the power of their attack. Yet again, they were blown back by the wind barrier and the pain was as great as their strength. Fire slayers don't know how to quit.

"I'm not gonna let anyone die." cried Lucy/Natsu.

The air around them burned in the wake of their intense heat. Erza, Gray, Cynthia, and Happy felt a pressure spike around them on the nape of their necks. They raged the fires within them to the max as they stood side by side.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Once they unleashed their fire breath, the two streams of flame attracted to each other. Before making impact, they combined into a flame that burned a blinding blue light. Fairy Tail braced themselves as the fire breath exploded with the force of hundreds of pounds of TNT. When they came to, Gray, Cynthia, Happy, and even Erza were aghast that the combined magic was so powerful that it completely dispelled the wind barrier.

"Was that," gasped Erza, "a unison raid?"

"How the heck did they manage to cough up enough power to do that?!" exclaimed Gray in disbelief.

"Im-Impossible!" groaned Kage who received consciousness.

Lucy and Natsu were on their knees exhausted. Even if they catch up to Erigor, they didn't have enough magic to fight anymore. Lucy admitted it was stupid to use all her magic on a sealing barrier. Stupid waste of her magic and getting herself hurt. But Lucy would gladly do it again as long as it was with this brave idiot fire-breather named Natsu.

Lucy made a resolve. She poured all her remaining magic into the palm of her left to create a bright ball of demon fire, and handed it to Natsu. He was perplexed why Lucy was offering her own magic.

"Eat." said Lucy, panting, "You can catch up to Erigor with Happy and stop him from killing the masters."

"But," Natsu argued, "we could beat him together."

"There's no way both of us right now can even fight him." snapped Lucy, "Please. Save our guilds. Our family."

Natsu couldn't argue with Lucy. Hesitantly, he sucked up the golden fire like a straw into his mouth and then to his gut. After a little burp, his magic was replenished.

"That tasted great." said Natsu, "Thank you."

Happy just gave Cynthia the Zodiac Virgo before he and Natsu flew off at Mach speeds after Erigor. Erza was still astounded by Lucy and Natsu's surprising teamwork and power that even overcame a barrier she herself couldn't go through.

"To create a unison raid without trying," said Erza, "Lucy and Natsu must be really close."

"She liiiiiikes him." Cynthia teased with a snicker.

"Shut it, Cynthia!" snapped Lucy.

Before heading out via the magic mobile, Cynthia summoned Virgo to work out a contract. Lucy and Cynthia were surprised to find a tiny girl with fairy wings in a maid's dress standing before them instead of a gorilla of a woman from Everlue Mansion.

Cynthia hugged Virgo and squealed, "Aww, you're so pretty when you're a fairy."

"How the fuck does she look like that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hello, queen." Virgo greeted Cynthia.

"Queen?" said Cynthia, "Can you call me something else?"

"Would 'milady' suffice?" said Virgo.

"Oh yeah, definitely." agreed Cynthia.

"I can't believe this is happening." grumbled Lucy. "You better not die on me, Natsu. I couldn't bear..."

"Bear what?" Cynthia sneered as she overheard, "A world without him?"

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" howled Lucy.

* * *

When they reached Natsu, they found him half-naked with bruises but Erigor beaten into the tracks. As soon as the car stopped, Lucy didn't know what came over her. She ran out the door and jumped after Natsu to wrap her arms around him. The next thing Natsu knew, Lucy was on top of him nuzzling their heats together.

"Thank goodness." Lucy mumbled at the point of tears.

"Uh, Lucy." said Natsu, confused, "What are you doing?"

Lucy just realized what she was doing, and immediately got off. She put up her usual persona and turned her back to Natsu to hide her blushed face. Cynthia already moved to tease Lucy.

"Lucy," said Cynthia, "you're making this way too easy."

"Aye." agreed Happy, "You liiiike him."

Suddenly, the car was flipped over. Kage had betrayed them and made off with the flute with their magic mobile.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down." cried Kage.

Embarrassment was overwhelmed by an unyielding rage. The angrier she got, the more intense Lucy's flames became till golden fire burned around her again.

"When I get my hands on that fucker," roared Lucy, "I'm going to castrate him!"

* * *

(Time-Skip)

"I've grown tired of you weak-willed wizards!" cried Lullabye.

Before their eyes, the Lullabye's true form was unleashed. The next thing the wizard's knew, a monster as tall as the mountains loomed over them. The physical manifestation of one of the Demons of Zeref, Lullabye.

"I shall come forth to devour you myself." howled Lullabye, "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls."

Cynthia squealed in terror, "It's so freaking huge."

"Erigor didn't say anything about a monster!" exclaimed Kage.

"That's Lullabye's true form right there." said Lucy, igniting her fists in fire. Even though this was the demon in its true form, Lucy couldn't help but feel something else was coming as well.

'Why do I get the feeling this thing has something else.' thought Lucy.

The demon hunched forward to look at the wizards. "Now, which delectable soul shall I devour first?"

"Delectable soul?" said Natsu, "Do you think souls are tasty?"

"Yeah, they are." answered Lucy.

"Don't encourage him." exclaimed Gray.

"Your clothes Gray." said Happy.

After the demon showed some of its power by flattening a mountain, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza took their stand while the guild masters watched from afar. Cynthia decided this was too much for her in terms of power and hid in the masters' crowd. The demon's roar was something else as it shook to the soul, but it didn't faze the masters or Fairy Tail's most powerful team.

"Ready?" said Erza, requipping into Heaven's Wheel.

"Let's go!" cried Lucy, Natsu, and Gray.

Erza flew up to the demon's face to deliver a wide slash down from its cheek to its throat.

 **"Ice Make: Lance."**

Gray followed up with a barrage of shooting ice lances across its entire body. Where each one impacted, a hole pierced through.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Natus jumped high to the demon's face to deliver a fire punch across its face. Next, Lucy followed-up aiming for Lullabye's stomach.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Lucy put all her strength into that one punch. The force was so strong, the giant demon toppled over. As much as victory seemed certain, Lucy couldn't shake the feeling this was too easy.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

Natsu kept Lullabye on the ground by beating it with wings of fire. Lullabye fired a blast of magic to keep the wizards away. Once the dust cleared, Lullabye was on its feet. The demon started to suck the life out of the plants to empower its song.

"That can't be good." exclaimed Cynthia.

"It's about to use its song." cried Happy.

But it stopped itself. It turned to Fairy Tail's strongest with a giant grin.

"You are quite clever." said Lullabye, "Putting holes in my body to break my song. Hmph. I'll just sacrifice my song for greater power."

"Sacrifice!?" exclaimed Erza.

"I knew it!" cried Lucy, "It was hiding something."

A dark magic circle came to life in the air, and a light surrounded the demon. It shrank down to a smaller size, only three times bigger than the average man. A pillar of dark magic ascended into the air, parting the clouds. It then imploded and released a bunch of particles in the air when the transformation was done. Before Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, and the masters stood a terrifying power.

Lullabye took a more devil-like appearance, and its body structure was more masculine. His skin was still akin to wood, but it had organic parts such as piercing eyes and teeth of demon kind. He unfolded bat-like, brown wings and swung a tail with spines all over it. The ends of its fingers and toes were claws, and his head was adorned with a crown of thorn-like horns.

When Lullabye spoke, his voice was deeper, masculine, and refined. "Rejoice, humans. No one in centuries has borne witness to my original form except the black wizard, Zeref. This was me before he chopped me apart and fixed me back together in his own design. In this form, I've relinquished my song for the true power of demon kind. As such."

They were in shock when he suddenly zipped out of sight, then to suddenly reappear to deal a lariat upon Gray and Natsu. The blow made them skip over the ground for several yards.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, her heart squeezed in shock.

"What kind of power is that?!" gasped Erza.

"As if." cried Gray, **"Ice Make: Hammer."**

Gray jumped the distance between and swung down a hammer. Lullabye merely extended a fist, and the hammer shattered. He grabbed Gray with his tail and started beating him down by swinging down and up from the ground.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Lucy landed a clear shot across Lullabye's cheek, but it left no damage. He grabbed Lucy by her throat and smiled looking at those demon eyes.

"Leave them be." roared Erza, requipping into Dragon Wing Armor.

Lullabye didn't even look as he blasted Erza away with dark magic from his palm. Cynthia summoned up her courage and joined the fight.

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus."**

Once Taurus, the bull spirit jumped over Lullabye with axe raised. With a swipe of his arm, Lullabye shattered his axe and then dealt a shocking blow to Taurus' gut. Cynthia was frozen in terror on the spot.

"We have no choice." cried Makarov, "We have to help them."

"I don't think so." said Lullabye, **"Dark Wood Seal."**

Before they could help, they were sealed away by a solid dome of black wood. The dark magics used prevented any sort of escape even by Makarov's means. Next, Lullabye threw Gray aside into a few trees. He studied Lucy and read the thoughts.

"Such demonic rage in those eyes." said Lullabye with a smile, "Vengeance against my kind? No. Against Zeref and my brothers and sisters. For what they did to you, and what they took as well."

 **"Fire Demon's-"**

Lullabye slammed Lucy into the ground multiple times and pinned her down under his heel. With a subtle addition of pressure, a bone cracked and Lucy screamed out in pain. He kicked her away.

 **"Tenrou Giant."**

Cynthia "summoned" a forest giant the size of the mountains. It roared with a real voice, but Lullabye wasn't fazed.

"Illusions of any caliber won't work on me, girl." said Lullabye, **"Evil Forest."**

Roots of black wood shot out like spines from the ground in all directions. Out of nowhere, Cynthia was knocked out of her illusion and the giant disappeared. Lullabye cupped a ball of dark magic and aimed for Cynthia.

"You're annoying." growled Lullabye as he launched the ball.

At last second, Lucy came in between and she and Cynthia were blown away, but Lucy took the brunt of the force. When Cynthia came to, she found her friend with a nasty burn on her stomach. Cynthia was shedding tears.

"You bastard." roared Natsu as he erupted in a pillar of dragon fire, "I'll make you pay for what you did to Lucy."

Natsu launched himself with an Iron Fist after Lullabye, but he caught it with one hand. However, Natsu followed-up and landed a gut punch that managed to stagger the demon a little.

"That's neat." said Lullabye with a grin, "I forgot how exquisite you dragons are."

From his left flank, Erza reappeared sword in mid-swing and inches from Lullabye. In the blink of an eye, Lullabye summoned his own sword of dark wood, yet hard enough to match Erza in Dragon Wing Armor. He stretched his smile wider, excited to see the strength in these two.

"I forgot how it feels," said Lullabye, 'to meet a challenge."

"I'll burn that face of yours." roared Natsu, **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Natsu breathed a wave of red fire at point-blank range. Lullabye was pushed back, his face hidden behind a cross guard. Erza charged him down, and they clashed with a flurry of their blades. However, where Erza used two-hands, Lullabye used one and still managed to stay on top of Erza's offense with his strength. Her speed could only nick Lullabye here and there.

Natsu joined Erza, sending fire punches as fast as her swings, but it only made Lullabye use two hands. His tail swiped them back and he ascended to the air. Natsu anchored his feet into the ground to stay standing. Erza chased after Lullabye into the air.

 **"Moon Flash."**

Lullabye was caught by surprise and barely managed to block Erza's swords before they made their pincer maneuver.

"Out of my sight." Lullabye roared, blasting Erza down to the ground. But she was a distraction.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame."**

Lullabye couldn't counter as a ball of raging fire sped towards him. He covered his face with a cross guard and the fireball hit him with the force of a HE shell. When the smoke cleared, Lullabye emerged with some burns on his arms, but unharmed. He spread out his wings and they glowed with dark magic.

 **"Black Dawn."**

His wings fired an endless wave of dark magic that destroyed the forest around them. Earth flew in the air and the ground was ripped apart. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were helpless in this storm of magic.

Cynthia rocked Lucy to get her up. Lucy stirred, wincing in pain.

"C'mon." cried Cynthia, "You have to get up and help them."

"He's too powerful." groaned Lucy.

"Does it matter?!" exclaimed Cynthia, crying, "If you don't do something, they'll be gone. Makarov, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu. They'll die without you."

Lucy's heart trembled at the thought of Natsu dead. Her eyes widened. She tried to move her body, but the damage she took was too much. Lucy couldn't let him die. Even with such a broken body and limited magic, Lucy could never bear Natsu dead. But what can she really do almost out of magic?

Lucy looked to the sky and gasped. Particles from Lullabye's transformation still sparkled around them. Cynthia gasped, recognizing them as demon particles. As far as they knew, they were like Etherion and Lacrima as they contained magic, but they were unique in their own right.

"Demon particles." said Cynthia.

"I know what to do." said Lucy, resolving to a gamble, "Cynthia, I'm gonna need some sky magic here."

Cynthia pouted, "You know I'm not good with that."

"I'm not asking for much." groaned Lucy, "I just - need you to create a funnel directed to my mouth."

Cynthia gasped. "Are you crazy?! I know you're a Demon Slayer, but we have no idea what they'll do to you."

"I don't care!" snarled Lucy, "I have to do something, or else they'll die. I won't let that happen."

Cynthia hesitated, but agreed. She managed to create a powerful enough funnel of wind that attracted the demon particles, and Lucy opened her mouth to meet her mystery meal. Cynthia glanced back at Lucy with a small smile.

"You," said Cynthia, "really are in love with Natsu, aren't you?"

Lucy barked softly, "Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Alright," cried Cynthia, waving her hands down, "here it comes."

Lucy ate the funnel of demon particles as she would with fire. It felt like her body was burning from the overflow of magic from the demon particles, but Lucy needed more. Gold fire danced off her body, and even Lucy's wound began to heal into a bruise. Her body barely endured, but Lucy was on her feet again. However, Cynthia had to stand back as Lucy's fires grew more intense than they thought possible. A transformation began to take hold on Lucy.

Lullabye had turned the forest into a barren wasteland. Erza and Natsu were on the ground, breathing but beaten. As he was about to finish them off, an explosion of fire caught their attention. Natsu recognized the giant infernos as Lucy's fire. They all gasped when Lucy revealed herself through the flames, transformed.

(Que "Dragonforce")

The demon skin had fully grown all over Lucy's body, sparing her face, chest, palms, and feet in a patching pattern with her human skin. The white of her eyes were replaced with black. The tips of Lucy's fingers were more sharp. Horns of fire had grown on top of her head. Her fires were so intense, they blocked out the sky in a golden firestorm. Most notably was Lucy's extraordinary boost in power that dwarfed herself a moment ago. This amazing transformation of power is the first of its kind: Demonforce.

"Go get him, Lucy." cheered Cynthia.

"Lucy's changed?!" gasped Erza in surprise.

"Woah." Natsu said, "She's..."

Lullabye seemed on edge. "Are you... a demon, too?"

"RAAAAAUUUGH!" Lucy roared was so powerful, the ground broke apart in its shock. Lullabye could do nothing as Lucy blinked the distance between them and uppercutted him into the sky. Lucy chased after him by shooting fire out of her feet. The golden fires also freed the masters so they could watch the spectacle of Lucy's power.

"Is that Lucy?" gasped Makarov.

"That's one of yours?!" exclaimed Goldmine.

Lucy was so fast, she was like a shooting star as she barraged Lullabye from all directions. Each blow cracked through the air like firecrackers. They ascended higher into the sky until Lucy sent Lullabye into a free fall with an uppercut.

"Now I see it." said Lullabye, "Zeref has completed his work. I know who you truly are. You're neither demon or human. You're the half of the destroyer. E-N-"

"I don't give a fuck!" screamed Lucy, igniting her fist in flames that rivaled the sun, "It doesn't matter if I lose my humanity. I'll gladly throw away my hate and vengeance for the sake of my friends - my family."

"You worthless fleshbag!" roared Lullabye. He glowed to the max, and poured all his magic into his sword. The two sped after each other for their final attack.

"Erza," screamed Lucy, "Gray, Happy, Cynthia. And Natsu. I've discovered one truth with them. Without them at my side, my life would be nothing."

They clashed with a bang and a bright light between them. The masters and wizards braced themselves before the pressure of their colliding powers. It seemed they would kill each other, but Lullabye felt himself pushed by Lucy's burning will.

"Im-Impossible!" cried Lullabye, losing the contest of power.

 **"Fire Demon's Hidden Fire Form: Blazed Glory: Zero Cannon."**

From Lucy's hand fired a world-breaker inferno that engulfed Lullabye completely. It completely eviscerated the land below, searing earth and stone into ash. The bright flames blinded the masters and wizards till the fires calmed down and the pressure was lifted. When all was silent, there was no trace of Lullabye.

"She did it!" praised Cynthia, "She beat him!"

But there was also no sight of Lucy. Natsu's hopes were high because he could still smell her. He looked up to the sky and saw her golden head come through the clouds, followed by the rest of her body. Erza, Natsu, Cynthia, Happy, and Gray were elated Lucy was in one piece.

"I've gotta say, Makey," said Bob, "that gal of yours is something else."

"She sure is." said Makarov.

Then, Cynthia realized that Lucy was making no move to slow her descent to the ground. She was completely out cold.

"She isn't stopping." exclaimed Cynthia.

Natsu was the one to spring into action after Lucy. He ran so fast his legs screamed in pain, but he ignored it. Flames shot out from his feet and rocketed him toward Lucy. He caught Lucy into his arms and took the fall for her. In his arms, Natsu's heart stopped when he felt how cold she was and when he heard the faint beat of her heart.

"Wake up." coaxed Natsu, shaking her head.

When the others caught up to him, they feared the worst. Cynthia held her mouth to hold in any exclaims of sorrow. As Natsu heard her heartbeat start to dim, his eyes began to fill with tears. In a desperate act, Natsu made a red flame on his palm and held it to Lucy's mouth.

"Please, wake up, Lucy." cried Natsu softly, "Don't die on me."

Lucy stirred slightly and her mouth puckered. The red fire drained into her mouth weakly, but Natsu felt hope and joy once he heard Lucy's heart quicken to its normal pace. Once Lucy ate her little snack, her eyes opened to see Natsu shedding tears of joy.

"Natsu." groaned Lucy weakly.

To her shock and surprise, Natsu pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy could feel the heat of his body and the beat of his quickening heart. Her cheeks blushed red so close to him.

"Don't ever die on me." muttered Natsu.

Lucy didn't want to leave him. Not ever. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around his neck, and she happily embraced Natsu.

"She looooves you." teased Happy.

"I WILL COOK AND EAT YOUR SOUL, CAT!" screamed Lucy.

"You did a fine job." said Makarov, "All of you. You make these old bones of mine proud. But..."

He pointed ahead. The wizards followed his gaze and their jaws dropped. Lucy's attack was so powerful, it bore a giant pit into the earth, and most of Clover town was destroyed.

"... YOU DANG KIDS REALLY WENT OVERBOARD!" ranted Makarov, "THE COUNCIL'S GOING TO GIVE ME HELL FOR THIS!"

Before they knew, Fairy Tail and Master Makarov set their heading back to Fairy Tail. With the railway damaged, they had to go on foot which relieved Lucy and Natsu. He carried Lucy still in his arms, which made Lucy feel a little funny.

"You don't mind," asked Natsu, "if I carry you?"

In response, Lucy rested her arm over Natsu's shoulder. "It's okay by me. Carry me as long as you want."

"You loooove him." teased Cynthia.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" screamed Lucy, her eyes so filled with rage one would think they were on fire. This time though, Lucy didn't hide her embarrassment from Natsu.

* * *

 **I had to make Lullabye/Keyes powerful to show Demonforce. Next up, the Living with Natsu.**


	5. Living with Natsu

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **PLLEEEEEAASE someone answer this for me. Is it considered a crossover if I add osts from different franchises?**

Chapter 5: Living with Natsu

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

The day after they got back, Lucy woke up early in the morning in Cynthia's apartment. She had to sleep on the floor because if they got a two-person apartment, their rent would go up. Cynthia left before Lucy even woke up, and she found Gray in his boxer's sitting in one of the seats.

"You two scored big." said Gray.

"Puts some clothes on, jackass." cried Lucy, **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Lucy kicked Gray into the wall with a flaming leg.

"No stripping in my house." growled Lucy, "Unless you want to die."

"Lucy, wait." Gray excused, "I was naked before I got here."

A vein bulged on Lucy's forehead. In the wake of her fury, golden fire danced around Lucy.

"Get," snarled Lucy, her voice like an angry phantom, "the - fuck - out!"

"Fine." said Gray, "I came by to remind you about Natsu's fight with Erza."

Just like that, Lucy went full sprint to the guild hall. There was no way she was going to miss this. It'll be fun seeing Natsu getting some sense beat into him. Yet, there was a part of Lucy that hoped he would win.

Lucy just made it to the guild hall before the fight started. Everyone was outside in around an area where only Erza and Natsu stood. Lucy pushed through the crowd to get a good look.

"Oh, hey Lucy." greeted Cynthia, "You just made it in time."

"Let's get this fight started." cried Happy.

"Round one start." called Makarov.

Erza requipped into Flame Empress armor to halve Natsu's fire damage. Lucy watched the fight with a torn view. She expected Erza to beat the piss out of Natsu as an S-Class and teach him a lesson, but a part of her wanted Natsu to win this fight.

Lucy made a resolve, and now fully supported Natsu but had doubts if he could win this fight. An idea hatched in Lucy's head, and whispered it into Cynthia's ear. They broke wicked smiles.

"Ready?" asked Lucy.

Cynthia nodded, then called out to Natsu, "Hey, Natsu!"

Natsu paused for just a moment after dodging a sword slice and turned to Cynthia.

"You should just give up." said Cynthia waving her hand, "It's not like you could ever be better than Gray."

Natsu was silent for a moment. The pressure of his power increased, and the ground cracked at his feet. Dragon fire roared to life around him, more intense than ever.

Natsu exploded in rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"If I had to make a bet who has a better chance to beat Erza," said Lucy with a demon's smirk, "it would be Gray."

The fires around him became hotter and his eyes became more dragon-like. Erza was at a complete loss what they were saying and why.

"If I had to bet who would chicken out between you and Gray," added Cynthia, "it would be you, Natsu."

That was the ace in the hole. Natsu roared with a guttural growl to match the primal voice of dragons. His flames became so hot and intense, they threatened everyone around them. To avoid any casualties, Lucy ate all the fire that came to close her guild mates. She just realized how delicious Natsu's flames were.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" roared Natsu as he charged Erza, **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**

A sword of fire formed on Natsu's head as he rammed headfirst into Erza. His attack increased and Erza was pushed back even as she blocked Natsu's attack. Natsu didn't look like he would stop. Erza swung her sword at Natsu, but the intense fires around him held the fire blade back. Switching to Flame Empress Armor proved to be a handicap for her.

Erza's surprise at this gave Natsu the chance to land a blow to her stomach. The whole guild was in shock that Natsu managed to land the first decisive blow upon Erza. She wasn't down for the count yet.

"Let's finish this." cried Erza, ascending into the air with her sword over her head.

"Come on!" roared Natsu, an inferno dancing in each fist.

Their final clash would decide the victor of the match. Lucy didn't blink to miss any of this. As Erza came down with sword in hand, Natsu prepared a fire fist burning with bright red light. Lucy believed that Natsu would be the victor, and some of the guild thought the same. But the victor was neither Erza or Natsu.

At last second, a third contender stopped the fight. Before the crowd was a boy, only 12 years old, with rusty red hair that spiked a little over his forehead. His eyes showed a maturity beyond his age. He wore a sleeveless, gold and black outfit with the ankh symbol of the Magic Council, plated rubber boots, baggy pants, and plated bracers tinged silver. On his back was a buster sword the same size as the owner that stopped Erza's blow completely and his left arm held back Natsu's fist.

"Are we done here?" said the boy, his voice at most five years ahead of his own age, "My name is Adrian Franz, and I'm here on orders from the Magic Council."

"He stopped both of their attacks?!"

"That boy made Erza's blow look like nothing."

"He's from the Magic Council?!"

Erza and Natsu backed off, knowing better not to go against anyone from the Magic Council. Makarov approached Adrian as though he knew him.

"It's been a while since we've met," said Makarov, "young Master Adrian."

"Master!?" exclaimed Happy/Cynthia.

"What brings you here to our guild?" sighed Makarov with a grumble.

"Sorry Master Makarov, but nothing good." replied Adrian and announced to everyone, "On behalf of the Magic Council and the town Cloverfield, I've come to bring the one known as Lucy Heartfilia to the Magic Council for 15 accounts of criminal property damage."

"What?" exclaimed Erza.

"No, you can't." cried Natsu, "She's done nothing wrong."

Adrian approached Lucy who gave him a flat look. Cynthia blocked him, and clapped her hands together which produced a light.

"If you can find her that is," cried Cynthia, **"Tenrou Clo-"**

"That's enough, Cynthia." ordered Lucy, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But.." whimpered Cynthia, "you... can't go. Not with them. You did..."

Lucy gave Cynthia a warm smile. "It's okay. I'll be alright."

Lucy approached Adrian and submitted. He gestured Lucy to follow him. As they walked, the crowd made a path for them, and they walked out of Magnolia to the train station.

"This," grumbled Cynthia, sniffling, "isn't fair."

Natsu went inside but not before punching a new door in his fury.

* * *

Cynthia buried her face in her arms. Natsu was turned into a literal salamander and trapped under a cup so he wouldn't escape and fight the Magic Council to rescue Lucy. Everyone was moping in contempt and silence.

"This isn't fair you guys." cried Natsu as he tapped on the glass, "Let me out of here already."

"Natsu, you have to calm down." said Mira with a stern look.

"I'll be good I swear." cried Natsu, "Now please turn me back to normal."

"The second we turn you back, you'll go after Lucy." said Mira, raising her voice.

Natsu couldn't lie about that. After what they've been through, Natsu would go to hell and back for Lucy.

"It should've been me that they took, not Lucy." grumbled Erza, slamming a fist down, "She just joined this guild. After fighting beside her, Lucy isn't in the wrong. But..."

"Even if you wouldn't to help her," said Gray, "it's not like we can face off against the Magic Council."

"But don't those jerks realize that Lucy had to do what she had to do to save us and the masters?!" argued Natsu.

"Doesn't matter." said Gray, "If the Magic Council says you're guilty, you're guilty."

Cynthia slammed her arms down on the table catching everyone's attention.

"But it shouldn't!" cried Cynthia, "Lucy risked her life to save all of us. Those idiots in the Magic Council don't realize how much Lucy and all of us in Fairy Tail would go to protect our friends and family. She didn't eat all those demon particles half to death just to go behind bars. Lucy did it for us. For Fairy Tail. She doesn't deserve this."

Mira and Makarov were astounded. It was like seeing the First Master in person speaking the true master she was in the day.

"I just don't get it." grumbled Elfman, "We've destroyed plenty of stuff over the years, and they never made a big deal out of it."

"Maybe the destruction was just too much." said Macao.

When no one was looking, Cynthia inched to Natsu. Once in reach, she lifted the glass and freed Natsu. She gestured to keep quiet. As the tiny salamander ran off to go get Lucy, Cynthia casted her Illusion magic to make a illusion copy of the salamander Natsu under the cup.

"Bring her back." Cynthia whispered to Natsu.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it. This whole trial was just a slap on the wrist. The whole incident with Lullabye would've been blamed on the Magic Council, so they used Lucy the one who slayed the demon with that awesome power of Demonforce as their scapegoat. She was surprised that she didn't scowl at them.

"Now with that out of the way." said Siegrain, and with the snap of his fingers Lucy's cuffs were released, "There's another matter that would interest you. You've had our attention for a long time, Northern Devil."

Lucy replied, "What is it that you want with me, then? I'm not going to be joining your council like Adrian. I work my own way, and that's with Fairy Tail."

"Oh no, you misunderstand." said Yajima, "We wanted to congratulate you, but we couldn't track you down until you joined Fairy Tail. It's not like anyone can just completely wipe out every dark guild in the north of Ishgar."

"That kind of feat deserves praise." added Ultear.

Next, a recording of Lucy at Cloverfield flashed to life before Lucy and the Council. Lucy could remember the power she had in Demonforce and the feelings that drove her, but it came to a surprise to her of the physical transformation she took.

"And this is the jewel of the crown." said Siegrain, "When your allies stood beaten, you alone stood against that demon and defeated with a power the likes which has rarely been seen in centuries. It was a tough decision to make, but after your accomplishment in Cloverfield, we've finally came to a decision. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are the Tenth Wizard Saint of Ish-"

Suddenly, a wall behind Lucy blasted apart. At first, she was in shock of what was happening. She sighed with in silent fury when the scent of Natsu came to her nostrils.

'How could I have forgotten Natsu is a fucking idiot?' thought Lucy.

Natsu jumped through the smoke. He painted his hair gold and his skin red to match Lucy as he breathed fire everywhere. A vein bulged on Lucy's forehead and her left eye twitched with growing fury.

"I'm right here." roared Natsu, "I'm the blonde, fire-breather you've been looking for. If you've got a problem how my guild do things, you can bite me."

The Council members, except Siegrain and Ultear, were in complete shock of this behavior from a wizard. Lucy wanted to sink away somewhere to escape Natsu ranting on that he was Lucy.

"What is this?!" growled the Chancellor.

Natsu kept on destroying everything in sight to prove his "point". Rubble flew everywhere, and a little pebble knocked off Lucy's head to incite another bulging vein. Lucy could feel her teeth grinding against each other, trying to hold back lashing out at Natsu.

Out of nowhere appeared Adrian, right above Natsu unbeknownst. With a quick elbow to the neck, Adrian knocked out Natsu just like that and left him drooling on the ground.

"My apologizes for not being here sooner." apologized Adrian.

Lucy held in her shock that this kid knocked out Natsu like he was a nuisance. Could this Adrian be like Natsu and Lucy?

Lucy bowed before the Coucil. "I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior."

The Chancellor tapped his staff. "Adrian, put these two in a cell."

* * *

Natsu quivered a little as he faced the fuming Lucy alone in a cell. Her demon skin had grown past her arm and tiny horns of fire were growing on her head as though she was slowly transforming into Demonforce. He even felt himself sweat in the wake of Lucy's heat. He was already informed that the trial was just a spectacle.

"You're not mad-" said Natsu.

Lucy took Natsu by his vest and repeatedly smacked him against the wall.

"YOU FUCKING STUPID IDIOT!" screeched Lucy, "YOU JUST COULDN'T STAY FUCKING PUT IN THE GUILD. SERIOUSLY, THERE'S NO WORD OUT THERE TO EXPLAIN HOW FUCKING FURIOUS I AM WITH YOU. ANGRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT. THANKS TO YOU ,NATSU, I'M STUCK IN A JAIL CELL, YOU IDIOTIC, SEFLESS, SON OF A LIZARD, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS, LOUD-MOUTHED, DOWNRIGHT MORON OF-"

Lucy stopped herself and punched Natsu on the head to leave a swollen bump. All that anger started to calm down, her heat settled to normal temperatures, and her demon skin receded. Even after that beating, Natsu was still conscious but sore.

"Why'd you call me 'selfless?" asked Natsu.

Lucy felt her ears heat up and color flooded into her cheeks. Her heart began to quicken for that "unknown" reason, and Lucy turned away from Natsu.

"It, uh." Lucy excused, "Just a slip of the tongue."

"So this was just for show, huh?" said Natsu, "You're right, I am an idiot. I should've known they wouldn't lock you up."

Lucy felt kind of bad for the words she said just now. She moved closer to Natsu till they were almost shoulder-to-shoulder.

"I did mean what I said." said Lucy in a soothing tone, "You're an idiot and a complete moron at that. All that is overshadowed by your selflessness and bravery. I admire that about you."

Unconsciously, Lucy's hand reached for Natsu's and grabbed onto it.

"I'm still in disbelief," added Lucy with a hint of affection, "that you dared storm the Magic Council just for me. You're stubborn bravery knows no bounds, Natsu."

"That makes both of us." said Natsu, looking at Lucy with a smile, "I never imagined anyone like you to have the guts to beat a demon like that."

Lucy chuckled a little. They found themselves leaning against each other, sharing their warmth to evade the cold of the cell. Lucy wanted this to last forever with Natsu. And she wished Natsu could wish that back.

"There's," said Natsu, "something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I heard that you and Cynthia are sharing a one-person apartment." Natsu said, "I'm sure it feels cramped in there with only one bed. I - have space in my house, so would... you like to live with me and Happy?"

Living with Natsu? Cynthia might be a little upset, but she can look after herself. But it was so bizarre, and practically - a dream come true. Happy hardly mattered, so Lucy would be alone with Natsu in a home. Before her mind could make up the words, her heart spoke the answer.

"Yes." answered Lucy.

"Really?!" exclaimed Natsu in joy, "Alright. We'll be the best roommates, just you wait."

Natsu squeezed Lucy in a hug. Her slayer vitality saved Lucy from being crushed, but she didn't to be any farther from Natsu anyway. Lucy hugged back, squeezing her chest against Natsu's.

"There's something else I want to tell you." said Lucy.

"I'm all ears." said Natsu.

"After the 'trial'," said Lucy, "the Council made me the Tenth Wizard Saint."

Natsu's jaw hanged at those last words and he pulled Lucy in a hug again.

"They made you a Wizard Saint?!" exclaimed Natsu, "Ha-ha. That's right. That's my Lucy!"

Natsu suddenly became silent and turned his gaze away from Lucy. She was still thinking on those last words Natsu said. Lucy was shocked to notice that Natsu's face was blushed red for the first time since they met.

'Natsu's blushing?!' thought Lucy, 'Natsu said *my* Lucy?!'

* * *

Everyone came to once Mystogan's spell was released. They groaned and rubbed their eyes from their forced sleep. Lucy felt a little grumpy that some jerk from their guild decided to put them to sleep.

"Who the heck is this Mystogan guy?" asked Lucy.

"He's one of the guild's strongest wizards." answered Elfman.

"He puts a sleeping spell on us so no one can see his face." added Gray.

"Creepy." commented Cynthia.

"Heh." said a voice from upstairs, "Mystogan's just shy."

The guild looked up to the balcony above and found a man of strong build with spiky blonde hair sneering down on them. Lucy could sense an ugly vibe from him, and figured he was S-Class as well. There was this distinct scent about him that related to Natsu's.

Speaking of, Natsu got to his feet and challenged Laxus to a fight. Lucy sighed, unsurprised, as well as some of the guild.

"Come one." said Gray, "You already got your butt kicked, but now you want seconds?"

"If you can't win against red-head," coaxed Laxus, "how are you supposed to beat me? I'm the strongest in this entire guild."

"How about you down here and prove it?" roared Natsu.

"Why not come up here, little man?" Laxus said.

Lucy knew full well what Natsu was about to do and what would happen. Natsu only made it to the bar before Lucy casted her fire whip and pulled him back to her feet.

"What the hell, Lucy?!" exclaimed Natsu, trying to eat the whip.

"You'll thank me." said Lucy.

"So this is the new blonde, fire-breather I've heard so much about." said Laxus.

Lucy had to admit this Laxus was pushing even her on edge. She's met many guys that had that art of intimidation, but none of them held the power behind those eyes like Laxus did.

"Now that I see you," said Laxus, "its hard to believe that this chick defeated a demon all by herself."

Cynthia jumped in Lucy's defense.

"I wouldn't call her out like that." said Cynthia, "As far as I know, Lucy's also a contender of guild's strongest so you better watch out."

Laxus curled his lip and turned his eyes on Cynthia, "Who's shorty?"

Lucy went pale. She was afraid this would happen. This blonde idiot doesn't know what he's done. The last time someone called Cynthia shorty, she flattened an entire dark guild hall with "that" magic.

"Cynthia," Lucy calmed, "just calm down. Take deep breaths."

As Cynthia trembled from head-to-toe, she unleashed her magic that she shook the guild hall. To the guild members, it felt so similar to Makarov's power. An aura of brilliant light flared around Cynthia, and her teeth grinded behind her lips.

"Did this shitty, smug fucker," cried Cynthia, showing eyes that glowed with the light of the heavens and then roared in the voice of a giant, "CALL ME SHORT?!"

Laxus kept his cool with a smirk. "Ah, look at that. The short-stack has a little temper - !"

A beast appeared behind Laxus. It felt so real that he actually attacked it, but only brought damaged to the guild hall. Beams of light were brought down upon the floor in the wake of Cynthia's fury.

"Master," cried Mira, "this magic. Isn't this-"

"The Giant's Wrath." gasped Makarov.

"You'll pay, you shit-for-brains." bellowed Cynthia, clapping her hands together, **"Mirror Flower, Wat-"**

 **"Fire Demon's Whip Lash."**

Lucy wrapped Cynthia in a whip of fire to join Natsu on the floor. She sighed, relaxed that Cynthia was prevented from going all-out with her Illusion magic. And she almost destroyed the guild with "that" magic.

"The strongest wizard isn't some chick or a weirdo." boasted Laxus, "You're looking right at him."

For what he said to Cynthia, Lucy had to fight Laxus at his own game. She reached into her cloak and found the pendant.

"Says the guy," responded Lucy, showing everyone the Wizard Saint pendant, "who isn't a Wizard Saint."

Except Natsu, everyone gasped with hanging jaws. Laxus lost his cool demeanor and curled his lips in rage. His hand gripped the railing so tight, it splintered into a bunch of pieces. He raised a hand charged with lightning. Lucy's body acted on instinct that she transformed into Demonforce at will, feeling the immeasurable power flowing through her.

"I'm not gonna take this from some newbie." roared Laxus.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Makarov, his voice enhanced by Giant's Wrath.

Laxus and Lucy eased before the shaking power of the master. Lucy's demon skin and power calmed down, leaving charred wood at her feet. Laxus scoffed and retreated deeper into the second floor.

Erza approached Lucy with a friendly gesture.

"You've done well in such a short amount of time." complimented Erza, "I'm glad we have someone like you in our guild."

Lucy smiled. "It's because I have you all to drive me forward."

* * *

 **Adrian Franz will be a more relevant character in the story. I feel like I should give him Ichigo's theme "Number One" when he makes his first fight debut in the story. Why? Trust me, you'll love this OC.**

 **Let's get right into The Cursed Island.**


	6. The Cursed Island

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: The Cursed Island

Lucy had all her stuff packed by noon. The weird thing was she didn't find Cynthia in her apartment when she was getting her stuff. She probably was scheming to get back at Laxus. Cynthia never lets anyone call her shorty and get away with it.

It was a considerable walk to Natsu's house, which was outside of Magnolia in an open field where the sun shined the most. On first glance, Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu lived in such a home in need of cleaning. Then again, this was Natsu she was thinking about. Everyday and every night.

When Lucy opened the door, she was taken by surprise with a hanging jaw. Natsu, Cynthia, and Happy were working out as though preparing for something. Lucy couldn't believe that despite their difference in intelligence, Cynthia and Natsu somehow thought on the same wavelength.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Lucy.

"We gotta kick it up a notch if we want to beat Laxus and Erza." said Natsu as he and Happy did push-ups on the floor.

"That's right." said Cynthia.

"Aye sir." said Happy.

Lucy sighed. "I certainly wasn't expecting this when moving in with you."

"Don't worry," whispered Cynthia, keeping in their grunts, "we'll train very quietly."

Lucy took a seat on a soft chair and put a hand to her head.

"We've made a decision." announced Natsu, pausing in his push-ups, "Our team is ready for the big leagues."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Happy pulled out a paper, and her eyes bulged when she saw the stamp for an S-Class mission. She reached out to strangle Happy, but was held back by Cynthia.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" screeched Lucy, "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THAT, YOU LITTLE FURBALL OF A THIEF?!"

"C'mon, Lucy." said Cynthia, "This is our chance to show we're worthy of the big leagues. And to get back at that fucking blonde."

"You're in on this?!" exclaimed Lucy, "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"We picked the mission with the smallest reward." informed Natsu, "But when we pull this off, Gramps is going to be proud of us."

"Besides," said Cynthia, "we're a team. And we need you for this job. It's a tropical island that's under a curse. We've done plenty of curse breaking in the day, remember?"

Lucy couldn't argue with Cynthia's logic. As a Demon Slayer, Lucy was a natural at breaking curses of any kind. Its the perks of an otherworldly biology that make Lucy immune to such magic.

"This may be the dumbest thing you've done Natsu," sighed Lucy, "but I'll come with you. Just so none of us get killed."

"Aye." they all said.

"Only Happy should act like Happy." exclaimed Lucy.

* * *

They got to the docks next morning. Gray had chased them, but he was knocked out by Natsu by surprise and they had no choice but to bring him. To Lucy and Natsu's disgust, they had to find a boat to get to Galuna Island. They were lucky when they found just one who would bring them to the island. He was revealed to be a former citizen of the island, and was cursed with a demonic deformity that inflicts the villagers on the island.

Bad luck got the best of them. As soon as that man disappeared without a trace, a tidal wave came crashing after them.

"Cynthia," cried Lucy, "summon Aquarius."

Cynthia put Aquarius' key in the water and quickly summoned her. Aquarius was about to give Cynthia the usual death look, but she became complacent as soon as she saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" Aquarius'.

"No time for that." commanded Lucy, "Get rid of that tidal wave."

Aqurius' calmed the waters just in time before the boat made landfall. However, the boat hit the shore with such force that they were thrown into the air.

In a moment, Cynthia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray came to and found themselves on the shores of Galuna Island. Natsu and Cynthia jumped to their feet in excitement.

"Looks like we made it guys." cried Natsu.

"So far, this S-Class mission has been a piece of cake." added Cynthia.

"Not so fast-"

"Lucy." Lucy turned to the soft voice to find Aquarius looking over her. They were silent as they stared at one another. It has been so long since the two have ever exchanged words before.

"Oh," said Lucy, "hi, Aqaurius."

"Please," said Aquarius, "let me feel your face."

Lucy didn't stop her as Aquarius reached a hand forward and touched Lucy's cheek. She forgot just how soft and fair her fingers were on skin contact. The bittersweet memories when Lucy would summon her to the bath just to play. Those were the good days when all Lucy knew was the spirits she wanted to make friends with.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for so long." Lucy apologized.

"Don't." said Aquarius, smiling warmly, "It pleases to see you've grown into a strong and fine woman. You've done well ever since the day..."

Aquarius stopped herself so she would not trespass on traumatic memories. Cynthia curled her lips, a bit jealous that Lucy was getting all the attention.

"Psst." whispered Natsu, "What's the deal with Lucy and that mermaid?"

"I wasn't always a Celestial wizard." said Cynthia, "Lucy was their last contractor, and she loved them all deeply. Unfortunately, after becoming a Demon Slayer she lost her connection to them forever and only I can ever bring them here."

"Harsh." commented Gray.

"Aquarius." said Lucy, lifting her hand away, "If you don't mind, can you please cut Cynthia some slack? I know you don't like it, but we both know we can never be partners again."

Aquarius sighed and shot Cynthia her usual death glare. "Fine. Please, see me again."

"I will." promised Lucy.

Aquarius glowed in light and returned to the spirit world. Lucy was silent, but smiled with a shed tear. Natsu came up to her side to offer comfort.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." said Lucy, wiping her cheek, "I'm alright."

"Alright!" exclaimed Natsu, waving his arms in the air like a child, "Let's go exploring."

"Yeah." said Cynthia.

"Aye." added Lucy.

"And they've forgotten about the mission." Lucy commented.

"Not so fast." They all turned to Gray, who was up and awake. Lucy figured he was still going to force them back to the guild.

"Give it up, Gray." said Natsu, "None of us are leaving this island."

"You're right." agreed Gray, which shocked Cynthia and Lucy, "I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm going to let you become S-Class before I do. And without you Natsu, the guild hall would be pretty boring."

Lucy, Cynthia, and Natsu smiled while Happy jumped in cheer. They all cried in unison. "Yeah."

"Aye." cried Happy.

At night, they found the village which was walled off by high, wooden walls. Natsu suggested blowing through the gate, but he would then have to contend with both Lucy and Gray. Two guards questioned their business. Once they showed their Fairy Tail symbols, the gates opened for them.

The villagers gathered before them and showed their deformity. Parts of their bodies had turned demon-like with claws, scales, and protrusions of bone. Indeed, for a curse, Lucy was stumped at what the heck this is. Never in her travels has she ever seen this.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of infection?" asked Gray.

"We've already investigated." answered the village chief, "We've consulted with dozens of doctors, but they all agree that this is no disease. You see, our symptoms began the moment the moon fell under a curse several years ago. It now shines a purple hue on the island and it has changed us."

The clouds parted to reveal the full moon glowing an eerie purple. Before their eyes, the villagers fully transformed into demon-like beings. There was also something else that only Lucy noticed. As soon as the moon shined on her, she felt her power increase significantly.

Instead of feeling pity, Natsu began to compliment their looks. Lucy wanted to ram her head through a wall or something hard in the wake of his childish stupidity. But it also made Lucy think a bit. If Natsu liked horns and demon-like appearances, does that mean he likes Lucy because she's a Demon Slayer?

'For fuck's sake, Lucy.' thought Lucy, 'Pull yourself together.'

"Looks like you're his type." teased Cynthia.

"Get the fuck out of my head." exclaimed Lucy.

The villagers made a ridiculous demand for the wizards to destroy. Such a thing was absurd. Lucy knew that curses aren't solved like that. Then again, all she's ever done to break a curse was walk through it, and her presence on the island hasn't changed a thing. They decided to sleep through the night and figure it out tomorrow. The villagers were nice enough to spare them a hut for shelter.

"Do they really think the moon can be destroyed?" wondered Gray.

"I wonder how many punches it would take." said Natsu in his usual stupidity.

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Gray, Lucy, and Cynthia.

"Natsu, you're an idiot as always." said Lucy, "Even if you put all the wizards together, it wouldn't do a thing. And it isn't possible to get to the moon."

"I can get there with Happy." said Natsu.

"I don't think so." said Happy.

"The moon isn't the problem here." said Cynthia, "They only think that because it is the obvious conclusion. We have to do some investigating that the villagers haven't figured out on the island."

They nodded, and immediately took to the sleeping sacks. Cynthia had the pleasure of assigning Lucy and Natsu together. When Lucy realized thism her teeth grinded on each other in fury.

"You're dead meat." mumbled Lucy.

Lucy got under her sack and expected Natsu to keep her awake with his snoring. But he wasn't like Gray over there and Natsu kept quiet. Lucy couldn't shake this odd feeling she has being so close to Natsu. Her mind wasn't in the mood to think as Lucy dozed to sleep.

In the morning, Lucy woke up at first peacefully, but then her body sent a shock through her. She found herself cuddled against Natsu and his arm was over her shoulder. Lucy's face turned as red as her demon skin and heated up like fire.

"Damn you-"

"... so warm..." mumbled Natsu in his sleep. Lucy stopped dead in her sentence as Natsu moved closer. The smell of fire reached her nostrils. In his mouth was a little red flame that burned in sync with Natsu's breathing. Its smell was completely different from any other fire; a mix of spices and sweets that enticed the human sense. The anger that boiled earlier simmered down into soothing tranquility. Lucy was so close to Natsu, the dumbass fire-breather who ran into danger to risk his own life for his friends. Not once did Natsu ever betray that selflessness he showed and it overshadowed his carelessness and stupidity. Lucy told herself the truth and moved her arms all the way around Natsu's back and nuzzled their heats together.

In some corner of the room, Cynthia and Happy were already awake as they high-fived each other for a mission success.

* * *

The wizards walked down a dirt path through the tropical forest. Heavy footsteps suddenly approached them off. When they turned around, they found a giant rat had loomed over them.

Cynthia squealed in terror. "A rat?! Ew, ew, ew, ew. No, no, no, no ,no ,no , no, no."

Cynthia scurried under Lucy's cloak where she shook with fear. The giant rat breathed a horrid fume that stung the noses of Natsu and Lucy. Their enhance senses didn't help in the matter. Natsu was knocked out from the smell, and Lucy barely managed to endure it by staying on one knee. With the two hard-hitters disabled, all they could do for a while was run as the rat breathed out its stench.

 **"Ice Make: Floor."**

Gray covered the ground in a thick frost and the rat collapsed onto its back. It was completely out cold.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" said Natsu.

"Shut up!" snapped Gray.

Lucy looked to the Moon Temple, the ruins of Galuna Island. "There could be more. We should hide inside over there."

When they went inside, Natsu had the _great_ idea of tapping the floor. The ground gave away, and all five wizards fell into a cavern below.

"Ow." groaned Natsu as he picked himself up from a fall, "Is everyone okay?"

"Maybe we would be if you think before you act." snapped Gray.

"Why?" cried Lucy, "Why would you ever fucking do that, Natsu?"

Natsu and Cynthia began to explore the secret cave with a happy step in his motion. Lucy banged her head once on the ground in the wake of Natsu's stupidity. The fact they use similar magic didn't help.

"Uh, guys." called Cynthia, "What am I looking at?"

When Lucy, Gray, and Happy arrived in the next cavern, they stood frozen with shock. Before them was a demon, the same size as Lullabye, frozen in ice. Gray looked wide-eyed with shock. He has seen this demon before.

"Another demon?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Could this be one Zeref's?" wondered Cynthia.

"It is." answered Gray with a shaky voice, "That's Deliaura, the Demon of Destruction. But how? Why is it here?! What the fuck is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

Gray clutched his right arm and hid his right eye away from everyone. None of them seemed suspicious as they were too distracted with the demon before them.

"Gray, calm down." said Cynthia. "What can you tell us about Deliaura?"

"It doesn't make any sense how it's here." cried Gray, "It should be frozen in a glacier far away from here."

Suddenly, Lucy's ears picked up two approaching footsteps. Lucy warned the others and hid behind the rocks. A short boy with scrawny blue hair and a dog humanoid stepped into the cavern after hearing "unfamiliar" voices. They mentioned something called Moon Drip, and Lucy figured it was the name of the curse.

A third person came into the cavern, a woman by the name of Sherry. She was upset that her pet rat was beaten. Cynthia could sense a creepy vibe from Sherry. She mentioned a person's name, probably their leader, by the name of the Cold Emperor.

Cynthia had enough, and threw a rock to another path to throw their pursuers off course. Once they were gone, the wizards emerged from hiding.

"This job got a whole lot more complicated." said Cynthia.

"I don't understand what this Cold Emperor wants with Deliaura." said Gray, "And how the heck did they find it?"

"You said it was supposed to be hidden in a glacier." said Natsu.

"Yeah." confirmed Gray, "A decade ago, this demon ravaged Izfaun, countless people including my parents were killed. The woman who saved me was the one who taught me my magic. My master Ur. She sacrificed everything to seal him away. I don't know if it's related to the curse, but I do know it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor is going to pay."

A mist swirled around Gray's arm, but Lucy noticed something off about it. It was no normal mist, but a purple chill that sent a cold that shook through her insides.

"That thing may be trapped in ice," said Gray, "but that thing is still alive."

"What are we doing not beating the piss out of it?" cried Natsu, stretching his shoulder, "A little fire."

Suddenly, Gray punched Natsu square in the jaw and sent him to the ground. His teeth were clenched in a desperate rage, and his eyes quivered.

"Don't you dare touch it!" snapped Gray, "If it got out, so many people will die."

"C'mon." said Natsu, rubbing his cheek, "It's not like I can melt something this big."

Gray was silent. His fists were clenched, popping up veins.

"Are you okay, Gray?" consoled Cynthia.

"Many years ago," said Gray, "my master, Ur, used a spell called Ice Shell on this demon, trapping it in a form of ice that can't be melted. Not even the most powerful flame spells have no effect. But why bring it here?"

"Perhaps," theorized Cynthia, "this place may house a magic that can possibly melt the ice?"

"But why would the do that?!" snapped Gray.

"I don't know." cried Cynthia.

"We'll wait for the moon to come out." said Gray, "There's something that connects Deliaura to the curse on the island. And those guys earlier mentioned collecting moonlight."

"Agreed." said Lucy.

"I'm not waiting that-"

Lucy was not up for complaints and with a quick smack to the neck she knocked Natsu unconscious. She decided to lie down next to him to somehow fall asleep. Happy and Cynthia were not in the mood to nap. To pass the time, Cynthia summoned Lira, which surprised Lucy since its been forever that the two have seen each other. Once Lira was summoned and she saw Lucy, she broke into tears and hugged her.

"Oh my, little Lucy." cried Lira, "Look how you've grown even after that horrible tragedy. Would you like me to play a song when you were a kid?"

"I'm supposed to be giving the order." grumbled Cynthia.

The Lucy before Fairy Tail would have scowled Lira away, but her time with Natsu had relieved the grief she held over the years. This time, Lucy was glad to delve into the past.

"Lira," Lucy asked, "could you sing that lullabye that Mother used to sing to me?"

Lira looked like she would burst into tears. "Oh of course."

* * *

 **This was a hard one to type up. Hope you've enjoyed and stick around for more. Also check out my other story, Fairy Tail EX.**


	7. The Cold Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 7: The Cold Emperor

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Team Natsu woke up as soon as the cavern started to shake. When the two fire slayers woke up, cuddled again by Cynthia and Happy's plan Lucy scurried away from him instead of kicking him like last time. Cynthia could tell she was liking it.

"Is it night yet?" exclaimed Natsu, jumping to his feet.

An intense beam of purple light struck down from the ceiling onto the Ice Shell. It was the same eerie moonlight that shined from moon yesterday, but this time it was concentrated by magic circles.

Cynthia was aghast. "I've never seen magic like this."

"We have to find out where that light is coming from." said Gray, "To the top."

"Aye." said Happy.

They ascended to the top of the mountain. As soon as they heard voices, they hid behind some rocks. Cloaked people gathered in a circle before the purple moonlight and chanted a spell.

"What are they doing?" wondered Cynthia.

"It's a ritual of the Belleeanese called the Moon Drip." Cynthia just remembered she didn't get Lira back to the Celestial realm. Lira continued, "So that's what they're doing. Sorry Gray, but that Ice Shell is not as invincible as you think. Moon energy is so powerful, it breaks any magical spell of any caliber."

"Idiots." hissed Gray, "They've never seen the wrath of Deliaura."

"Oh no." whimpered Happy.

"No wonder we were so stumped." said Lucy, "It was never a curse, it was the side effects of this ritual."

"There are asking for a beatdown." snarled Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

Lucy caught a scent of someone, and stopped Natsu with a quick blow to the face with her elbow. A man in white robes, iron plating, and an iron horned helm stepped into the open. Behind him were the two guys they saw in the cavern. Gray looked stump as though confused of how he recognized the leading stranger. When they spoke and the leader talked, Gray looked even more shocked.

"The time has almost come." said the Cold Emperor, "If you see those intruders again, kill them."

"They could've been villagers." guessed Sherry. "They're the only ones on the island."

"Then kill them." commanded the Emperor.

"Yes." replied his servants.

"Those fuckers." swore Natsu.

"How could they just casually destroy a village?!" hissed Lucy.

Gray looked ever more shocked as his eyes refused to blink. "No. That voice. That can't be you man. It just can't."

Natsu emerged from hiding and stood above everyone.

"You want the intruders?!" roared Natsu, breathing red fire into the air, "We're right here."

Lucy smacked her forehead. "For fuck's sake."

"Hey, I can I help out?" asked Lira, "I want to see you fight Lucy."

"You've gotta get out of here." said Cynthia, returning Lira to the Celestial realm.

"Wizards, huh?" said the short one, "The villagers must've gone to the Magic Council."

"That doesn't matter." said the Cold Emperor, "Go and eliminate the village."

The wizards were in shock. His minions hesitated but made their way down the temple to the village.

"Why you..." growled Natsu as he charged down the leader. Gray also took charge and had a more violent pace in his step. His hands clasped together and slammed them to the ground to send a quake of ice after the leader. The minions dodged out of the way, but the Cold Emperor made his ground and casted his own ice magic with a quake through the ground and collided and shattered with Gray's attack.

"Another ice wizard?!" exclaimed Cynthia and Happy.

"Tell me it isn't you." growled Gray, "Tell me that isn't you, Lyon."

'Gray knows this guy?!' thought Lucy.

When Natsu went near Lyon, he froze the air around Natsu and had him in a cage of ice. Happy grabbed Cynthia and flew her out of range. By reflex, Lucy dodged out of the way and found herself in a fall down the temple. If she couldn't help Gray and Natsu, she could definitely help the village with Cynthia.

* * *

As Lucy ran through the jungle, she heard Natsu's familiar cries. She went full sprint after him and found the Dragon Slayer in a block of ice with his head in the ground. Lucy grabbed Natsu's leg and pulled him out like a vegetable.

"Ha-ha." Natsu laughed, making that usual wide grin, "Thanks, Lucy."

"No problem." replied Lucy, smiling. She didn't know why she was smiling, "Wait, how did you get here?"

Natsu growled, "That punk Gray kicked me off and got the fight for himself."

"What!?" exclaimed Lucy, "Oh my god, you're both fucking idiots."

Natsu ignited his hand in red fire and pressed it to the ice around him. It had no effect like it was made of iron instead. Lucy knelt down and reached her hand to Natsu's.

"Here," said Lucy, joining her hand lit up in gold fire with Natsu's, "let me help."

Their flames reached out to each other and joined in a bright blue fire. As they pressed their hands against the ice, it cracked and melted like frost in summer's heat. Soon, was Natsu was free.

"Thanks, Lucy." said Natsu, looking at the top of the temple, "You go and protect the village. I'll catch up once I get to Gray."

Lucy didn't argue. "Okay."

When they tried to walk different paths, they were suddenly pulled back like rope. They just realized their hands were still held on together, and tightly at that. Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu held her hand like that, and Natsu the same. Tightly, yet tenderly. Lucy looked up to Natsu eye-to-eye and her began to beat faster. Neither could let each other go and they didn't know why.

Lucy reached a hand and held it to Natsu's cheek. Her eyes abandoned the tough act and resurrected a tender look Lucy almost forgot to put up.

"That guy, Lyon." said Lucy, "He used ice magic powerful enough to resist your flames. Please, be careful." Lucy drew herself closer till she could feel Natsu's breath. "Come back to me."

In response, Natsu rested his free hand on her shoulder. "I promise Lucy."

After that, Lucy and Natsu's hands had the "will" to let go and the two fire slayers went on their separate ways. They couldn't help their hearts from beating with a heavy tone as they drew farther away from each other.

* * *

"You were the one who killed Ur, so just admit it." said Lyon.

Lyon blasted Gray into a wall with active Maker ice magic of a spiked tail. Despite going through a stone wall, Gray got to his feet.

"Quit this all-knowing attitude." snapped Gray.

"Gray," said Lyon, "you could never beat me. We were always on two different levels of power. Whether you like or not, I'm resurrecting Deliaura so I can prove that I am superior to you and Ur."

"I won't let you." growled Gray.

 **"Ice Make: Eagle."**

 **"Ice Make: Shield."**

Gray put up a wall of ice to protect himself, but Lyon's projectiles flew around and struck Gray from all sides like metal clubs beating at him from all directions.

"Did you forgot about my active Maker magic?" said Lyon.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer."**

 **"Ice Make: Gorilla."**

Lyon countered Gray with a gorilla of ice that shattered the hammer.

"You still use two hands." said Lyon.

"That's what Ur taught us." said Gray.

"I'm the exception to that rule." said Lyon with a peculiar glare, "I've attained skill and power that has put me into an entirely higher state of being compared to you and Ur."

Gray grinded his teeth. "What are you getting at?"

Lyon smiled, amused. Suddenly, he let down his guard and spread his arms out.

"I'll show you." said Lyon, "I'm giving you a free shot. Hit me with all you have. It'll do nothing."

Gray gasped. "What?! Have you gone insane?!"

"You're so ignorant it's annoying." cried Lyon, a mad look in his eyes, "Go ahead. Strike me down. Do you want Deliaura to be imprisoned forever?"

Gray was getting ticked off. He clapped his hands together and mist flew in all directions.

 **"Ice Make: Geyser."**

A geyser of ice erupted at Lyon's feet, masking him away. Gray wasn't done yet. He jumped into the air over Lyon for the finishing blow.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer."**

Gray slammed down a hammer of ice onto the geyser like a hammer on a nail. The area exploded in a cold mist. Gray panted, having exhausted so much magic in those last two attacks.

"Really?" said the voice of Lyon, "I'm disappointed."

Gray was in disbelief. When the mist cleared, it revealed Lyon holding the hammer with one hand and a wicked smile on his face.

"Now I'll show you." said Lyon, his free hand creating - a black mist! **"Ice Make: Dragon."**

When Lyon created a dragon that rammed into Gray, it wasn't made of normal ice. The ice was darker than a starless knight and was colder than anything Gray had ever felt. Gray got to his feet, desperate to defeat Lyon.

 **"Ice Make: Lance."**

Gray was in shock as Lyon just walked through the storm of ice lances that broke off on contact with his body. Lyon paused in his walk, glaring down at Gray with those confident eyes.

"What is this Lyon?!" exclaimed Gray.

"Like I said earlier." stated Lyon, "You and Ur are just below me as humans. You see, in my quest to defeat Deliaura, I discovered that it is the nature of humans to never overpower beings that are naturally more powerful than them. So, the answer was simple. I ascended beyond the limits known as humanity and have gained a power that has made an ultimate being. This black ice you see is one of the divine elements, powers of the gods that are unrivaled. In order to defeat Deliaura, I had to become an even higher being than it, and I have done that. I've gone passed humanity and I've entered the state of being that rises into the heavens."

Lyon clapped his hands together and they produced a black mist. Gray felt chills like no other in his entire life, and black frost grew on the ground.

"This power, Gray," announced Lyon, "is that of a god that I've made myself into. I am no Cold Emperor. I the Cold God."

A black aura of black mist surrounded Lyon. Gray couldn't believe the pressure of his power. He was entirely different than the Lyon he knew all those years ago. This Lyon was cruel and a maniac at that.

"You're talking nonsense, Lyon." roared Gray.

"You're still so blind, Gray," Lyon replied, "to the worlds of power between us. I'll smite you down like the human you are."

Gray prepared himself for whatever hit him, but his right arm had that itch again. It had that itch whenever Gray was in a certain danger where he needed "that" power. As always, Gray ignored it, but he would learn to regret it. Lyon puffed his cheeks as he filled his lungs.

 **"Cold God's Bellow."**

Gray could do nothing as a blast of black ice sped towards him. His body riled with pain upon impact. When he hit the ground, Gray's body refused to move. Everything started to go black.

"You'll never beat me," echoed Lyon's voice, "as long as you stay human."

* * *

(Time-Skip)

The gates opened as soon as Natsu, carrying Gray, arrived at the village. Natsu went through with his usual big smile, but Lucy, Cynthia, and Happy screamed in shock.

"Natsu, stop." shouted Cynthia in a panic, "You're gonna fall-"

Too late. Natsu stepped onto the patch of grass and fell through. The fall wasn't long, but it ticked off Natsu and Gray like it was some kind of practical joke.

"Very funny." growled Natsu.

"Hey, you fell for it." said Happy.

Cynthia peered down the pit and yelled, "Natsu, don't move no matter what."

Too late again. Natsu activated the pressure plate and was left to the genius of Cynthia's trap. The wizards and villagers watched as Natsu and Gray were pummeled by all kinds of mechanisms. There were hammers, clubs, and all kinds of trap-related weaponry that bombarded Natsu.

"As always," said Lucy, "you're traps are just too good."

"I think they work excellently for punishment." added Virgo.

Cynthia responded with a nervous laugh. On the bright side, there were fourteen other duplicates in the area for the attacking wizards. When the trap stopped, they pulled them out, and the villagers took in Gray for medical care. Lucy was in disbelief at Gray's injuries. Like Natsu, he had that air around that told you he wouldn't lose.

"How did Gray lose to that masked guy?" Lucy wondered.

"He's a bit fuzzy on the details." said Natsu, "How come Lyon's lackeys haven't gotten here yet?"

"You know you have a point." said Lucy. She was actually amazed that Natsu was paying attention to the situation.

"Look up there." cried a villager, pointing to the sky. Above, they found their attackers on that rat they fought the other day. It was in flight by somehow spinning its tail, and it held a bucket of a pungent odor Lucy and Natsu could smell.

"What?!" exclaimed Happy, "But now Cynthia's traps won't work..."

He was interrupted by a high-pitched whimpering. Everyone glanced to Cynthia and felt an odd mood. She was clearly upset, but held back tears that were leaking onto her cheek.

"My traps," whimpered Cynthia, "won't work... Why?"

Lucy saw this once before, and it felt like a baby was crying and she couldn't help but try to calm her down.

"Cynthia, don't cry." comforted Lucy, "You're traps are always the best."

"I-I'm not." lied Cynthia, sniveling, "I-I'm not-not cry-crying."

The villagers felt compelled themselves to cheer up Cynthia, saying stuff like how fun it was to build her traps. The whole dread mood was devolved into a sad mood because of Cynthia. Suddenly, Lucy's reflexes moved Cynthia out of the way from a drop of that pungent jelly. It was acid.

When the villagers realized that bucket was full of acid, they went into a panic. The flying rat threw down the whole bucket of the acid, enough to dissolve the whole village. Lucy was about to get them in order, but surprisingly Natsu of all people took charge.

"I want everyone to get in the center of the village." shouted Natsu. For once, Natsu had a plan, and when Lucy caught on it was a damn good plan at that. She ran beside Natsu and charged fire into her feet. When Natsu flew into the air via Happy, Lucy rocketed with him. Her flames burned in her hands to charge one of Lucy's most devastating attacks.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame."**

 **"Fire Demon's Scorching Nova."**

The fire slayers launched two fireballs into the center of the falling acid. The shock of the explosion broke the acid's formation away from the enter and rained at the side. The villagers were safe in the center, surrounded by a ravine dissolved by the acid. Through the smoke, the three wizards under Lyon emerged and knocked over the chief's son's grave. Lucy felt Natsu's heat spike.

"Let me help you." groaned Gray. He had received consciousness, but he was in no condition to fight. Again, Natsu surprised Lucy with good thinking and common sense.

"You're in no condition." said Natsu.

"Don't take this-"

Natsu had no choice, but to knock Gray out by force. Lucy would've done the same, and was amazed Natsu did it first before she could. In the heat of things, Natsu really had a brain between those shoulders. The villagers took in Gray to recover.

The giant rat came soaring down. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy ducked, but as it sped off Lucy noticed a familiar echo. She turned around to see Cynthia on the claw of the rat not with eyes of sorrow, but anger. Lucy had no need to worry. Her thoughts came to reality as Cynthia brought the rat down to the ground.

"Oh great." said the short one, "He's gonna be ticked."

"I don't have any ticks." barked the humanoid.

Lucy cracked her knuckles, ready to beat down on the two below with Natsu. However, Natsu gave her a quick glance with a stern look.

"Could you keep out of this Lucy?" asked Natsu, "I want to pummel them myself."

Two against one? Lucy didn't like those odds. But the look in Natsu's eyes told her a hard truth that he was gonna win anyway. Lucy relaxed herself and allowed Natsu to fight them alone.

Natsu opened with a physical headbutt on the humanoid. By that first blow, the humanoid wasn't worth much in strength, and Natsu knew it. Next, he breathed fire on the second opponent, who proved far more versatile as he appeared unscathed with a casted force field.

'So that guy uses Anti-Wizard magic.' thought Lucy as she watched the fight, 'Even I have a problem with those. How will you handle this, Natsu?'

"I see." said the Anti-Wizard, as the humanoid go to his feet, "You're Salamander from Fairy Tail. We were once part of a guild ourselves known as Lamia Scale. I go by Yuka. Don't look down on us because Iron Rock Jura is a part of that guild, and he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Natsu bursted out with a laugh. "Wow. You must have some bad luck then. If that's true, then there's no way you can win. If you manage to beat me, you got my guild mate, Lucy, up there, and she's a Wizard Saint."

The two wizards gasped in disbelief and looked to Lucy. On point, Lucy showed her badge for them to see with a demon's smirk.

"She's a Wizard Saint?!" whimpered the humanoid.

Without warning, Natsu blasted both of them with fire. While the humanoid caught on fire, Yuka remained untouched with his magic.

"Listen," growled Natsu, "I don't care what guild you're from. We came here to help the villagers you've been terrorizing. And that gives me plenty of reason to pummel you."

Yuka curled his lip. "Tobi, stay back. I'll take care of this one."

Natsu was a hit by a wave of magic. He responded with a few fire breaths, but Yuka merely deflected them away. Lucy thought Natsu was going to waste his magic trying again and again, but he paused. With her hearing, Lucy heard Natsu discover how Yuka's magic worked and already had a plan around it. Lucy learned that Natsu was an excellent adapter.

Natsu got in close, and Yuka summoned his wave. That's where Natsu wanted to be. He forced his whole body to try and go through the wave, but the force of it prevented him from landing a good punch. That gave Natsu at least the knowledge he can touch him, and he made a smile. Brute force was the only answer for this.

Natsu knew he could use his flames from the outside, and he knew how to use that advantage. His elbow let off a jet of fire much like how Lucy used her flames to launch into the air.

'Rocket-powered punch?' thought Lucy, 'Natsu, you're really aren't dumb.'

 **"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow."**

With sheet brute force, Natsu punched through the vortex of magic and sent Yuka flying. He turned to his opponent, Tobi. The humanoid grew claws from his nails lined with a paralyzing poison. Natsu read everyone of Tobi's movements and dodged every swipe.

Lucy discovered a lot about Natsu just by watching him. Sure, he was reckless, but that was overshadowed by his adaption. His way of keeping track of his battle assets was also impressive, and expressed an intelligence for battle.

"Hey," said Natsu, gesturing to his head, "you got a little something there."

Tobi scratched his head with his nails and was instantly paralyzed.

"How?" whimpered Tobi.

"You're just real dumb." said Natsu.

Lucy had to hold in a laugh. If Natsu said you were dumb, you were _really_ dumb. Natsu went over to the knocked over grave and fixed it back up.

"Don't worry, Bobo." said Natsu, "We'll find a way to fix your people. And we'll avenge your death."

That act of kindness sent an odd feeling through Lucy. He was reckless, but resourceful in battle. He was crude, but kind to his friends. And above all else, Natsu had a compassion for everyone that held no bounds. No wonder Natsu grew on Lucy so much. She may not have to be ashamed for her feelings towards him, at least not for long.

* * *

 **Yep, Lyon's a God Slayer. And Cynthia was about to show Sherry what happens when she gets mad. Stay in touch. Leave a review if you want.**


	8. Cynthia's World

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 8: Cynthia's World

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Cynthia and Sherry crashed near the shore of the island. Cynthia immediately jumped out of the way when a tree turned into a horrific doll by Sherry's Marrionette magic. She has never seen magic like this before in Northern Ishgar. Cynthia pulled out her strongest Celestial spirit.

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus."**

From a golden light emerged Taurus. With one swing of his axe, he crushed the doll of Sherry's creation. Suddenly, he paused in his charge after Sherry. Taurus looked back at Cynthia with eyes glowing purple. He wouldn't listen to what Cynthia was saying and instead attacked Cynthia.

"You've made your own grave." said Sherry, moving her fingers in a certain dexterity, "I can control anything, even Celestial spirits."

"I'm," groaned Taurus, "sorry - Cynthia."

Cynthia didn't want to fight Taurus, and she doubted her Illusion magic could work on Celestial spirits. She was easily overwhelmed and pinned to the ground below Taurus. He raised his fists to pound upon Cynthia's face.

"Taurus!" cried Cynthia, "You've gotta fight it. Remember the promise you made me."

Taurus only had control of his voice, but his whole body moved by Sherry's will. She sneered from her vantage point.

"Make sure you aim a little low." commanded Sherry, "She is quite short."

Taurus managed to stop himself for a moment just from the shock at that comment; he knew full well of Cynthia's wrath. That feeling of dread in her eyes was replaced with a dark mood that put a shadow over her face.

"Yooou've shouldn't have done that." said Taurus.

"What!?" exclaimed Sherry, "Just smash her face in."

Taurus hammered down his arm, but just inches from Cynthia's face his hand suddenly ripped apart and bled the light of the Celestial realm. Cynthia got to her feet with a menacing motion in her feet.

"Close gate." said Cynthia, and Taurus disappeared.

Sherry couldn't even speak by how heavy the air was all of a sudden. The earth cracked under Cynthia's pressure. Magic surged around her body like a barrier.

"No one." snarled Cynthia, giving Sherry a death stare. "No one calls me short."

'What is this girl?' thought Sherry, 'Just with the pressure of her magic, she ripped that spirit's hand off. It's so immense she closed the gate without trying. I have to get a grip. For my Cold God.'

Cynthia's eyes flashed a brilliant white light, just like the last time she got mad. A magic circle spread out to encompass the shore. It was unlike anything Sherry had ever seen from Illusion magic. She clapped her hands together and they glowed with the magic circle.

 **"Mirror Flower, Water Moon."**

 **"Rock Doll."**

"Nothing" happened from Cynthia's spell and a rock giant smashed its fist onto Cynthia. Sherry laughed in victory, but it was nothing but false. Cynthia reappeared somehow, unscathed, behind Sherry.

"Your rock doll is nothing but dough." hissed Cynthia. When Sherry turned around, she wasn't there. She found Cynthia at the foot of the rock giant. With a single tap, the giant crumbled into dust. Sherry was in shock. She casted her magic, but nothing was working. It was like she didn't have magic at all.

"How?" said Sherry.

Cynthia's eyes stared down Sherry, coursing through her a fear that collapsed her knees. Suddenly, the ground gave away and she found herself falling in an endless scar in the earth. Sherry could only see Cynthia, somehow standing straight in the fall.

"What is this?" screamed Sherry, "What kind of magic is this?"

"There's a reason why I use Celestial magic more than my strengths." bellowed Cynthia across all of reality.

Sherry found herself back at shore looking back at Cynthia. Suddenly, the island rumbled and Cynthia disappeared again. She looked up to the sky and her heart wanted to stop. Cynthia somehow had grown to block out the sky and held the entire island in one palm.

"Simply put," bellowed Cynthia, "my Illusion magic is just too powerful that I feel pity using it at its full scale. For most of my life, Illusion magic came to me like breathing and eating. And it grew so powerful, no one can defeat me. **Mirror Flower, Water Moon** is actually the simple, yet most powerful spell I have. It allows me to control all five of your senses however I wish. It's all really simple if you have the genius mind for it."

Sherry smiled. "So it's just Illusion magic. I can-"

Suddenly, reality instantly transformed yet again. Sherry found herself underwater with an unbreakable surface. Her body refused to breathe in the "water". Cynthia stood over her on the surface of the endless sea.

"You misunderstand." bellowed Cynthia, "My magic isn't some hypnosis. You're very body bends to my will to your deepest instinct. It's quite sickening that I can make one's body kill themselves. I can't even call this Illusion magic because of how overpowering it is. All I can say is once you're under this spell - you're in my world where I am god."

Reality blinked again and Sherry found herself back on Galuna Island. She was completely terrified and her first instinct was to run. Something latched onto her arm. She looked down and wanted to scream when a black bone of a hand sprouted from the ground. More came from the earth as black skeletons locked her down. Even if it was an Illusion, it felt too real for Sherry to resist.

"I've lowered the spell just a little." said Cynthia, a killer's menace in her voice, "You called me short and that is - unforgivable!"

Cynthia's left eye turned black as night with a silver pupil to contrast with the brilliant light in her right eye. Her left hand and fingers crackled with a dark energy that sent chills through Sherry.

"This is no Illusion magic." hissed Cynthia, "It's a brand of dark and destruction magic I was seemingly born with like my Illusion magic, but only I can use it. I don't know what it is, I hardly use it, yet I can't seem to 'unlearn' it, if you get what I mean. I still don't have a name for these spells, but I assure you at minimal power they are quite deadly."

It was like Cynthia's face was divided in two. While the right side of her face was in a blinding brilliance of white light of the heavens, her left side was shadowed by that dark eye and the left side of her lips curved upwards. It was holy wrath and vile darkness melded into one.

"What are you!?" exclaimed Sherry, "What are you, you monster?!"

Cynthia's left hand moved to make six purple magic circles that formed a pentagram. It spun in Cynthia's left hand, surging with black magics unseen in this world. Sherry was cut off from the world as black space formed a tall box around her. The pressure it released riled the air and turned stone into dust. Cynthia's power, for just a moment, could be felt all across the island. When the box disappeared, Sherry had bloody slashes all across her body, but still barely alive. Cynthia took her leave, her hair whipping back like a cape.

"Don't." said Cynthia. The giant rodent leaped at Cynthia to avenge Sherry, but Cynthia responded with a giant's arm to its face. Cynthia had only used that magic by accident whenever she got angry, and couldn't do so at will. She wanted to master that kind of magic so she wouldn't be so short. "Fuck. With me."

Her arm shrank to normal size as Cynthia calmed down. Her happy, cute demeanor returned to her and that immense pressure in the air calmed down within her.

"I'm surprised you have the same magic as Master Makarov."

Cynthia turned around with a common demeanor, "It's not like I can use it on purpose-"

Her eyes went wide and Cynthia lost all color when she found Erza standing right before her. Those eyes of Erza's shot out a fear that no human on this earth possessed. A drawn out squeal of fear left Cynthia's mouth.

'Oh crap, Erza's gonna kill me for stealing the S-Class quest.' thought Cynthia, 'Lucy, please save me.'

"Cynthia, you must know why I'm here." said Erza.

"To take us back to the guild." squeaked Cynthia, clapping her hands together innocently, "Promise you won't hurt me?"

"Hey, Cynthia." called Happy, arriving on the scene, "I'm glad you're ok-"

Happy stopped midsentence and his body moved to soar to the horizon as far away from Erza as possible. Before he even got a few meters, Erza caught the cat by the tail. Cynthia shook on the spot as that terror in Erza's eyes intensified.

"You'll be lucky if you make it out with your lives." threatened Erza.

* * *

Morning struck Gray awake. He found himself in bandages on his left arm and torso. He sighed in relief when he discovered no one bothered taking away the "bandages" on Gray's right arm. His injuries weren't so bad that he could walk normally and Gray could tell that he was healing fast. Hopefully, fast enough to beat Lyon. As he looked around, Gray couldn't believe that he had the audacity to destroy the whole village.

A villager led Gray to a tent where his comrades waited for him. She thanked Natsu and Lucy for saving the village. When he went through the hanging cloth, his heart almost stopped to find Erza of all people with dark eyes of death. Cynthia and Happy were at her side, tied up and crying.

"Cynthia has told me everything." said Erza, "You were sent here to stop these fools. Frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"That's something we all want to know." said Erza.

"The last time we saw them." added Cynthia, "They fought the Cold Emperor's lackeys. We haven't seen them since."

"Okay." ordered Erza, "We're going to search for the two, then head back to the guild immediately."

"There's no way that's gonna happen." said Gray, raising his voice, "After what we've seen, not even Lucy is gonna want to leave. I'm not leaving."

"We cannot break the rules of the guild." replied Erza, "That's why I was sent here."

"What are rules," cried Gray, "if there are innocent people dying?! You may be strict, but you're anything but heartless. The master never taught you that."

Erza's eyes gave a cold that exceeded Gray's ice magic. She summoned a sword and pointed it at Gray.

"Don't you dare," growled Erza, "bring up Master Makarov. Not after-"

To everyone's surprise, Gray took the blade and put it to his chest right where his Fairy Tail emblem was. His hand was steady and there was no fear in Gray's eyes.

"Yeah, I get it." said Gray, "The master's mad at us. But I don't think he would let us just abandon people in need. There are rules that we must follow, but there are things we must do no matter what. Not because the rules say so. Because it's the right thing to do. That's what the master taught me, and you can't stop me."

Erza's hand shook; the very first sign of hesitance. Even her death glare was shaking down. But Gray's character was harder than steel. He was prepared to die for the sake of the villagers right then and there.

"WELL!?" yelled Gray, his right eye flashing red, "AREN'T YOU GONNA FOLLOW THE GUILD'S 'RULES', ABANDON THESE VILLAGERS, AND RUN ME THROUGH?! GO AHEAD, BECAUSE I'LL GLADLY DIE AS A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN, ERZA?!"

Erza's arm wavered and fell to her side. Gray walked passed her without any hesitance in his step.

"I'm seeing this through to the end." said Gray as he left through the tent.

Erza's sword hand shook. Cynthia and Happy's hearts pumped with fear as her death gaze turned on them. She swung her sword in a flash and the rope bindings broke.

"We'll deal with the immediate threat for now." said Erza. "But you're still going to face punishment."

"Aye, ma'am." whimpered Cynthia and Happy.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu had the greatest plan both of them have ever come up with: destroy the pillars and tilt the temple. In the end, dumb or not, fire slayers think alike. Lucy couldn't help but grin away as she destroyed everything in sight.

"This is fun." laughed Lucy.

"I know." agreed Natsu, "Who knew purposefully destroying stuff is so much fun?"

'Natsu,' thought Lucy, 'I can't believe it, but you're a complete genius.'

They breathed fire through the roof and caught the scent of three. Two of them were Tobi and Lyon, but the other was in a mask with a strange scent of a woman instead of a man.

"Insolent fools." cried Lyon, "Who do you think you are to challenge a god?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A god? Do you have a few screws loose?"

"You're the one who beat Gray." said Natsu, firing feet through his feet and Lucy close behind, **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**

Natsu rammed his head into Lyon, but turned out to be an ice clone. Lucy struck the humanoid with one punch, but when she turned around the masked man was gone.

 **"Ice Make: Eagle."**

Lyon launched a wave of ice eagles to strike Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

While Natsu lowered himself to the ground with his roar, Lucy blasted Lyon with her breath attack. Lyon blocked with a simple wall of ice, but there was something strange about it. The ice was pitch black.

"Black ice?" wondered Lucy.

"So you're the Dragon Slayer and the Demon Slayer I've heard so much about." said Lyon, "You're magic is quite impressive, but with the power that I have it is nothing. Defeating you will be mere child's play, as well as defeating Deliora."

"You want to defeat Deliora?" said Natsu, "That's why you went through all this crazy nonsense. But that thing looks half dead as it is."

"Defeating it," said Lucy, "won't prove anything. It'll just bring more death and destruction.

Lyon twitched an eye. "Apparently, words can't get through your skulls. I'll just show you. **Cold God's Bellow."**

Natsu and Lucy were shocked as Lyon breathed a wave of black ice after them. They responded with their own flames, but the heat was no match for the divine cold. It was just with sheer durability that Lucy and Natsu withstood the blast.

"Did he just breath ice?" exclaimed Lucy, "I know it's not fire, but that's kind of our shtick."

"Yes." answered Lyon, a black mist surrounding him and freezing the whole room, "Both of our magics are similar since they are derived from the beings to slay them. Like they say, fight fire with fire. For me, it is fight a god with god. That is my Cold God Slayer magic, and it is on a completely different level from you."

"I don't care what you're deal is." said Natsu, wiping his lip, "You're hurting a lot of innocent people, and Lucy and I are going to beat you down for that. So just give up."

"As if a god will give a dragon and demon such satisfaction." replied Lyon.

Natsu and Lucy smiled and ignited their fists in their fires. "Then you're asking for a world of hurt."

The wall beside cracked and shattered apart and Gray stepped into the room. He was still wrapped in bandages to cover his injuries.

"Gray!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Leave Lyon to me." said Gray, "Don't argue with me."

"No way, man." argued Natsu, "You already lost to him once."

"It won't happen again." said Gray, taking his stand before Lyon.

Gray made a certain stance where he crossed his arms. The air around blew with an intense chill more than the divine ice around them. Through the icy winds, Lucy and Natsu noticed that Gray's skin was cracking like ice.

"You wouldn't." said Lyon, "You wouldn't dare use iced shell. You're not brave enough to spend you're life."

Spend his life?! Lucy knew exactly what Gray was going for. He was going to use the same magic spell that his master used to seal Deliora away. Her foot was ready to boost her forward with speed to punch Gray for being an idiot, but Natsu had the same idea but was faster than Lucy.

"Get to the back of the line, pal." said Natsu.

"Back of what line!?" said Gray, grabbing Natsu by his scarf, "I don't care. I'm ready to die to settle the score with Lyon."

Natsu grabbed Gray by his arm and gave him a dragon's glare. "Oh yeah, and how's dying going to settle it? It looks you're running away instead."

Before their fight could start, the temple was rumbling. More accurately, it was fixing itself and getting back on its original placement. Even Lucy was ticked off after all that effort getting it tilted. The masked one, by the name of Zalti, came in and informed that he had somehow fixed the temple.

"That weirdo fixed the temple?" blurted Gray.

"And after all that trouble trying to bring it down?!" exclaimed Lucy/Natsu in rage. Apparently when fire slayers are in the same of mind, they tend to speak in sync. Zalti sprinted away, laughing. "Get back here and tell us how you fixed the temple, you son of a bitch!?"

Gray and Lyon were left to themselves. Even now, Gray's first instinct wasn't to fight his childhood rival, but to somehow save him from this path. He let down his guard, and Lyon raised an eyebrow.

"Just forget about Deliaura." Gray demanded.

"Begging, are we?" said Lyon.

"Lyon," said Gray, approaching Lyon, "there's something you have to know. Ur - is still alive. She's alive as the ice that seals Deliora away. All this time, you've been trying to kill our master."

Lyon's eyes went wide with "shock". As he walked over to Gray, he continued, "There's no reason to go through with. Ur's-"

It was all an act. Lyon stretched a smile as his hands produced a black mist, and impaled Gray's side with a protrusion of ice. As Gray went to his knees, Lyon held him to lean to his ear.

"Of course I know that ice is Ur." said Lyon, "What's a human's life to a god?"

Gray couldn't believe it. Lyon knew and went through with the whole thing without a second thought. The Lyon Gray knew wasn't there, replaced by some madman desperate to prove his strength. He made a resolve, one he never thought to use even before meeting Ur. There was no excuse to let this charade go through.

* * *

 **How will Gray defeat a God Slayer immune to his ice magic? Stay in touch. Leave a review if you like the story.**


	9. Demon vs God

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 9: Demon vs. God

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

"You knew?!" snarled Gray with pain as he tried to pick himself back up, "You knew all along, and you still went along with?!"

His right arm was having that itch again. That itch of that otherworldly power that Gray knew was too dangerous for his mentality to use. However, in this situation...

Lyon kicked Gray aside like he was a pebble into the wall. Gray was only able to pick himself up on all fours, but Lyon pinned him down to the wall with his foot.

"Of course I went through with it." Lyon stated, tightening a fist brimming with black mist, "I'm not going to let a chunk of ice get in my way."

Gray's arm started to twitch from that magic, but he had a resolve. He won't let anything happen again like it did ten years ago. It's time an old power he's been hiding come to the surface once again.

"If you cherish Ur so much," said Lyon, "I'll let you join her."

Lyon hammered down a fist powered with slayer strength. At point of impact, Lyon was the one who was dealt a punch to his face powerful enough to send him flying. Irritated, Lyon sent a quake of black ice to skewer Gray. He did the same in response but his ice was not normal. Like Lyon's black ice, it gave off a chill but it was purple. The two quakes canceled each other out in equal strength. Lyon was in complete shock and confounded what had just happened. In the mist between them, he saw a red eye and a dark presence stare back at him that was inhuman.

"Wha-What is this!?" Lyon exclaimed, panicked that he didn't know what stood before him.

"I've had enough of you." growled Gray like a phantom, the mist slowly clearing, "I wanted to save you, but you're too far gone. For what you've done, I am going to pulverize you with everything I've got."

Lyon's eyes went wide. Before stood Gray changed. His hair spiked, his right eye shined red, and the entire right side of his body was in jet black skin. The air around him gave a cold that struck at the very soul. Lyon bit his lip and pulled himself together. Nothing can stand before the Cold God.

"I don't care what magic you use." Lyon shouted, **"Cold God's Bellow."**

 **"Ice Demon's Rage."**

Lyon again was shocked at Gray responded with his own breath attack of purple ice and overtook Lyon's bellow. Lyon managed to dodge and gain his bearings. As he looked at Gray, Lyon could feel the inhuman nature reeking off of him. He was barely human.

Lyon smiled. "You hypocrite. Apparently I wasn't the first to discover the truth of defeating Deliora."

Gray blinked in pure speed and punched Lyon straight in the gut. The force was equal to a ballistic shell, and Lyon was sent in a corkscrew motion into the wall.

"You couldn't be more blind." roared Gray, "This isn't a power to defeat Deliora. It is a power - to push forward into the future. All that you've been doing is wasting three years after this stupid dream."

"Stupid?!" exclaimed Lyon, black chill winds blowing at his wake like an aura, "How dare you say that?! You've spent the last ten years in some foolish guild wasting your life away."

Lyon created a giant black eagle of ice with even its eyes showing its murderous intent. Gray prepared his right fist and it brimmed with a demon's cold heart.

 **"Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist."**

Gray punched it with a gauntlet of solid purple ice that shattered the black eagle. Lyon was in disbelief that his divine ice was being overwhelmed by something so unholy.

"I joined a guild because I put my faith in what Ur told me." said Gray, "After everything that Ur did for us, you would kill her without a second thought. You - make me sick!"

Gray breathed demon ice at Lyon out of pure rage. Lyon was so caught off guard, his only choice was to tank it with a cross guard. His sleeves were ripped to bruised skin.

"Our master is long dead." said Lyon, swiping at Gray with a fist with a black lion's head, "We both have surpassed the likes of her by ascending passed human limitations."

Lyon let out a gasp when Gray caught Lyon's fist. Demon ice grew over the divine ice of the lion head on Lyon's hand and shattered it.

"I don't think of myself as a superior being." growled Gray, making a fist, "There's no such thing as ascending humanity. You abandoned it. Someone like that can never be better than Ur, no matter what they think they are."

Gray punched Lyon in the jaw. "He" shattered in a sculpture of black ice. That was a clone. Gray's senses picked Lyon up behind him.

"Fooled you!" Lyon cried, **"Cold God's Ymir War Wolf."**

Lyon created a giant black ice wolf that pounced over Gray, but he wasn't worried. In the blink of an eye, Gray had jumped over the ice beast and clapped his hands together.

 **"Ice Make: Prison."**

Gray trapped the ice wolf in a cage of demon ice, and stood over it. Lyon flicked his wrist to control it, but the beast couldn't break the bars.

"This is what you are." stated Gray, "A beast lashing out of a cage he barely knows. Single-handed spell casting is too unbalanced. No matter what you are and how much you try, using a single hand won't get you anywhere."

Lyon stood there speechless. Gray clapped his hands together in his Maker stance, creating a purple mist that blew off like an aura. His hands moved in a certain position and the purple ice formed into a bow. The arrow however wasn't just ice but the pure demon magic that coursed through him. The magic passed down by his father in his last moments.

'Remember, son.' Gray reminisced, 'This power isn't for you to seek vengeance. Use this power to carve your future. I know you'll make me proud, Gray.'

"Sorry it's taken a while for me to get it, Dad." said Gray, then he drew the arrow back that shined like a purple star, **"Ice Demon's Zeroth Destruction Bow."**

Gray let loose the arrow and it zipped at super-sonic speeds. Lyon cried out in agony, and a light enveloped the room. The arrow pierced through the temple and made its way to the shore where it exploded in a geyser of demon ice for all to see on the island. As the dust cleared, Gray found Lyon on his knees with a hanging jaw, but still alive. The demon skin receded back to its mark, and Gray hid it away with normal ice magic.

"That's what Ur taught us, remember?" said Gray.

When he moved, Gray's wound shot pain through him. The sheer cold of his Demon Slayer magic stopped the bleeding and saved his organs, but the damage was still there. Even as Gray applied a bit of frost to cover it, it was a miracle he could still move. Suddenly, the temple started to shake and the whole island shook at the roar of Deliora.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT, MY EARS." cried Lucy, covering her slayer, sensitive ears.

"IT'S SO LOUD." yelled Natsu, also covering his ears.

"Yes." said Zalti, "The demon has awakened."

The iced shell shattered and Deliora breathed the air of the world again. Its eyes glowed a sinister red that pierced through everyone's hearts. Lucy could tell there was no mind to it unlike Lullabye. It only had an instinct for destruction.

"Come on, Lucy." said Natsu, "Let's put a stop to this-"

Both Lucy and Natsu were smacked across the face by a flying crystal ball manipulated by Zalti.

"Try all you want." said Zalti, "My Arc of Time makes your powers obsolete."

Lucy hissed behind her teeth from the irritating pain in her cheek. When they fought this guy, he kept on reversing time on the crystal ball. It was irritating no matter how many times they destroyed it, it still came back.

"Natsu," said Lucy, "you rush him. I'll keep that ball distracted."

"That's a plan I can get behind." replied Natsu, igniting red fire on his fists.

As Natsu charged down Zalti, Lucy kept an eye on the crystal ball. It came soaring toward Natsu. Lucy leaped at it with greater speed with a flaming fist. However at point of impact, the crystal ball suddenly stopped and zipped up Lucy's chin. The ball sped up through time and hit Lucy and Natsu simultaneously.

"That really wasn't a bad plan." commended Zalti, "If this any other magic, you would've won. But the Arc of Time can't be defeated like so."

After more blows, Lucy found herself dug into the stone. The demon above struggled to release its legs from the ice. Beside her, Natsu groaned as he got to his feet.

"Impressive." said Natsu, "But I'd be more impressed if your magic can't affect people."

"That's the rough." said Zalti, "My magic can't affect living people."

Lucy couldn't believe it that Natsu was getting information on the guy. Zalti was engrossed in the thought he had already won over them, and Natsu was using that to his advantage to get some intel. Not even Lucy had that kind of intuition.

'Coincidence or not,' thought Lucy, 'Natsu, you're amazing.'

"Let me ask you something." said Natsu, "What are you getting out of all of this?"

Zalti laughed. "That God Slayer is a fool if he thinks he can defeat Deliora. I, on the otherhand, seek to control the demon. With Deliora at my side, I'll be the most powerful man in the world."

"Really, that's what you're going for?" responded Natsu with disappointment, "That's lame."

'...Or maybe not.' thought Lucy with a sigh.

"Well, you're young." said Zalti, "In the future, you'll understand that power is everything."

Lucy's body moved on its own at cue, and the slayers cupped fire in their hands. The air heated up in the wake of their flames.

"I've got a lot of power on my side anyway." roared Natsu, "That power is my Dragon Slayer magic, but even more are Lucy and all my friends of Fairy Tail at my side."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when Natsu mentioned her name than anyone else of Fairy Tail. Her face made a grin that rivaled Natsu's.

"Don't let your cockiness get the best of you." said Zalti has he made the ceiling fall on top of them and sent a hail of crystal balls.

"It's time we put a stop to you." roared Natsu/Lucy.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

Lucy covered Natsu with a mighty breath of golden fire that engulfed all the debris and the crystal ball jumping through time. Natsu soared through the cover of the golden fire and his red flames roaring in his fist.

"I may not control time," said Natsu, "but I can see the future. I see sending you flying. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Natsu appeared through the golden flames and punched Zalti so hard he flew off into a corkscrew into a rock below. With him gone, all that was left was Deliora. Natsu and Lucy picked up a familiar scent and found Gray looking at the puddle that was once the iced shell.

"What are you doing here?" said Natsu. "Forget it. The only thing to do is to beat Deliora."

Someone crawled on the ground. It was Lyon beaten so bad he couldn't move his legs. The fact that Gray defeated a slayer surprised Lucy. He mumbled something about finally beating Ur, but they all knew Lyon was in no condition to fight.

"You've caused enough trouble." said Gray, "I'll clean the mess you've made by sealing the demon away with iced shell."

Gray took that same stance for iced shell. Lucy couldn't let him do this for two reasons. One, she would not let Gray just sacrifice himself like that after all they've been through. They're a team after all, and Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without any of them. Two, it was the scent of the demon. Just from scent, Lucy could tell the extent of the demon's life force, and it was nowhere near that of Lullabye. It was just an empty husk.

Before Gray could even conjure up any of those icy winds, Lucy knocked him down to the ground and pinned him down with her foot. She gestured Natsu to go ahead and fight Deliora. She had full confidence in him.

"Really?" said Natsu, with a big grin on his face, "Alright. Thanks, Lucy."

"What are you doing?!" snapped Gray, unable to resist Lucy's strength.

"As if I'm going to let one of my guild mates off the hook like that." replied Lucy.

Natsu stood on the tallest flat rock and prepared his fists with dragon fire. Deliora swung down a fist brimming with green energy and aimed for Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

The two powers collided in a fantastic show of energy lashing all around the cavern. The contest was already decided. Deliora's hand cracked and soon his entire body shattered like he was made of clay. The demon of destruction was nothing more than a pile of dead skin on the floor of the cavern.

"Jeez, I didn't know I was that strong." muttered Natsu, checking his hand.

"That can't be." gasped Lyon, "Deliora was already dead. For ten years, Ur was gradually depleting the demon's life force. That was just its final breaths."

Gray was crying tears and almost broke down into a whimper. Lucy was a bit taken back; she half-believed the ice wizard couldn't cry. He hid his face by clutching his head.

"You saved me again, Ur." mumbled Gray, his voice breaking down, "Thank you."

Gray picked up his former rival from the ground and carried him on his shoulder. Lucy and Natsu were sure that Lyon wasn't going to be a problem anymore with Deliora gone. Natsu cheered, thinking he killed the demon in one-shot, but it was short-lived when Erza made her presence made. Lucy had to admit, those empty eyes of death that Erza gave off were enough to make her eyes widen, but not enough to overcome the barriers she had built over the years. Cynthia looked like she was going to collapse into pieces just being under Erza's gaze. It made sense since the S-Class quest was her idea in the first place. Lucy will let Erza do what she will to Cynthia, but Erza won't be expecting the will for punishment from Lucy.

* * *

Long story short, the villagers were actual demons. The Moon Drip ceremony had affected their memories to make them think they were human originally. When Erza agreed to destroying the moon for the elder, Lucy's respect for her almost dropped a little because Lucy was the only sane person in the guild. Natsu was more than happy to lend his power for the effort. However, Erza was a lot smarter than that. The purple moon was actually an Ethernano shell that had formed from the Moon Drip ceremony. She knew that these villagers were actually a village of demons, which would explain why they never went to the temple since it was a holy place. It took some explaining, but as soon as the Ethernano shell disintegrated their memories soon returned. And the elder's son, Bobo, was revealed to be alive as he was the only one to remember their origins.

Cynthia was sort of happy for Lucy that a village of demons existed. As a Demon Slayer, she would fit right in. But Lucy shrugged off the concept entirely; it's not like Lucy was raised by a demon like Natsu was by a dragon. Besides, Lucy already had a family and that was Fairy Tail.

"By the way Cynthia," asked Lucy, as they made their way to the guild hall just down the street, "how did you defeat that Sherry girl."

Cynthia glanced back at Lucy that put shivers through her. Her eyes were filled with an empty cold and a silent rage. In this entire world, that side Cynthia was one of the only things that made Lucy shake up like Natsu to Erza.

"She called me short." Cynthia said flatly.

"Right." said Lucy with a nervous tone, then switched the subject, "What Zodiac did you get from the job?"

Cynthia pulled out a new golden key from her pocket of Celestial keys. "It's Sagittarius, the Centaur."

"Neat." responded Lucy with a smile, "I heard he's powerful."

"Yeah, but he can't replace cute Plu." said Cynthia as she summoned the dog spirit and cuddled it in her arms.

As they continued down the street, they noticed that the people of Magnolia were giving them looks of pity. They were so quiet in their chatter that not even the slayers could pick up what they said.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" wondered Natsu.

"It isn't the good kind of staring." added Happy.

They got to the end of the street and looked ahead only to meet a dreadful sight. The guild hall had been utterly destroyed. Large pillars of iron had pierced through the hall at all sides like it was a pincushion. Lucy and Cynthia were speechless, and the others were in the same or grinded teeth in rage.

"Our guild." growled Natsu, shaking head-to-toe in rage, "Someone did this to our home. Who did this?!"

Lucy and Cynthia had never seen anything like this in their travels in Northern Ishgar. The iron magic that must've been used was on a whole other level than what they've seen from other wizards.

"It was Phantom." answered a familiar, innocent voice. They turned around to find Mira, almost at the point of tears.

* * *

 **Going straight into the arc with Phantom Lord. I've replaced one of the Element Four with an OC, and changed Juvia's character just a little bit. Stay in touch. Please leave a review.**


	10. Siri of the Pink Winds

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 10: Siri of the Pink Winds

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

With the hall destroyed, the guild was settled in the basement for jobs. Team Natsu searched for Makarov, who settled himself on a box. By the flushed color of his cheeks, Makarov was drunk. There was even a slur in his voice as he spoke.

"Hey, kids." greeted Makarov, chugging a mug of beer, "What's up?"

"Uh, hi, master." replied Cynthia, noticing his weird attitude.

Natsu barked, "Why the heck are we all sitting around here for?"

"How'd it go, little Mavis?" slurred Makarov, "Did you get back from the job like a good girl?"

"Um, master," Cynthia corrected, "I don't know who this Mavis is."

"In a way." Lucy answered Makarov.

Erza stepped up. "Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"There's no need to get yourselves worked up over nothing." replied Makarov, "It's not the end of the world or anything. Those Phantom Lord cowards attacked when nobody was in the guild just so the Council wouldn't smack them good."

"I suppose we can be thankful for that." said Erza.

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves with cowards afraid to face us head on." added Makarov, "Forget about those fools."

Suddenly, Natsu punched the wall to his right to splinters. As Lucy glanced over to him, she noticed Cynthia was also shaking head-to-toe with rage. It wasn't as immediate as someone calling her short, but Lucy could tell this was worse with the start-up.

"Ain't gonna happen, gramps!" snapped Natsu, "We can't let Phantom Lord get away with this."

"I'm not talking anymore about this." said Makarov.

"Like hell we aren't!" said Natsu, raising his voice.

"Natsu," yelled Makarov, extending his hand via magic, "that's enough out of you."

His hand instead reached to spank Lucy's behind. Her reflexes saved from any embarrassment by swiping away the hand with a little bit of slayer strength to combat Makarov.

"Hands to yourself, master." warned Mira in the most threatening, yet still innocent tone she's ever spoken yet.

Makarov giggled and went out of the basement. Lucy could feel the tension of anger from Natsu, and even some from her team mates.

"I don't get why the master is acting like this." said Natsu.

"Maybe because he's had a few too many beers." said Cynthia.

"This is just as hard on Master Makarov as it is on all of us." said Mira, "He's mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the Council."

"It's no fair, those creeps started it." said Cynthia and Natsu.

"If the master's wishes is to not retaliate," said Erza, "then we must respect it."

* * *

Despite the length, Lucy didn't feel fatigued from taking a long walk to Natsu's house. There was some drive in Lucy that made no matter the distance possible as long as she thought of that destination. Just to see Natsu's goofy, yet somehow pleasing face. At the very least, all her stuff was there so it lightened the walking load.

When Lucy opened the door into Natsu's home, she prepared a smile solely for her fellow fire slayer. What she got was more she could chew. In the family room (if one can call it that in the short time Lucy fixed the place up) were Erza and Gray.

"I can't believe you can stick up living with lizard boy." said Gray.

Lucy half didn't know why she decided to kick Gray aside. It was like at the instinct level, Lucy knew he was unwelcome. Natsu wasn't too happy as well, but Lucy figured Erza tagged along to force the prospect.

Lucy lost her steam and calmed down. Erza made tea for everyone and she joined them by the tiny table. When she glanced to Natsu next to her, they both had the same pout on their face. None of them were welcome in _their_ home.

"Since the guild's been attacked," said Erza, "we can assume Phantom Lord knows where our homes are."

"Well does it matter coming to our home?" said Lucy, glancing to Natsu, "No one lives near here, and if anybody comes near here Natsu and I can pick up their scent."

"Yet you didn't smell us." said Gray.

"Shut it." said Natsu/Lucy.

"You have a point," admitted Erza, sipping her tea, "but we can't be too careful with this guild."

"Everyone in the guild is having a slumber party." said Happy.

"Besides," said Erza, "being a teenage, beautiful girl, I wasn't entirely comfortable with having you alone with Natsu."

Gray was about to make an addition to that statement, but Natsu and Lucy got to their feet, slammed their hands on the table, and leered at Erza. It was understandable for Lucy since she wasn't afraid of Erza, but it was surprising of Natsu to stand up the way he did to Erza right then and there.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" snapped Lucy/Natsu.

For once, it looked they broke a few walls in Erza's composure. Her eyes were wide and some sweat went down her forehead. The combined glare of a demon and dragon could shake down even Erza.

"My apologies." said Erza, trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn't one to test Lucy's strength, not after their mission in Clover. "I completely misunderstood the whole thing. Just - never mind what I said."

Lucy and Natsu sighed and slumped back in their seats. Happy flew over them and stated, "Why do you think Lucy agreed to move into Natsu's house?"

The Demon Slayer wrapped Happy in a hellfire whip and slammed him to the ground. Happy cried in forgiveness, but the blue furball had it coming. Plu found a candy and Natsu was more than curious to find out where the spirit found it. Happy rummaged through Lucy's luggage that she hadn't unpacked yet and found her "personal" style of underwear. Even Erza was aghast at her taste in clothing. Natsu's stuff was only vests and pants.

'I am going to murder them all.' thought Lucy, clenching a fist.

"Say, Erza," said Lucy, calming down, "what would happen if we went to war with Shadow Gear."

"Both of us would be destroyed." answered Erza, "What we have in strength, they have in numbers. Makarov is a Wizard Saint, but so is the master of Phantom Lord. The battle would be too equal that none of us would make it out as the victor."

Lucy smiled. "You forgetting something. I'm also a Wizard Saint, and Cynthia is a complete wild card because her Illusion magic is something to be feared."

Natsu sprang at Lucy with a hug. "Ha-ha. That's Lucy for ya."

"Listen here." said Erza, "I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat."

"That's something I can agree with you." agreed Lucy, "Since this house is also mine, I order you all to take a bath. I'll go first so I can clean up the bathroom from whatever Natsu does in there."

The nausea of cleaning the bathroom quickly was well worth it. Lucy didn't bother using warm water since her body could just heat up the regular water. It was relaxing to be in a warm bath for the first via using her own heat. She only bathed in rivers, and rarely at that since she was always on the move. Even still, Lucy retained a sense of hygiene every time she cleaned herself from her childhood days.

Lucy finished soon for the others, and a quick increase in her temperature dried her off. The steam condensed back into water on her clothes, but she didn't mind. This was the cleanest Lucy has ever been in a while.

"Okay, Natsu, you're up." called Lucy as she got out of the bathroom.

Nastu looked bored as hell with his head on the table. When he looked to Lucy, Natsu's attitude changed dramatically into a smile.

"What?" questioned Lucy.

"You look like you enjoyed that bath a lot." said Natsu, "I didn't think you could make that smile."

Lucy's cheeks blushed as red as her demon skin, but her gaze could hardly look away from him. Her mind automatically memorized the muscle memory in those cheeks so she can always make that smile for him. That smile stretched just a little farther.

Meanwhile, Natsu was beating himself up in his mental world.

'What the fuck am I saying?!' thought Natsu, 'Work with me, brain. I don't want to drive her out of my house on the first night together.'

"Tha-" stuttered Lucy, trying her hardest to keep eye contact, "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu was at a loss of words for a moment. Happy bore witness to the strange, unspoken tension between the fire slayers. He flew in between and said at the top of his lungs, "You liiiike each other."

"I WILL HANG YOU TO A TREE!" screamed Lucy, grabbing for the nearest blunt object to beat Happy over with. In the midst of Lucy's murderous spree, Natsu took the liberty to go to the bathroom. For Lucy's sake, he wouldn't make a mess of it again after her hard work. Before Natsu closed the door, Lucy called to him once she got Happy in a strangling grip.

"Natsu," Lucy asked, "who's looking after Cynthia?"

"That's," said Natsu, "Team Shadow Gear. Don't worry. Cynthia is perfectly fine with them."

* * *

In the morning, the air had a dreadful mood to it. The guild had gathered to a tree had the Magnolia South Gate Park. They spoke in terrorized and hushed voices. On the tree were all the members of Shadow Gear, pinned to the trunk by iron, bruised from a beating, and the Phantom Lord symbol painted on their abdomen. Adding to Shadow Gear was Cynthia herself, who looked like she had taken the worst of it.

When Team Natsu arrived, they were in shock. Their hearts threatened to stop at the sight of their happy, innocent team member hanging there beaten. Natsu clenched his jaw, and the howls of a dragon resonated in his throat. The anger was worse as her very blood boiled at the sight of her dear friend strewn up like a doll.

Soft footsteps approached them. Erza automatically identified him as Master Makarov.

"Master." said Erza.

Makarov was almost as furious as Lucy. Seeing Cynthia on the tree was like seeing the First Master hanged and beaten. Such an atrocity to Fairy Tail itself will not go by without bloodshed.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble." stated Makarov, squeezing his staff apart, "But I will not let harm come to my children. This is war."

Suddenly, a mighty pressure and heat like nothing else descended on them. No, the entire town. Lucy was engulfed in a pillar of solid golden fire so hot, it made Natsu sweat. Those flashing pink eyes gave the true depths of a demon's wrath that punctured even Erza's soul. In the blink of an eye, Team Shadow Gear were released, but Cynthia lay in Lucy's arms, who had transformed into Demonforce right before everyone's eyes. A force ripped through the air, and the tree that stood so tall in the park was reduced to a charred stump. Even Makarov was uneasy by this power. Then again, they were both Wizard Saints.

"No." snarled Lucy, "I will break every bone they have. I will make their worst nightmares seem like dreams. And for the one who did this to Cynthia, I will tear off his limbs, stuff down his head, and eat - his - SOUL! This is no war. This will be a massacre!"

* * *

Phantom Lord was laughing over their little present they left Fairy Tail. Gajeel was up in the beams in the ceiling munching on some iron, and Master Jose was on the second floor. Three members decided to go out and clip the wings of a member of Fairy Tail. The door blasted apart in front, sending them flying. When they expected a whole assault, there was only one Fairy. But one would have a more accurate guess at calling her a devil. The Northern Devil has come calling for their souls of sinners once again.

It wasn't Lucy like in her raids with Cynthia. This was the Northern Devil before meeting Cynthia, where she attacked with such brutality that put in demonic fear through the entire guild in her presence. The pressure of her power was staggering like Makarov's, but her heat was so torrid it struck at their hearts. When they all charged Lucy down, it was only on the instinct to survive.

 **"Fire Demon's Scorching Blastshell."**

Lucy fired off a bomb of demon fire that sent most of the guild in the air. She moved so fast taking out the others in close combat. It was quick, but brutal. Lucy made sure her fists crushed bone. If one fell before her squirming, Lucy didn't hesitate to pummel him or her on the ground a few times before smashing down her foot. To Lucy, it was like her days raiding dark guilds. Already, the high of decimating them turned her fury into sadism, and her demon skin crawled to her right shoulder only to stop at her left elbow.

"This is just one of Fairy Tail's goons, right?!"

"She's so strong."

"Strong?! She's a complete monster."

"Could that be the Northern Devil?!"

Above, Gajeel was not composed. "What's going on? Only one Fairy, and she's doing all this damage. Brutal, too. This was not what the Master planned. At least I can smell Makarov, but he's still outside. Are... they afraid of her?"

Gajeel let out a gasp of shock when he heard Lucy cackling. She had gone fully demonic with eyes devoid of any humanity. A hellfire whip in one hand completely decimated a whole line with just one swing. One member got the drop on her, but he was slammed to the ground and Lucy smashed a knee on his chest breaking a rib.

"Where's your elite?!" demanded Lucy with a demon's smile, "I'll rip out their souls and crush them into paste."

'That girl's a complete monster!' thought Gajeel, 'Fairies are supposed to be absolute wimps. How is she in a guild with them?'

The guy she completely brutalized was still clinging to consciousness. Lucy had the full intent to burn the guy to ash right then and there but a roar of a dragon broke Lucy out of her bloodlust. It was time for Team Natsu to join the fight, joined by Master Makarov. Gajeel expected their entire guild, but at least the plan was back in action as long as Makarov was here.

"So she was the shock troop the weed them down." said Gajeel, "Clever plan."

As soon as Makarov made his way to Jose, Gajeel made his entrance. He instantly locked vicious eyes with Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. Before he even sprung at Natsu, the Demon Slayer slammed his face down for vengeance. Gajeel looked up at pink eyes filled with rage.

"You!" snarled Lucy, "You're the one who hurt Cynthia. I'll end-"

 **"Iron Dragon's Roar."**

Gajeel breathed a torrent of ripping iron dust point-blank, blowing Lucy away. Her arms stung and she found bleeding cuts on her arms. The pain only served as a fuel for her wrath.

"Another Dragon Slayer?!" exclaimed Lucy, "I thought Natsu was the only one."

 **"Iron Dragon's Club."**

Gajeel's arm extended into a club of iron aimed for Lucy. Natsu jumped in between and caught the club with a flaming hand. His fingers were so hot that they squeezed the iron like clay.

"The rumors are true." said Gajeel, "You more powerful than you look. And you two seem to be really close."

'Rumors about us.' thought Lucy, thinking about what gossip people talk about them.

"That actually burns a little." added Gajeel, retracting his smoking hand.

"We'll bring it double." barked Natsu, glancing to Lucy. They raged the fires within them and puffed their cheeks.

"Bring it on." cried Gajeel, "I'll take you all on."

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

The others were surely confident that their combined breath would take down Gajeel in one fell swoop. However, a third party had something to say about that. Something crashed from the second floor, and dragon and demon fires were put out by a gale of pink wind. A teenage girl of seventeen stood by Gajeel with the Phantom Lord symbol painted a sickly green on her forehead to compliment her maroon hair in a large ponytail on the back of her head. Her eyes were an odd mix of yellow and black like burning flames. The girl wore black stockings reaching above her knee and a blue skirt with windows to her sides. Twirling stripes of cloth went down her arms for sleeves. Her right foot seemed to be resting on something.

"Who is that?" asked Gray.

"I don't know but," said Erza, "I'm getting a bad vibe from her."

Her smile lowered a bit overlooking Team Natsu. She expected all of Fairy Tail, but the meager number of Team Natsu beating all her guild mates disgusted her. That smile fixed itself into one of pure joy over Lucy.

"Siri," grumbled Gajeel, "what are you doing? Ain't you sticking to the plan master Jose. Just because you replaced Aria on the Element Four doesn't mean you can go against the old man's orders."

"I did." answered Siri, her voice high pitched, "I can't let you have the all the fun, but this is such a disappointment. I now most of the guild are fodder, but this is ridiculous. Oh, and by the way I didn't replace Aria, I ate him."

'Ate him?' thought Lucy, 'This bitch is crazier than I and Erza combined.'

"You replaced Aria, the most powerful of the Element Four?!" exclaimed Erza in disbelief, "Who are you?"

Siri laughed. "I can't believe the great Queen of the Fairies is getting worked up over that. Ha-ha-ha. That weakling didn't deserve to be in this guild. I am Master Jose's precious little protege."

"I don't care who you are." roared Lucy, golden flames burning around her, "I'll burn you with blockhead. **Fire Demon's Rage."**

Siri's smile widened and a strange growth of color went up her arm. The flames were so bright that they were blinded, but a roar similar to Lucy rivaled her power.

 **"Sky Demon's Rage."**

Lucy's golden flamethrower was canceled out by a torrent of pink wind. Hellwinds. If Lucy didn't see it now, she definitely saw it when the dust cleared. Siri's entire right side was changed in a pink demon skin and her eyes bore down with a bright gold shine. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were aghast as their eyes lay on Phantom Lord's own Demon Slayer.

"She's a Demon Slayer?!" exclaimed Gray.

"Yes." moaned Siri aloud, "That's definitely the Demon Slayer magic I've been looking for. As much as I would like to fight with you, demon-to-demon, it wouldn't be in your best interests."

Siri picked up something from the ground. The raiding team went as pale as the near-death Makarov that Siri held. Erza sword hand shook so much that it threatened to drop her weapon, and her knees buckled. Natsu's flames coughed out from the shock. But Lucy had another reason to bash the girl and Gajeel as her fists tightened with a crack.

"I pity you." Siri said, "He didn't stand a chance against me. Then again, I did take all his magic."

Siri held her left hand over Makarov's mouth and she took out his soul. The gaseous blue light condensed in her left palm and Siri held it to her mouth. She eyed Lucy with a smirk.

"Want a bite, Lucy?" mocked Siri, "After all, you of all people like myself would know the tastes of a soul. This one is finely aged with flavor. You yourself ate scores of criminals, didn't you? Tell me, why does the Northern Devil hang around a bunch of softies?"

Lucy tried to say the words, but they died out before leaving her lips.

"So what's it gonna be, Fairy Tail?" asked Siri, holding the soul closer to her lips, "Your master or this fight?"

Without hesitance, Team Natsu lowered their guard. Siri tossed Makarov into Erza's arms. She held the master with utmost care, and he was barely clinging to life with his magic gone. Erza's knees gave out and she started to shed tears.

"You." snarled Lucy, glaring at Siri, "All of you are going to die in agony."

"Ooh." said Siri, "I'll be sure on that threat, Northern Devil. But here's the thing. This all your fault after all. All this is a job sent by the elder of the Heartfilia family."

Lucy eyes went wide with shock. Natsu and the others were at a loss. She couldn't mean that Lucy was from that family?

"That's right." said Siri, 'You're poor father is worried about her dear daughter after she ran away three years ago."

'That's impossible.' thought Lucy, 'Dad's dead. The entire Heartfilia name should be in shambled. Unless...'

"We'll finish on your turf, Salamander." said Gajeel.

Team Natsu retreated with broken spirits. Erza summoned all her courage and pride in Fairy Tail to not collapse on the ground from the shame of failing Makarov. Lucy held a troublesome pang in her head. Something was going on behind the shadows, masked as the Heartfilias.

* * *

 **Who could be behind the hiring for Lucy's capture? Up next is the Battle for Fairy Tail. Stay in touch. Please leave a review.**


	11. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 11: Battle of Fairy Tail

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Master Makarov was taken to an old friend named Porlyusica. So far, a drain spell was used on him, but the likes of it had never been seem or heard of. Lucy knew full well this was the magic of that Sky Demon Slayer. That smirk and that devil's glare made Lucy furious, but it also made her realize just how much of a monster Lucy really was when she surrendered to her instincts. They weren't human anymore, and Siri showed Lucy that.

The guild was planning for some devastating counter-attack for what Phantom Lord did to Makarov. Lucy sat in a corner on a corner resting her chin on her knuckles. She didn't feel the whole situation was her fault from what Siri said. Lucy was in deep thought only finding more questions than others. They took a job from her father to take her back. That was impossible; her father was killed right before her eyes. Lucy still relished the thought of revenge once she saw that black wizard again, whoever he is.

"Being targeted by dangerous people is one of the downsides of being rich." said Elfman, "Unless you've got a real man, like me."

"Would you give it a rest already?!" exclaimed Gray.

Lucy slammed a fire fist into the wall next to her, catching the attention of the guild. It wasn't like she was annoyed about their arguement. She was frustrated not finding an answer to this anomaly.

"It doesn't make sense." exclaimed Lucy.

"How so?" said Happy, "You're father doesn't want you back whether you like it or not."

"That's not it." said Lucy, sighing, "It's impossible that my father is looking for me. He's been dead for seven years."

The whole guild gasped in astonishment.

"Is that true?" said Erza in astonishment.

"I know it seems impossible," said Lucy, looking at her demon brand, "but that's the truth. I never ran away from home because there wasn't one for me anymore. My father would never do something like this even if he was alive. His last moments were spent sacrificing himself for me. Everyday I see that moment and I realize how much he loved me, and I can never repay that love."

Lucy's legs buckled, and her cheeks were wet with tears. They gave out but Natsu caught her yet again. His arms wrapped soothingly around her giving her the strength to stand.

"I don't care who's after you." said Natsu, "No one is taking you away from me. You're a member of Fairy Tail. There's no way we would let someone do that."

It took Gray, Happy, and Elfman by surprise as Lucy gripped Natsu tighter and dried her flowing tears into his scarf. Natsu didn't seem fazed, but his only concern was Lucy and Lucy alone. He would stand there forever if need be.

An earthquake rumbled the guild hall followed by a loud rumbling from outside. The entire town was shaking by this disturbance. Alzack called everyone outside.

The whole guild went out to the lake and gasped at the sight. Phantom Lord's headquarters marched upon Magnolia through the lake as a giant robot. Even Erza was so shocked that she still had her bath towel wrapped around her.

"I never knew that Phantom Lord would go to such extreme measures." gasped Erza.

A six story wall opened like a bay door and out extended a cannon. A dark orb gathered energy at the tip. By the pressure of its power, Lucy could tell it would tear apart Magnolia.

'Bastards.' thought Lucy, 'They're no different from a dark guild.'

"Run." shouted Erza, "Get out of the area."

The guild ran back closer to the cover of the guild hall. Erza ran forth and requipped into Adamantine Armor. Lucy and Natsu moved to somehow help Erza block the Jupiter cannon's shot, but Gray and Loke held them back.

"Erza!" exclaimed Natsu.

"NO!" yelled Lucy.

The Jupiter cannon fired, causing everyone's ears to ring from the sound. Erza stood unfazed and brought the two great shields on her arms together. The Jupiter ray collided against Erza's defense with the force of a meteorite. Lucy could hear the struggling grunts of Erza, but she remained steady no matter what. Her entire body screamed in pain but her will forced herself to hold. The Adamantine metal chipped away, and her feet slid across the ground. At last, the Jupiter cannon powered down and Erza flew back no longer to hold the blast. No one was harmed.

"Erza!" yelled Lucy, punching away Loke. Erza was in just some regular clothes with a blue skirt. Lucy slid onto her knees and checked her condition. The redhead was barely breathing and she had bruises all over body. The state Erza was in was not right. From the moment they met, Lucy saw Erza as a generous person, a selfless warrior of strength, and a prideful member of Fairy Tail. Even as a Wizard Saint, Lucy never felt herself better than her.

"Makarov has fallen." echoed the voice of Jose through a microphone, "And now Erza too. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia, or else her little friend gets it."

Little friend?! Lucy knew too well who Jose had in there.

"They have Cynthia!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Indeed." confirmed Jose, "If you want her back alive, then surrender to us."

"Those callus motherfuckers!" cursed Loke.

Other members were same in mind without any attention to their profanity. Lucy knew Jose was smiling on some throne of his at their anger. But Lucy was another story entirely. It was beyond fury and when her heat rose so much that she got the attention of her guild mates. They froze in terror. Her demon skin had fully grown all over her body and she was transformed into Demonforce. The wind was canceled out by the pressure of her power, and a pillar of fire rose to the sky.

"Phantom Lord!" screeched Lucy so Jose could hear, "You make these demands, but the only thing you'll get is pain. The day you crossed me and Fairy Tail is the day you're done for."

"Fine!" croaked Jose, "In fifteen minutes, I'll give you another helping of Jupiter."

"Fifteen minutes, huh?" said Natsu, pumping his fists together, "I'll smash that thing to pieces."

The flames died down and Lucy reverted to just normal demon mode. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy made their way to raid the headquarters from firing the Jupiter cannon.

* * *

Lucy went complete berserk taking care of every member of Phantom Lord she saw with brutal efficiency. The first group she saw didn't last a minute. She broke a thug's jaw with a quick punch to the face. He was sent through the stone wall. Another casted a spell with a staff, but Lucy swept it away with a flaming fist. Lucy summoned a whip of fire and the first crack shattered the staff, the second cracking against him and another Phantom Lord member, leaving burn marks on their faces.

The last one dropped his staff in fear. Before he could run, Lucy caught him by the neck of his robes, and slammed him against the wall. Her pink eyes pierced with an unrivaled fury of another world.

"Talk," threatened Lucy, smoke billowing out of her mouth, "or I'll burn your face off."

"Wha-What do you want, monster?" asked the thug in terror.

For that comment, Lucy slammed him to the ground and smashed her knee into his ribs. A little squeeze followed by a crack made the guy scream in pain.

"Where is the core that powers the Jupiter cannon?!" demanded Lucy.

"Its down-"

"There she is.' yelled reinforcements, "Capture her. Master Jose wants her alive."

'Typical.' thought Lucy, punching the thug's face to knock him out. She faced the enemy before her, and ignited her fists in gold flames. She had a look of fury that Erza would make when she's angry.

"At this point, I don't care." snarled Lucy, her flames growing more intense, "I'm just going to pummel every single one of you that I see. **Fire Demon's Rage."**

Lucy breathed fire down the hall, blowing away the wizards with ease. The place rumbled around them from a sudden shock. Good thing Lucy took care of them when she did because the rumbling was enough to cramp out her muscles. It soon stopped and she could hear Natsu's voice. It made her heart sing that to get to him the fastest way Lucy punched through the wall to get to him.

Her heart skipped to a beat to find Natsu a bit bruised, but she quickly composed herself. The whole room was destroyed from whatever blast Natsu used. In the center was a destroyed crystal ball, and Lucy figured it was the power source for the Jupiter cannon. Gray was there as well, his foot pinning down one of the Element Four.

"Great job, you two." said Lucy.

"Eh, it was no big deal." said Natsu.

"Natsu got motion sick so I came in saved his ass." Gray sneered.

"Bite me!" snapped Natsu.

"Hey, you did good destroying the Jupiter cannon, Natsu." said Lucy.

"I'm going to fly outside to see what's going on." said Happy, and he flew outside. However, when he came back, his face was in total terror.

"We're dead." said Happy, "The thing made two giant arms and is casting a magic circle."

Lucy looked outside and gasped as two giant arms were drawing a dull gold circle in the air. Lucy knew the spell as Abyss Break. She's seen it only once, but that spell at that magnitude will completely level all of Magnolia.

"Phantom Lord is filled with nothing but fucking idiots and scumbags." ranted Lucy, "That's an Abyss Break, forbidden magic. One of that size will completely eliminate the town. Are these shitheads trying to become a dark guild?! So far, it's working."

"What do we do?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"We could split up and find this thing's power source." said Gray.

Lucy nodded. They went their separate ways to find whatever power source there was. At this point, it wasn't to save Fairy Tail. It was to save innocent lives.

* * *

Lucy found herself running down a hall lined with gargoyle statues. After running a few yards down the hall, she paused as she sensed another's presence. From the earth popped a man with a body as slender as a snake. He had green hair and spoke in this weird, otherworldly accent (hey, there's no such thing as France in Fairy Tail).

"Oh, hello," said the man (I can't spell french words dammit), "I am Sol of the Element Four."

'So he's the same rank as Siri.' thought Lucy.

"I don't give a damn." said Lucy, lighting her fist on fire, "Tell me how I can stop this thing."

"So it's true." said Sol, "No wonder Siri was so excited to meet you. I can see the same demonic cruelty in those eyes of yours."

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Lucy brought down a flaming fist after Sol, but he slithered out of the ground. She looked up at him and saw the most creepy smile on his face she had ever seen.

"Why so resistant to going back to your father?" said Sol, "Perhaps something bad happened between you. Running away like all the children when young."

Something started to bend like a twig in Lucy. No, she could never hate her father. She never ran away, and Lucy won't ever let someone spout lies like that. Lucy threw another punch, but found Sol's entire body wrapped around her like a snake.

"Get off me, you snake!" roared Lucy, heating up her body to extreme levels.

Sol slithered away from her flames. Lucy summoned a whip of fire and threw it at Sol, but she canceled it when she saw the figure standing before Sol. It was her father. Though made of stone it was an exact replica from the hair to the clothes. However, the expression he made was one of the stereotypical rich father who had too much time on his work than spend with his own child. That mean look Sol put in Lucy's father broke something in her. She was still as a statue.

"Oh." said Sol, "Papa didn't want to spend with his little girl. Couldn't find happiness at home so you ran away."

More clones of Lucy's father appeared. They spouted hateful words, nothing that her father would say but they still had their effect with her father's voice.

"Idiotic."

"Stop wasting my time."

"You will do as I say."

Lucy was dead silent, stuck in her own thoughts. Sol took in satisfaction with her suffering, seeing how powerful she was but rendered useless as she is. He approached Lucy with a satisfied smile.

"The voice of your father must be painful, no?" said Sol.

In her innermost thoughts, Lucy - was glad. Glad her father was never like this. Glad that her father gave the best love any daughter could ask for. Sad that Lucy didn't realize it until it was too late. Angry that this fucking cunt was soiling his memory with this display. So angry that a vein popped on her forehead, and her fist tightened so much she almost broke it. Lucy was going to break everything this guy had.

"Now then-"

Lucy swung a blow so fast, Sol had no idea what just happened. It was so powerful it cracked like cannon fire and blood gushed out of Sol's mouth.

"Wha-What?!" exclaimed Sol, "What's with this speed?!"

Sol was going to collapse on the floor, but Lucy caught him by his hand. He looked up and froze with terror as eyes filled with a boiling, silent rage stared back at him. Lucy glanced at a watch on the hand she held.

"Your watch looks like crap." said Lucy, "Not that you're gonna read it for long. After all, I'm going to make it worse. You're face that is."

Sol couldn't let out a gasp of fright before Lucy just wasted punches so fast and powerful. He found himself in midair from all the blows that came so fast in just one second. Lucy roared with a phantom-like howl as she launched fire fist after fire fist, and so many in those little seconds. It was like Sol was something to be mashed into, and every blow broke a bone and blood spilled everywhere.

'What is this power!?' thought Sol, 'I can imagine this kind of power from a Wizard Saint. Even so, this is still inhuman.'

Lucy put all her strength in her right arm and exclaimed, "Get out of my fucking sight!"

The blow impacted Sol's face, turning his jaw into dust. It was so powerful that he was sent through the wall at hyper speeds like he was shot out of a cannon. He crashed into the streets of Magnolia, his snake-like body all torn and broken. Worse part is he was still alive.

"Fucking bastard." mumbled Lucy, shedding a tear, "He has no idea what Dad was like. I know you're pretty at that too, Dad."

* * *

Gray climbed through a broken window. It was suddenly raining, and he could hear someone stepping through the puddles. A girl with blue hair, eyes, and raincoat came into view carrying an umbrella. He couldn't quite land it, but Gray was getting this creepy vibe from her.

"Drip, drip, drop." said the woman, "Hello, my name is Juvia and I am one of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop."

"So you're one of them." said Gray, taking his stance, "Bring it on."

"I am surprised you were able to best two of the Elements." said Juvia, "However, don't underestimate Siri and I. We are much more powerful."

I'll give you a fight if you want one." said Gray, "I'm not gonna hold back because you're a chick."

Juvia was silent. Though her expression was solid, her pale cheeks suddenly flushed red. Her heart was racing like crazy. Juvia suddenly turned and walked the other way.

"Well, you win." declared Juvia, her voice shaky, "I give up."

* * *

 **That's where I'll end the chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I've been busy.**

 **I have a huge announcement. I have made a new story called Red Rose Reaper. Go check it out and see chapter one. New chapters will be coming soon.**


	12. Divine-Unholy Taboo

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 12: Divine-Unholy Taboo

"What the-" exclaimed Gray, his eyes wide as shock as Juvia walked away, "Where are you going?! Come back and fight me!"

'There must be something wrong with me.' thought Juvia, clutching her chest, 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

"Hey." called Gray, running after Juvia, "Would you at least tell me how to stop the giant?"

'I have this strong urge to make him mine.' thought Juvia, turning back, 'I can't help myself anymore.'

 **"Water Lock."**

Gray was trapped in a bubble of water as hard as steel. Upon activation, the surprise made Gray lose all his breath and he appeared to be suffocating.

"What have I done!?" exclaimed Juvia, flailing her arms about in a panic, "He can't breath. I guess I should probably release him."

Before her eyes, Gray's hands produced a cold mist and the Water Lock froze and shattered into ice. The pieces flew away in all directions, and his right eye was red for a second.

"He must be an ice wizard." said Juvia, her face blushed red, "He froze my Water Lock and broke free. I've never seen the power of ice magic. It's beautiful."

'He is ice and I am water.' thought Juvia (sinking into the fantasies we all know about), 'We must be bound by fate. I've finally found my handsome prince.'

Gray picked himself up, and frost covered the ground. Now he was serious as Gray took off his top (in the usual fashion that is Gray), and left Juvia staring with a red face at his bare chest. She started to mumble some gibberish that Gray couldn't even understand, and took his Maker stance.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will." growled Gray, his hands producing a blue mist, "You better surrender otherwise I'm gonna have to hurt ya. **Ice Make: Lance."**

Gray launched a rain of ice javelins with tips as sharp as steel after Juvia. She didn't move and the lances went right through her, but there wasn't any ripped flesh or blood. Her body dripped with water and reformed back into a whole body like nothing ever happened.

"This is **Water Body,** " explained Juvia, "Surprise, drip, drip, drop. I must not forget my love is also my enemy. I have no choice but to attack. Farewell, my prince."

Juvia extended out her hand and chanted out loud, **"Water Slicer."**

Thin slices of pressurized water soared out of her hand and zipped after Gray. He ducked and the slicers sped to an iron spire where they sliced through it with little effort.

"When given enough force, water is stronger than steel." said Juvia, "Don't underestimate its power."

 **"Ice Make: Battleaxe."**

Gray swung a humongous battleaxe through Juvia, but it only passed through her like it would in water and her body reformed instantly.

"Such attacks will have no effect on **Water Body**." said Juvia, "No matter what, you can't beat me, but there is a way your guild may be spared. All we ask is that you hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Do that, and I'll ask our master to call off the attack."

"Don't give that crap." barked Gray, the mist in his hands turning darker and a black growth appeared behind the bandages on his right arm, "You and I both know we're passed the point of no return. Besides, Lucy is one of us. I'd gladly give my life than hand her over to you."

In shock, Juvia dropped her umbrella. Gray could feel a tension in the air. What was strange was that he felt this presence before on Galuna Island.

'He would rather give his life.' thought Juvia, sinking into her delusions, 'Give his life. Give his life. Lucy's my rival. Lucy's my rival. Lucy's my rival. He loves her!'

"AAH!" screamed Juvia, rocking her head about, "Oh the pain. How can fate be so cruel?! No, I defy you. I defy fate."

"What's wr-" Gray stopped himself when he noticed the rain. The rain and the water suddenly turned into a familiar black hue. The sky turned black as night, and his eyes grew wide with shock. "No. Is she..."

Juvia suddenly exploded with rage and black water jetted around her. "Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live."

"Huh?" responded Gray. His shock grew as he noticed a familiar puffing in Juvia's cheeks.

 **"Sea God's Bellow."**

Gray was too in shock to put up any sort of defense against the breath of raging black water. Even as he was hit square in the stomach by the hydraulic stream, his mind still raced with the though. Juvia was a God Slayer, the same type of slayer magic as Lyon. How in the hell is there another God Slayer, in Phantom Lord of all places?!

When the stream stopped, Gray felt like a train ran into him. "That hurts. What's your problem with Lucy?"

Gray wasn't going to get anything through to Juvia. Her rage was that of a god. She launched a hydraulic stream out of her palms that roared through the air. Only by sheer acrobatics did Gray dodge out of the way of the black water that would've ripped him to shreds.

"Shit." cursed Gray, "I don't think my Maker magic will be able to keep up."

The second his feet touched the ground, it was too slippery to get good footing. Gray's foot slipped to the edge and he almost fell off.

"The rain always follows me." said Juvia, "I bring it like the blessings the gods once did to the farms, but to me it gives me strength unimaginable. I am invincible. For I am the daughter of the sea god Poseidon."

'The sea god Poseidon?' thought Gray, 'Wait, is she like Natsu? Was she raised by a god like he was raised by a dragon?'

There was something in Juvia's eyes that gave off an inhuman presence. A dark water magic sigil flashed to life above her, and the the black waters made a face of a bearded man with pale glowing eyes. It was a water replica of the god himself.

"Prepare to be ripped apart by my jealous rage." bellowed Juvia.

Juvia rained down shots of water that scalded the ground. Gray side-stepped back after each one, but he wasn't making any head way.

 **"Ice Make: Shield."**

The water impacted the shield cracking it and the heat slowly melted it.

"Shit." said Gray, "Not only does this water pack a punch, but it's also melting my ice."

"Like I said." said Juvia, "My father is the god Poseidon. Water is at my utmost command. I doubt even the Dragon Slayers could defeat me."

The ice bursted into steam, and Gray used the cover to exit through the window below him.

"He's not just handsome, he's clever too." said Juvia, her cheeks blushing again, "I must make him mine."

Gray decided that he couldn't deal with the God Slayer and had to focus on how to stop the giant mech. Before he could turn another hall, black water fell through the ceiling and blocked his path. He was engulfed in the flood. It didn't feel like water, more like he was swimming through a wall. The water lifted him out like a geyser back into the open.

"It's all over." cried Juvia, **"Water Nebula."**

"I have no choice." said Gray, letting his demon instincts takeover. His right arm grew a demon skin that reached to the side of his face, his right eye glowed red, and his hair spiked. He thrusted his right arm toward the black water jet. It was a gamble but it worked as a purple light resonated from his palms and stopped the divine waters.

"Impossible." exclaimed Juvia, "What kind of ice magic can stop my divine waters?!"

"Freeze up." howled Gray like a phantom, freezing the waters in purple ice as he slid down.

The next thing Juvia knew, she was frozen in demon ice. Everything was cold, but one warmth on her chest made it all seem like nothing as her cheeks flushed red even in the ice.

'I should be angry he froze my water but,' thought Juvia, looking at where Gray touched her, 'blush.'

Gray realized where his hand was and accidentally squeezed. His eyes went wide with shock, and was disgusted with himself for letting this happen.

"Oh fuck." exclaimed Gray, "I'm sorry. It's not what you mean, I swear!"

Gray released Juvia from her ice prison and she kneeled to the ground. She looked up and noticed the drastic transformation of the demon skin across his body.

"You're a Demon Slayer!" exclaimed Juvia, "Like Siri."

'Even though he is a Demon Slayer,' thought Juvia, her cheeks becoming cherries, 'he released me. He's such a nice guy.'

"Hey, let's just start over, okay?" said Gray.

"Let's not." said Juvia, getting to her feet, "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you. I'm much stronger than Lucy (that's what you think). If you want I can protect you..."

But Gray wasn't listening to her. The rain was still black, and its divine properties irked at something in Gray. It was the demon-side of him that was absolutely livid with this rain.

"What's with this rain?!" growled Gray, freezing the rain around him but to little effect, "I hate this - gloomy rain."

Something snapped in Juvia at the word of "gloomy". Throughout her life, she was described as much as the rain that followed her.

"That's it." said Juvia, "I won't let my emotions be swayed about. Especially by a demon. **Sea God's Bellow."**

Gray was engulfed in a flood of black water. He resisted the push by casting a shield of demon ice, but the divine waters were even more powerful than before. The ice cracked before the water and he was soon blasted into the raging current.

"After my father suddenly left me," bellowed Juvia, "I only lived as a gloomy rain woman. But Phantom Lord took me in as one of their own. They were able to look passed that. For that, I am a proud Phantom Lord wizard."

It hit Gray then. Her story was very similar to Natsu. His father had left all alone until Makarov brought him into the guild and gave him a new family. Juvia was no different but she had joined the wrong guild with the wrong principles.

"There's no way you could be proud of Phantom Lord." said Gray, "You and your guild are going down."

Gray's feet made spiked braces of ice that dug into the ground. He held his right arm to stop the jet stream above him and prepared his left hand that brimmed with demon chill winds.

 **"Ice Demon's Killer Fist."**

Gray punched the water with a fist charged with demon ice, and the blow froze all the way through and even froze the surrounding rain droplets in demon ice.

"His demon powers even froze the divine rain." said Juvia as she fell to the ground, "He's amazing. Maybe stronger than Siri and Lucy."

Gray slammed his hands and combined his Maker magic with his Demon Slayer magic.

 **"Ice Make: Geyser."**

As the name implies, a geyser of demon ice shot out of the ground and struck Juvia in its cold embrace. She found herself falling over the edge of the roof to the lake below. There was only an empty sorrow in Juvia's eyes as he accepted her fate.

'I'm sorry, Father.' thought Juvia, 'In the end, I will simply drop like the rain in this world.'

But it was not the end for her. A cold but welcoming hand grasped her arm. Juvia looked above and found Gray holding her by her hand and saving Juvia from her demise. Her eyes were in shock, and her heart started to beat with extra vigor again.

"Hold on to me." cried Gray, his eyes showing concern for her safety, "I promise you I won't let go."

Gray pulled Juvia up and they both rested from their battle sharing their own bruises.

"Why did you save me?" Juvia asked.

"Just cause." said Gray, then turned to Juvia, "You good? Starting to cool down a bit?"

Tears swelled in Juvia's eyes at this dashing prince that she fought as an enemy. He was a demon and she was a god, but he still saved her. This man was indeed not just her cold prince. Gray was Juvia's demon prince which she could not find in the heavens.

Suddenly, her eyes winced at a light. To her awe, the rain clouds departed and revealed the sun. She had not seen it light nor its warmth in so long. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen, but yet ironically it paled in comparison to her cold prince.

"Hey look," said Gray smiling, "the sun came out."

"I haven't seen it in so long." said Juvia.

"Really?" said Gray, raising an eyebrow, "Well, there you go. It's pretty, don't you think?"

"Yes." said Juvia softly. "But not as beautiful as..."

"So," said Gray, turning back to Juvia, "you want to go at it?"

Juvia took the context of that sentence wrong. Her pumped with such vigor and her eyes beat like valentine hearts. She instantly passed out with a smile on her face.

"Hey," panicked Gray, checking if Juvia was alright, "what's the matter? Are you sick or something? Talk to me, Juvia!"

* * *

"Hey Happy," said Natsu as they ran through the halls, "I just thought of something. If we beat Jose, this whole thing will come to an end."

Happy exclaimed. "Natsu, are you crazy?! That guy is just as strong, if not even stronger, than Master Makarov. There's no way you can beat him."

"Ugh." responded Natsu, "With gramps out of commission, it is gonna have to be someone."

"Natsu you dumby." said Happy, "You just had to go and remind me."

"What?" said Natsu.

"Without Makarov or Erza," said Happy hopelessly, "there's no way we can defeat Jose."

Natsu rested a hand on top of Happy's head and smiled. "Don't forget about Lucy."

"Aye!" cheered Happy, his hopes returned.

They continued on through till they entered a chamber of some sorts. By instinct, Natsu leaped over a gale of hell wind. His nose caught a familiar scent and it left a rotten taste in his mouth.

"You." growled Natsu.

There was a cackle of a young witch, and a gale of hell wind blew before Natsu. When it disappeared, there stood Siri with a demon's smirk on her face and her demon's skin fully grown on the left side of her body. Golden eyes stared back at Natsu of a true sadistic nature.

"Do I detect a hint of vengeance in you, Natsu Dragneel?" said Siri, snickering.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Master Makarov." said Natsu, dragon flames dancing on his fists.

"What do you want with Natsu?" questioned Happy.

There was no need for it, but Siri flicked her wrist and a whip of air blew Happy to the side. That smile grew wider in Happy's pain. Natsu grabbed Happy into his arms and set him down gently aside.

"Just for one little thing." said Siri, "How is it the terrible Northern Devil is so - pathetic around you? Honestly, Lucy was better without you!"

Upon that outburst, Siri swiped her arms to send a whipping gale of wind that blew Natsu into the wall. Natsu allowed his flames to rage out and freed himself from the wind blast.

"What do you mean?" demanded Natsu.

He lunged forward with an Iron Fist, but Siri read it and swayed away then countered with a swiping kick. Natsu's breath was lost in that blow and he took a moment to get it back.

"What do - oh." said Siri, clutching her forehead, "Ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha. I see it, but you don't?! Well, that makes this so much better. Lucy is so L-O-V- well never mind."

Suddenly, the winds slithered around Natsu's throat and formed into solid pink chains. Happy tried to help, but pressurized wind kept him down. The more Natsu was in agony, the more Siri enjoyed it.

"Ooh." said Siri, her face red with pleasure, "When Lucy sees your body strung up like a puppet, she'll be so angry that she'll be back to her wonderful self."

"As," gagged Natsu, "if - **Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Siri did not expect Natsu to breath fire at such close-range. The red fires were so intense it broke the air's hold on his throat.

Siri raised an eyebrow. "Now you've got me interested."

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**

Natsu lunged a headbutt enhanced with fire, but Siri causally swayed away. He caught Natsu in mid-flight with a well-placed fist to his gut.

"Too slow."

Natsu smiled. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

For once, Natsu landed a crucial blow straight to Siri's jaw. She spun in the air from the force, but landed on her feet. Instead of irritation, Siri was kind of glad.

"You're stronger than I thought." said Siri, licking the blood from her mouth, "Maybe it's true that you raised by a dragon. Igneel, I believe his name was."

"Igneel?" said Natsu, lowering his guard, "What do you know about Igneel?"

Siri chuckled. "Look who's such a daddy's boy. But I guess that's what we have in common."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I am nothing like you."

"Oh on the contrary." opposed Siri, "We possess a certain quality that no other slayer be them dragon, demon, or god could have. We were both raised by unusual parents. You had Igneel, the Fire Dragon King as I've heard be called by _my_ father. The trickster of ancient times that stole from the gods. The Demon Lord of the Choking Skies, Raigi."

"Raigi?" said Natsu.

"He held somewhat of a respect for this Igneel," said Siri, "besides all the jokes. He disappeared like your and Gajeel's dragons did on the year 777, only on the third day of the third month. Honestly, I don't care. Raigi always did say about leaving and wow he could be annoying. But he sure did have some-" licks her lips - "exciting prospects when it came to humans."

Suddenly, Siri vanished and was behind Natsu. There was no time to react, and Siri had an arm raised for his head.

"All that talk about your father has made you wide open." Siri roared, **"Sky Demon's Gashing Horn."**

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Lucy smashed through the wall at super high speeds and kicked Siri away from Natsu. He suddenly found himself on the floor and Lucy gave him a hand up.

"What the heck?" said Natsu.

"While you two were chatting," explained Lucy, "Siri was draining your magic with her hell winds and it dulled your senses. Nowhere near as close as Cynthia's magic but still pretty scary."

A light resonated from the rubble Siri was kicked into and she blew it all away with a roar. Once she saw Lucy, her smile came back. Lucy smacked her fists together and the ignited in hellfire. Siri did the same as hellwinds surrounded her fists.

"Was I getting a little touchy on your boyfriend?" said Siri.

"No one." growled Lucy, "And I mean no one lays a finger on Natsu."

Natsu wanted to join the fight, but Lucy shoved him off.

"Natsu, leave this to me." said Lucy, "Go save Cynthia and beat down that iron-eater."

"C'mon Lucy we can take her." said Natsu.

"Please." Lucy pleaded, "I can't bear it. Please go save Cynthia. I am not gonna die here. So you better not too."

Natsu could tell the sorrow in her voice. Their fires burned brighter in close proximity to each other. As Natsu walked off, his flames danced into the air to make a dragon spreading out its wings.

"Alright." agreed Natsu, "I'll come back to you. That's a promise."

Natsu and Happy made his way down the hall where they caught Cynthia's scent. Lucy and Siri stared each other down. The hellfire and hellwinds raged about and clashed about the room. While Siri smiled excited for a fight against a demon, Lucy stared back at her with silent rage.

"I'm going to enjoy this." cried Lucy/Siri as they charged each other down.

* * *

 **Finally, another chapter. I've just been busy doing Red Rose Reaper because it just became my most popular story. Don't worry, I'm still working on more chapters for _all_ my stories.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	13. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 13: I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

 **"Sky Demon's Gashing Horn."**

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Hellfire and hellwinds raged about the chamber. Their clashing elements set off an explosion that could be seen from the guild. Lucy anchored her feet in the ground, and the two demons charged down each other. They exchanged fists at the exact same time striking their jaws. The shock from their punches made a crater at their feet. However, Siri endured the pain with a smile and put a little more force in her punch, sending Lucy tumbling off the ground.

"Gra-vi-ty - work - with - me." said Lucy with each tumble till she stopped into a wall, "Thank you, wall."

Lucy felt a bit of relief seeing blood flowing down Siri's mouth and forehead along with the bruises that were purple just above her brow. Yet, Siri still smiled and lurched her head up like a maniac.

"Oh yes, yes." cried Siri, "This is what I've been looking for. C'mon, give me more pain. Fight me. Kill me!"

"You asked for it." barked Lucy. She jumped with a flying knee to Siri' face, and she was sent flying into the wall. Lucy chased and pinned Siri to the wall. After banging her a few times on the wall, Lucy punched her jaw with a flaming fist and prepared to kick her through the wall. Siri broke Lucy's hold and headbutted Lucy. Her vision was dazed, and Siri was a bright blur to her.

 **"Sky Demon's Rage."**

Lucy was blasted point-blank in ripping hellwinds that ravaged her body. As she crashed into the staircase, Lucy found her arms badly bruised. She barely had enough time to get out of the way by jumping off her feet. Siri came out of the dust cloud and got Lucy in the gut, making lose the wind in her.

"Running out of steam?" said Siri.

Once Lucy got her breath back, she cupped her hands together and hammered Siri back to the ground. Lucy followed up rocketing down upon the Sky Demon Slayer with devastating impact. Lucy picked Siri up and landed a few blows to her head. After a fourth hit, Siri suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Gotcha." said Siri. Lucy was trapped at close-range with Lucy, and couldn't block a fast-flying blow to her face. Lucy played at Siri's game and they traded blows with increasing vigor. Siri laughed the entire time, despite the many blows Lucy dealt.

'What the-' thought Lucy, 'How is she this strong?!'

"Your pissing me off!" growled Lucy, fire in her mouth, **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

Lucy breathed hellfire point-blank and Siri disappeared in the golden flames. However, a hand reached through the flames and smashed Lucy to the ground. Siri hadn't received any damage whatsoever.

"Good, squirm a bit more." said Siri in pleasure.

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Lucy knocked Siri back with a kick and pushed her further back with a fire fist. Finally, Lucy surged hellfire in her hands and smacked them together.

 **"Fire Demon's Scorching Blastshell."**

Lucy fired the ball of hellish flames at Siri and the whole room rose in high temperatures. The floor was black with ash from the blast. Lucy panted, winded from the whole fight and the damage she received.

 **"Sky Demon's Brilliant Winds."**

Lucy didn't have time to gasp as a sphere of hellwinds akin to Natsu's Brilliant Flame exploded on contact with Lucy. She coughed out blood as the winds slashed at her skin like knives. When Lucy came to on the floor, she was in shock that all of Siri's injuries were gone and only her clothes were in tatters.

"Surprise." said Siri.

'What the fuck!?' thought Lucy, 'I have no choice. Demonforce it is.'

Lucy charged the flames around her till she was surrounded in an inferno. She was so close, but suddenly Lucy only managed to cramp out her body as though she was on a vehicle.

"I'm out of magic!?" exclaimed Lucy, "How is that possible?!"

"He-he-he." snickered Siri, "I guess I can tell you my little secret since you've given me so much fun. My hellwinds are deadly compared to any other type of wind magic. Whatever my winds touch, they drain your magic and stamina and use it to replenish my own magic and wounds. That's how I got the drop on your little imp for a master. Sorry, to say, but no matter how strong you are, you can't beat me."

The second Lucy tried to get up, Siri rushed in a blur delivering hard-hitting blows to the gut, sides, and chin without mercy. More blood coughed out of Lucy as she was sent to a wall, gagging for air from the pain.

"I have to say." said Siri, licking her lips, "Your magic tastes delicious. After I'm done with you, I'm going to get your dragon boyfriend and take my time draining you both dry."

Rage filled Lucy and boiled her blood. She got to her feet, golden flames only simmering around her.

"NO!" screamed Lucy, "YOU WON'T EVER TOU-"

Suddenly, Siri jumped to the side and kicked with all her might into Lucy's left arm. There was a loud crack as the bones in her arm broke and her shoulder dislocated. Lucy let out a squeal as her arm went limp. Siri jumped back and relished watching Lucy in shock and agony. She clutched her limp arm and kneeled to the ground.

At the top of her lungs, Lucy shouted, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

Natsu was facing off with Gajeel, going at speeds beyond the human eye. He would've been dead if Cynthia didn't manage to set off some fire with her new spirit. And all those thugs were getting their deserved deserts for calling her short. The fire breather held the advantage of speed and power against Gajeel in the fight, even when the iron dragon had some iron himself. However, Natsu paused hearing Lucy's cries of agony with his acute hearing. Once he made ground, Natsu was already rushing to save Lucy.

"Lucy!" cried Natsu, "I'll get to you."

"Not so fast, Salamander."

Natsu was slammed to the ground by a club of iron. He looked back and bit his lip. Gajeel knew what was happening to Lucy, and he wasn't about to save the Fire Demon Slayer yet.

"You're not going anywhere." said Gajeel, "You're little bitch is going to suffer and you can't do anything about it."

"Don't you dare call Lucy that!" roared Natsu, flying forward with an Iron Fist to Gajeel's jaw. He wouldn't be able to get passed Gajeel without taking him down first. Then Natsu would run as fast as possible to save Lucy. The Lucy he invited to live in his home. The Lucy who breathed fire like he did. The Lucy that he managed to make a smile on her face.

"I'm not gonna let you get between me and Lucy." roared Natsu, smacking Gajeel down with wings of fire into a tower, "You hear me!? I'll obliterate you!"

* * *

"-WAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!" screamed Lucy in pain.

"Wow." said Siri, "The lungs you have on you."

Siri kicked Lucy and pinned her down flat on the ground. Lucy could only look at Siri with an expression of pure wrath, but the pain in her arm prevented Lucy from doing anything.

"Tell me." said Siri, "Who has two broken arms and is a total bitch?"

"You stupid bitch." said Lucy but stopped herself before she continued on with her next choice of words. Siri's foot raised above Lucy's right shoulder ready to crush it. It bulged a vein on Lucy's forehead being so useless. As Siri stomped down her foot, Lucy winced away. The pain never came, but the sound of a kick to the face caught Lucy's attention. Her eyes widened seeing Erza Scarlet standing above her instead of Siri. She was back to her usual self and didn't show any sign of fatigue, but Lucy knew better.

"What are you doing here!?" groaned Lucy, trying to get on her feet and practically smelling the strain Erza was putting herself through, "You're still injured. Out of all the people, I don't want you to stoop to Natsu's stupidity."

Erza didn't smile but nodded her head. "You don't look so good yourself, Lucy. But you did good. Let me fight for you."

"Bite me." snapped Lucy, but she smiled, "Go get her then. For Master Makarov."

Siri picked herself off and wiped her cheek where Erza's iron boot made a cut in her cheek. Instead of twitching with rage, Siri smiled menacingly and licked her own blood.

"Erza Scarlet." said Siri, "How unfortunate for the great Titannia. I'm in a gluttonous mood after tasting Salamander's and Lucy's magic. I'm drooling to taste yours."

"Aren't you a sky-style slayer?" said Erza, "Why don't you just consume the air?"

"Think of the air as soup really." explained Siri, "All your magic adds the perfect pinch of flavor that makes me drain you dry. Just like I did with that old geezer. He had a _wonderful_ aged flavor."

"Our master suffered greatly by your hands." stated Erza, "I will avenge him."

"You tell her." said Lucy.

"It's too bad you are not a slayer." said Siri, moving her hands in a circular motion, "But I've heard so much about your power, I'll take it all in one gulp."

The space around became a vortex of hellwinds. Lucy could feel the vile nature in the air itself, like the very winds would pick at your skin to consume it. The two disappeared behind the veil of hellwinds, but Lucy could see Siri's demon eyes glow here.

"Go on." bellowed Siri, "Step in this space of death. They are the winds that blow in the depths of hell, and eat at the souls of the sinners to cause unimaginable pain. Just one little kiss from the winds and your very life will be consumed."

"A spell that consumes life?!" barked Erza, requipping a sword finely sharpened, "Tell me, how can you do this? How can you take lives so easily?!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." laughed Siri, "Because humans are nothing but cattle. Their souls fuel us demons and evolve us to greater heights. But if you think I'm bad, I'm only following suit. Look no further than Lucy herself. She has killed more than I could ever dream, and has consumed the souls of dark guilds not for justice, but pleasure. Compared to her, I'm a fucking saint."

Lucy felt like her world was shattered. Erza, who stood for justice and friends, looked back to Lucy with disbelief. Lucy could tell what thoughts ran through Erza's head, mainly how could one of her closest friends be even worse than Siri.

Erza tightened her grip on her sword and charged after Siri. Hellwinds whipped around Erza ready to consume her. As the winds consumed her away, Siri's smile widened with pleasure. Yet, a familiar war cry surfaced through the roar of the winds as Erza cut her way forward. For once in this entire fight, Siri showed fear.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Siri, "How!? How is a human cutting my hellwinds?!"

In frustration, Siri increased the pressure of the air space and the hellwinds became more dense. "DIE, DIE, DIE! I cannot be defeated. My power is greater. Greater than even your pathetic imp of a master."

Erza jumped into the air and requipped into Purgatory Armor. She prepared a swing to the side with a giant iron hammer that already had Siri in its reach.

"You're done for!" roared Erza as she swung the hammer with all of her might. Siri was bashed into her entire side by the hammer and was sent flying through the wall and into the distance for from the battle. Erza landed gracefully on her feet, and requipped back to her regular armor.

"Someone like you," said Erza, "will never hold a candle to our master's power."

With Siri down, the Abyss Break spell was canceled. That left only two threats left till the war could end: Gajeel and Master Jose. Lucy was fully confident that Natsu was taking care of the Iron Dragon Slayer, but Jose was a different story altogether.

Suddenly, Erza's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Lucy summoned all the strength she had to move, and managed to catch Erza in her one working arm. At this point, the pain in her left arm was numbing away. Lucy looked down, and suddenly was taken by surprise the many bruises Erza held from her injuries holding back the Jupiter Cannon. Tears swelled in Lucy's eyes.

"You goddamn idiot." cried Lucy, "You should've stayed put."

To Lucy's surprise, Erza started to chuckle if painfully. There was no use yelling at Erza, so Lucy dragged them both against a wall to somehow get some rest.

"I hate it," said Erza, "whenever someone sees me in this state. But I guess I can make an exception with you, Lucy."

"You and me both." agreed Lucy, "Erza, about what Siri-"

"It doesn't matter." stated Erza with a smile, "As far as I know, you've made a change the moment you joined Fairy Tail. I'm proud of you."

Soon, Gray, Elfman, and Mira arrived on the scene and ran to their aid.

"Lucy!" Mira cried, "Erza, what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Here comes the party." said Lucy as Mira tended to her broken arm.

"Man," said Elfman, looking around, "something big went down here."

"You can thank Siri for that." said Lucy, "Erza saved my behind and took her out in one hit."

"You defeated the strongest of the Element Four with just one blow!?" exclaimed Elfman, "You are scary even to a man like me."

Suddenly, they could feel a cold, dark presence press down on them. It even sent chills through Gray. Lucy knew the feeling all too well as she herself once gave off this aura. It was the air of death. A slow clap caught their attention, and they were face-to-face with the Master Jose of Phantom Lord.

"Bravo." said Jose, "You are all quite keen to make this far, Fairy Tail wizards. You're more entertaining than I thought."

"Master Jose!" gasped Erza.

'The creep with the lipstick is Phantom Lord's master!?' thought Lucy.

Elfman and Gray prepared to fight the master who's aura hanged with death. Erza tried to get on her feet, sensing her friends were in danger, and Lucy tried to hold her back.

"Don't do it." cried Erza.

"Stay back!" cried Lucy.

Elfman and Gray jumped into the air with their magic ready to strike. Jose casted a black magic circle and fired a rain of black magic from it that put them out of commission. With a wave of his hand, Jose sent Gray, Elfman, and Mira flying, but Erza and Lucy stayed their ground. Lucy's broken arm forced her down, but Erza charged through Jose's storm of magic and requipped into Black Wing Armor. She was able to get in close-range, but Jose easily dodged her attacks. He grabbed Erza's arm and tossed her aside like a rag doll. Erza landed on her feet.

"Fascinating." said Jose, "You took a shot from Jupiter and yet you're still standing."

"It's because those like Lucy are counting on me." cried Erza, "They fill my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the one's I love."

Lucy bit her lip seeing the creepy smile cross Jose's face. She watched with anguish as Erza gave it all she got but she couldn't land a single hit, while a single touch from Jose sent her flying. Jose started going on about killing them to put Master Makarov into a deep despair, then killing him after torturing him. He was no better than some dark guild's master, it was sickening how he could legally operate. Despite their job to retrieve Lucy to her late father, it was all a petty reason to prove he was the best.

Jose wrapped Erza in dark magic and squeezed to cause her pain. It pained Lucy to see Erza like this. She had to move.

"It infuriates me," said Jose, "that one of the wealthiest family heirs is in Fairy Tail. So Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top, isn't he?"

Despite the pain, Erza broke an amused smile. "I'm so amused how incredibly misinformed you are about Lucy. She doesn't have access to her family's fortune because she said herself that her father's been dead for over five years. She's been on her own for three years, trying to right a wrong in her life by weeding out the evil in this world. Her actions may have been awful, but I know Lucy has a good heart. She came to Fairy Tail to further her quest to do away with the evils in this world. She laughs with. She cries with us. Because Lucy is a proud member of our guild. You - don't know anything about Lucy and the pain and tears she has suffered through all those years."

Erza's speech gave Lucy strength to get on her feet. A tear dripped down her cheek, and her demon skin grew yet again.

Jose smiled. "Hah. I don't give a damn. Whoever wants Lucy so bad, I'll make her a prisoner here and bleed this employer dry of his money. As for you, I'm going to string you up before your guild to make them surrender."

Then, Lucy could see it in Erza's eyes. She would rather die than be made a pawn in Jose's scheme. Her sword levitated at her will and aimed for Erza to impale her. To kill herself. Lucy couldn't let that happen. Her feet rocketed with golden fire and she sprang into the fray.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

The hellfire dissipated Jose's magic and released Erza who was at her limit. Lucy caught her in her one working arm and brought her a safe distance away. Jose only watched with curiosity.

"Lucy," mumbled Erza, "why are-"

Lucy stopped her right there by slapping Erza across her face. She grabbed the redhead by the collar with eyes burning with fury and disgust.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Lucy shouted, "After all this, your just going to give up like that. I don't care if the odds seem impossible. I don't care if I'm a mangled mess. I'll still keep fighting because that's what we do. We see this through to the very end. If you want to protect something, you don't die. You just don't let them die. That's what Master Makarov would've wanted us to do."

Erza was in disbelief that Lucy was giving her this talk instead of the other way around.

"I'm stupid." said Erza with a smile, "I know, Lucy, you're a finer wizard then I'll ever be. You have power, but also heart and bravery. You and Natsu both, I know full well you'll surpass me."

With the last of her magic, Erza summoned the Flame Empress sword and lit it on fire. It was the manifestation of all the magic Erza had left.

"Show me, Lucy." said Erza, "Show me you are a greater wizard than I. Show me and save Fairy Tail."

Lucy leaned closer and ate the red flames of the sword till it was drained dry. With new strength flowing through Lucy, she got to her feet no problem. A torrid heat hanged in the air overwhelming the sense of death Jose had. Fire brimmed around Lucy's body till it exploded in the form of a demon with its wings spread out.

"RAAAAAAAUUUGH!" roared Lucy as a blinding yellow light filled the room and even reached the outside. The guild members that fought outside could feel the amazing heat and pressure from the light that was emitted. Even Jose couldn't stand unfazed from the light.

(Que "Dragonforce")

As the light dimmed down, it revealed Lucy in Demonforce. Her eyes were dark with pink pupils staring down at Jose. This time, wings of golden fire unfolded on Lucy's back and Erza lied on the ground with a smile.

'I leave the rest to you.' thought Erza before blacking out.

Jose smiled. "So this is the power you used in Clover. Tell me, how are you supposed to defeat me with that broken arm of yours?"

"I don't need," said Lucy, igniting her right fist in golden fire, " both arms to beat you. It's because of one reason and one reason only. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"What utter nonsense!" bellowed Jose, firing a rain of dark magic. Lucy stood there perfectly composed and deflected them away with one arm.

"You've hurt my friends." said Lucy, the fires around her growing more intense, "You've attacked our guild hall. And you've put innocent lives in danger. I'm not gonna defeat you. I'm going to obliterate you along with this entire disgrace of a guild."

Jose only managed to gasp as Lucy blinked the distance between them and landed a flaming knee to his face. His nose broke and bled, and he vanished away. Lucy was already behind him.

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Lucy kicked Jose aside and followed up with a hammering arm to the ground. Jose's eyes turned black, a sign he wasn't holding back any longer. Dark magic circles littered the air and rained down a hail of destruction. Lucy was a blur of motion as she dodged every single one.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

Lucy let out an inferno that eliminated everything in her path in an instant. Jose protected himself with a barrier, and his face contorted with fury.

"How ludicrous." cursed Jose, "How utterly ridiculous. Me, defeated by a lowly fairy?! Absurd. Impossible!"

Gray, Elfman, and Mira came to and were in awe of Lucy's power.

"Is she beating Jose?!" exclaimed Gray.

"Amazing." Mira said.

Lucy glanced to her comrades. "Get Erza out of here right now."

They didn't even hesitate. Elfman carried the unconscious Erza and they ran out as fast as they can. Lucy and Jose's powers were shaking the very guild hall around them, and little pebbles levitated in their auras.

"That is it!" cried Jose, gathering all of his magic, "I'm going to completely annihilate you all if it's the last thing I do."

Jose was drawing the same magic circle the giant robot was doing earlier. In response, Lucy whipped out one of her most powerful spells and concentrated it in her right hand. A bright yellow flame danced in that hand as bright as the sun.

 **"Abyss Break."**

 **"Fire Demon's Secret Art: Blazed Glory: Red Zeroth Blade."**

The two spells collided with each other in the middle of the chamber. Everything around them turned to dust as they continued their contest of power, splitting the giant robot in two. Lucy wasn't about to give up ever, and put more power into her attack so much that her very arm actually started to burn. The Abyss Break literally burned away in the wake of the hellfire, and Jose screamed in agony as he was consumed in the flames.

The room was blinded by the light of the flames, but soon dimmed down to reveal the chamber split in two and covered in soot. Jose was on the other side, gagging for air and burned all over. Lucy panted, and her whole body ached in pain more than her cramps. Both her arms were made useless as her right arm was burned to the elbow. Yet, Lucy smiled. She could tell the fighting stopped and her guild cheered in victory. She allowed her body to give out, and her vision went black. Her knees buckles and Lucy would've fallen over the edge.

"I got you." cried Cynthia as the tiny girl caught Lucy by her green cloak. She herself would've joined Lucy in the plunge if Natsu and Master Makarov weren't on the scene to help. Natsu held Lucy tenderly in his arms, smiling seeing the same smile on Lucy's face. Master Makarov nodded in elation seeing how his children were able to win this war.

'Lucy Heartfilia,' thought Makarov, 'I'm proud to call you a Fairy Tail wizard.'

Natsu carried Lucy with an arm under her knees and the other holding her neck. Her heat resonated with his own like two halves that called to each other. He pressed his forehead against Lucy's and imagined what dreams might be going through her head. Dreams that he hoped he was in.

* * *

 **Whew. Another chapter out there and more to come. Up next Chapter 14.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	14. Love and Friends

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 14: Love and Friends

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Lucy woke up, her eyes aching in a bright light till they adjusted. She discovered herself on a bed in the infirmary. She had bandages on her right fist and arm, and her whole left arm was strung up in a bandage. There was also some first aid treatment with a poultice on her cheek and forehead. Overall, Lucy's body felt completely numb from anesthesia.

"You're awake!" Lucy looked to her left and found Cynthia's face all over her. She was back to her perky self, not even a bruise was on her cheeks.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Cynthia, you're alright. Thank goodness."

"I should be saying that to you." said Cynthia, "You've been out of it for four days."

To prove her point, Lucy's stomach growled loudly for food. A cold sweat went down Lucy's neck as she tried to ignore it. Cynthia then began to tell how everyone is all good, and that Phantom Lord has been disbanded completely.

"Right now," continued Cynthia, "everyone is helping to rebuild a brand new guild hall. I'm talking five stories like a huge castle. No way anyone is gonna bring it down again."

"Glad you're still chipper as always, Cynthia." laughed Lucy.

"Yeah, but," said Cynthia, her tone becoming slightly and tightening a fist, "I've also been planning my epic scheme to get back at that fucking blonde bimbo. He didn't even show up to help out the guild. What a - sonuva - motherfucking - cunt!"

Another cold sweat went down Lucy's neck. "He-he. Yeah... you have fun with that."

"Oh that's right." cried Cynthia. She paced back and moved the hospital curtains that blocked Lucy's view of the room. Her eyes widened seeing the pile of gifts that sat in the corner just for her.

"Everyone heard how you beat Jose." explained Cynthia, "They couldn't say thank you since you were out of it, so this is the best they did. Heck, even Mystogan got you something."

Lucy smiled and tears ran down her cheeks. She started to whimper a little. If they knew of her sins, Lucy didn't doubt they still would've done the same thing. Cynthia's smile flattened a little seeing Lucy's tears, but they weren't out of sadness.

"I love this guild." whimpered Lucy, "I love this guild so much."

"I know you do." said Cynthia softly.

As feeling returned to Lucy, she felt a familiar warm sensation on her left arm. She looked with bewilderment to see the Natsu resting his head while sitting on a stool with his hand on her. A little bit of color flooded in Lucy's cheeks.

"He's refused to leave your side the entire time." said Cynthia, "It took both Elfman at full takeover and Gray to get him out of here and force feed him. You're a lucky girl, Lucy."

"Wake up, stupid!" shouted Lucy.

Natsu jumped awake, exclaiming in random noises. He searched around the room frantically for whoever woke him up till his eyes met a pouting Lucy. A cold sweat went down his neck.

"Hey Lucy." said Natsu, "I just, uh, randomly fell asleep here."

Suddenly, Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek in the blink of an eye. Cynthia was shocked, then her eyes dazzled like stars. Natsu was dead silent and his face was like it was stuck with glue.

"That's for saving Cynthia." said Lucy with a smile. However, a part of her wanted to do more.

The door to the room opened and Erza came into the room followed by Makarov. The old man was back to his old self with color returned to him. Erza was covered in bandages head-to-toe from pushing her body to the limit, and it was a miracle she was still walking without a crutch. Lucy knew that woman wasn't one to quit.

"Master Makarov." greeted Lucy.

"You've done a great deed, Lucy Heartfilia." said Makarov, "Even when I fell, you, Erza, and Natsu both came out victorious against Jose."

"That's because we had such a good guild master to follow." said Lucy with a smile.

Makarov chuckled. "I know you'll be back in fighting condition soon. Rest well, Lucy. You've earned it."

After Makarov took his leave, Erza approached Lucy and brought a stool to sit at her side.

"How's the arm?" said Erza, noting her right arm.

Lucy put some feeling into her right arm. The mummy-wrapped limb was able to be lifted and open and close a fist. They must've put some expensive painkillers into Lucy if that burn wasn't affecting her.

"Good." said Lucy, "How's your pride?"

"Shaken, but steady." answered Erza with an amused smile. "You did great Lucy. Better than I ever could. I guess that's why the Magic Council made you a Wizard Saint."

"After this, they better have me move up." joked Lucy, "Erza, I did what I did for the guild. I didn't care for my life and pushed myself to the limit not because I wanted to kill Jose but I had something to protect. A family."

Erza smiled. "Fairy Tail is so lucky to have you, Lucy. I'll recommend you for S-Class for what you've done."

"Don't give me any short cuts." said Lucy, "Just because I have power doesn't mean everybody else isn't equal. I'll go through the same trial as they will, and maybe one of them may become S-Class before I do."

Lucy, internally, was referring to Natsu. If he had something similar to Demonforce, they would be equally matched. That, and Lucy only thought the title was more suited for him than her. She just noticed a rising temperature in the room, and Erza and Lucy turned to see Natsu. He was still frozen in place, but his face started to turn red. Flames suddenly flared to life around him, and Natsu suddenly rocketed out of the room.

"What was that about?" wondered Erza looking at Lucy.

"I don't know." Lucy lied.

"It was probably because Lucy finally gave her dragon dream boy a kiss." admitted Cynthia gladly, "Too bad for her she could only reach the cheeks."

"CYNTHIA!" roared Lucy like a demon.

Erza looked like this was the first of hearing this. She looked at Lucy with bewilderment and studied her face.

"Lucy, what's going on with you?" Erza asked.

"N-Nothing!" exclaimed Lucy, but her cheeks flushed as red as her demon skin.

"Lucy." gasped Erza, seeing her body language, "You're actually smitten with Natsu, aren't you?"

Lucy gave a death glare at Cynthia. "You are so dead!"

Her rage overcame the numbness in her body and she was only able to remove the bed sheets before Erza stopped her.

"My gosh." said Erza, "You aren't just smitten with him. You love Natsu."

Erza was having trouble keeping down a snicker. The whole drama of Lucy's feelings towards Natsu was hilarious in the sense personality wise they were near opposites. Then again, they were both fire-style slayers, and the two have been rather close than Erza would say would be normal for friends.

"It's hard for you to hide it, hasn't it?" said Erza, remembering their adventures, "It all makes sense. First, when you stopped me from punishing Natsu during our mission to Eisenwald. Then, accepting to move in with Natsu in his home. I guess I should've seen it until then."

Lucy looked away. "You're gonna make fun of me that I like the idiot."

"No, no." protested Erza, realizing Lucy's dilemma, "In fact, let me help you. I've known Natsu ever since he joined the guild. I know more things about him than he cares to admit."

Lucy was shocked. "Wha- Why?"

"Because in my opinion you two deserve each other." said Erza.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You... You really think so?"

"Of course." said Erza sincerely, "I may not be so experienced in it, but love is a strong thing. Stronger than any magic I've ever heard. And besides, I can't help it when my friend is so torn like this."

"Friend, huh?" Lucy said, "Erza, do you think we could be best friends?"

Erza was a bit caught off by the statement. It didn't take long for Erza to bring up a wide smile.

"Why not?" said Erza.

Lucy responded with her own smile. She got out of her bed, having full feeling through her body. With a slight tilt, she cracked and stretched her neck to relieve it of the stiffness that had built up. While her left arm was still useless in a cast, her right arm was still workable.

"You know what?" said Lucy, "I'm going to do some remodeling myself at Natsu's house. I could use the time off to clean it out."

Erza let Lucy off and promised to ask Porlyusica to excuse her. Once Lucy was gone, Cynthia and Erza nodded and high-fived each other. The plan worked.

* * *

It was late in the night. Makarov was sipping from a mug above the construction sight of the new guild hall. From the shadows below in the streets, he felt the presence of someone approaching. The dim light of the moon revealed Adrian. Makarov put down his mug, happy to see the young master.

"What brings you here, young master?" asked Makarov.

"What?" said Adrian, "I can't just come here without the Council's orders. Besides-" Adrian moved his sleeve and revealed a white Fairy Tail tattoo on his bicep "- Fairy Tail will always be my home."

"Hmph." replied the master, taking a sip from his mug. The next he opened his eyes, Makarov almost jumped Adrian was right in front of him. As always, the boy's speed was frightening.

"I'm sorry I'm not here that often, Master Makarov." said Adrian, looking at the moon as he spoke in a guilty tone, "I may be close in the Magic Council, but I have never, nor ever will, betray the guild. My loyalty is always to my family."

Makarov smiled. "My apologies. I didn't mean it that way. Yes, it would be nice if you hanged around the guild more often. Some of us here still miss you. Mira, Elfman, Cana. They have no idea that even at such a young age you're doing more than they could ever imagine."

"Thank you, master." said Adrian.

They were silent for a moment. Makarov felt like sharing a drink with Adrian, but the boy was still a boy of twelve years of age. Yet, he felt like he was one of his closest friends comparable to Yajima.

"How's Mest?" asked Makarov.

"Oh, you know." answered Adrian, "Same old same old. Unaware we're both spying on the Council for you, and biting at things randomly."

"He-he." chuckled Makarov, "That's good. Also, congratulations on becoming Inquisitor. In a few years, you may see Yajima on the Council with you. Imagine that. Grandfather and grandchild working as leaders of the Magic Council."

"It's a small world we live in." replied Adrian.

"I've also heard tale from him," said Makarov, rubbing his chin, "that you've been hanging around this certain girl from - Cait Shelter I believe. A love interest maybe?"

Makarov smiled seeing the blush on Adrian's face. It was that kind of young, innocent look he wished to see more from Adrian.

"I-I-It's not like that, per say." stuttered Adrian, sweat going down his neck, "Wen- I mean she is just having trouble, you know. She's new to the whole thing, and she has this really bossy friend with her that just doesn't know how to hold her punches, if you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, the wizard has potential, so I'm trying to make her career a little bit easier, you know."

Adrian paused for a moment as he composed himself.

"She has this - radiance around her." continued Adrian, "It's like her innocence is so out of place with the world. All I want to do is let her keep it for as long as I can."

"Like in your case." added Makarov, "Before..."

Makarov stopped himself, realizing he was stepping into a forbidden past.

"Forgive me." Makarov said sadly.

"It's alright." said Adrian in an empty tone.

He continued his stare to the horizon, where the moon shined brightly over the lake. Adrian puckered his lips and it seemed the rays of silver light condensed into form - and were sucked into his mouth where Adrian swallowed with gusto. Adrian exhaled, relaxed.

"The night is sweet today." Adrian commented.

"You should really stop by the guild and meet Lucy." said Makarov, "In the short time she was been here, Lucy has become a fine wizard comparable to Erza."

"Outclassing is more like it." added Adrian, "How is Natsu?"

"Do I really need to say?" replied Makarov.

Adrian smiled, then he got to his feet. "I best be off. It's been nice talking to you, master. If Gildarts comes back, tell him Adrian sends his best. Hopefully, you and I could have another talk like this. Maybe you could tell me more of grandpa and your adventures."

"Of course." said Makarov gladly.

Adrian left in a literal flash of light. Makarov felt like he was a few years younger getting to talk with Adrian again. In some points, it was like talking with Yajima. He looked down at his mug to find it refilled. But there was also something else. It was a pamphlet with the seal of the Magic Council. On the bottom was a little note in Adrian's handwriting. It read: 'Sorry about this, master, but it seemed kinder if I brought it instead of the Magic Council.'

Makarov removed the slip and felt he had aged another 100 years as he saw the amount of zeros pertaining to damages caused by no other than Gray, Erza, and Natsu. A hollow moan of agony left his hanging jaw. There was no way he was ever going to retire at this rate.

* * *

Lucy was sweeping the last of the dirt in the now refurnished living room. She managed to get Natsu's collection of job requests in a neat pile and order so they could stay. When she did, she noticed one job that caught her eye. It was the job to Everlue mansion, and she realized it was the first official job she ever went with Natsu. She couldn't help but hold it tenderly.

Thanks to Erza's gifts, Lucy was able to make the house feel more like home. She replaced the moth eaten rugs with new ones of gold and red, and replaced the drapes with ones that a scaly pattern. Most of the stuff in the house was really untouched so all that was needed was some simple dusting and the cabinets, tables, chairs, and shelves looked brand new.

There was only one problem. There was only one bed in the entire house. None of the guild members got her a whole bed, and she doubted she could do anything with one free, yet weakened arm. And night had descended.

'Dammit!' thought Lucy, 'Where can I - Of course with Natsu but - would he let me?'

The door opened and in stepped a tired Natsu. Happy flew through and collapsed into a sleep on a couch pillow. Natsu's motion was sluggish, and his eyes were barely open.

"Hey Natsu," greeted Lucy, "welcom-"

"...pillow..." moaned Natsu as he suddenly grabbed Lucy. Even sluggish, his strength was enough to hold Lucy from holding her ground. Before she knew it, Natsu brought Lucy under the covers with him under the bed. He was instantly fast asleep.

"Why you..." growled Lucy but she stopped herself feeling his arms around Lucy's body. Her heart was beating faster than Jet, and pumped a strange sensation through her. Natsu's heat was something of a trance, and it made Lucy rub her body to nuzzle closer to that heat. It wasn't because she was cold. It was more that Lucy - was turned on by it.

A smile broke on her face as Lucy pulled herself closer to Natsu. Her fingers danced on the muscles on his chest, yet it felt like the perfect pillow for Lucy's head. And she could hear the beat of his heart lull her to sleep. Before Lucy finally dozed to sleep, she had half of her entire body over Natsu, her chest squeezing against him and her head resting on his right chest.

Lucy knew what she wanted. She wanted this. She wanted Natsu.

* * *

 _(Unknown Location)_

Doors opened into a room of shadow. At the end of it was a burly business man, the 'Head' of the Heartfilias. In walked Jose, walking with some bandaging to cover burns left by his employer's daughter. Once he was standing in front of the desk, the doors closed and a light filled the room from white fire.

"You wanted to see me?" said the man.

"Yes." said Jose, "I'm sorry to inform you, but I failed in your mission. My guild is disbanded, my title gone, and now I'm on the run. It seemed your daughter didn't take the 'rescue' and this is the price I paid."

"Hmm." said Mr. Heartfilia, "So Lucy fought back, and you, a Wizard Saint, lost to her. Intriguing."

The man ascended from his desk and walked to stare aimlessly out the windows to the night sky.

"There was something funny your daughter said." Jose said, "she claimed you were dead for years, and yet here you are running on your business and fortune like nothing happened."

"Is that so?" said Mr. Heartfilia flatly.

"Tell me," said Jose, "who are you really?"

Mr. Heartfilia turned back, his face hidden behind the shadows. There was the sense of death in the air in the wake of Jose's magic. Before he even casted a single spell, a green vine of thorns ripped through the floor and pierced through Jose's arm.

"A man to the people in the end." said the man, his voice younger. His form changed entirely. His face became slimmer with a pointed chin and red eyes like the appearance of a snake. He had a mane of black hair behind his head, and he wore a black suit over a white, buttoned shirt. In his hands was a book with the letters E, N, and D in that order.

"If you wish to know," said the man, "I am Mard Geer, a demon of the black wizard Zeref, and the master of the dark guild known as Tartorous. When I heard the head of the Heartfilia family, it provided the best financial front to pay for the Balem Alliance's schemes."

"Then why?" groaned Jose, "Why use my guild for some girl?!"

"Some girl?" said Mard Geer, sounding offended, "No, Lucy Heartfilia isn't some girl. She is an interest, no, something more to us demons as a whole. It was Zeref who came here to this household many years. He killed everyone here except the girl. Lucy Heartfilia. After that, she was changed into the wizard that we all know as the Northern Devil. We want to know why for ourselves of Lucy. Why did Zeref spare her? What did he choose her for? What did he do to the girl? I must know."

More thorns sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Jose and ripping into his flesh. Mard Geer began mumbling to himself the same words over and over like a chant.

"I must know!" Mard Geer, "WE MUST KNOW HIS GREAT PLAN!"

Just like that, the thorns squeezed and Jose was no more than a bloody mess on the carpet. Mard Geer composed himself and smiled at the bloody mess.

"Fairy Tail has proven strong." said Mard Geer, "And they will continue to get stronger. We must plan carefully. Some day, Lucy, I will know your part in Zeref's plan."

* * *

 **I freaking loved doing this chapter. Who's up for the Tower of Heaven. Say aye if yes.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	15. Relieving Some Tension

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 15: Relieving Some Tension

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Natsu stirred awake as the light of day hit his eyes. He almost thought someone kidnapped him when he barely recognized his own home. Everything was clean and refreshed. They were even new drapes and and rugs, and the floor looked spotless. Even the tables looked he just bought them the other day.

'Man,' thought Natsu, 'Lucy must've gone to town - !'

He looked down and his heart pumped with vigor seeing Lucy sleeping with a smile next to Natsu. She was so close, Natsu could feel her intense heat rub against him almost like heated pillow. Her chest was squeezed to his side and her head rested on his chest. Fingers had tickled on his abs where they rested.

'Did we,' thought Natsu in terror, 'did we drink last night or something?'

That wasn't the case as Natsu took a longer examination. They still had their clothes on. Natsu looked to Lucy's face to find the most innocent, tranquil, and just purely happy. It was the most heart-warming smile Natsu has ever seen from her. And it was the fact that he was responsible.

"...warm..." moaned Lucy in her sleep, "...Natsu...warm...be with...me."

Her arm slithered further across Natsu's torso and she brought her head just under Natsu's chin. Natsu felt his blood go cold with shock and his heart started racing faster. And the faster his heart beat, the more intense his body heat became prompting Lucy to move her body all over him. Truth was, Natsu kinda liked it.

Then there was her own heat as well. Every time they ever made skin contact, Natsu could feel his attraction to her, like he was being pulled by a reel on a fish hook. He never felt anything like it in his life, and Natsu could tell that heat called to him on an instinctual level.

His nostrils caught the scent of fire, and Natsu noticed the smoke a flame dancing just behind Lucy's lips. It was a smell he never imagined from some other fire. He couldn't describe in simple terms, only that it smelled of the sum of Lucy's entire personality. The smell lured Natsu to stay as close as possible to this burning golden flame.

'Maybe this isn't so bad.' thought Natsu, 'A couple more minutes. Hours is more like it actually.'

Natsu relaxed himself and settled his head on the pillow. His left arm reached over Lucy's neck and they cuddled closer to each other. Heatwaves rose off the sheets of the bed. It woke up Happy from the first floor.

"Why is it so ho-" whined Happy until he saw the two fire-style slayers sleeping next to each other. He flew off with a big smile on his face, "I saw everything."

Later, Erza and Cynthia arrived at the household. They haven't seen Natsu and Lucy at the guild hall at all. Before Erza opened the door, Cynthia stopped the redhead and glanced at the window.

"Hold on to my shoulder." said Cynthia. Erza did just that and Cynthia brimmed with magic, "Let's see if the master's lessons have paid off."

Cynthia for the first time used magic of the Giant's Wrath, growing till her eyes were level with the second story. This was her maximum height for now, but Erza could easily perch on top of her shoulder. The two peered through the window into the bedroom, and their eyes filled with stars seeing Lucy and Natsu together. They shrunk down, and cheered softly of a mission successful.

"You do realize she's going to kill us if she finds out." said Cynthia.

"Then we must vow never to talk of this." said Erza.

* * *

On a snowy landscape, Rune Knights of the Magic Council were on the hunt for a dark guild that was raiding the vault. They walked on a path to where the supposed vault was. Their leader, a man of huge build of eight feet in height, halted the company. He noticed something on the ground, and when he cleared the snow it was a black purse.

"What is a purse doing out here?" said the leader. He opened it to find the purse filled with fire Lacrima. "Lacrima, huh? Uh, well finders, keepers."

Suddenly, his right arm felt like it was being crushed. The Rune Knight looked down to find a seventeen year old teenager holding and crushing the metal braces on his arm. His eyes were red, and he had a great mane of dull yellow hair. He wore a Gi of sorts with the right side of his chest exposed to reveal his dark guild mark.

"IT'S," roared the teengaer, "A - FUCKING - SATCHEL."

After sending the Rune Knight with a single uppercut, the snow melted away to the brown earth as a geyser of black flames erupted around the area. The earth shook in the wake of its power. When the flames died out, the whole company was beaten, and the only one standing was the fire wizard.

The wizard sighed and picked up his pu - satchel back around his shoulder. He took out a fire Lacrima and ate it like rock candy. Even the sweet taste of pure fire magic didn't quell his frustration. No one says his favorite satchel is a purse.

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Natsu arrived at the guild with Lucy's left arm fully healed and back in working order. When they arrived at the construction site, the whole guild gave them bewildered looks as assumptions as to why they were gone the whole day. Some even thought the two were absent to have some privacy. They were only half-right.

Lucy dreaded the thought of what they could all be thinking about them, but this was the closest she's literally been to Natsu. She had been clinging to his arm the whole walk, and she was surprised to find that Natsu was perfectly okay with it. The longer she held his arm, the more she was driven to get closer to the heat of the dragon flames within him. If only Lucy knew that Natsu had the same attraction. It was amazing they haven't gone on a date even.

"How's the arm?" asked Mira at the makeshift bar.

"Better than ever." said Lucy with gusto, igniting a flame on her left fist.

"Glad to hear." said Mira, putting her elbows on the bar table, "So... taking things slow with Natsu?"

Lucy spat out a jet of fire, evaporating the mouthful of water.

"Is it that obvious with me?" whimpered Lucy.

"I think it's cute." said Mira with a smile, "You better get him on a date sooner or later."

"To be honest," said Lucy, looking at Natsu goofing off as usual, "I don't think I need to be in a hurry."

A barrel was tossed in Lucy's direction. On reflex, she shattered it into splinters, but the whole guild was silent. All eyes were on Erza confronting Laxus.

"Why don't you tell them how you feel?!" shouted Erza.

Lucy hated that smug look on Laxus' face as he sat there on one of the benches.

"I have no problem telling them what think of them." said Laxus, "This guild is full of nothing but losers and weaklings. And that brings to the worst of them all, the rich blonde fire-breather. It's your fault you caused this mess."

Lucy barely kept her cool breaking her glass in her grasp. However, Cynthia had completely lost it, throwing down a giant arm onto Laxus which he dodged in a flash of lightning.

"Don't you dare talk to Lucy like that!" shouted Cynthia, shrinking her arm back to normal size, "If you don't remember, it was Lucy who finished it while you lazied off somewhere refusing to help us, you dip shit."

Lucy will give Cynthia this: she knew how to press the right buttons. That smile on Laxus faltered a little.

"Why should I be taking this from gramp's little student?" said Laxus, "You were Phantom Lord's personal punching bag. If I was there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble."

That pushed Cynthia beyond the point of being angry. Lucy felt her color leave her face as she saw that dreadful change in Cynthia's right eye. Her power skyrocketed like a burning light around her, causing her Titan's Wrath magic to make her grow a few feet to stand taller than Lucy casually. Her right arm flicked through the air a bit to summon magic circles, and dark magic blackened the floor.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!" snarled Cynthia in a beastly, "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD."

Before Cynthia could wave down her head to bring down total destruction, Lucy blinked behind her and wrapped a whip and her arms to hold back Cynthia since she was taller than her via her magic. It took all her strength to hold Cynthia back, even as she shrank down to normal size.

"Let me go!" barked Cynthia, "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

"That's enough!" shouted Lucy, her voice howling like a phantom, "He's not worth it."

Laxus laughs. "Not worth it, she says. That's hysterical. I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered, kids!"

"I'm 22, dumbass." barked Cynthia.

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

Laxus laughed maniacally as he vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Heir to the throne, my ass." cried Cynthia, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

Outside, Laxus casually walked down the pavement just outside the construction site when he sensed a familiar presence. He looked up with a smile to see Adrian perched on a roof not too far with a not-too kind glare toward Laxus.

"Well, well." said Laxus, "If it isn't gramp's favorite little prodigy. The Fairy in the Shadows."

When he opened his eyes, Laxus found the buster sword was thrown just inches away from his cheek and Adrian was right behind him. His face was hidden in shadows to give off an ominous mood. Laxus wasn't fazed by Adrian's speed.

"Laxus," said Adrian, "I believe you were going to try and kill Cynthia right there."

Laxus smiled. "Oh, so what?"

"I'll give you this," said Adrian in a cold tone, "if you so much as hurt any of them, I will personally see to your consequences."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" said Laxus.

Adrian picked up his buster sword as though it was as light as a feather and put it back on his back.

"Don't underestimate them." said Laxus, "Or me for that matter."

"Hmph." said Laxus, "I'll keep that in mind, kid. Go run along to gramps or the Magic Council."

Adrian disappeared without a sound, and Laxus continued on his way.

The guild had an awful mood in the air. The air around Lucy and Natsu was comparable to an active volcano, and Cynthia was tied by hellfire whips in a corner. Erza was quiet holding tickets for Akane Resort. She approached her teammates with a smile.

"Everyone," said Erza, "I know everything seems a bit sour, but I know something that can cheer us up. How would all of you like to come Akane Resort?"

Even Lucy perked up to the proposition. She had heard of the wonders of Akane Resort. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Cynthia's mood brightened at the thought.

"HECK YEAH!"

Erza gave each of her teammates a ticket for the resort. As for Cynthia, Lucy held back her ticket and gave Cynthia a glare.

"C'mon Lucy." whined Cynthia, flailing her arms about.

"Will you promise to drop the temper tantrum?" said Lucy.

Cynthia pouted. "Fine."

"Good." said Lucy. Instead of releasing Cynthia, Lucy dragged her by the end of her hellfire whip. No amount of struggling could break Cynthia free.

"You - bitch." grumbled Cynthia, knowing Lucy was enjoying dragging her.

* * *

Lucy never thought she would have so much fun ever. They first played a game of volleyball, but it was a quick match when Lucy paired with Natsu. They were banned from more matches due to the fact Lucy and Natsu finish off by punching the ball with a dual fire fist.

That didn't stop the fun. Somehow, Gray got the fire-style slayers on a high-speed, marine animal ride with him as the driver. Natsu and Lucy hanged onto the raft for dear life to not drown due to their ailments to motion.

"I never missed this." groaned Lucy in pain of her cramps.

"I'll get you for this Gray - gagh." gagged Natsu on vomit.

The fire slayers got their pay back. When Gray fell asleep, Lucy built a body of sand resembling a mermaid on him while Natsu snagged his pants. Cynthia was grateful to see Lucy laughing like a normal person, instead of the demon that enjoyed slaughtering dark guilds. Joining Fairy Tail has really changed her.

Once Gray got out, he used Happy to cover his shame and Cynthia started laughing uncontrollably at the sight as she drank from a hollowed-out coconut. However, her gaze shifted to see a blue-haired, pale woman spying on Gray with dazzling eyes.

'Where have I seen her before?' thought Cynthia, 'Nah, forget it. What does matter is this mango star smoothie in my hands.'

After joking with Gray for long enough, Erza had the team soak in the sun. Natsu, Cynthia, and Happy played in the water. Erza glanced over to Lucy, disappointed to not find a wider smile on her face. Lucy was looking over at the bare-chested Natsu with envy and longing in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself just to go up to him. A mischievous smile formed on Erza's face, and she grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Natsu," called Erza, "Lucy needs some help with putting lotion on her back."

Lucy's face went red and she glared at Erza with anger. She mouthed, 'What are you doing!?'

"You'll thank me later." said Erza with a wink.

Natsu arrived, a bit nervous at the prospect himself. There was no way that Lucy could get herself out of this without some sort of confusion, and so went along with it. She turned around on her seat and lay on her back. The Dragon Slayer wouldn't move if Erza's stare wasn't like a mountain on top of him.

"Don't miss a spot." said Erza.

 _You're so dead._ mouthed Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu did not speak to each other the whole time. However, the embarrassment shared between them heated the air around them. But it there was also a... sensual heat between them as well. With the scars from her past visible to Natsu, he didn't expect her skin to be so smooth. Lucy couldn't believe just how firm yet soft Natsu's hands were on her back. She loved every second of it.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho." laughed Cynthia next to her, "How do you like Natsu's hands on your back?"

Cynthia was surprised that Lucy didn't react. She was stuck in her own mesmerizing world. After a while, a simple poke from Erza broke her out of Lucy's trance and she calmly stopped Natsu massaging Lucy's back.

"Thanks, Natsu." said Lucy, leaning forward. Her senses were going wild that she couldn't stop herself in the moment. She was only able to stop herself going for the lips as her own lips danced gold flames and kissed Natsu on the forehead. Realizing what she just did, or rather tried to, Lucy suddenly bolted off. Natsu stood there, and Erza was aghast to see his face more red than she had ever seen him.

"There just might be hope for those two." said Erza to Cynthia.

"Yeah." said Cynthia, casually speaking as Natsu lit himself in dragon fire, "They are cute together."

* * *

Lucy got over her little episode and invited Erza to the casino. Erza was a little taken back to see Lucy in a dress. Not once did she see Lucy without her green cloak. Even her demon brand was visible. Natsu really has brought some side of Lucy to come to life, and she was beautiful.

"C'mon Erza, let's go." called Lucy.

At the casino, Natsu was so close to getting a jackpot, but the middle number changed from a 17 to a 16. He was so enraged and upset he threatened to destroy the machine.

"Give me back my seventeen!" shouted Natsu.

"Sir, please don't break the machine."

"But it acted like it was gonna give me seventeen." cried Natsu.

Cynthia appeared with a smug look. She pushed aside Natsu and took control of the machine.

"Watch how a real master does it." said Cynthia, cracking her knuckles and putting a hand on the console, "333."

The dials on the sphere flashed numbers, and Natsu, Happy, and the worker dropped their jaws when they all aligned to the exact she called for. A waterfall of J fell from the ceiling, and Cynthia pulled out a bag to put it all in. With her Giant's Wrath magic, growing her size made carrying the load easier than her petite size. The three spectators watched Cynthia walk away humming a tune with over 10 million J in her bank account.

"You have a lot to learn, boys." teased Cynthia.

At another table, Lucy and Erza were playing a card game. Lucy was somehow making the best plays on the table and had gotten the biggest pile of chips. When someone accused her of cheating, Lucy gave them a demon's glare to get them to back off.

"How are you doing this?" Erza wondered.

Lucy smiled. "When you travel long enough, you see things more just by the twitch of the finger. You should see Cynthia play. She has no mercy. I kinda had to avoid towns with casinos because of her luck and gambling problem."

"YEAH-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Cynthia like a rich taking another win.

Lucy sweatdropped. "If we stay here any longer, Cynthia is gonna run the place dry."

A new dealer switched with them. He had tanned skin and messy dull yellow hair. There was a tattoo on the side of his cheek.

"Why don't we play a different game?" said the dealer, throwing them new cards.

Erza looked down and her eyes widened. The cards at her hands spelled death. Erza looked up to the dealer and her eyes widened.

"How about we raise the stakes higher," said the dealer with menacing eyes, "sister?"

"S-Sho!" exclaimed Erza.

* * *

 **And that's where I'll leave it. If any of you were wondering, that was Zancrow in the snowy landscape. His personality will be different, and he's more focused on fighting strong guys than just killing people.**

 **Up next, Chapter 16: Besiege the Tower**


	16. Besiege the Tower

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 16: Besiege the Tower

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

"Sho," said Erza in a shaky voice, "is that you?"

"So you do remember us." said Sho.

Lucy's shoulders tensed up as she put up her guard. "Erza, who the hell is this?"

"Sister, I'm hurt." said Sho, "You never bothered to tell your friends about us."

Lucy knew when danger was right in front of her. She readied herself off her stool in a fighting stance. Once Lucy ignited her fists in demon fire, she suddenly found herself entangled in some strange rope. It was so strong, it overwhelmed even her slayer strength and canceled out her magic.

'I'll add anti-magic to the things I hate.' thought Lucy, still struggling against the rope.

"Oh, Erzy how could you not say anything about us?" said the high-pitched voice of a young girl. Lucy barely managed to turn her face to see a girl probably 14 sitting on the counter. She was demi-human with cat ears and a tail, "We were your best friends after all."

A gunshot was heard and the lights went out suddenly. All the people that were panicking were suddenly gone, but their voices could be heard much softer yet closer. Lucy looked down in shock as she saw the floor littered with cards that held the people inside.

"Sho," exclaimed Erza, "you can use magic?"

"Erza, who are these people?!" Lucy demanded more than asked.

"They were friends of mine." replied Erza in a shaky tone that didn't fit her.

"Yes, we were very close." said Sho with a dark look in his eyes, "Until she decided to betray us."

Next, flashes of light appeared at Sho's side till they morphed into a man made of blocks wearing a purple coat and fedora.

"Cut the girl some slack." said the man in a thick accent, "Life on the outside has made you look good, huh doll."

"W-Wally?" gasped Erza, "You practice magic as well?"

"Why are you so surprised?" said a deep, echoing voice, followed by a tall man that appeared behind Erza from a veil of shadows, "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Okay, seriously Erza," yelled Lucy, "who the fuck are these people?"

"Blondie's got a loudmouth." noted Wally.

"We grew up together." answered Erza softly, "In a life before I joined Fairy Tail."

Erza glanced back to her 'friends'. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"What does it look like?" said Wally, "We are here to take you back."

"I beg of you." cried Erza, "Please release Lucy."

'No, don't beg.' Lucy cried internally, 'That's not like you.'

Wally's arm glowed in light and formed into a gun. "Listen, dolly, don't make this get ugly." A laser pointed to Lucy's forehead, making her wince but didn't simmer the fire in her eyes. As Erza begged Wally to release her, the blonde noticed the gun disappear and put two and two together.

"Erza, look out!" warned Lucy.

Erza was too distraught to fully process what Lucy said and took a concussive shot to the back with that arm gun floating in midair. The big guy carried Erza almost bridal style in his arms.

"Where do you think you're taking Erza?!" snarled Lucy, "Just by tying me up doesn't mean you've won. When Natsu and Gray get to you, they are gonna make you pay."

"Sorry to say, gal," said Wally, "but they are taking the eternal sleep. Oh by the way Millianna..."

In Wally's hands appeared Happy sound asleep. The cat girl's eyes lit up in joy and she snuggled Happy like a true cat.

Something snapped in Lucy. She lost most of her humane sense to a primal rage of the demon within her. The fire in her eyes turned to the same hellish infernos. As her body trembled, her magic started to spark a bit and her strength allowed her to rise against the magic rope. Golden fires danced around her feet.

"Th-That's impossible!" gasped the cat girl as the group took apprehensive steps back.

'Her emotions are strong enough to resist Millianna's magic!?' thought the big guy.

"What did you do?!" growled Lucy in a more demonic voice, her eyes turning pink, "What - did - you - do to my Natsu!?"

The ropes were being overpowered by her rage alone, creating an inferno around her. Millianna increased the power of her ropes around Lucy, but her magic power proved an ant compared to Lucy. Wally aimed a gun at the 'demon' with the intent to kill.

"We are going to have to put her down." said Wally.

"I don't think so." Following the voice were giant fists that crashed into them. They turned into the attacker's direction to see Cynthia, her eyes lit up like white lanterns in the power of Giant Magic. She grew to a size that Lucy saw when they first met Makarov with her muscles more tone from the transformation.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT MY FRIENDS," bellowed Cynthia like a true giant, "THEN YOU HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!"

Without a word, she called out - Loke!?

'Loke is a Celestial Spirit?!' thought Lucy, 'No wonder he smelled different.'

"Hello beau- AHH!" Loke screamed seeing a giant Cynthia over him.

"LET'S GET RID OF THESE ASSHOLES AND SAVE ERZA!" bellowed Cynthia.

"Hmph." said Loke with a smirk and straightening his tie. He charged forward and his fist glowed in light, **"Regulas Impact."**

A beam of light shot down at the group, followed by a giant fist smashing down. As the dust settled, the group had dodged in unison but couldn't keep up for long. Their situation worsened when Lucy broke through the rope and let out a roar of fire from her mouth.

"We can't win." ordered Simon, and a blue magic circle appeared above them, "Let us retreat."

In a flash of light, the group disappeared before they could be squashed by Cynthia's foot. She calmed down and shrank to normal size. Loke went back to the spirit world. Cynthia put on her teasing face, but before she could say a word Lucy bolted toward Natsu's scent.

Lucy found the pi- salmon-haired teenager down in a rubble from that gambling machine. Smoke was coming from his mouth and he wasn't even twitching. The blonde ran faster and slide her knees against the ground to hold up Natsu. His pupils were drawn back.

"N-Natsu." Lucy spoke in a whimper and hugged Natsu closer to her body, "A-A-Answer me, you dumby. Please, s-say something. I don't..."

Lucy's eyes felt puffy and blurry. There were tears swelling on her eyes that were beginning to lose their fire, and she could barely breathe without sniffling.

"I don't want you to go." Lucy sobbed softly, "Please, please, please... please don't leave me, Natsu. I... I need you."

A soft, familiar groan jolted Lucy out of her sobbing. Suddenly, her face was met with a breath of red fire as Natsu awoke with a roar. He was coughing as his mouth still smoked and causing some irritating pain.

"Who shoots someone in the mouth?" Natsu squealed.

Natsu froze when he realized his fire breath hit point-blank at Lucy of all people. Of course being a fire-style slayer, Lucy was completely unharmed, but it left a shocked look on Lucy's face. The Dragon Slayer felt his life was going to come to an end with a beatdown.

"L-Lucy, I'm sorr-"

He was cut off when Lucy tightened them closer in a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu was speechless feeling tears dripping onto his shoulder. She had no words to express her sorrow to Natsu without him, and only had the beat of her heart and the heat of her body.

"Please, don't ever go away." Lucy mumbled in a sob, "I beg of you, I don't want to lose you, Natsu."

Instinctively, Natsu put a hand behind her head and replied, "You're weird, Lucy. No way I'm going anywhere."

The tears stopped flowing upon those words and a smile stretched her pink face. Her eyes reverted back to a light brown, and she relished Natsu's above average body heat.

'I love this fool so much.' thought Lucy.

"Uh... we should leave you alone." Cynthia's voice broke Lucy out of her trance. She glanced back at Cynthia and Gray accompanied by a pale woman with blue hair. Lucy caught a familiar scent off of Juvia that for some reason reminded her of Galuna Island at some point.

"Hey guys." greeted Natsu, "Who's the bluenette? She smells weird."

The woman introduced herself. "My name is Juvia Lockser. I was once a member of Phantom Lord as one of the Element Four, but now I wish to join Fairy Tail so I can join with my beloved Gray." As she said that, Juvia indicated a gold necklace with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

Cynthia gasped and pointed a finger at Juvia. "I knew I saw you from somewhere. You're the one who kidnapped me."

Juvia tensed up in apprehension and bowed her head before Cynthia. "Forgive me, Cynthia. I did not mean any personal harm toward you, and I realize how rotten my guild was."

"Nah, no biggie." said Cynthia with a toothy grin.

The rest sweat dropped at Cynthia's almost Natsu-like carefree response to that. Natsu shook his hand as his mouth's pain was numbing away.

"What the heck happened?" asked Natsu.

"Those fuckers took Erza and Happy." answered Lucy with a guttural growl.

"What!?" screamed Natsu, "First, that blockhead shoots me in the mouth, and then he takes Happy. I'm going pound him into shredded pieces once I find my little body."

Natsu sprinted away with his only guide being his sense of smell with Lucy close behind and the others keeping pace. To the slayers' horror, the scent went off to the middle of the ocean... and there was a boat conveniently placed at the shore. Before they made a try to swim after Erza, two giant hands from a peti - normal-sized wizard girl caught them from going off.

"All we need are your noses, you two." said Cynthia with a smug look and carrying them to the boat.

Lucy thought her fear was making her hallucinate, but she saw Juvia somehow go paler at the sight of the boat. And then again, there was that distinct scent off of her, the same that she got off that Lyon guy who called himself a God Slayer. But her thoughts were drowned by the wave of pain that washed over her as they boarded the boat and started over the water.

* * *

"Kill... us," groaned Lucy and Natsu, "please."

The two fire-style slayers have been like that since they set out in the night. Juvia looked to be in some sort of similar strain as well. Occasionally, she would flinch as though having the most terrible migraine. Gray's presence served to soothe that pain, allowing Juvia to mask their approach from enemies via Cynthia's suggestion.

"Ugh." growled Gray, lacking an undershirt, "Are we going the right way?"

Cynthia took initiative and checked on their "hounds". Natsu's stomach was spinning like a hurricane and forced him to lean over the side of the boat with his cheeks puffed with bile. Lucy was in so much pain one could notice the muscles contorting just below the skin and tears of pain were in her eyes.

"Hey Lucy." said Cynthia, "Are we going the right way?"

With sheer willpower, Lucy lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger a little bit to the right from the boat's heading. Juvia manipulated the ocean water and changed course.

"Thanks, bestie." said Cynthia with a cheery smile, "Keep up the good work."

Lucy then folded her index finger then raised her middle finger separately, flipping Cynthia off even if she was too much in pain to show her annoyance.

Cynthia giggled. "Love you too."

Suddenly, a chilly feel in the air so powerful it relieved Natsu and Lucy of their vehicle ailment. That feeling Lucy and even Cynthia knew all too well was death, and it was so heavy in the air a normal human would be on their knees gasping for breath. On the surface of the ocean were the carcasses of schools of fish and wreckage of ships. In the air, they bore witness to the awful sight of a flock of birds suddenly peeling over and falling to their death.

In the distance they saw a massive tower ascending to the air as though piercing into the heavens themselves. It felt evil, like the clouds darkened just going near it.

"Okay." squeaked Cynthia, "Now I'm creeped out. Maybe we shou-"

A familiar hand rested on Cynthia's shoulders. The brunette looked back to see Lucy with a serious look in her eyes at the tower.

"No going back from this." said Lucy then glanced to her best friend and whispered in her ear, "You should be feeling natural here in the presence of all this death. After all, it's been a while since I've seen _that_ side of you yet in the Fairy Tail guild."

That's why Cynthia squeaked to hold down a rising smirk. Some side of her locked by magical seals was clawing out to spread a smile ear-to-ear. With all this death in the air, she could feel the true Cynthia _Slyvannia_ Vermillion coming out to play.

'Another time.' thought Cynthia, 'Soon, very soon.'

Once on shore, Lucy, Natsu, and even Juvia (ironically) leaped onto solid ground with joy. Gray quickly silenced them down seeing the place littered with guards. Juvia found an underground waterway that led under the tower. Lucy was half-glad to be rid of that dress that slowed down her movements, but was embarrassed to being in nothing but underwear with Natsu. Cynthia, somehow, kept an emergency swimsuit for the occasion, Juvia could just turn into water, and Gray was Gray with his stripping habit.

To their surprise, Cynthia made it in less than a minute when it took the others ten. Finally, she let loose a deadly smirk that could put the creeps even in battle-hardened veterans. With all this death in the air, Cynthia needed to let loose her magic.

'I think I have a name for it now.' thought Cynthia, **'Way of Destruction.'**

* * *

(Time-Skip)

In nine minutes, the others arrived only to find a net of catwalks above them destroyed in rubble. Guards lay motionless on the ground, and smoke billowed out of some craters. The only one seemingly unaffected was Cynthia who had the creepiest, yet innocent smile on her face.

"Yo." Cynthia called.

"What did you do?" said Lucy, acting agitated.

Cynthia played along and pouted. "Okay, but you can't be mad at me."

"What did you do?" said Lucy with a more stern voice.

"Just to clarify," said Cynthia, "I was minding my own business."

"Bullshit." exclaimed Lucy.

"I wasss." whined Cynthia. "Here's how it went. I just got here, trying to dry myself off..."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Intruder!" called a guard. As soon as that one yelled, every weapon was pointed at Cynthia. They all surrounded her like a swarm, yet Cynthia's smirk became more sharp. Oh, she knew exactly how she was going to play this out.

'This is going to be hilarious.' thought Cynthia.

"Get on your knees, pipsqueak." threatened a guard.

And they just had to call her short. That anger was fuel for that irresistible urge to destroy everything. She turned that anger into that smile of hers and replied, "I'm not your mother last night!"

* * *

(Present)

"...and they took exception to that." said Cynthia, "But you know how the story goes."

Lucy glanced at a guard who's legs were burned stumps. "What happened to him?"

"Pussed out like a bitch." answered Cynthia, "Tried to anyway. In all sense, I wasn't gonna let him die like that. I just cast some Illusion magic and he instead shot his legs off instead of his brains."

While Lucy was unfazed, the others stood so pale they were ice cold even by Gray's standards.

"What did you do to them?" Natsu managed to ask.

"Call me short and find out." Cynthia replied with a dark look in her eyes.

Above them, a door opened and extended a ramp for their leisure. Something was off about that. Shouldn't they block any pathways instead of leading them the way.

"Looks like someone is playing a game of sorts." noted Cynthia.

Natsu was the first to sprint off, kicking dust in his wake. Sighing, Lucy chased after him, with Juvia and Gray following shortly and Cynthia in the back. Their running brought them to a dining hall already prepared with food. Of course, Natsu gave into his appetite. Lucy's own stomach growled watching him eat and the smell of the food heavily wafting into her nostrils. Soon, the two fire-breathers were devouring all the food present to get them at one-hundred percent.

"This doesn't make sense." said Gray, "Why would someone give us a path to follow and food to keep up our strength?"

"Like I said," Cynthia reminded, "whoever's in charge knows what they are doing. This is nothing but a game to them. If so, I am not playing in my underwear."

Cynthia summoned Virgo and asked for a change of clothes. In a flash, Cynthia was dressed in a red and white corset with her shoulders padded in dark leather. A skirt flowed around her legs like a veil of red silk, and her feet now adorned black shoes. Despite its appearance, Cynthia's movements were allowed complete freedom.

Lucy wore a simple tank top with skin-tight pants that reached below her knees, and she was given back her green cloak. Virgo didn't bother giving Natsu, Juvia, Gray new clothes. Currently, Gray was getting his clothes dried by Natsu's flames.

Lucy smiled. "I haven't seen you in that for a long time. You must be in a good mood."

"Oh yeah." said Cynthia, "It really is useful hiding the stains."

"What from hell are you two?!" exclaimed Gray.

Three guards entered the diner hall. Cynthia's left hand crackled with destruction magic, but in the blink of an eye they were brought down by none other than Erza. At first, she had that serious look on her face until it turned into shock seeing her friends.

'And all that trouble getting here,' thought Lucy, sighing outwardly, 'Erza just busts herself out. Fucking fantastic.'

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" cried Erza, "Who is that lady?"

"This is Juvia-"

"Go home." said Erza.

Nearly everyone except Lucy and Natsu froze on the spot. Ignoring Erza completely without fear, Natsu dashed through the tower to find Happy.

"Idiot." grumbled Gray.

"C'mon," said Cynthia until she was interrupted with a blade to her neck.

"You will do no such thing." said Erza, "I promise I'll bring them both back. You four have to leave."

"This isn't you Erza." said Gray.

"We're your friends, Erza." said Cynthia, "There's no way fucking way we can just leave you, especially since you have some sort of past here."

Erza faced her friends, biting her lip in fury. "I said lea-"

Before she could mutter another word, Lucy dashed in the blink of an eye and slapped the redhead. Erza was too stunned to stop Lucy taking her by the collar and ramming her into a wall.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" cried Gray, but Cynthia stopped him in his path.

"What," growled Lucy in a low, but rising tone, "the - fuck - is - WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Lucy..." Erza muttered.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Lucy yelled, "I know that look in your eyes. You are not throwing yourself away like that. Damn whatever past you had. Damn whatever sick dilemma you are in. Damn this tower and everything about it. If you think you can just do it alone, you are even dumber than Natsu." Lucy took a pause to collect her thoughts. "Ever since I've joined Fairy Tail, I been so happy. More happy than I've ever been for a long time. Because I have friends that I can laugh with. So there's no way in hell I'm just going to lose any of them, especially you Erza. Where is the great Titannia that defended her comrades against a Jupiter cannon? Where is she? Because that's the Erza, my friend. Not this."

Erza was almost at the point of tears, but she steadied herself and a new look came back in her eyes. Lucy smiled seeing the Erza she knew that walked into the guild with a giant horn. They gripped each other's arms in silent agreement. Cynthia was crying in a mix of emotions of a sight that should be on a canvas.

'Those two are so awesome.' thought Cynthia.

"Let's go before Natsu brings the tower on top of us." said Lucy. Erza nodded in agreement, and that past of hers didn't seem so cold to the burning inferno that stood before her. After all this, then she'll tell them. But the present comes first.

* * *

 **Whew, done.**

 **Up next Chapter 17.**

 **Stay in touch. Please leave a review.**


	17. Awakening Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 17: Awakening Nightmare

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

"The R-System." said Lucy, "No..."

Erza turned her attention to Lucy seeing a peculiar look in her eyes.

"What is it?" wondered Erza.

"I don't know but this place is related to Zeref somehow." said Lucy. It was a half-truth; she knew perfectly well of the connection of Zeref and the R-System, "I heard it once in my travels with Cynthia. It was a magic that was supposed to break the barriers of life and death."

"Now that you mention it," said Juvia, "ever since we've entered these waters, I've been getting this awful feeling. Like something isn't right here, and shouldn't be allowed to exist."

Cynthia nodded. "In one of our little 'raids' on a dark guild, there was one group that sought this R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven, for their own ends since they worshiped the Black Wizard like a god of some kind. After all, he is - wasn't called the most powerful dark wizard ever."

"When my friend, Jellal went insane," said Erza, "he was so obsessed in reviving the wizard, but for what I don't know."

Lucy scowled to herself and thought. 'Fool. If only he knew that bastard is still alive. All this senseless suffering and slaughter for nothing. Damn you, Zeref.'

Cynthia held Lucy's tightening hand when she sensed her discomfort. Lucy looked down and her eyes expressed Cynthia's understanding and consoled the tension building up in the Demon Slayer.

"You sound like you have some vendetta against this Zeref guy." noted Gray. He could sense their killing intent at just the mention of him.

"You could say." Cynthia answered vaguely then turned to Erza, "And about your formal friends, I guess they are victims in this as well. No doubt this Jellal is so twisted, he turned them on you for his own goals."

"That's not true!" shouted a newcomer. They looked to the entrance and found Sho at the point of tears. "Why?! Why are you lying to them?!"

'This is just too sad and cruel to watch.' thought Cynthia, even by her hidden sadistic standards.

Sho began retelling the "truth" how Erza's magic was so volatile she burned down the ships that they were all trying to escape on. He began to shed tears from the traumatic betrayal. If the boy's sanity was this loose, it alarmed Cynthia how unpredictable he would act if Sho found out the truth.

'Good grief what a mess this Jellal has done here.' thought Cynthia, having a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Sho, it's true." said a dark, phantom-like voice.

From a veil of shadow appeared a giant of a man named Simon. He then went to explain that he knew the evil of Jellal and that he waited for someone strong enough to bring him down. That person he thought of was Natsu as he was a famous Dragon Slayer, but he also had high hopes in Lucy seeing how she broke the magic ropes with her fury. What kept Simon going all these years was the memory of Erza herself.

After hearing all of this, Sho was kneeling on the ground on all fours crying.

"So you knew all along?" asked Erza.

"I always believed in you, Erza." replied Simon, "I mean those words from the bottom of my heart."

Cynthia smirked. 'Oh yeah, I already know this guy is head-over-heels for Erza. Another victim to tease.'

Erza and Simon embraced. It was slightly awkward to see since Simon's height rivaled Makarov's with his Titan magic, but it was very sweet. Erza turned to the sobbing Sho, and embraced him as though she was comforting a sibling.

"What makes you think that Natsu can take down Jellal?" asked Gray, his tone obviously holding his suspicion.

Simon answered. "None of you can comprehend the extent of the Dragon Slayer that is Natsu Dragneel. Once he awakens the true dragon's power within, nothing can stand in his way."

* * *

 _Contray to that..._

"A-CHOO!" sneezed Natsu in the inside of a cat helmet, "Ew, my head is stuck in this thing and I can't get it off!"

Natsu was too engrossed in trying to pry the cat head off of him to realize Millianna and Wally fighting over killing or sparring Natsu, or as the cat girl refers as the cute kitty.

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Simon, Cynthia, Juvia, Erza, Gray, and Lucy found themselves in a dark hall when a smooth voice halted them.

"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven," said Jellal, "I am the one known as Jellal Fernandez, and welcome to Heaven's Game. As you may know, Erza Scarlet will be used as a sacrifice for us to open the gates to heaven. If you persist to stop me, all you have to do is to stop me and you win the game. Careful now, I may be outnumbered but I make up with quality for players on my side. And there's a time limit. If neither side is able to reach their goal in time, the Council shall launch an Etherion blast and all in the tower shall be obliterated."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" screamed Cynthia.

Jellal concluded. "And so let the games begin."

When Jellal's voice wasn't heard again, it left a silence in the room. Simon broke the silence as he said, "Jellal could be anywhere in the tower. I suggest we split up and-"

He was cut short as Sho used his magic to trap Erza in a card, and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Sho, what are you doing?" demanded Erza.

"Keeping you safe." said Sho, "I won't let him touch you."

"Wai- Dammit!" cursed Lucy.

"We can't stop him." said Simon, "I was wrong to think Sho could handle the truth. The best we can do is find Jellal before he does."

Lucy suddenly was distracted by her favorite aroma in the air. The spicy, cinnamon was no mistake to be Natsu, and by the smoky scent in the air he was currently in the middle of a fight.

"Natsu." spoke Lucy before she sped off in a random direction.

"Flamebrains are idiots in the end." grumbled Gray, "I'll get her if she gets in trouble."

"I'll follow." added Simon, "It is imperative we keep both Lucy and Natsu alive in this fight."

Soon, there was only Cynthia and Juvia left alone. Their faces faulted that their friends just left them like that in the dust. Juvia was sulking that her dear Gray didn't take her.

"Let's go." said Cynthia, pointing to a path that neither party took, "We have a chance still to find this Jellal guy and beat him to a pulp."

"Okay..." responded Juvia sadly.

"Aw, don't be like that." consoled Cynthia, stretching a hand to pat Juvia on the back, "If you beat Jellal, then Gray will be so happy for you."

Instanly, Juvia's gloomy mood brightened like the clouds parting for the sun. Before Cynthia knew it, Juvia grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall with monstrous speed and strength.

"I shall defeat this Jellal for my Gray." stated Juvia.

'What did I get myself into?' cried Cynthia inwardly, shedding anime tears.

* * *

(Juvia and Cynthia)

The pair found themselves in an underground chamber damp from dripping sea water. Branching tunnels spotted the sides of the round chamber. For all Cynthia knew, most of these could lead them in a room flooded with water.

"Ugh, how did I get stuck with you?" grumbled Juvia, a bit upset she wasn't in the presence of Gray.

"You freaking dragged me!" screamed Cynthia.

There were interrupted by the loud screech of a stringing guitar above them. From one of the tunnels above, Cynthia and the God Slayer looked up to find what could only be described as a man with white face paint, black lips, and ridiculously long black hair. His attire was the most gothic with a bare white chest and blue pants even by Cynthia's standards as the two girls gave the man a deadpan expression.

"Really?" said Cynthia. (This was literally my reaction to this guy.)

"I am the wing of Trinity Raven." announced the man, making a disturbing motion with his tongue, "When they cry my name, Fedaldaz Taka, they are sure in pain."

Cynthia sighed. "Yep, I've basically had enough."

Cynthia and Juvia raised hands aimed at Taka and charged their magic. However, the shot of a gun sounded from another tunnel and the two paused to dodge a bullet crashing into the floor at their feet.

"That was a warning shot." said a gruffy, masculine voice. From another tunnel stepped a tall stick of a man with a black fedora and trench coat. Grey gloves adorned his hands, and a cigar could be seen ignited on the man's mouth. The bullet lodged in the floor glowed blue and careened through the air back to the owner.

"That's some impressive gun magic." noted Cynthia.

"Oh." said Taka, "I see you're one of those special solo mercenaries Jellal picked up. Brandon, right?" (With a name as generic as that, you know he's gonna die horribly.)

"I can easily point this gun at you and get a bigger cut." threatened Brandon.

Taka only laughed like a madman because he is one. He started that little jingle as his finger swapped between Cynthia and Juvia until he stopped on the rain goddess.

"Looks like you'll be my opponent bluenette." said Taka, to which Juvia accepted with a blank stare.

Cynthia looked up to Brandon. "I'll go take care of stick man."

After avoiding some shots from the gunner, Brandon retreated deeper into the tunnel. Cynthia climbed up using her Titan magic but all she saw was darkness. Her warning was a gun shot, and Cynthia managed to spring out of the way and the bullet grazed her thigh. She could just make out the shadow of Brandon just ahead, but she was too distracted as the bullet zipped in midair to change direction. It made it into Cynthia's thigh, making her cry out in pain.

"Fuck!" hissed Cynthia.

"I dread to think who you kiss with that mouth." noted Brandon in his empty voice.

"Only those who deserve it." Cynthia shot back, **"Mirror Flower, Water Moon."**

A gold magic circle glowed to life at Cynthia's feet. Brandon was already under the control of the spell as he fired in all directions under Cynthia's complete mercy. Or so she thought. Before she noticed, the walls glowed with a familiar blue light and Cynthia suddenly gasped in pain that tore through her whole body. From all directions, bullets rained down on the girl creating bloody wounds all over her body. One made its way through her mid-line.

After coughing blood choking her throat, Cynthia collapsed on the ground. Her blood pooled on the ground and she struggled to get up. Then, her movements stilled as though life had left her.

The bullets returned harmlessly to Brandon's hands and pockets, but he still had his glare on Cynthia. His hand reached into his coat and brought a vile of a silver liquid. He approached the "dead" Cynthia and poured the vial's contents on Cynthia. On contact the liquid sizzled with the pungent odor of cooked skin. The dead Cynthia suddenly revealed more than a little life in her eyes as she screamed in more agony than bullets going through her.

"FUUUUUUCK!" screamed Cynthia, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH! AAAHH! MOTHERFUCKER, THAT - WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!"

"Don't play the fool with me." said Brandon, "The fact this is reacting to you gives me enough proof to what you are."

Cynthia said nothing as her vocal chords were stretched from the still unbearable pain that burned on her skin.

Brandon sighed. "If you won't admit it, then I'll say it. That was silver blood. A fickle thing to get; not everyone has the heart to hunt unicorns. Usually used as a rich commodity, its true purpose was lost to the centuries. But not to my guild."

"Aren't - you a - wizard!?" groaned Cynthia, "Who - are - you?"

"I am not a mage from some child's guild." said Brandon, "I am from one of the last true Hunter Guilds that remain in secret in the shadows of the world. We keep the true monsters and beasts of the nightmares that mankind has eased in tales to scare children. Ghouls. Fell beasts. Were-beings. Gheists. And undead. Such as you."

"I don't know." said Cynthia, "Feeling _pretty fucking_ alive right now. Not so much since you shot me."

Brandon sneered and poured more of the silver blood on Cynthia, making her skin melt like acid.

"FUCK!" cried Cynthia, "YOU - CUNT!"

"Face it." said Brandon, "I had those bullets to puncture every vital organ at least three times. Any human whoever supernatural feat they claim to be would have no doubt died instantly. Yet here you are still running that mouth of yours, you filthy demon of the night."

Brandon kicked Cynthia with enough force to sever her jaw and hurl into a wall. As the dust cleared, Cynthia was still bloody and mangled, but managed to stay up with a crooked jaw. A sickening crack later and her jaw was fixed by itself.

"And there is the proof." announced Brandon, "We Hunters were sure that _your_ kind were long gone from this world. Upon my honor, I shall slay where you stand."

"Honor!?" exclaimed Cynthia, her wounds somehow healing, "Don't make me laugh. And why so adamant to refuse to call out what I am? I'm not exactly proud of it myself."

"The very notion of speaking it leaves a sour taste in my mouth." Brandon said, drawing out two pistols, "Out of the horrid beasts, none are more foul, more cruel, more genocidal than you. The countless souls your kind have made playthings for. The unspeakable crimes against the very laws of nature and sky. I am sick of even looking at you!"

Hearing those words, Cynthia's stance became more healthy. She closed her eyes in concentration. Her left hand twitched as dark magic crackled like electricity at her fingertips.

"If you're so sick about it," stated Cynthia, opening her eyes to reveal her left pupil was like a moon, "then fucking do something about it."

 **"Tracer Bullets."**

Brandon fired off a whole clip from each of his pistols, the bullets streaming through air at their own will. But Cynthia was somehow more keen than even regular human senses. She expertly dodged the storm of bullets. Some may have even gone through her heart, but the wounds quickly disappeared.

 **"Destruction Make: Night Bolt."**

From her Cynthia's left hand, purple lightning blasted out destroying the hail of bullets as they arced forward. Brandon held out a silver star pendent that projected a white light that shielded it away.

"You really think that is going to save you?!" exclaimed Cynthia, dashing forward, **"Destruction Make: Lightning Blade."**

Her left hand was now a living concentration of purple lightning. With impressive speed, Cynthia darted through the bullets out for her and thrusted her left hand into the light shield. It impacted with the roar of thunder, but the shield failed and Brandon was flung back.

"Hide it away with fake names all you want." cried Brandon, calling back his pistols to recharge them via his guns, "We both know what that magic is."

Cynthia pouted. "I don't give a shit. It sounds cool. **Destruction Make: Evil Space."**

Reality itself bended to Cynthia's will. Spires shot out from all directions aimed at Brandon. The thin man nimbly dodged them, and a light from his palm negated the magic. Though the effort winded the hunter.

"You leave me no choice." said Brandon, as he withdrew his pistols and pulled out a hand cannon with room for one bullet.

"Uh, that's an awfully large gun you have there." noted Cynthia.

With a flick, Brandon dislodged the barrel where it hanged from a hinge. His free hand grasped a black box, which he unnecessarily crushed to reveal a silver bullet with a size to make Bisca and Alzack shit their pants.

"Forget the gun, what the hell are you doing with a miniature artillery shell?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

Brandon ignored Cynthia as he loaded the bullet into the hand cannon, and with another flick the gun clicked back into shape. Without a word, he sent out the bullet with a blast and it also whizzed with a mind of its own. It was too fast for Cynthia to avoid, and it past through her thigh like a drill, and left her skin to sizzle to prevent her from healing. It passed through her chest and so on, blood flowing everywhere.

"This is your end." stated Brandon as the bullet passed through Cynthia's jaw and neck, "And when I'm done with you, I am going to take care of that demon that you have around."

The finishing shot was going straight for Cynthia's mouth. At last second, the bullet suddenly flashed on impact before going passed Cynthia's lips. Brandon gasped in shock. The smoke cleared to reveal Cynthia holding the giant bullet by an array of sharp teeth.

"...Tha stwug a itte." said Cynthia before chomping down and the bullet turned to dust, "Now you've really got me a bit agitated."

A red glow appeared on Cynthia's wounds and they healed instantly. The air was so heavy with a magical pressure that Brandon sunk to his knees. When he looked back at that pale blue eye, his body shook from a cold sensation: fear.

"That should've killed you." Brandon managed to say.

"True if I wasn't abnormal even compared to my own extinct kind." answered Cynthia.

"Who-Who are you!?" exclaimed Brandon.

"You know," said Cynthia, slowly walking closer, "many like you have tried to kill my ancestors. Generation after generation the so-called elite hunters were sent out, only to fail so miserably in the end. I am the latest of that line and the result is the same, and it is because of one simple truth. Do you want to know why?" Cynthia's lips stretched in a menacing smile impossible for a human. "My full name is Cynthia... Slyvannia Vermillion."

At the word of "Slyvannia", Brandon froze on the spot. He landed on all fours and tried to crawl away like a rat. Cynthia sighed before blasting all four limbs with dark magic.

"Im-Impossible!" screamed Brandon, "You can't! You just can't be one of those! Those devils! There is no way this little girl is a - Carnstein!"

A visible tick mark appeared on Cynthia's forehead and spoke in cute but menacing. "You just - you just had to fucking say it. I was going to kill you quickly. But now - I'm going to keep you around for spare blood. You think you know nightmares? I'm going to remind you of the fear my family put self-righteous dipshits like you through."

Brandon only had the chance to scream before a shadow overtook him and dragged him into the darkness. The man's screams were then drowned by a mad cackle.

* * *

(Juvia vs. Taka)

Juvia wasn't having much luck with Taka. Her Water Body saved her from physical attacks, but her water magic was easily absorbed into that freak's hair. And she was getting tired of that awful music.

"Why can't you just die!?" cried Juvia, casting Water Nebula.

Taka only laughed as he dodged out of the way. "No way. You're too much fun. In fact, I'm going to keep you."

Taka started to string his guitar in a fast motion. Magic sparked off the strings in black coating that snaked around Juvia. On contact, she felt her mind numbing.

"Now you are all min-"

"NEVER!" screeched Juvia as black water exploded off her body.

The chamber was flooded with divine water and geysers pierced through the floor. In the center stood Juvia, twitching with fury toward Taka.

"How dare you!" cursed Juvia, "How dare you try make me some into sort of - property! I am not some weak-minded fool. I am Poseidon's daughter, and I won't let some arrogant bigot get away from defiling me!"

The chamber turned into a typhoon that made Taka's smile drop. They shredded through the walls of the chamber like butter, and even affected the wind.

 **"Sea God's Cleanse."**

The divine water concentrated into Juvia's open palm. With a flick, it shot at Taka like a canonball, and he stood there in total fear in its way. On impact, the shot let off an explosion of black, foamy water that drenched the walls, but it did not quell the furious Juvia in the center of the room trying to calm herself down.

"Only my Gray shall ever have the courtesy." said Juvia.

Then, she remembered that Cynthia went into one of the tunnels above to face the other opponent. So far, she hasn't a single thing except gunshots, then nothing.

"Cynthia!" called Juvia, "Are you okay?"

After five seconds of crushing silence, Cynthia poked her head out with an "innocent" smile on her face. She extended her right arm and gave a thumbs up.

"Never better, Juvia." said Cynthia, "Good job taking care of the creep."

"HE-"

Before that word could be uttered, there was a bonk and a thud, but Cynthia still kept up that smile. Juvia didn't know why, but a chill went up her spine seeing Cynthia like this.

"I think we should split up." suggested Cynthia. Juvia nodded and Cynthia disappeared down the tunnel. Though Juvia didn't exactly agree with Cynthia. She just had this awful urge to stay the hell away from the Fairy Tail mage.

* * *

 **I love writing more with Cynthia. Really brings out the sadistic manner in me to full. Add in some of the usual cuteness and voila! For those who understand the reference in Cynthia's name, all I have to say is that I have no regrets and I don't give a single, flying shit and fuck about it!**

 **Next Chapter 18: Spit My Natsu Out**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	18. Spit Out My Natsu

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 18: Spit Out My Natsu

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Lucy and Simon with Gray a bit behind to take care of some minions picked up the pace when they could feel intense heat from down the hall. The Demon Slayer ran with more vigor in her legs driven by the scent of Natsu. When they neared the end of the hall, they found themselves in a vast chamber of cages hanging from chains from the ceiling.

There were crashes and rattles of broken iron across the room. Natsu was jumping from cage to cage his flames burning bright, but he didn't look like he was on the winning side. His opponent was much faster wearing a rocket pack and smashing with brute force sending the Dragon Slayer brutally with his impressive build.

But what really threw Lucy off was the fact that the man Natsu was fighting had the head of an owl.

"Who - the fuck - is that?!" exclaimed Lucy.

Simon, who was petrified on the spot, broke from his trance. "Th-That's Hoocaloo, one of the assassins from Trinity Raven. He's a professional killer. Natsu doesn't stand a chance."

"Hmm." said Hoocaloo, noticing the two newcomers, "Ah, two more villains for me to place justice upon them. Hoo-hoo."

'Yeah, I draw the line at fucking talking owls.' thought Lucy, having enough crap to deal with.

Seeing Natsu all beaten and Hoocaloo standing there all smug was fueling the furious flames within Lucy. Only Simon's strong hand stopped Lucy from jumping into the fray.

"No, you can't fight that thing." warned Simon, "I'll get us out of here."

Simon used Dark Moment and the whole room sank into pitch-black darkness. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu were trapped in the pitch-black, dark abyss. All sense they had was the echoing voice of Simon, but also...

"Your shadow cannot escape justice, hoo-hoo."

There was a loud crack, and the spell dissolved. Happy and the slayers just got their eyesight back in time to see Simon flying from Hoocaloo was and into a wall. HE had a nasty bruise on his cheek, and possibly a broken jaw. Either way he wasn't getting back up.

"Salamander," said birdbrain, "word is you and your guild cause nothing but destruction in your path. For justice, I shall bring your punishment."

'Can this guy shut-'

Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a heavy blow literally rocket into her stomach from a punch. She coughed up saliva and her breath while crashing into a wall above them. Natsu grimaced at the sudden attack quickly turning into hot fury.

"Hey your fight is with me." roared Natsu, jetting dragon fire from his feet, "Leave m- Lucy out of this."

Unfortunately, Hoocaloo's rocket-aided speed far surpassed Natsu's. He maneuvered behind the Dragon Slayer and slammed into his back. Natsu endured through the pain just in time to hook his hand on a chain before falling into the dark depths.

"Have you not heard of the atrocities of the Northern Devil?" said Hoocaloo, "She has killed many in her path across the continent. No dark guild was spared. Her punishment by the hands of justice is long overdue."

"I beg to differ, birdbrain." growled Natsu, the flames on his hands roaring with a primal fury that sent a shiver down Hoocaloo's spine. "Where you see a murderer - I see someone who is very precious to me. Someone that is a part of my heart that I can't ever replace. So if you hurt her - **I'll turn you into ashes**."

Happy had one thought from that dialogue. Scary.

But Lucy had a million thoughts going on through her head. He must've been saying those things because he assumed she was already knocked out. Every word from Natsu's speech made her heart sing. Her primal instincts were screaming to her that she has found the one. The one she could share her heart with.

'He must feel the same way I do.' thought Lucy, 'I promise Natsu I'll let you know as well.'

"Bold words, but they will never-"

Hoocaloo was cut off by a flaming kick courtesy of Lucy. Natsu watched in amazement of her speed. She was on the other side of the room a literal second ago. A dreaded thought came to his head.

'D-Did she hear everything I said?' thought Natsu.

"You really need to shut the fuck up, birdbrain." said Lucy, slamming her fists together and ignited them in gold flames and the symbol of a demon glowed before her, "And fuck off from Natsu. **Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Lucy blinked the distance between Hoocaloo and herself and landed a bone-shattering punch to his face. As he was hurled uncontrollably, Lucy gave a glance to Natsu who got the message with a smirk.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

While Hoocaloo was out of his bearings, Natsu bashed him more with wings of fire. Lucy used her speed to get behind the man and thrust a kick into his back to send him back upward. Natsu barely followed up and only had enough time to redirect birdbrain into a cage with a kick.

"I can't believe you were getting trashed by this slowpoke." Lucy taunted, "You're so slow."

Instead of getting annoyed, Natsu flashed his signature grin and the heat of his flames intensified. "Whatever but I say let's turn up the heat."

"That I can get behind." Lucy cried, raging her own fires in response.

Simon watched in astonishment as the very heat of the two slayers together were melting the chains and cages of the chamber. He was confident that a Dragon Slayer and a Demon Slayer were strong enough to defeat Jellal when pushed, but he never imagined they could unleash such heated destruction. He couldn't see humans but instead a demon and a dragon stood in Lucy and Natsu's place.

'Incredible.' thought Simon, 'If one of them powers up, the other one is pushed to go higher and vice versa. How could their magic power be synced up like this on an instinctual level?'

"I'm fired up now." The fire slayers roared.

Lucy was the first to move, or rather disappear from Hoocaloo's line of sight.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

She reappeared behind and punched him in the back again. This time her fist dug into the rocket pack and exploded on impact. As Hoocaloo was being careened from the explosion, Natsu dashed up with a flaming fist. Where he lacked speed with Lucy, he made up with raw power as his fist landed with the crack of a firing cannon. His punch acted like a toss to Lucy who punched him back. They continued their little game till they became a dome of golden and crimson blurs darting back and forth while Hoocaloo was continuously ravaged between them.

Yet, Hoocaloo wasn't showing any signs of giving up, which may have been impossible to know via the owl head. However, the last time Lucy kicked him back to Natsu, Hoocaloo endured as much as he could to direct his head to Natsu. All eyes widened when Hoocaloo's jaw expanded ten times its size.

"If I can't defeat you two together," said Hoocaloo, "then I'll just eat one of you."

To Lucy's horrot, Hoocaloo used the velocity of her kick to forcefully engulf Natsu into his mouth. His arm shot out and twirled him around a chain to land on a cage. Already, he could feel the immense power of the Dragon Slayer rushing into his own body just from the taste alone. Just one more swallow into his gullet and he shall have this power forever.

'Your power will be mine Salamander.' thought Hoocaloo, 'Then your girlfriend is next.'

A stray hand grabbed onto Hoocaloo's arm. The foreign contact made him pause in swallowing Natsu and he looked down to find furious pink eyes staring back at him. Before he could retort, a clap of shock rang through the chamber and Hoocaloo found to his horror Lucy's other fist, burning in golden hellfire, lodged into his gut and in Natsu's path to his stomach.

"Spit - him - out!" Lucy snarled.

"Wha-"

"Wrong answer." roared Lucy, creating the visage of a very angry demon behind her. Between every word she said, she mercilessly punched Hoocaloo in the gut. "Spit - out - my - Natsu!"

A rage-induced Killer Fist later Hoocaloo coughed out Natsu in pain and doubled back. He found himself covered in bodily fluids and quickly dried it off with an increase in heat and a shake. Lucy's eyes glinted with relief and teary-eyed worry before bringing herself back to the situation. The two slayers slowly accosted Hoocaloo, golden and crimson fires flaring behind them. They looked more like monsters with the fires literally giving way to their path.

"That was really fucking gross!" Natsu roared. He grabbed Hoocaloo before punching him away. Lucy and Natsu jumped in the air and their guts allowed a fire to rage in size.

 **"Fire Demon's-"**

 **"Fire Dragon's-"**

 **"-Rage/Roar."**

Lucy and Natsu spewed a wall of fire. Before crashing down on the owl man, the two jets of fire twisted together and created a bright blue fire in their mix. The twister of fire crashed down on Hoocaloo with a bang and forced him down into the dark depths of the chamber where a soft crash was heard from the very bottom.

'These two,' thought Simon, staring at these monsters with wide eyes, 'are going to fuck up this world.'

Gray arrived only to miss the fun.

'Damn fire-breathers taking all the fun.' Gray whined in his head.

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Simon, Natsu, and Lucy were walking up the steps spiraling around the tower. Gray went his own way to the tower and had Happy with him in case they needed to take the boat. Juvia had rendezvous with Millianna and Wally and are flushing out the rest of the dark wizards or getting those unwilling to help to the boats. There was no word of Cynthia, but Lucy had a sneaky suspicion she was having the time of her life.

"I beg of you two," Simon said, "you have to help Erza fight Jellal. He's far stronger than she thinks."

"Not happening." Natsu stated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Simon exclaimed disbelief being filthy on his face.

Simon took Natsu by his scarf and rammed him into a wall. He had impressive strength to cause the wall to crack, but Natsu didn't seem to feel it.

"You call yourself her friend but you refuse to help her!?" Simon accused with venom in his voice.

Despite the danger in Simon's attitude, Natsu did not waver in fear and kept a serious face.

"This is her fight." said Natsu, "She wants to handle it on her own. She'd never forgive me if I wanted to butt into her business."

Lucy agreed. "You have to have more faith in Erza. She's grown over years, getting so strong and not just physically. She can handle this."

"How could you just say that?!" Simon spat.

Simon's anger subsided and he let Natsu down. He turned around, his saddened face directed to the ground.

"There's no way, absolutely no way Erza can win against Jellal." said Simon, "It's not because she doesn't have the magic power, far from it. Despite everything Jellal has done, I have no doubt Erza still wants to save Jellal. In her heart, she will always see the boy who gave everyone hope and fought for her. He'll use that memory to wipe the floor with Erza. And in a few minutes the Etherion will blast down and annihilate the entire tower. If you know her how much as you say you do, then you know what she is planning."

Lucy frowned. "Natsu, maybe he is right. No matter how strong a wizard is, even the strongest are rendered weak to attacks to the mind. Erza may just break down the moment she fights Jellal."

"When the blast comes," Simon concluded, "Erza will sacrifice her life along with Jellal's."

"You should've said that to begin with!" Natsu exclaimed, powering up as flames danced at his feet, "Let's go Lucy and get to Erza."

"Right!" Lucy said, fire rocketing from her feet, "Yet again I have to stop Erza from doing something this stupid."

The two slayers flew off the side of the tower. The jets of fire roared through the air and sent them at breakneck speeds. Left behind to recover from his wounds, Simon was greeted with the image yet again of a dragon and a demon on a path to bring ruin.

Yeah, there was no way Jellal was going to survive.

His mirage was broken when in a very real blinding light came crashing down from the heavens themselves. The clouds parted so Simon could see the Etherion fire down its unmatched magical blast onto the tower. In his mind, Simon made his last thoughts before his 'death'.

'We didn't make it in time.' thought Simon, 'Hopefully in the next world I'll get to tell you how I felt, Erza.'

In another part of the tower, Cynthia paused in her torture of the so-callled Hunter to look out the window to the blinding light of Etherion. Instead of fear, there was a look of curiosity on her face like that of a child.

'Pretty light.' thought Cynthia.

* * *

(After the blast...)

No one in the tower found themselves in the afterlife. They were instead lying in tower of lacrima brimming with untold magic. Lucy and Natsu hastily got to their feet, but their adrenaline rushed into overdrive when they heard the cry of a familiar voice.

"Did you hear-"

"Of course I did." Lucy snapped, her demon skin encompassing her whole body, "Let's go burn this Jellal."

In less than a minute, Lucy and Natsu reached the summit of the tower to find two people. One of them was of course Erza in a flame-patterned battle skirt with bandages around her chest. The other was a man with blue hair and a red tattoo around his right eye.

"That must be Jellal." Lucy whispered to Natsu, "You go get Erza while I go from the other side."

Natsu nodded quickly. When he set his mind to it, the pyromaniac was an astounding in any given situation seeing how quiet he was getting Erza. Lucy quickly scrambled around the summit lowering her head below the crystals till she was on the other side with Jellal in kicking distance. She poked her head out one last time to make sure Natsu could see her, then whispered so quietly only slayers could hear.

"Let's do this." Lucy signaled.

Natsu quietly got to Erza and pried her out of the lacrima. Jellal glanced back to see Natsu flashing a grin at him.

The way that Natsu was holding Erza made Lucy feel a slight bit of jealousy for a moment before she pushed it down.

"Erza's an important member of our family." Natsu stated, "None of us will let you touch her."

"N-Natsu!" exclaimed Erza, "You have to get out of here."

"C'mon, we ain't leaving." said Natsu.

Jellal quirked an eyebrow. "'We'?"

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Jellal dashed away with Meteor to avoid a wave of hellfire made from a kick. The harsh flames managed to graze his cheek, sending a burning wave through his body for just a second. Lucy made her appearance crouching into her fighting stance and facing down Jellal.

"Ah, so the Northern Devil and Salamander grace me with their presence." said Jellal in a calm manner.

"You would be smart to heed our words." Lucy snarled, covering herself in golden fire, "If you can't do the fighting, then we'll do it for you. That's what family is for."

"H-He's too powerful." said Erza, failing to conceal the fear in her voice, "Besides, you don't know anything about him."

"Who says we have to know him to beat him?" Natsu replied.

"Please," Erza sobbed, tears streaming down her left eye, "just do as I ask. I beg-"

Lucy dashed to Erza with speed that made Jellal's eyes widened and dealt a quick punch to her gut, effectively knocking Titannia out. Natsu's stern look didn't drop; he was thinking of doing the same thing. The Demon Slayer turned slightly to Jellal, her face masked in shadow.

"How cruel." Jellal commented, "You claim to be her family, but you openly strike her down just like that."

(Que Sad Fairy Tail Theme)

"I had to." said Lucy with a heavy voice, her flames dancing around her, "She was crying. Erza has already shed enough tears, and her voice - it was filled with so much fear. The kind of fear when you're faced with the very thing that destroyed your life. That took everything you cared for away. Now Erza has a family where she can laugh, cheer, and make precious memories. She was afraid that you would take away that again. But it won't happen."

"Erza shouldn't be seen like that." Natsu added, dragon fire burning around in tangent with Lucy, "We in the guild look up to her as a strong warrior. She inspires us. And when she wakes up from this nightmare, I want her to feel like her old self again."

The two fire slayers snapped their eyes upon Jellal, and the wizard saint couldn't help but wince under their combined gaze. It felt like two monsters bearing down on him for murder. Their infernos spread around them and onto the floor, literally creating a hellzone.

"You want to try and take away her life again," they roared, "then we - will - end you!"

* * *

 **It's been a while yeah, and no as much as I would want. It's just that everyone loves Roses of the Death Goddess so much. It already has nearly 200 followers and it only has 19 chapters.**

 **Up next is Chapter 19: Mastered Dragonforce.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	19. Mastered Dragonforce

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beat with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 19: Mastered Dragonforce

"Is that a challenge?" Jellal taunted, raising a hand in a relaxed fighting stance, "Consider my interests piqued. I would love to witness the power of a Dragon Slayer and a Demon Slayer, especially one that was proclaimed a Wizard Saint."

"RAAUGH!" Lucy and Natsu kicked off the ground with a bang after Jellal with flaming fists coming forward to his face. Lucy did not commit to her attack and instead used her swinging arm to anchor into the ground. The sudden stop twisted her body to go into a real attack.

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Jellal was deflecting Natsu's Iron Fist with the back of his hand but had no time to bring up with other hand to block two fire kicks to his face. He only dodged backwards, but it left Jellal wide open to Natsu successfully landing a punch to Jellal's jaw. Natsu rushed the hurling Jellal and sucker punched twice in the gut then finished with an Iron Fist to his chin. Lucy followed-up with her own combo with an elbow to Jellal's behind and a blinding flurry of punches along with Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

Natsu's dragon fire took the form of a pair of wings that bashed into Jellal.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon."**

 **"Fire Demon's Kick."**

Lucy and Natsu did a somersault and hammered down their heels onto Jellal's head.

 **"Fire Demon's Scorching Blastshell."**

While upside down, Lucy stretched out her hand and fired a high-explosive shot of hellfire that sent Jellal forward and consumed him in an explosion. The fire slayers fueled their flames till their cheeks puffed with a gurgling noise.

 **"Fire Dragon's-"**

 **"Fire Demon's-"**

 **"-ROAR/RAGE!"**

Golden and crimson flames blasted from their mouths in a destructive stream that eradicated all in its path. Like before, the two flames turned into an Unison Raid becoming a singular blue inferno. A wall of blue fire sprang up on impact with Jellal's figure disappearing in the burning curtain. As the fire was dying down, they could make out the shadow of Jellal's figure standing. A wave of his hands put out the fire around him, but he looked a little less for wear.

His pants were ragged with holes burned into them and scorching some of the skin, and his left arm took most of the power from the Unison Raid evidence by the burn that ran up to his arm like a scar and even more on his left side where his black tank top was burned away. It was damage but not enough to make that smile disappear.

"Impressive." Jellal said, "If you were just a little stronger, I would be dead right about now. But now you won't be getting in anymore lucky hits."

Lucy charged up her magic to go into Demonforce, but Jellal's own magic surged up around him in a golden glow.

"If you think I'll give a chance to enter that form of yours, you're too naive." Jellal stated to Lucy, **"Meteor."**

One second Jellal was standing there with his body glowing in his Heavenly Body Magic, but the next he disappeared from sight completely faster than Lucy. The slayer pair felt blows crash down on them from all directions at tremendous speeds. They would try to attack at the first sight of Jellal out of the corner of their line of sight, but their fists only met air and Jellal would've already counter-attacked. Even relying on their enhanced senses proved fruitless.

'Too fast.' thought Lucy through the pummeling, 'He's not giving me a chance to go into Demonforce.'

"Now I'll show you the true power of Darkness Magic." Jellal said.

He flew above the tower and put his hands together vertically in a hand sign only used in the most powerful of spells. Seven magic circles aligned themselves and connected in a constellation pattern. To Lucy's horror, the spell was aimed at Natsu where a copy of the magic circles surrounded him.

 **"Grand Chariot."**

"NO, NATSU!" Lucy cried as she sprinted to Natsu just before the blast.

The dust cleared showing a down but unharmed Natsu. However, lying on top of him was Lucy, her entire left side covered in bruises and her elbow snapped at a weird angle.

'Shit.' thought Lucy, 'And I just had that fixed.'

"L-Lucy!" Natsu cried, holding Lucy by behind her head gently when he got his footing, "Why did you do that?!"

"Idiot," Lucy groaned, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"But you are!" Natsu argued, "You don't - I-"

"Don't worry about me." Lucy said with a forced smile, "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. Besides, one of us has to beat the shit out of this guy."

"What a fool you are, Lucy Hearfilia." Jellal spoke to himself as he descended to the ground, "That blast was the equivalent of a meteorite. I'm surprised that you still have your arm. The R-System can't take anymore damage."

"Oh really." Lucy responded with a devious smirk. Natsu caught on as well and gave his own evil toothy grin. Lucy raised her good arm, balled her fist in fire, and slammed it into the crystal floor sending a fatal crack and shaking the tower of lacrima. After that, they unleashed their magic wildly (though for Lucy considereable less due to her injuries) in random directions for one purpose: destroy.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Jellal cried out in outrage at the scene of calamity before him.

"You have the worst luck ever, pal." Natsu said, punching at random parts of the tower he could reach, "We Fairy Tail wizards are known for being destructive."

"And we slayers are the worst among them." Lucy added, sending a breath of hellfire that destroyed a lacrima pillar.

"I'm not going to let two ignorant fools get in my way." Jellal hissed, "This will be the end of you."

"Too bad for you." Natsu replied with his usual smile, "Lucy and I are fired up now."

Despite being barely able to stand, Lucy dished out as much fire and explosions as Natsu with he ranged attacks while the Dragon Slayer went on a happy rampage like a monster. Jellal tried to interfere, but Natsu would either dodge or deflect attacks away from Lucy to continue her fun.

Jellal fired a powerful blast of magic that sent Natsu in the air. He recovered quickly and used his position and momentum to send a Brilliant Flame down the tower, which Lucy joined in with a Scorching Blastshell. Together, they broke down a significant piece of the tower, making it lose much of the needed magic.

"Now I'm angry!" Jellal growled, veins bulging on his forehead, "I didn't spend years building this tower just to have some hot-headed love couple bring it down."

The unexpected term to describe Natsu and Lucy made the pair blush deeply despite the serious situation.

'Do people really say that about us?' The pair thought.

"We - warned - you!" panted Natsu, his magic exhausted. "I told you destroying stuff is Fairy Tail's specialty."

'Natsu, Lucy.' thought a conscious Erza, 'The both of you are too injured and weak to continue standing.'

"DIE!" Jellal roared gathering his magic.

The shadows around them thinned and lengthened toward Jellal as a dark sphere grew in size above him in his hands. The whole tower was shaking under the immense pressure the ball of magic contained.

"I'll plunge the both of you into infinite darkness." Jellal roared.

"Stop it, Jellal," cried Erza who stood between the fire slayer pair and Jellal, "unless you want to kill me too."

Jellal flinched for a moment as though in shock of killing Erza. Lucy could swear she saw a bit of humanity in his eyes. That quickly disappeared as Jellal steeled his gaze.

"I can always find a suitable replacement." Jellal stated, "You are not the only one who fits the cost of Zeref's revival."

"Erza, get out of the way." Natsu cried.

"It's my fault you're in this mess." said Erza, "The least I can do is protect you."

"You suicidal idiot, get out the way!" Lucy ranted but could only collapse as her exhaustion left her body writhing in pain from her injuries.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Altaris."**

The ball of shadow rushed down Erza without stop. She shielded herself as best she could, but missed the figure of a man dashing in front of her and taking the blast. The whole summit of the tower was clouded in the dust from the ensuing explosion. Instead of Erza taking the blast, it was revealed to be Simon covered in horrendous burns and wounds from taking the full blast of Altaris.

(Que Fairy Tail Sad Ost [start the water-works])

"S-Simon?" Erza whimpered.

Lucy and Natsu could only look at Simon in shock, more so when they could hear his faltering heartbeat. Erza was having flashbacks of the past, where she sees Simon protecting her she could also see Rob who shielded her from death the same way. It was happening all over again. She was losing another one of her precious friends again. And she could watch.

"Wh-Why?" Erza said, tears building in her real eye.

"To... save you." Simon groaned as he collapsed onto the ground. Erza instantly rushed to his aide and lowered herself to her knees to hold Simon by the back of his head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Erza cried, "Why didn't you escape with the others? Answer me, please."

"Please... don't cry." Simon said weakly but with a smile, "It's okay. I'm... happy to... give my life... for you."

"Stay with me." Erza pleaded, the tears becoming visible in _both_ eyes, "Just please stay with me, Simon."

Simon continued in his last words. "You were... the only one... who could... make me smile."

"Don't die on me." Erza whimpered, her voice breaking.

Lucy could only watch as her own memories flashed over the scene. Where Erza stood would be Lucy as a little girl kneeling over her dying father. She could only cry as the man who gave everything he could to the daughter he loved die before her daughter's eyes. She would live by her father's own sacrifice but at the cost of her own family she loved so deeply.

Why was fate so cruel to take away the precious ones? Lucy could repeat that question in her head as she saw Erza breaking down into tears just like she did the day Lucy's father died.

"Simon please!" Erza sobbed.

"Erza..." whispered Simon, "I've... always... loved you."

Lucy couldn't help but see and hear her own father say those words to her as though fate was playing a cruel joke to replay such a painful memory to the Demon Slayer. Her own tears started to shed down her cheek and she involuntarily repeated "Dad", with a whimper in her tone that Natsu picked up on. And he was pissed, picking up a chunk of Etherion to put in his mouth to make Jellal pay for all this needless misery.

Simon's body went limp in Erza's arms. The redhead could do nothing but cry all the tears she's kept bottled up for all these years.

"No!" Erza cursed, "NOOOO!"

"Don't worry, your big boy is going to live."

The sad mood was broken instantly by a familiar eccentric voice from the sidelines. All eyes turned to the pet-er, regular sized 'Celestial' Mage of Fairy Tail with a body at her feet with the face and such visible skin covered by the clothes. From the body flowed what looked like a river of blood to Simon surrounding him in a blood red magic circle. A glimmer of hope shined in Erza's puffy eyes as she put her ear to Simon's chest. True to Cynthia's words, Erza could hear a healthy heartbeat. He was merely resting.

"Yo." said Cynthia, "I say he's going to make a wonderful recovery. Though the donor was... less than intact."

"Thank you." Erza whimpered, "Please, get him out of here."

"Okey-dokey, just beat this fucker senseless." Cynthia answered with a salute. She picked up Simon with a hand grown with Giant's Wrath and disappeared in a veil of shadow.

"If his body's left, please bring it to me." Cythia requested, licking her lips.

'Good to see Cynthia's back to her sadistic antics.' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop.

'What kind of magic is this!?' thought Jellal, 'Was that blood? Was this girl using a human sacrifice to heal Simon? How?'

"Simon may have tried to sacrifice his life to save yours," Jellal said, "but he's a fool to think-"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared, swinging the most powerful sucker punch that Lucy has ever seen out of Natsu.

Lucy noticed an alien blue glow around Natsu, and her eyes widened seeing Natsu bite into a chunk of lacrima. That was basically a human downing a keg of viper poison.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Lucy cried.

Her words went on deaf ears as Natsu exploded with power from ingesting such concentrated magic. The tower cracked under his mighty roar, and the magic of the R-System swirled around him. But Natsu coughed out liquid Etherion choking him. Lucy could tell on the inside that the Etherion was tearing his body apart inside out. He collapsed on the ground, gagging for air that couldn't reach his lungs or his inability to scream in pain.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Erza cried, "Ethernano is made out of all types of magic, not just fire."

'She's right.' thought Lucy, 'There are too many elements for Natsu to absorb the raw power of the Ethernano. He needs more fire but - that could work!'

Lucy used the last of her power and the raw strength of her will to leap to Natsu's side and power up to Demonforce, but not for the sake of fighting Jellal. In her current condition it was impossible, and Jellal was more powerful than Jose. She kneeled her face inches to Natsu and held his face to steady him. A blush was creeping on Lucy's cheeks for the action she was preparing herself to do, but her only focus was on Natsu. Her precious Natsu.

"You are not going to die on me Natsu." Lucy whispered into the Dragon Slayer's ear, "You are too important. To the guild. To our friends. And mostly to me. I won't let you die because - I've found my mate. It's you Natsu. I love you."

Lucy surrendered herself to her instincts and pressed her lips onto Natsu's. She ignored how warm and soft his lips felt to pour her demon fires into Natsu's mouth and forced it down Natsu's throat. Her plan was to override the elements in the Ethernano with her hellfire and giving Natsu the boost of power he needed. By the time Lucy could tell Natsu's breathing was healthy, she had used all her magic even in Demonforce to force the other elements out of Natsu's systems. Her vision blurred, but she could feel gentle fingers holding the back of her hand.

Lucy heard Natsu's voice. "Lucy..."

Lucy smiled. "Go get him... Natsu... meito (mate)."

Natsu set Lucy down on the ground to rest and straightened himself on his feet. Dragon fire erupted around the wizard, and shrouded his body from Jellal's eyes. The flames died down to reveal Natsu recently gone through a transformation. Along his arms, neck, cheeks, and around his eyes were bright red scales the same as Igneel. Two short horns of red fire crowned above Natsu's brows, and a pair of wings and a tail of fire waved behind him as though they were real appendages of his body.

'So that's it.' thought Lucy, watching in amazement of her beloved, 'That is Dragonforce.'

"What power." Erza gasped, "And it looks like he's in perfect control of it."

Natsu took a moment to look himself over then turned his eyes, now red slits, to Jellal.

"Thank you," said Natsu, "Lucy-meito."

What happened next was a total beatdown. Natsu blinked right in front of Jellal and pushed his fist into him. Before he could even cough a breath, Natsu dealt a combo of punches, smashing Jellal's ribs with each one.

"You made Erza suffer!" Natsu growled, grabbing Jellal by his chin and running him down the tower, "You made my mate cry! I'm not going to let you get away with what you've done! Do anything to them and I'll kill you!"

"You don't scare me." Jellal said but with a hint of real fear in his voice.

Jellal used Meteor to escape Natsu's grasp and fly back up the tower. A single flap of Natsu's wings and he soared faster than even Jellal and punched him in the gut. The force of the punch sent Jellal into a crystal, but he still got up and flew higher in the air over Natsu.

"I am destined to create a land of freedom." Jellal preached, "Once I resurrect Lord Zeref, we will work together to create a land together that is truly free."

"And you think you're going to do that by taking everyone's rights?!" Natsu roared

"I couldn't care less." Jellal snapped, making an Abyss Break magic circle, **"Abyss Break."**

"I'll show you that you are wrong." Natsu bellowed, his right fist glowing like a red sun, **"Fire Dragon's Hidden Fire Form: Flame Lotus: Phoenix Blade."**

A spear of solid red fire shot out of Natsu's arm and pierced through the Abyss Break with ease and burned Jellal across his body. Natsu flew above Jellal and punched him back to the tower, sending crystals flying in all directions. In the crashsite lay Jellal with his eyes rolled back and his body beaten and broken. His Wizard Saint pendent was by his side in pieces.

Natsu landed right next to Lucy, and the two exchanged heart-warming smiles. Suddenly, Natsu's body gave out and he collapsed to his knees with the Dragonforce dissipated. He fell not into the ground but into Erza's arms.

"Thank you." said Erza, "You've finally ended this nightmare."

"Just don't try to kill yourself please." Lucy cracked at a joke.

The tender moment was cut short by an unstable surge in magic around them. The lacrima was falling apart and the tower was crumbling in a series of explosions. All of the magic of the Etherion was going to explode like it should have.

And it left Erza with only one solution. One that Lucy was going to hate.

* * *

 **That's right. Simon's alive because of my admittedly broken OC who will make you laugh in the future with her sadistic humor. And Natsu can use Dragonforce at will thanks to Lucy.**

 **Up next is Chapter 20.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	20. Burning Together

**Disclaimer: This is a fan-based parody.**

 **Fairy Tail and all related material such as Edens Zero and Rave Master are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 20: Burn Together**

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Erza was running from the explosions with Natsu and Lucy over her shoulders. Her legs screamed to stop from the extra weight she carried, but the redhead did not care. These two fought their hardest for her and going as far as to forfeit their life. And the moment they shared together. She will not let these Natsu and Lucy down, not after what they did for her and they deserve a full life together. An exploding tower will not stop Erza to save these wonderful friends.

She could force her legs to run all she wanted, but the explosion of the tower prevented any escape impossible. Even if they made it out of the tower, Erza knew that the explosion would be too big and probably blow up the coast.

It left Titannia with one choice. A heavy one, but one she took without hesitation, and in fact some happiness in it.

Erza walked to one of the swellings of lacrima and forced her hand on its smooth surface. Instantly, the lacrima sucked in her arms and following her body. The entire process was so painful it caused Erza to grunt, but she continued. However, her agony awoke Lucy and Natsu.

"Erza?!" Natsu exclaimed weakly.

Erza shot her head back, and her eyes widened seeing Lucy and Natsu conscious. Lucy looked quite scared with unblinking eyes as she saw Erza willingly sinking herself into the lacrima.

"Natsu." Erza gasped, "Lucy."

"No." said Lucy, her lips quivering, "No, no, no. What did I say? What did I just fucking say, Erza? If you go in there, you will die."

"I'm sorry." Erza pleaded, "It's the only way to contain the blast from killing you all."

To add to Erza's statement, the whole tower rocked from a mighty explosion. Lucy and Natsu could feel gravity tilt a little. Erza gave a cry of agony as the lacrima consumed up to her right shoulder and leg.

"Don't you dare." Lucy cried, "There's no way I'm letting you die."

"There has to be another way!" Natsu added.

The two slayers rose to their feet to pull Erza out of the lacrima, but every step they took their feet proved too weak and they stumbled to the ground. They devolved into a quick crawl but the Natsu and Lucy didn't even have the strength to stand.

"I'm determined to save all of you." said Erza, the lacrima trapping her legs.

"NO!" Natsu screamed, "Don't do it, Erza!"

"But what about you!?" Lucy cried, "I - you - you can't just die. I-"

It marked the rare occasion in years tears were going down Lucy's face. It was happening all over again. Just when she was making friends, especially Erza, one of them was being taken away. Just like her father. Just so she could live. She tried to get more words out, but they only came out as sobs. The build up of emotions was too much and so Lucy screeched to the heavens, cursing them with her voice.

"WHY!?" Lucy sobbed, punching the ground, "Why can't I protect anyone?! Why do the ones I love always have to die around me?!"

Natsu felt a hand caress his cheek and Lucy could hear Erza's soft, kind voice. They both looked up to see Erza with a sad but genuinely happy smile. Her eyes made a glimmer that she never made in the time even Natsu knew her.

"I have to." Erza said, "I can't imagine what my life would've been like without Fairy Tail. If it weren't for everyone, I probably wouldn't be here today. You are all so important to me, and I care for you so much." Erza pulled her hand back and allowed the lacrima to pull her in. "That's why I'm prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. It wouldn't be fair if one of you were to use themselves for the sacrifice. Lucy and Natsu, you both deserve each other. Love each other fully to your hearts content. Live shining days together. If it means that you two can have your love, then I am glad to forfeit my life. So that you may live together."

Erza embraced the lacrima as it completely swallowed her whole. She sank into the murky space with closed eyes as though sinking in water. But the slayers wouldn't have it still as they banged their fists on the lacrima.

"No way!" Natsu cried, "Come out of there right now!"

"Please don't this!" Lucy begged, her tears still falling, "Please - don't leave me. I-I can't lose anymore people."

"COME BACK!" The two roared as the light of etherion masked their figures.

* * *

(Unknown)

Erza floated in an ethereal form over a gray sky. A beat of rain went through her and crashing on the land below. Erza could feel so much sorrow it was like the heavens themselves were crying. She looked down and to her own despair found her own guild, including Cynthia, in sorrow over her own death. They all faced a grave with a statue of herself standing proudly in a position of eternal strength with words plated in gold at the base reading, "Here lies Erza Scarlet."

The Magic Council came in to proclaim a permanent seat in the order of the Wizard Saints. That's when things got worse when Natsu stormed in and accused that Erza couldn't be dead. This only brought on more sadness from her guild mates, making even the master shed a river of tears. Natsu had tears of disbelief and tried to defile Erza's grave and fighting with his own guild that tried to stop him. Erza felt her own tears rising and covered her mouth to hold in the sobs.

'I sacrificed myself because I thought it would make the future better,' thought Erza to herself, 'but that's not the case. I never thought things would turn out this way. I wanted to save them so they could go on living happily. I never meant to hurt them like this.'

The scene changed for Erza in the blink of an eye. She was now standing on the aftermath of a battle on a camp of bandits. The sight sent bile to Erza's stomach. There was blood, guts, and limbs of bodies littered everywhere. In the middle of it all was Lucy her hair highlighted in black with her blonde. Her hands were permanently painted with blood still warm. The blood of her enemies.

Most disturbing was that instead of her Fairy Tail mark, there was an alien tattoo that Erza recognized from the Balam Alliance. The mark of Tartarous.

She was holding a bandit by the collar begging for mercy. Erza noticed her eyes, no longer hazel or even pink. No, the white was pitch black with a red iris that revealed no mercy, but pleasurable sadism. Lightning struck and in that split second, Erza could've sworn she saw the demon queen herself with black horns and crimson wings.

"No." Lucy said coldly, "You people...never gave Erza the same mercy."

She opened her mouth to an impossible length and consumed her victim's soul. The skin of the bandit shriveled up drier than a raisin. When Lucy dropped him, he disappeared into dust. Lucy started to chuckle under her breath but soon evolved into an evil laughter that terrified Erza. There was no shred of light or goodness in her eyes. Those were the eyes of a destroyer. And it was Erza's death that caused this.

'What have I done?' thought Erza in horror. It was her fault that she created a monster worse than what Jellal could ever reap.

A warm gold light caught Erza's attention. She looked above only to see two hands reaching out to her.

* * *

(Real World)

Erza awoke in the clothes she wore with the same injuries on the shore. Over to the side, her friends, former and now, were running in her direction calling out her name. Her eyes widened in realization. She was alive, but how was that possible.

Feeling returned to Erza's body and she felt that her arms and shoulders were supported. Erza glanced to both sides and to her shock found Natsu and Lucy with one of her arms each over their shoulders.

'Natsu and Lucy!' thought Erza, 'Even through the sea of Ethernano, you still managed to find me.'

"Erza." said Natsu, losing strength in his legs.

"Natsu?" Erza replied.

"I feel the same way you do," said Natsu, "Lucy and the others do too"

"No matter what, we will never abandon each other." said Lucy, then a menacing aura hanged over her, "Don't you ever - fucking ever - do that again, Erza?!"

"I won't-"

"PROMISE!" Natsu and Lucy demanded with tears in their eyes.

Erza couldn't help but smile warmly. "I promise."

Erza wrapped an arm around Natsu and Lucy each and pulled them in a hug. Soon, the others arrived pushing Erza down in hugs and cries. Even Cynthia was crushing her at the spine with unusual strength while gushing out rivers from her eyes. She didn't resist them and allowed them to cry in happiness.

'Thank you, Lucy and Natsu.' thought Erza, 'This experience has taught me a very important lesson. You don't for your friends. You live for them.'

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Fairy Tail and the survivors from the Tower of Heaven spent the day eating and hanging out as the best of friends. As the day went by, Erza and Cynthia took notice of the significant change in the air around Natsu and Lucy. They were now more closer too each other than they were apart, and there was a smile on their faces neither had ever seen on the slayers. Too bad that Happy was getting that much attention from Natsu as usual, but it made up with how much closer he saw his father figure got with Lucy. Gray didn't even bother starting a fight with Natsu, and the latter was to engrossed with his mate to fight at all. The prospect that Lucy's very presence could do that to Natsu astounded Erza. It solidified how much they were made for each other.

Night followed on the third day. She was looking for Sho and the others, but their absence told Erza that they were leaving. Rather than getting them back, Erza respected her friends decision, and was going to give them a Fairy Tail send off until she bumped into Simon. Since they left, Simon opted of getting a blue shirt with crossing stripes for a top and removed his helmet. Erza had to admit he looked nicer without it.

"Simon." said Erza.

"Hello Erza." said Simon in his same stoic tone, "If you are wondering where Sho and the others are, they left. They didn't want to trouble with saying goodbye."

"I know." said Erza, "I was actually going to send them off in Fairy Tail's fashion until I bumped into you. Speaking of, what about you?"

Simon looked away in silence. There was hesitance in his eyes as they darted around the hall as he tried to figure out an answer.

"If it is okay with you, Erza," said Simon, "I would like to accompany you and join Fairy Tail."

"Really?" said Erza with a surprised face, "O-Of course you can. The guild is open to everyone. You didn't need to ask me."

"I just thought that it may trouble you." Simon said sheepishly.

"No it doesn't." Erza panicked, "I couldn't find it a problem for you."

Simon bowed his head. "Thank you, Erza."

"I should get going and find Natsu and Lucy." said Erza and she walked away at a quickened pace.

Erza walked through the halls of the hotel to the two slayers' room. Oddly, the redhead found Cynthia outside the room with a smile on her face. The mage's eyes opened to Erza's direction.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." warned Cynthia with a smirk.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense, I just need Natsu and Lucy for something."

Cynthia sighed. "Just take a listen and rethink that."

Erza approached the door of the room. She reached for the doorknob only to find it extremely hot. To her shock, the metal of the doorknob was melting in molten metal. Panic ran through Erza but quickly realized the foolish notion of barging in. If there was a fire, two fire slayers would be the farthest in danger.

Curiosity took over and she resorted to her hearing. Erza pressed an ear to the wood of the door to get some idea was going on beyond. Her eyes arched in confusion when she heard feral growls and roars of animals. She was about to barge in to save her friends from a pack of ravage animals that somehow got in their room. However, Erza soon realized these growls and snarls didn't sound violent. They sounded familiar but where...!

Erza turned a shade brighter than her hair when she caught on to the truth of it all. It was further proven by a feral moans and the mischievous smirk on Cynthia's face.

"Are they..." Erza mumbled but the words caught in her throat in her fluster.

"Yep." Cynthia confirmed, "They take a new meaning to the term 'in heat'. Like the bestie I am, I put up some suppression barriers, and that's not counting the inferno they set off in there."

"And you just stood there?!" Erza exclaimed, "Pervert!"

"I prefer 'inquisitive'." said Cynthia, "If I'm such a pervert, why are you still listening?"

Erza immediately backed away from the door, but the sounds still echoed in her head making her blush persist. Her thoughts couldn't go away from it, and she tried to make some image out of what she heard. She's read "those" books and isn't a stranger to the makings that could happen in a love couple. It was all purely for common knowledge (that what she thinks) and knows every sort of scenario that could go on. But nothing, absolutely nothing could come close to what she just heard. It put it all in a class in its own.

"If you're wondering," said Cynthia, "they've been going at this since midday."

"I-I-I didn't need to know." Erza half-lied, "Well, as indecent as it is, I'm happy for them."

Cynthia snickered. "Oh, you'd wish they were 'indecent'. That would make them clean. They are both pseudo-humans with literal monstrous stamina and instincts. Five minutes of that in words is an instant million in J. They could be doing things no human would dare even think. And-"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Erza screeched, but Cynthia only smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Cynthia said, "So... what about you and Simon?"

"What about me and Si-!" Erza exclaimed, "Th-There's nothing like that between us."

"Sure there is." said Cynthia, "Not yet and Simon's little confession just adds such good drama to it all. Be warned Erza. I was just teasing Lucy, and look what happened. I'm the matchmaking queen, and I promise you, Erza Scarlet, I'm bringing out the big guns for you."

Erza's face turned crimson with rage. She reached out to strangle Cynthia's neck only to turn into dust of light on skin contact.

'She was an illusion the entire time?!' thought Erza, 'I'm doomed, aren't I?'

Suddenly, Erza's blush returned when the feral growls turned into howls and their matter of tone no mystery to any in the hall. Fire slipped under the door frame licking at the walls of the hotel. With no choice, Erza ran out of the hall, whether to escape the blue inferno or to not faint from blood loss.

* * *

(Time-Skip; Magnolia)

Team Natsu returned to Magnolia healed from their injuries. People were back to their usual musings since the attack from Phantom, and some greeted the mages. All the way, Natsu and Lucy stuck like glue to each other, and Happy imitated popping hearts over their heads. The pair ignored him of course, too busy enjoying the company of their mate. To signify it, there was a dragon mark on Lucy's neck and a demon mark on Natsu's side.

"Are you... purring?" Gray asked in disbelief.

True to his question, the pair were making a rumble in their throats as they rubbed each other backs and nuzzled their cheeks, with Lucy more verbal than Natsu when he scratched behind her ears.

"Music to my ears." said Cynthia.

'Music to a pervert.' thought Erza.

"As strange as their antics are," voiced Simon, "I find it... fitting."

"Woah, look at the guild!" Happy cried out.

"What the-"

"THEY ALREADY REBUILT IT!?"

The guild hall was no longer a two story wooden house. Before now stood a literal fortress six stories tall worthy of a royal castle. The entire property was surrounded in a black iron fence. Multiple plazas for catering or other activities dotted each level of the fortress, and there looked to be enough housing for the entire guild hall.

"I wasn't expecting this." said Simon in awe.

"There it is." said Gray, "Fairy Tail's new guild hall."

'That thing is a freaking castle!' thought Cynthia.

Inside, they discovered an entirely new cafe that had its own kitchen service. At one side of the guild was a gift shop that was run by Max who turned to business. It all seemed perfectly normal until Max mentioned the dolls of Lucy herself. Before he could show off, Natsu blinked right in front of him, smashed the doll, and grabbed Max by his collar.

"I know it's been a while so I'll made this quick." growled Natsu, "See here, Lucy is my girlfriend, and knowing you and the master I can tell what these dolls do."

"Yes." whimpered Max.

"I'll say it once." stated Natsu, "You get rid of all these pervy dolls of my mate and if I see just one outside of the guild anywhere I'll make you a nice meal for Lucy."

"Right." muttered Max quickly before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

Lucy sighed. "Let me guess. Master made the guy make these dolls so my clothes come off, right?"

"You aren't mad are you?" Natsu said a bit sheepishly, thinking his new mate was having a lower opinion of him since he knew a few perverts in the guild.

"Oh far from that." said Lucy in a sultry voice, placing a leg over around Natsu's and inching her head higher, "I found that ravishing that you will always protect my dignity."

Natsu smiled. "No one is seeing the flesh and skin of my Lucy except me."

Lucy could only grin like a demon and give off a purr in agreement. Cynthia and Mira were watching the pair from the bar, the former with a shit-eating grin and the latter with shocked eyes.

"Pay up." said Cynthia, holding out a hand.

Mira grumbled some curses and handed Cynthia a red glass bottle as tall as Cynthia's foot to her knee. It was a very old bottle by the layers of dust and cobwebs that littered the top. With one blow, Cynthia cleaned most of it off revealing the title of "rum".

"I am going to drink you dry." mumbled Cynthia, hugging the bottle like a baby.

Cana paused drinking a barrel of beer to look at the bottle in Cynthia's hands. Her face took on the look that she was looking at a holy relic when she saw what the bottle had. Her thoughts turned to only that bottle, and her legs raced her across the bar to get the legendary nectar in Cynthia's hands.

"Oh goodness, come to Mommy-"

Her fingers were inches from touching the bottle before reality shattered before her eyes. Cana was back on her stool but was tied down with a gag on her mouth. She turned to Cynthia who had falsely innocent glint in her eyes and a shit-eating grin.

'Thank you illusion magic.' thought Cynthia, walking away with her prize.

Cynthia turned to see Lucy looking over a request from the board with a smile on her face. After ordering two empty shot glasses, Cynthia sat in front of her best friend and handed one glass to Lucy.

"What's the occasion, Cynthia?" said Lucy with a quirked eyebrow.

Cynthia undid the cap on the bottle with a pop, making Cana in the corner squirm to no effect. She poured the rum in the glasses and held on to her face.

"To you of course." said Cynthia, "You finally got laid and the man of your dreams."

Lucy turned her head away with a blush on her cheeks. "You don't have to say it all the time."

Cynthia pouted. "Mau, how about this? To being awesome wizards that kick ass and make the baddies scream for mercy."

There was a devilish glint in Cynthia's eyes as she said those words, and Lucy responded with a smile. As cute and innocent Cynthia seemed to be, she missed the other side of her personality that was for a lack of a better word bat-shit insane, psychotic, and sadistic in a friendly way.

"To being awesome wizards and kicking ass." Lucy toasted to her best friend. They clinked their glasses and downed the intoxicating beverage in one gulp. It burned like liquid fire down their throats but rushed through their bodies like a hot bath. Even from the tiny amount, Lucy was having a tingle in her fingers, and that was counting her slayer vitality. Cynthia was a bit worse with a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"So what'cha doing?" said Cynthia, while closing the bottle.

"A double A-Class mission just to get rid of a pack of monsters in a nearby town." Lucy detailed, "I'll be back just in time for the festival."

"I know you want to get out of town to think of some 'ideas' with Natsu." said Cynthia with a perverted grin, "How was he?"

Lucy looked like a deer before being hit with a car. There was a trail of blood coming out of her nose that left Cynthia looking like a gulping fish.

"Holy fuck." said Cynthia, "You are one lucky girl Lucy. As for me, I'm going spend my lottery money for a new TV, more rum, and do absolutely nothing in my apartment."

"Have fun." said Lucy, taking her leave.

As she exited the hall, Natsu and Lucy locked eyes one last time with warm smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **I am going to change a lot in the upcoming arc. It will mostly revolve around Cynthia when Laxus' plan to takeover Fairy Tail interrupts her lazy time. The next chapters will truly show Cynthia what she really is.**

 **Up next Chapter 21: Really FUCKING Violent**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	21. Really FUCKING Violent

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 21: Really FUCKING Violent

The Fanatasia was fast approaching tonight. The citizens were already in extra spirits hanging decorations in the streets, opening gift shops, and preparing the streets for the parade. So much goodness and cheer filled the air it makes a baby laugh all day. That kind of cheer is not meant for a certain Cynthia. It wasn't like she hated it; it just didn't fit her own sort of pleasure.

So what does Cynthia do in these times? Why of course only one thing. Chilling back in her apartment made with no new renovations from her lottery money. Most notably the giant TV on the wall right in front of the woman sitting on a green chair like it was a throne. In Cynthia's mind, there was nothing better to relax than watching cartoons on a good TV with a bottle of rum beside her.

Unknown to her, the Thunder Legion have sprung their trap on her guild and made the whole of Magnolia a battle zone. She didn't pay notice to the runes that came to life around her for a moment only to disappear in thin air. Barriers were erect around her apartment and runes showing two names like an announcement.

* * *

(Kardia Cathedral)

Laxus has just begun and he was already smiling. Not because the guild's numbers were rapidly dropping, but because of the new match that came up.

 _Cynthia vs. Bixlow._

Yeah, Laxus was in a really good mood. Ever since he met that shrimp, she had a mouth that just painted "Kill me!" all over her. It didn't help that she showed no fear to the aura of power that put the guild in place. The only exception was Natsu, so he figured that she was just an idiot. He wished he could see what Bixlow would do to the little trouble-maker.

* * *

(Cynthia's Apartment)

Cynthia was silently enjoying a cartoon of a dog laughing from a joke. Her chin rested lazily on the knuckles of her right hand, and she softly spun a cup of rum in her left hand. There was an expression of pure bliss on her face. Nothing could ruin her relaxation. Absolutely no-

BOOM!

The laughing of the dog stopped abruptly as the wall and the TV turned into rubble from the explosion. Cynthia didn't even bat an eye, but her motions stopped like stone. A figure stood in the light of day, dressed in a striped purple jumpsuit and wearing a metal helm. At his side floated four idols that were surging with magic. Cynthia didn't need to see his eyes that he was the eccentric type.

"That was a seventy inch," Cynthia said in a monotone voice, "100,000 J...Lacrima wide-screen TV."

Cynthia bit back a sharp breath of rage that was boiling just beneath the surface of her skin. If she was made of glass, her insides would look like magma. It was taking all her willpower to not show any hint of being pissed off.

Seriously, Cynthia was really enjoying that show.

"So how can I help you?" Cynthia 'asked'.

"You're the brat that's been bad-mouthing at Laxus, huh?" said Bixlow.

"Yyyep~." replied Cynthia, taking a drink from her glass, "And you are?"

"The name's Bixlow of the Thunder Legion," said Bixlow, sticking his tongue out, "and I'm here to put you in your place."

Cynthia chuckled. "And I'm the queen of Fiore. Guess where I am?"

Behind his mask, Bixlow's eyes were twitching at Cynthia's nonchalant manner. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"So am I." said Cynthia with a blank look, "And I'm failing. And I'm sorry for that. It's just that I'm slightly agitated that this purple shit-stain crashed into my apartment, destroyed my 70-inch, Lacrima screen TV, and is trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father."

Bixlow's smile dropped and his fists clenched at his sides. "I am going to put your pretty little head on the front door of the guild."

That was it for Cynthia. Taking a sharp breath, her left hand suddenly crushed the glass in hand and grabbed hold of a shard. She proceeded to slash a deep cut into her right wrist to Bixlow's confusion. The blood seemed to defy gravity itself never hitting the floor but instead flowed around Cynthia. An array of purple, crimson, and black magic circles appeared on her right arm. She raised her head to give Bixlow the stare of a pair of blood red eyes that looked like they burned with hellish fire.

 **"Release Restraint Level 1."**

* * *

(A few seconds later...)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream of terror and agonizing pain rang through all of Fiore from Kardia Cathedral to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting with themselves and stood paralyzed on the spot. At the cathedral, Laxus was having a cold sweat as he stared at the names of Cynthia and Bixlow in disbelief. Everyone knew that was Bixlow's scream, but it only made them question what horror did the seemingly 'charmful and innocent' Cynthia unleash.

Back at the apartment, Bixlow was desperately trying to crawl away to safety. His legs were broken and bloody, and trail of his own blood was behind him. His clothes were torn where gashes took place and half of his mask was fractured. Complete horror riddled his face.

Behind him, the room was darkened in writhing black crimson shadows that stretched out like limbs. In the center of it all was Cynthia, though in the darkness he could only see her devil eyes and maniacal smile showing sharp teeth.

"THEY SAY THAT TV MAKES YOU VIOLENT." said Cynthia in a demonic voice, "BUT I SAY NOT HAVING MY TV IS MAKING ME PRETTY FUCKING VIOLENT!"

"Wha-You," croaked Bixlow, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"C'MON!" said Cynthia, reaching forward, "YOU WERE SAYING ALL THAT GOOD SHIT A SECOND AGO! WHERE IS IT NOW, HUH?!"

In desperation, Bixlow summoned his now broken dolls to surge with the last of his magic and ram into Cynthia to hopefully destroy her in one blast. The dolls took a Baryon formation and fired a yellow magical blast at point-blank range. A second after, a flat hand split the beam in two, destroyed the dolls permanently, and reached for Bixlow's face. He was unable to resist the pull back to the darkness and closer to Cynthia's look who took on a more serene face highlighting the youthful look in her pale skin and burning red eyes.

"Hey ass-for-brains." said Cynthia.

Bixlow could only grunt in response.

"You lost."

Bixlow gave an agreeing grunt.

"Now I'm going to find out where Laxus is..."

A grunt of confusion.

"...by drinking some of your blood." said Cynthia flatly, "Don't worry, you'll live. Maybe."

Bixlow couldn't fight it. Cynthia's maw opened revealing the array of fangs that put a shark to shame and widened on his bare shoulder.

"OM NOM NOM!"

The apartment filled with agonizing screams drowning the sickening squelch of ripping flesh. Blood did not spill but sucked down Cynthia's throat. She released Bixlow once he passed out.

'The fuck is this!?' thought Cynthia as...something was going on in her mind. 'The fuck is that!? The fuck are those?!'

Cynthia's smile widened once she figured out where Laxus was. Cynthia giggled sadistically, and the shadows back to her but before manifesting a large red shade hat to darken her face. The wizard made her way to Kardia Cathedral, softly singing, "How to kill a blonde cunt."

* * *

(Kardia Cathedral)

(Que "Get Ready To Die")

The whole town was suddenly hearing this song. It was made possible by Cynthia casting Mirror Flower, Water Moon to manipulate everyone's hearing to sense her favorite "murder" tune. She was on a street staring down Kardia Cathedral. She suddenly took off at a blinding sprint and smashed open the doors by kicking it with her knee. Cynthia gently floated down to the floor. Laxus sat at the end of the Cathedral with an annoyed scowl.

"Well, well." said Cynthia, not bothering to hide her sharp teeth, "I leave the guild for a day and already some blonde fucker is invading it."

"Hello brat." Laxus said with a smug look not even acknowledging her existence.

Cynthia breathed in sharply to contain her rage. She wanted this to last. Wanted to make him suffer.

"You know," said Cynthia, the red folds of her skirt picking up a little wind as she accosted to Laxus, "I'm a very open person. Like seriously, my boss is Erza, a woman; my great-grandauntie was transgender, I hate and love everybody equally, and there's no one alive who can comprehend my sexual preference. But you...You - ha-ha-ha - take the title of literal 'Dick Bag' because you are the first person in history who I actually want to kill on the spot. But I have to ask. Just what the fuck are you doing?"

Laxus smirked. "A little game that will put me in the top as Fairy Tail's guild master."

"You cheeky fuck-waffle." laughed Cynthia, "So what, are we playing 52 Pickup?"

"How about 52 blow up!?" Laxus roared as he sent a wide wave of bolts to decimate Cynthia on the spot.

At the literal last second the bolts would've disintegrated Cynthia, she disappeared out of sight with pure speed. The area she once stood went up in explosions and smoke. Laxus had a grin plastered on his face until he heard Cynthia's voice coming from the balcony above.

"You know what I also hate about you?" said Cynthia, landing softly back on the floor, "The setting you took. A cathedral. Really?"

"Why is that a problem?" said Laxus.

Cynthia frowned. "Let's just say the church of the Star God has never proved to save anybody. Just a bunch of exaggerated bullshit weaving in the masses like moths to a flame."

Cynthia paused and reached her hands beneath her red dress. Her hands reemerged with two Celestial keys, Cancer and Sagittarius. Her magic poured into the keys making them glow a brilliant gold.

"Enough about me." said Cynthia, **"Open, Gate of the Archer, Gate of the Giant Crab; Sagittarius and Cancer."**

The bells of the celestial gates rang as they opened. In a flash of light, the two spirits from the chant appeared at Cynthia's side.

Laxus smirked. "You really think those weakling summons will help you? Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Sagittarius, impress me by using all your skill in archery." Cynthia commanded.

"Yes, madam." Sagittarius saluted and galloped a distance away.

"Cancer, think you can match the speed of lightning?" Cynthia said.

"I'll try, baby~." said Cancer, drawing out daggers instead of scissors.

"One more thing." said Cynthia, glowing in gold magic, **"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form."**

Cynthia's form was veiled away in bright light for just a moment, but she reemerged in a different outfit. Incorporating the powers of Sagittarius granted Cynthia her own bow. She now adorned a different dress of a twin-tailed coat and thigh-length boots. Her hair was braided into two ponytails, and a Zodiac seal was branded on her left shoulder.

Electricity crackled excitedly around Laxus' body. In his mind, this little fool was getting herself killed. She can bring all the help she wants. They will all turn to dust before him.

"Let's go then, litt-"

Two arrows of light zipped through the air and exploded on impact with Laxus' chest. The force sent him careening slowly into a pillar. The dust cleared with a roar from the lightning mage. His shirt now sported singed holes on each pectoral, but the skin underneath was unharmed. He looked back to his attackers with murder in his eyes, only to find an even worse eyes staring right back at him coldly.

"Don't - ever - call - me - short." hissed Cynthia, pulling back a string loaded with ten arrows glowing red, "I JUST HAVE SMALL BONES!"

The arrows Cynthia released were packed with Cynthia's rage. They scorched the very air as they got closer to Laxus. His smirk faltered the closer they got by the second, and he only moved in a bolt of lightning when his instincts screamed hard enough in his head.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, IDIOT!" Cynthia roared in a rage, releasing a storm of thousands of arrows no human should be able to do.

No matter how many Cynthia fired, Laxus was too fast to get hit. Unfortunately for him, he did not take in account of Sagittarius behind him firing off his own volley of arrows. Even as he dodged those, there was Cancer that was running at him at speeds that were catching up to himself. Laxus grit his teeth in frustration since Cynthia was slowly getting him into a corner with this limited space.

Eventually, Cancer pinned him down and held him up to be a perfect target for Cynthia and Sagittarius. The lines of light arrows trailing through the air like comets exploded onto Laxus. Cancer appeared by Cynthia's side just before Laxus was engulfed in the explosion. A smile spread on Cynthia's face in victory. She totally showed that blonde that she wasn't short at all.

Instead of the groans of defeat, Cynthia heard the snarl of rage from the dust cloud. She could feel the air become more electrified, and sparks danced on the ground.

"I AM NOT TAKING THIS FROM SOME LITTLE MIDGET AND HER PETS!"

Before Cynthia could say a word, two lightning bolts shot from the dust cloud and smite down Sagittarius and Cancer. The spirits were laying on the ground with holes right through their bodies. If they were human, they would be bleeding in pools of blood instead of fading back to the celestial realm.

"... not cool..."

"Forgive me... milady."

"It's okay." said Cynthia, trying to hold in sobs. They may be immortal, but it didn't help Cynthia cry for their pain. "Just take a good rest. I'll takeover from here."

As soon as they disappeared, another lightning bolt thundered through the cathedral and Cynthia. A gaping chest wound spilled copious amounts of blood on the ground, and Cynthia coughed out mouthfuls to not choke on her own blood.

Cynthia ignored the pain; it would heal soon. She focused on her opponent, who had his shirt blown away from her attacks, but there was not a scratch on his physical body. He had a feral grin as he saw the wound he knew would be fatal.

"End of the line, midget." said Laxus, "It's been fun shoving a lightning bolt through a weakling."

"I kinda agree." Cynthia groaned, forcing out a smile. "Not used to seeing this much of my blood."

Laxus added. "Compared to all of you kids, I am a demigod."

"Really?" asked Cynthia dryly.

"Really." said Laxus.

"REALLY?!" Cynthia screamed with a mad look plastered on her face that froze Laxus on the spot. Her left hand's nails lengthened and sharpened like claws. In a swift motion, Cynthia cut into her right wrist, but the blood orbited around her. Five magic circles appeared on her arm, the red one furthest from the hand breaking.

 **"Release Restraint: Level One."**

Laxus' eyes widened when Cynthia was shadowed away in a geyser of magic that looked like dark blood oozing onto the floor and into the air. To his horror, multiple red eyes appeared staring back at him with a vile nature he had never before seen. If he was a lesser man, Laxus would've lost his lunch.

When the blood magic cleared, Cynthia was far different than before. Under the hat, crimson eyes and white sharp teeth stared back at Laxus. Her red dress was replaced with a red trench coat, and her hair was raven black with a few locks of red. Her hands now wielded two steel revolvers of a cartridge feed. One was pure white in her right hand while the other was raven black in her right hand.

And her magic was unbelievably massive.

"Getting real tired of this shit." cursed Laxus.

"You and me both." said Cynthia, her voice slightly hoarse, "I would like to meet my two little babies, Dawn and Dusk. They are going to be ones to beat the shit out of you."

A shot rang out from the white pistol, gold in color and faster than Laxus thought possible from a bullet. When it hit his stomach, it felt like a hot iron was pressed onto him. Where the projectile landed there as now a scorch mark. Another rang out, only this time Laxus was a more prepared to move out of the way, but the bullet, purple this time from the black pistol, hit him in then shoulder and left an aching, black bruise.

'They don't have ammo.' thought Laxus, 'Those things run on the midget's magic. One shoots light magic while the dark one shoots dark magic. And they hurt real bad, but still this pipsqueak is nothing to me.'

Laxus flashed away in a bolt of lightning and appeared behind Cynthia with a fist over her head. The lightning fist never caved into her head. Without sparing a glance, Cynthia blocked the blow with the black gun. A crater formed on the ground, but the gun didn't even have a crack on it. Laxus was too caught off by it that he didn't prepare getting shot in the stomach by the white gun followed by a dark bullet to his pectoral.

"You damn bitch." cursed Laxus.

His form grew bigger as his magic rose higher. Fangs became more visible in the back of his jaw and scales grew on his arms.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" said Cynthia, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Let me show you." roared Laxus, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar."**

A huge thunderbolt blasted out of Laxus' mouth straight toward Cynthia. At the last minute, she disappeared in a swirl of blood-like wisps and reappeared leaning against one of the pillars. The roar kept on going till it made contact with the back of the cathedral in a violent explosion. When the dust cleared, the whole back of the cathedral was gone, eliciting a whistle of approval from Cynthia.

"I like the change of scenery." noted Cynthia.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Cynthia comically sidestepped out of Laxus crashing down from the air. The Dragon Slayer glanced to the mage with a curled snarl in his throat.

"Stay still!" Laxus roared, throwing a lightning bolt that Cynthia deflected with a swing of one of her guns.

"How about no~?" Cynthia replied.

Laxus lost all sense as he threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt to kill the annoying little shit that persisted with the maniacal smile. Somehow, she kept disappearing and reappearing with just speed alone, shooting off a storm of light and dark magic bullets that littered the air. Each one felt like a punch from Gildarts on impact, but it only made Laxus' more furious with each hit.

Laxus kept his senses sharp on Cynthia, listening to the sound of her movements. He could see a pattern to them, and adjusted to her speed. As Laxus fired bolts from his right palm, he charged a more devastating blow in his left. Once he had enough, Laxus smirked when he got Cynthia where he wanted.

"You're done for." cried Laxus, timing perfectly with a normal lightning bolt that Cynthia just dodged, **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd."**

Lightning took form into a giant glowing halberd in Laxus' left hand and was thrown directly through Cynthia. Copious amounts of blood followed the electric storm of the halberd going through the roof. Seemingly lifeless, Cynthia landed on the floor with a wet thud, and Laxus laughed like a madman.

"Oh, that was good~." Cynthia's voice cut off Laxus' moment.

He looked back at the 'limp' body of Cynthia that stood up on her legs again. The impaling wound Cynthia sported was mending itself as blood flowed back into Cynthia's body and bone cracked back into place. In just a few seconds, a definite killing blow was nowhere to be seen on her person. The only difference between before and now was that her smile was somehow wider.

"My turn." said Cynthia, aiming Dusk, **"Metralleta."**

The next Laxus knew, he was being pounded into the ground by a barrage of dark magic energy blasts. Laxus tried to endure through it, but his arms sported bleeding wounds and burnt spots appeared all over his body. He was only given a moment of reprieve before Cynthia fired another Metralleta at point-blank range with Dawn.

"What the FUUUCK!?" Laxus roared in rage as he was pushed into the walls of the cathedral.

Laxus pushed himself to his feet, but he was finding it hard to breath. His back was drenched in his own blood from the barrage attack, and there was a red pool from where he was pushed. Cynthia leaned down to the blood on the floor and stuck out a pointed tongue to lick it. Laxus felt bile rise up in his throat as Cynthia deepened her drink by pressing her lips to the pool and all the blood flowed to her mouth. Soon, the floor was spotless and the terrifying 'celestial' mage licked her lips in pleasure. The only signs there was blood was a little drop on the corner of her mouth.

"Oh~." Cynthia moaned, "That is so delicious~. I may just keep you around for the blood."

"No!" Laxus growled, putting his hands together, "I am not putting up with this."

In the middle of his hands, a brilliant glow came to life. Cynthia had to squint through the growing light, but she didn't look perturbed.

"I'll just take the guild with my own power." roared Laxus, the pressure of the magic increasing, "I'll turn you all into dust."

"And you're a dumbass to think I'll just stand there in shock." said Cynthia. "That's too cliche."

Cynthia holstered Dusk away and made a few flicks with her free hand. Purple magic circles surrounded Laxus from all sides. His eyes shot wide open when he recognized that spell.

"This is..." Laxus gasped.

 **"Amaterasu Formula #75."**

Cynthia snapped her fingers and half of the cathedral was caught in a bright purple explosion. From the Fairy Tail hall, they could see a dome of purple magic lighting up the horizon. Back at the cathedral, Cynthia was looking down a crater with an unconscious Laxus at the bottom, his eyes rolled back and his mouth ajar. Cynthia surveyed the damage her spell dealt, only to sweatdrop when the whole roof crash down. There was only the front of the cathedral left.

"Oops." said Cynthia, resealing her power to bring back her eye and hair color, "Guess I really am a Fairy Tail mage."

"Cynthia."

Cynthia turned around to find Erza at the door with a slacked jaw and wide eyes. She was prepared to go to war with Laxus only to find him buried in a crater and Kardia Cathedral destroyed.

"What happened here, Cynthia?" Erza managed to ask.

"We worked things out." said Cynthia, giving an adorable smile and a side bow. What else would a concerned, innocent mage do with the rapscallion blonde?

* * *

 **I really did not like this arc, so I gave it just one chapter for Cynthia to shine. This is my gift to you. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, motherfuckers.**

 **Up next is the beginning of the Oracion Seis in Chapter 22.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	22. Joint Guild Mission

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 22: Joint Guild Mission

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

Natsu was really frustrated later that day. Everyone else was fine, but not him. Unlike them, he was actually looking forward to fighting everyone to see who was indeed the strongest in Fairy Tail. Of course, his opinion towards Laxus became sour when he learned that he had lightning lacrimas ready to turn all of Magnolia into dust. If Cynthia didn't stop him, so many people would've died because of Laxus' pride.

Under the night sky, the Dragon Slayer was at the edge of Magnolia surrounded by trees. Or at least, they were a few more if you count the burnt stumps. He didn't want to go to the stupid festival anymore. Why couldn't he fight anyone?!

Suddenly, Natsu froze on the spot as locks of blonde hair blinded his vision and soft, slender arms snaked over his shoulders. His heart burned hotter than the fires of Igneel, and his mating brand was sending his senses into overdrive.

"Natsu-kun~." cooed the love of the Dragon Slayer's life. Natsu arched his head to the side, and his onyx eyes met the warm brown eyes of Lucy Heartfilia- _Dragneel_ , his wife in everything except human marriage. That devilish smirk combined with the honey-like scent she was drenched in almost made Natsu take her right now.

Not that she would complain. As Natsu discovered, Lucy loved it rough and she could take it like it was nothing. God, Natsu couldn't fathom how much Lucy completed him. No one could give him this kind of love his mate was giving him with just a look alone.

They embraced each other in a lustful, fiery kiss that lasted for a few minutes. She didn't just smell sweet, her lips were like candy as well. Lucy certainly wasn't disappointed either. Flames danced on the corners of their mouths. Gold and crimson flowed between the two lovers, tasting each other's fire. It was their favorite without a doubt.

Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss for much needed air.

"I missed you, my queen." whispered Natsu, kissing Lucy's neck to get her to moan.

"I missed you too, my king~." Lucy purred, her eyes flaring from brown to pink as her lust grew, "As much as I hate to not start fucking right now, I want to save where we left off for a later date."

"I guess you're right." Natsu agreed, "We didn't even get close to the end of our stamina. And we haven't done it using Dragonforce and Demonforce."

"Oh~." Lucy moaned at the prospect, "I want to save that for a _very_ special day."

"As you wish, Lucy." Natsu obeyed, giving Lucy her space. As she walked around, she swayed her hips. Lucy smiled demonically knowing how crazy Natsu's instincts were going with her teasing. Heck, she herself wanted to pounce on him right now. But she didn't come here for their second mating.

"You'll like what I have to propose." said Lucy, taking a fighting stance, "We never had a fight, did we?"

Natsu grinned savagely as he got into his fighting stance and lit his fists in red fire. "Lucy, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Let our fire do the talking." said Lucy, igniting her fists in hellfire.

"Want to go into our transformation?" asked Natsu.

"Let's work up to it." said Lucy.

The need for words ended right there. With a bang, Natsu and Lucy launched forward like a rocket, eyes locked on their opponent with fanged grins.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Flames exploded as the fists met each other in a thunderclap. Two equal forces clashing against each other caused the ground below them to crumble into a crater. A few stray embers grew into fires till they were surrounded in a burning ring. Lucy backed and sidestepped to the side. With a twirl, Lucy threw a blurring flaming kick. Natsu held it back with his forearm, but the force made his feet skid against the dirt. His grin stretched farther seeing that his mate was definitely no push over.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

Natsu jumped in the air and wings of fire formed to attack Lucy. She dodged with a burst of her impressive speed. His senses alerted his flank, and he brought his arms forward in a crossguard to block a blow from behind. He was sent hurling to toward the ground, making a new crater.

 **"Fire Demon's Rage."**

A torrent of hellfire sped down to Natsu. In response, Natsu focused his own flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Dragon and demon fires collided in midair then bursted into a beautiful explosion. Bright embers danced in dark night, creating an ethereal glow that reached the sky. Unknown to them, the glow of their fires could be seen from Magnolia.

"Had enough, Natsu?" said Lucy from above the crater.

"Not even close." Natsu snickered, wiping his chin of dirt, "I can go all day and I want to go all out."

"Then I guess we don't have to hold back anymore." said Lucy, her grin widening.

Their auras of fire grew more intense till they took a more plasma feel to them. The glow on the horizon of the night sky grew brighter as their magic increased. The grass turned to ash and the nearby trees caught on fire. Then, that wonderful glow paled into comparison to what came next.

With a war cry, everything turned into an inferno. Two massive pillars of fire magic rocketed to the sky, setting the fire sky on fire. The people of Magnolia gawked at the terrifying, yet magnificent spectacle in the sky. In the flames, they could see the forms of demons and dragons flying in the sky. But one key detail that caught every eye were the two shimmering figures soaring in the sky with wings of fire. Though they were fighting as Natsu and Lucy continued to clash, causing claps of thunder to roar in the night sky. The way they circled each other and struck with a brilliant blue flare looked more akin to a dance of the love a dragon king and a demon queen.

Since that day, the fiery majesty was named the Demon Dragon Dance. And, unfortunately, Natsu and Lucy had to stop in their battle by a ranting Makarov crying over a burning forest.

* * *

(Time-Skip; Grimoire Heart Airship)

A woman stood on the deck of a massive airship, overlooking the dark clouds. Her name is Ultear Mikovich, the Time Witch of the Kins of Purgatory. Behind in the shadows were her fellow guild members. Shrouded in darkness sitting on a throne was the master of the guild, Hades.

"The Oracion Seis are making their move." said Ultear, turning to her master, "So, Master Hades, how should we respond?"

"We shall allow them to do as they please." said Hades, "Surely those on the other side will not stand idly by. We shall use the ensuing chaos to locate the remaining keys to Zeref's seal. Perhaps some of our rivals will be eliminated in the process."

"Such as Fairy Tail perhaps?" said Ultear. Hades only chuckled in the darkness.

A scoff sounded from one of the members present. Glares were put on the single individual who then started to walk away. After a moment after the member left, another of much smaller stature followed him. Ultear frowned seeing her daughter run off at the clearly upset member.

The Kin of Purgatory that left was now found in a lit hall that revealed his features. He had a wild mane of dirty blonde hair that went down the length of his back. He wore a black and yellow skirt-like armor that left his right pectoral revealed to show his guild mark. His concentric red eyes had a passive madness to them, but in truth the Kin was anything but insane.

"Aniki."

The blonde turned around to meet a far younger mage who had short pink hair for a girl. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the hall, and she adorned wing-like headgear. Her attire consist of a purple leotard, thigh-high boots, and a red cape with golden lining. Worry riddled her green eyes that met equally sad red ones.

"Meredy." said the older Kin.

"What's wrong, Zancrow?" said Meredy, "You seem more frustrated with the guild and I don't know why."

"I don't like this." Zancrow snarled, "Why are we putting innocent lives at stake here just for some damn keys?! If we want to change the world, we should do it the honest way, not some goddamn shortcut! Who's to say this Zeref can actually do what we want?!"

Meredy blurred the distance between them and wrapped Zancrow's waist in a hug. The Kin frowned when he felt warm tears drying on his clothes.

"Please stop, aniki." Meredy whimpered, "I'm so worried everyday. Your arguments with the master keep on getting worse, and I'm afraid he's going to do something terrible to you. I-I don't want to lose you."

Zancrow put a hand on top of Meredy's head, getting the pinkette to look up. The blonde smiled warmly and genuinely to get the girl to stop her tears.

"I know it's no secret of my distrust with the old man." said Zancrow, "But I won't ever go away, remember that. If I go, who's going to look after my little imoto?"

Meredy chuckled. "What about onee-san and onii-chan?"

"Them too, of course." replied Zancrow, "I don't care who, but if anyone hurts you guys I'll destroy them. You three will always have your aniki."

Meredy whimpered a little and buried her face in Zancrow's stomach. Unlike the other Kins of Purgatory, he was never one to want power or cause destruction. The only reason Zancrow was in Grimoire Heart was a debt he owed to Hades for saving one of his 'siblings'. He couldn't leave if he wanted to, but Zancrow was allowed to go on contracts with other Dark Guilds to earn some money or ease his mind. There were two rules he always followed: look up for the defenseless and only kill out of necessity.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild)

"Whad up, bitches?!" cried Cynthia as she crashed through the doors of the guild hall. There was a sluggish sway in her steps, and her cheeks were blushing. Her eyes were glassy as they went aimlessly across the room. In her hands were two empty bottles, one of them being the aged rum Cynthia got from Mira.

Ever since word reached that Cynthia in fact beat Laxus, the guild basically worshipped her for a few days. She was met with money and gifts from her apartment. Like a lady with bunch of money and drinks, Cynthia 'relaxed' in her apartment drinking her favorite expensive alcoholics and watching on a new Lacrima, widescreen TV she was given.

"Cynthia," said the vampire's best friend, Lucy, "how much did you drink?"

"A few bottles with some toast." Cynthia answered with a hiccup, "I'm fiiine~."

"I'm surprised she isn't slurring." said an impressed Cana, drinking from a barrel.

Lucy suddenly picked Cynthia by the scruff of her neck and tied her to a wooden pillar.

"Timeout for you until you sober up." Lucy scolded at the flailing Cynthia.

"No faiirrr~." Cynthia whined, kicking her legs to no avail.

"Life's not fair." Lucy retorted.

"Says the girl who has a hot boyfriend." Cynthia shot back.

"I'm ignoring you now." Lucy said, turning to Mira who had a crowd around her as she drew in the air with a magic pen, "You were saying, Mira?"

"This is a chart listing out the dark guilds." Mira explained, "They've been alarmingly more active as of late. That means we need to strengthen relationships with other guilds."

"What with the big circle in the middle?" Gray asked.

"I know what that is." said Juvia, "It is the Barem Alliance of dark guilds. The top three are Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Alone they are powerful indeed, but combined they are the strongest force in the magical underground. Each controls lesser guilds that carry out their tasks. However, only Raven Tail remains independent."

"I think I recognize some of them." noted Lucy, pointing to the names with Xs, "I took out a few them before I joined the guild."

"Oh~, those were the best days ever." shouted Cynthia from her timeout spot.

Everyone shivered at the thought of Lucy and Cynthia rampaging through a dark guild laughing maniacally like a pair of devil. Poor bastards indeed. The guild then went into memory lane of taking the dark guilds shown on the chart. Lucy raised an eyebrow when Oracion Seis only had six members. While the guild boasted they were nothing, Lucy knew better than to count on numbers.

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis." announced Makarov, making his presence known. "Word has come down from the Magic Council. We must destroy them."

Shocked eyes turned to the dwarf. Indeed, he wasn't joking by the serious expression on his face. Even Natsu stopped eating to stare at the master.

"WHAT?!"

...

...

...

"Welcome back, master." greeted Mira, causing everyone to fall to the floor at the barmaid's nonchalant attitude.

Makarov continued. "Oracion Seis was a topic of heavy discussion at the conference. They pose a major threat that cannot be ignored, therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before any of our fellow guilds are taken down."

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?" gasped Juvia.

"This enemy is far more powerful than anything we have ever faced." said Makarov, "To fight them alone will be too dangerous. Which is why Fairy Tail will join a coalition of magical guilds. Fairy Tail will be fighting alongside Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. They are to be lead by an Inquisitor from the Magic Council to make the operation legal. Together we will bring down the enemy."

Natsu popped in with a smile. "But we can handle ourselves, gramps. In fact, I could-"

Natsu was interrupted as his mate pulled on his cheeks with painful force.

"Don't be an idiot, Natsu." Lucy scolded, "Yeah, you're strong, but you'll be alone."

"Yeah but-"

"If you go out there without help," Lucy continued, "you'll get hurt. No one will be there to save you."

Natsu was going to argue until he noticed the painful worry in her brown eyes. Grimacing at accidentally hurting Lucy, he held her hand gently and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I can't help but worry since you act like an idiot most of the time." mumbled Lucy, burying her face into Natsu's chest, "I don't want to lose you."

As the guild talked about who would go, Erza noticed Cynthia staring at her. Curious, Erza walked over to the vampire.

"Where's your gentle giant?" Cynthia asked and teased in the same sentence.

Erza's cheeks went a little red. "Simon went on a list of jobs to get money. He also wanted to study a magic that fits to hand-to-hand combat."

Cynthia pouted. "Mau, that's too bad. I had such good plans to get you two bonded at the hip."

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

The whole guild went to the hills as Erza tried to behead Cynthia with little success, considering since she accidentally freed the vampire mage from her bindings.

* * *

(On the road...)

It was decided that Cynthia, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza would go to represent Fairy Tail. While Lucy, Natsu, and even Gray (who hid it) were suffering on the ride, Cynthia was cleaning Dawn and Dusk. Ever since her fight with Laxus she decided to keep her precious handcannons on her person. She missed being a wild gunslinger.

The ride went on with complete silence, with the exception of the fire slayer's groans of pain. Happy announced that they arrived at the rendezvous. It was a pink mansion owned by Blue Pegasus master, Bob. Every man in the group shivered from the memory of the old man in a pink bra and skirt. They were standing in a spacious hall flanked by statues of pegasi. Lucy and Natsu were groaning in agony in a corner.

"That guy... makes me feel funny." said Gray sheepishly.

"Be nice, Gray." Erza scolded, "Master Bob may be... eccentric, but he deserves our respect."

"I don't care if he's the king of Fiore." said Cynthia, whipping out Dusk, "If I find that creepy old man in my sleep, I'm putting a fucking bullet in his head."

"Yes, they are here at last."

The mages of Fairy Tail (excluding poor Lucy and Natsu) looked to the bottom of a flight of stairs. Standing in a spotlight were two men. The one in the middle had shaggy brown hair, reminding Cynthia of Loke's style. The tallest on the right was a brown-skinned man with dark hair. The one on the left was the youngest with blue eyes and neat blonde hair. All three of them wore suits and ties like they were going to a fancy ball.

"We're so glad you came, Fairy Tail wizards." said the three men said, "We are the elite of Blue Pegasus, the Trimens."

"Hundred Knights, Hibiki." introduced the middle one.

"Holy Knight, Eve." introduced the youngest one.

"Still Knight, Ren." introduced the right man.

Cynthia stared blankly at the Trimen. To her, they were an open book and she did not like what she was seeing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cynthia fumed, getting a little trigger-happy, "These are our allies? Is it wrong that seconds meeting you three that I want to kill you already?"

Hibiki leaned over Cynthia with a smile that the vampire assumed was used to woo woman. She wanted to barf in the guy's face, drain his blood, and spit it out because of how bad he must taste.

"Such anger shouldn't belong on such a cute, lit-"

A gunshot rang through the mansion. Hibiki started sweating suddenly, terror littering his features. A dark bullet grazed passed his shoulder, burning the clothing and slightly burning the skin underneath. There was a scorching hole in the wall where the bullet traveled. It wasn't the near fatal wound nor the muzzle of a gun pressed to his forehead, but it was the murderous eyes of night with pupils of a pale moon staring back into his soul.

"Rule one," Cynthia hissed, her voice dripping with so much venom that Hibiki wanted to rip his ears off, "don't - ever - call me short. Rule two, you stay away from me and Lucy unless you want get bullets more than blood or an angry dragon cooking you over a fire."

"Now, now." consoled Eve, trying to calm the situation, "Let's all take a deep breath-"

Eve's life flashed before his eyes as a bullet from Dawn zipped passed him, too close for comfort.

"Rule three," Cynthia continued, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"She is really tearing them apart." commented Happy, watching the scene with slight fear.

"I'm inclined to agree with Cynthia." said Erza, "How could they be able to help us with the Oracion Seis if these three are so easily intimidated?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Gray exclaimed, absolutely terrified how Cynthia was chewing out the Trimen, "HOW ARE YOU NOT TERRIFIED?!"

"Calm down, boys." said a smooth, deep voice, "Give these ladies some breathing room."

"No, not him." mumbled Erza in silent fear.

"I've missed you my sweet honey." said the voice. They looked to the top of the stairs to find an imp of a man with burnt orange hair wearing a white suit. Erza was shaking on the spot.

"Welcome, Master Ichiya." the Trimen greeted.

When Cynthia saw Ichiya, she loathed what she just saw. That image of the man himself was going to give her nightmares unless she ended him.

"AAAAUUUGH!" Cynthia freaked out, aiming Dawn and Dusk at the imp, "IT'S A FUCKING TROLL. KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

Somehow, Ichiya barely escaped the rain of light and dark magical bullets that came his way. The inside of the mansion became a wreck as the bullets destroyed statues, and put holes in the walls and roof. With a clumsy jump, Ichiya dived to Erza.

"Erza, my honey." said Ichiya, "Give me strength with your parfume-"

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Erza cried, throwing a devastating right hook that sent Ichiya flying.

"Please let his head crack open on impact." Cynthia begged.

Unfortunately, Ichiya never made it to the ground. A hand caught his head and froze him in black ice.

"Fucking dammit." cursed Cynthia, then every mage gawked at the sight of black ice. Only one person had that kind of power.

"You dare greet us with this buffoon." said a familiar, frosty voice, "Lamia Scale deserves more respect."

Even Lucy and Natsu awoke from their agony to eye the newcomer. To their shock, it was Lyon Vastia, the same ice mage from Galuna Island. He abandoned his attire with a white fur coat with a black fur neckline over a red shirt. Lyon tossed Ichiya, the ice around his head shattering on impact with the floor.

"Don't blame me for his injuries." said Lyon, "He attacked me first."

"Watch it, that's our leader you're messing with." Ren scolded Lyon, gritting his teeth.

"You and your men should just turn around and leave." Hibiki 'suggested'.

"I suppose women can stay." echoed a familiar, female voice.

'That voice...' thought Cynthia.

 **"Carpet Doll."**

The carpet on the floor came to life and made a face with fangs and eyes. It rose into the air like a snake ready to strike until Cynthia shot it and Lucy burned it.

"I recognize this magic." mumbled Cynthia.

Right by Lyon stood Sherry, the puppet mage that was also on Galuna Island. She changed her attire to a more pretty style consisting of a pink dress. Her hair was far longer than it was the last time they saw each other.

"Do try to forget-"

"Oh hi, puppet bitch." Cynthia greeted, her attitude taking a whole 180 as she smiled and waved at Sherry.

Sherry's eyes widened on sight of Cynthia. She collapsed on all fours, trying to escape the vampire's gaze.

"NO!" screamed Sherry, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON!"

Lyon glanced to Cynthia. "I still don't know what you did to her."

"C'mon," said another familiar, feminine voice, "being a demon isn't so bad."

Lucy stiffened at the high spun voice. The kind that tells one that the owner is a complete psycho, an advent of chaos itself. Worse than even good and evil.

"Hello, Lucy." said the voice, "It's been too long."

Lucy turned to glare at the new female. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Cynthia dropped their jaws at the newcomer. Those yellow eyes and the maroon hair could only belong to Siri, the Sky Demon Slayer of the former guild of Phantom Lord. Where her guild mark used to be was now occupied by the mark of Lamia Scale. Siri abandoned her ponytail and her hair separated into two large bangs. She still had the threads for sleeves, but now wore a blue and red leather jacket over a red mesh shirt, which barely did anything to hide her bust. A belt held a two cloths going down from the front and back embroidered in gold and purple. Padded pants of black covered her legs. but didn't hide their slender. All in all, she looked like a black widow ready to kill.

"Not long enough." said Lucy, her glare becoming cold.

"Aww, you hurt me, Lucy- _kun_." Siri hissed with a fanged smile, "We had such fun together. And you, Erza, you really did hurt me."

That last sentence dripped venom and promised so much pain that Erza actually flinched. Natsu narrowed his eyes and stood protectively in front of Lucy. A fierce tension grew in the room. Everybody looked they were going to pounce into a wild brawl, and Happy was backing off seeing it all come to life. Natsu and Lucy released their fires, Cynthia fingered the triggers of Dawn and Dusk, and the room was veiled in a cold mist from the two ice mages. Right before everything turned to hell, a loud bang turned all eyes back to the door.

"Enough!"

They saw a tall, bald, and dark-tanned man with intricate clothes holding a staff. His presence radiated power, and his eyes held years of experience beyond anyone in the room, save Ichiya. Natsu felt like he wanted to fight the guy, but stayed himself under watchful glares from Erza and his mate.

"We're here to eradicate the Oracion Seis." bellowed the man, "This is no time for us to fight amongst ourselves."

"Yes, Jura." said Lyon.

"That's Jura, as in Iron Rock Jura." gasped Cynthia, holstering her weapons, "Holy fuck, he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"So we have six from Fairy Tail." Sherry listed, "Five from Blue Pegasus. Four from Lamia Scale. Where is Cait Shelter?"

"Why does everyone forget about me?" Happy sobbed.

"They haven't arrived yet." Ichiya answered, hanging from the end of Erza's spear, "I heard they are only sending one member, who's being escorted by the Inquisitor that will lead us in the operation."

"That's insane!" Gray exclaimed, "We are going to be facing a really powerful group here."

"If that's true," Cynthia commented, "Cait Shelter must be underestimating the enemy, or this is a really powerful wizard."

"EEUGH!"

The high-pitch yelp turned all attention to the door yet again. To their confusion, there was a girl, only twelve years of age. She had light brown eyes and long blue hair reaching all the way down her back. The bluenette wore a yellow and blue, scaled skirt, and her limps were very thin.

There was another, a boy around the same age, who held the bluenette midfall and making blush up a storm. Everyone knew the "boy" instantly by the metal braces, the outfit with the ankh symbol, and most notably the giant buster sword on his back.

"YOU!" Natsu shouted, pointing a finger at the boy, "I remember you! You interrupted my fight with Erza!"

The boy smiled. "So we do meet again, Natsu Dragneel. If you can't remember my name, it is Adrian Franz."

"I thought they were only sending one." Lyon commented.

"They did." said Jura, recognizing Adrian in some way, "That is the Inquisitor from the Magic Council. Do best to respect him. Despite his age, young Master Franz deserves the leadership and we will follow him. He is a protege of the Magic Council and his magical power may surpass my own."

The mages present took a moment to process the praise that Jura was giving to Adrian like he was his equal.

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

That was the most notable responses from Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, and Blue Pegasus upon that Jura admitted that a wizard kid five to seven years their senior is possibly stronger than Jura himself, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I believe he was also nominated as a Wizard Saint in a position higher than myself." Jura added nonchalantly.

The Trimen fainted from that one. Their pride as wizards was practically broken as soon as this Adrian became present. Cynthia could only laugh not in disbelief but because the trio of playboys were suffering.

* * *

 **I believe this is where I take my leave for this chapter. Consider it the very first in 2019 for Fairy Fire.**

 **Up next is Chapter 23.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	23. Adrian, Prodigy of Ishgar

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 23: Adrian, Prodigy of Ishgar

(Que Fairy Tail OP)

As Ichiya tried to awaken his Trimen, the slayers known as Lucy, Natsu, and Siri were eyeing the young girl with curiosity. They could sense that her magic was far more unique than some of the wizards, and felt very similar to their own. Lucy caught the girl's scent, and found it surprisingly similar to Natsu on some levels. At least it wasn't by blood. Natsu was just plain curious with the girl for reasons that were lost to the Demon Slayer. Siri eyed the girl because not only was their magic similar, but she could also sense she had a strong affinity to sky magic.

'How curious indeed.' thought Siri.

"You okay, Wendy?" asked Adrian, still holding the girl from her trip.

Wendy went a little red looking back at his concerned expression. "I-I'm okay. Thank you, Adrian."

Adrian smiled and set Wendy back on her feet. The young mage, in contrast to Adrian who radiated authority, was nervous to the bone facing the older mages.

"Hello." Wendy greeted, "My name is Wendy Marvel, and I know that I don't look strong, but I can use support magic."

"Honestly, child, you need to have more confidence."

The high-pitched, rich voice belonged to a tiny, white cat. By her skirt and pink bow, she was female. Everyone had to restart their brains. By her stance, the cat carried herself with formality.

The cat talked! It was another cat like Happy. Speaking of the blue furball, he had hearts in his eyes at the sight of the new cat.

Wendy spun around to face the cat. "Carla, you followed us!?"

"Of course." answered the now named Carla, "I simply cannot leave you alone. You need to know how to meet people with confidence and not shy away."

Adrian frowned at Carla. "Carla, leave Wendy alone. She doesn't need scolding, but support."

Carla returned the frown, but wasn't able to retort to the Inquisitor. Lucy walked slowly to Wendy till her shadow was casted over her. Wendy started to shake in fear under Lucy's unreadable gaze.

"Oh my god..." Lucy muttered.

The Demon Slayer turned into an 8-year-old high on sugar and gave a high-pitched squeak. Suddenly, the bluenette found herself off the ground, and slender, strong arms pressing her head into Lucy's bosom. Her eyes were like swirls as Wendy couldn't make heads or tails of the situation.

"KAWAII!" Lucy squealed in glee, her eyes dazzling like stars staring adorably on Wendy. She rocked side-to-side and pressing Wendy closer in her smothering. Everyone sweatdropped at Lucy's complete change in attitude, turning her back into a kid on a sugar rush on her birthday. Even Cynthia was at a loss.

"Oh my god, you are the most adorable little thing!" squealed Lucy, landing affectionate kisses on top of Wendy's head. "I don't care if you belong to a different guild, you are coming with me, precious!"

"Uh... uh... I..." Wendy could only mumble gibberish.

Faster than a speeding bullet, Lucy appeared in front of Natsu with Wendy in her hands like she was a baby. Natsu winced at the wanting look in his mate's eyes.

"Natsu, can we please adopt her?" Lucy asked, getting Wendy to blush in contrast to her hair.

Natsu blinked once, then, twice, and finally five times before Lucy's request processed in the Dragon Slayer's head. Looking at his mate, Natsu couldn't see the fiery Demon Slayer, but a gorgeous woman glittering with glee. He looked at Wendy with her head squeezed in Lucy's chest like it was the girl's pillow, a mighty blush adorning her cheeks. The Dragon Slayer had to admit Wendy was adorable like she was radiating innocence.

"Err... are you sure, Lucy?" Natsu said sheepishly.

Lucy was jumping on the spot. "I am one hundred percent sure, Natsu. I love this little blue cutey. Yes you are, yes you are"

Lucy devolved into a cooing mess, and Natsu honestly saw heart bubbles popping over the Demon Slayer as she smothered Wendy. Cynthia checked Wendy's height to her own, and much to her joy she was shorter. The Dragon Slayer never would've imagined such a fierce motherly side to his mate.

"Oh yes, we need to keep her!" Cynthia voiced in agreement.

"Uhm... Lucy... I don't want to bother you," Wendy mumbled, "but can you please put me down?"

Lucy looked down into Wendy's brown eyes with a pout. "Okay... but call me Mama."

"Eh?" Wendy didn't process what she just heard.

"I will let you down if you call me Mama." said Lucy, holding Wendy tighter, "Please call me Mama."

Lucy's eyes were practically begging to Wendy to call her as such. The bluenette became increasingly nervous under Lucy's gaze. Her blush grew as she tried to make her words out.

"Please put me down... Mama." Wendy mumbled.

Lucy glowed and squealed in joy before hugging Wendy one last time and setting her back down. Carla would've complained about Lucy's "horrid" treatment of Wendy but was silenced by scorning coming from Adrian, who was smiling at the new friends flaunting to Wendy. Jura was just looking at the scene blankly until the Trimen came to.

Unperturbed, Jura continued, "Onto the subject at hand..."

"HE'S NOT EVEN FAZED BY THIS!?" Gray exclaimed.

On point, Ichiya took a pose in the spotlight. "Now that all parties are present, it is time for the mission briefing to go under way. Our first order of business is to determine the location of the Oracion Seis... Right after I take a leak."

"I'MA KILL HIM!" Cynthia shouted in outrage, but Ichiya had already scuttled away.

A little later, Ichiya arrived and continued. "Much better. Now please pay close attention. To the north lies the Worthwood Sea where the ancients once sealed a powerful force called Nirvanna."

Hibiki cut in. "The Oracion Seis are desperate to get their hands on it. We may have the advantage in numbers, but they are an incredibly strong group. We may be in over our heads."

With a snap of his fingers, Hibiki summoned a holographic screen with a keyboard. His fingers blurred pressing the buttons and the screen activated.

"Archive Magic?" Jura spoke.

"I believe this is my first time seeing it in person." Lyon said.

"Who cares about some light show?" said Siri, "I don't see the point in it if it can't help in a fight."

"Show some respect, Siri." Jura chastised.

A total of six screens flashed to life to the alliance of wizards each bearing a member of the Oracion Seis. They were an odd but dark group to say the least.

"These are photographs of our enemy, but don't ask how we got them." said Hibiki, then enlarged the picture of one of the members with tanned skin, bronze hair, sharp eyes, and wore a white coat while standing next to a giant purple snake. "First is the snake wizard, Cobra." Another screen widened portraying a lean man wearing goggles and a red jumpsuit. "Next is a wizard who judging from his name likely uses speed magic, Racer." The next screen showed a near giant of a man wearing reverend clothing and has orange flowing hair and a literal chiseled face. "Then there's a wizard who is willing to wipe out a whole military platoon for money. Goes by Hoteye." The next screen showed a beauty wearing nothing but a feathered vest that barely covered her modesty. Cynthia had a literal hungry look in her eyes and licked her lips. Somehow, the universe was just giving away people deserving the vampire's enjoyment. "She may be gorgeous, but she is very deadly. This is Angel."

"She won't be one for long." Cynthia promised, barely keeping back her sadistic excitement. Lucy made a sweatdrop at her best friend's bipolar mood switching to bloodlust.

The next screen showed a man with spiky hair sleeping on a floating carpet. "The next member we don't know anything about except his name, Midnight." The last image showed a brown-skinned aged man with white hair rubbed back, holding a staff with a skull, and wore a black fur coat. "Lastly we have the leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain. Alone they can wipe out entire guilds, but together they are unstoppable. We only outnumber them."

The entire time Hibiki spoke, Wendy was shaking on the spot in fear. She chose this time to make her position on the mission known, albeit very shakily in her tone.

"I don't want to die so may I please just stay here?" Wendy whimpered.

Carla was about to berate the bluenette for her nerves getting the better of performing the job. Adrian beat her to it by blurring to Wendy's side and resting a consoling hand on Wendy's shoulder that snapped her out of her fear and stared back at the Inquisitor who had a kind smile on his face.

"You'll do fine, Wendy." Adrian supported, "You're much stronger than you think, so just remember the exercises I taught you. If you find yourself in trouble, always know I have your back."

"Th-Thank you, Adrian." Wendy stuttered, but her voice had a more uplifted spirit to it. She looked back at her friend and blushed at the kind grin he was giving her, like she was the only one for it.

"Hey Carla, wanna go raid some trash cans?" Happy tried to woo to Carla only for her to turn her back to the cat.

"We must fine the enemy stronghold with the Woodsea." Ichiya said, "And once we've located it, the plan is to gather the Oracion Seis inside."

"How do we do that?" Gray wondered.

"WE KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Natsu roared, causing Lucy to facepalm at her idiot of a mate.

"I have a problem with this plan." Cynthia called out, "Sure, we are all strong but like you said this dark guild is unbeatable together. I don't think it is a good idea to face them all at once as they are a group, and I also doubt it will be easy separating them even with Jura and Adrian here."

"She brings up a good point." Erza added, "We cannot underestimate the enemy, so we must put all of our will and power to defeat the Oracion Seis."

"I can't disagree with you, but we have a different solution." said Ichiya, "Once we have the Oracion Sies gathered, we will send in Cystina, our guild's battle vessel, to blow them all to oblivion."

A few of the mages from the other guilds present, including Cynthia, had wide eyes at that new bit of news.

"Are you serious?" Lyon said, "That's some firepower if the stories of your ship are correct."

Cynthia snapped out of her shock and turned it into a wide, sharp grin. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Let me bring the fire on them. Can I? Can I!?"

'You and your psychotic sense of weapons and destruction.' thought Lucy with a sweat drop. 'No one would have the stupidity to give you that kind of firepower.'

"Going on to what Cynthia noted," said Adrian, taking his role as the lead operator, "it is important to not ever face a member alone. Try to use whatever you can to get the members to disperse and we can take them down one by one if we have to."

Wendy began shaking again in terror and tears. "I'm scared."

"Stop acting like a child." Carla scolded.

"She is a child, you dumb cat!" Adrian snapped at the white feline, the whites of his eyes suddenly turning black for a split second. Carla silenced herself from the terrifying scolding.

"But Adrian-"

"Wendy," Adrian interrupted in a soft tone, "look at us. Most of us are barely near the age of becoming proper adults. And even then, we can't stop feeling afraid once in a while."

"Even you?" asked Wendy.

"Especially." Adrian answered.

"Then what do I do?" Wendy said in a pleading manner.

Adrian gently tilted Wendy's head till her eyes locked with Adrian's. "Then repeat what I say right now. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you hesitate. You'll die if you stop. Raise your head and shout to the heavens that you will face every obstacle, whether the battles we have on this earth or against the fear that slows you down from your ascension to victory."

Everyone stared in awe at Adrian. Those words were from someone of a lifetime of experience, and the boy spoke as so. They could feel every word from his speech etching at their heart and soul.

"Quite a speech." noted Ichiya.

"Yeah." said Ren, "No wonder he's an Inquisitor and so young at that. He probably the best prodigy in the history of Ishgar."

All doubt that clouded their heads seemed an annoyance at best, but the most affected was Wendy. Gone was her fear as she sunk in those words. The blunette made herself steady on her feet. When she opened her eyes, there was determination and spirit burning like a blaze.

"I will not run." Wendy stated.

Adrian smiled. "Never doubted you would."

Unfortunately, Adrian's words also triggered a literal blaze from everyone's lovable pyromaniac.

"I"M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu roared as he punched the door into splinters and ashes, and he ran out leaving a dust cloud behind.

"No way I'm letting scales get all the action." Siri cackled, dashing with the same insane vigor, "Time to have some fun!"

The party stood in silence as basically two of their heavy-hitters rushed off into the action like a bunch maniacs. Scratch, they are maniacs. Cynthia looked amused that there was someone who was actually as insane as, if not more than, Natsu. Erza and Gray were annoyed by the Dragon Slayer's attitude, and Lamia Scale just sighed already used to Siri's antics.

Lucy however was literally steaming out of her ears. Her eyes and lips twitched in rage, and her demon skin spread over her body.

"God-fucking-dammit, Natsu." Lucy cursed. "Sometimes I wonder about his mental health."

"How much do you want to bet Natsu didn't even listen to the plan?" Gray said.

"I'll take a wager on that." Adrian said with an amused smile.

"As much as dumb it was for Natsu to rush off like that," said Cynthia with a serious look, "I still don't like this plan. There's just too many flaws where it could all backfire on us."

"Cynthia's right." Lucy agreed, "Keep your guard up for anything."

"Guild wizards," called Adrian, "let's go take the Oracion Seis down!"

Adrian took the lead with Erza at his side, followed closely by Lucy and Gray. The Trimen sprinted a little behind, unable to match Fairy Tail's energy and stamina. Wendy ran from behind, but she quickly sprinted passed the Trimen before joining the Fairy Tail mages in an even sprint. Carla and Happy soon flew to the head of the party. Lucy instantly scooped up the blunette and held her tightly like she was her own baby.

"Do not worry, Wendy." said Lucy, "You will never fight alone."

"I know that." said Wendy with a genuine smile, "That's why I am not afraid."

Only Ichiya, Jura, and Cynthia were left at the manor in the complete silence.

"I'm getting too old for this." Jura grumbled.

"Yes you are." said Cynthia, "Fairy Tail's the best because every wizard is stronger than you old geezerz."

Jura ignored her comment. "In any case, the operations is well under way. Though the start was a bit unprofessional, I have no doubt Adrian will lead them well."

"Know your role, shiny dome." Ichiya said, striking a pose that made Cynthia reach for Dusk and be very tempted to shoot him. "I've heard that you are one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Is this statement true?"

Ichiya struck another pose, making Cynthia take Dust in hand as her eyes became murderous. "It is quite the privileged to fight alongside a wizard as skilled as Makarov."

"I would not go that far." said Jura, "Though I am honored to bear the title to whom the Magic Council sees worthy, comparing myself to Makarov is comparing the earth to the heavens."

"I see." said Ichiya, striking a pose that somehow summoned sparkles as he pulled out a bottle, "That is-"

"Okay, fuck this." Cynthia cried. The next thing, a gunshot rang out and Ichiya fell to the floor with a bullet in his head. Instead of falling in a pool of blood, 'Ichiya' combusted in a cloud of smoke and two blue entities emerged. They leaked light of the Celestial Realm from a hole in their heads.

"Peete~, peete~, my head hurts." said one of them.

"Ouchie." cried the other.

Jura was in shock what just transpired. The entire time, the Ichiya in the manor was an imposter. He looked to Cynthia and realized she may have saved his life.

"How did you know?" Jura asked.

Cynthia cocked a confused eyebrow. "Know what?"

Jura promptly fell to the ground in shock. A shadow moved from the forest catching the regular-sized and totally-not-short brunette's attention. It was the member of the Oracion Seis, Angel by her less than proper choice of clothing.

"Damn you!" Angel snarled, but Cynthia just gave an innocent, bright smile.

"Oh hello bitch of the Oracion Seis." Cynthia greeted, making Angel's face look a bit less regal with a scowl.

Instead of getting furious, Angel made a villainous smirk that promised so much pain. Cynthia widened her eyes when Angel pulled out two golden Celestial keys. Two golden circles came to life and the gong sounded as the Celestial gates opened. In a flash of golden light, two entities appeared. One was a tanned man with a bare chest and a giant metal tail that looked like a scorpion's. The next was a woman with pink hair in a very tight clothing of white cotton and had two ram horns on her head.

'Impressive.' thought Cynthia, 'She managed to call upon two spirits without a chant.'

"Aries, Scorpion, deal with this little pest." ordered Angel.

They were about to charge when the darkest of evils descended upon them. A shadow seemed to overtake the light of the very sun. Magical pressure skyrocketed, planting the Celestial spirits and Angel to their knees. Cynthia's face was shrouded in darkness, and a pair of pale blue eyes stared menacingly at Angel.

"You know what?!" Cynthia snarled, "Fuck y **ou.** **Destruction Make: Lancer."**

Two lasers of dark magic shot out of Cynthia's fingers. Aries and Scorpio could only feel the hole in their chests before they disappeared to the Celestial Realm. Angel was paralyzed. Her legs refused to move from the terror those eyes drilled into her. Every instinct in her body was telling she was dead. Period.

"Jura," Cynthia said with sadism and sweetness, "you may want to avert your eyes from this."

It wasn't that Jura didn't want to turn away. No, he himself was so petrified from the destructive power oozing off of Cynthia like a never-ending wave. Cynthia reached her hand to Angel's chin. She shivered from how cold the vampire's fingers were. The shadow dispersed from Cynthia's face, revealing skin so polished and perfect as it was pale. She parted her lips, just enough to see a line of deadly sharp teeth that made Angel whimper and tear up.

"Shh, shh, shh." Cynthia hushed in Angel's ear, her voice sending shivers down her spine, "It will all be over soon."

Cynthia's mouth opened at an impossible length before chomping down on Angel's neck. She let out a shrill screech of agony that reached to every end of the forest. Her warmth faded away and sucked down Cynthia's throat. Not a single drop of blood ever touched the ground, and Cynthia was going to drain Angel dry.

Jura would not make it to aid the wizards to stop the Oracion Seis' ambush mostly due to the fact that he heaved so much of his bodily fluids he passed out.

Unfortunately for Angel, death would never give her sweet release.

* * *

 **Wonder what happened to Angel? I know Cynthia is happy getting a full course drink. Call her short and you get the fangs!**

 **Next Chapter 24.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	24. A Brave Fight

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 24: A Brave Fight

The rest of the guild wizards managed to keep up with Siri and Natsu in at least their field of vision. Their insane drive for a fight kept them ahead to both Lucy and Erza's irritation. Even when the duo fell off a cliff to give a head start, they still got ahead of everyone. None of the wizards would've stopped if a huge shadow didn't catch Natsu's attention.

Every pair of eyes widened at the grace of the flying battle ship, Crystina. It had a base design of a galleon that sailed on the seas, only its hull was lined with blue and white steel. At the head of the ship was a sculpture of a horse, and wings were attached at port and starboard. The "legs" of the pegasus were engines, and the front and sides were armed with the most deadly of magical artillery. Cynthia would be drooling on the spot if she was here.

"Woah, horses can fly too?" Happy awed.

"Refrain from opening your mouth." Carla sneered, but a fake cough caught her attention to a scowling Adrian.

"Be - nice!" Adrian said through gritted teeth, but Carla only made a 'humphf'. "Damn, stupid, arrogant cat."

 **(If it's not clear, I fucking hate Carla. Her overall high-standing attitude was just disgusting in my opinion from canon. I just did not see how Wendy could improve at all with Carla berating her for the mistakes instead of encouraging her.)**

Adrian took a quick breath to relax himself before relaying orders. "Let's head out into the Woodsea and find the enemy base."

"I'm flying the bomber thing!" Natsu called.

"NO!" denied all of the Fairy Tail wizards. The heavens would only know how much damaged Natsu would cause to all of Ishgar if he got his hands on the contraption. Then again, it was thankful he would suffer from motion sickness.

Suddenly, a bang thundered through all the Woodsea. The port side of Cystina burst in smoke and flame, followed by the head. Debris crashed into the earth, digging or uprooting the trees, or setting a new blaze on the forest. Crystina slowly fell to the ground until it collided in a bright explosion. All that was left was a crater of ash and scrap metal.

"Tch." Adrian went into a battle stance followed by Erza, "This is not good."

The slayers present sniffed the air and they stiffened into bent knees and squared shoulders. Lucy rushed to Wendy intent on protecting her for whatever might come. The bluenette didn't have any comfort except for her recent mother figure.

"What going on?" Wendy tried her hardest not to whimper.

"Don't hide." Carla scolded.

Adrian and others like Gray wanted to facepalm at Carla's stupidity. At a strategic standpoint, hiding would in fact give them an edge in the battle through an ambush. Secondly, the white Exceed has to understand that Wendy is a twelve-year-old with no experience in combat, especially when fighting a group of S-Class wizards.

Yet, there wouldn't be anytime to do. Five figures stepped out of the black smoke of the wreckage. Power could be felt pouring out from them, but the killing intent was what unnerved most of the group. Cobra, Brain, Racer, Hoteye, and Midnight of the Oracion Seis now stood with uncaring looks. While most were in cold sweat, Siri licked her lips in excitement. From the killing intent oozing off of them, she knew they were strong. None of the Fairy Tail mages didn't dare back down, and Adrian hardened his gaze at the dark mages.

"Hmm." Brain said, "Angel is late. That is quite concerning."

"She's probably taking her sweet time with shorty and baldy." Cobra said.

"We can get rid of these flies real quick." said Racer.

"Money is time." Hoteye preached, "Save a penny and it will become a vast fortune in the future, oh yeah."

The one called Midnight merely stayed asleep on top of the flying carpet.

"I didn't expect to meet them so soon." said Erza, but she stood her ground strong.

Brain took only one sweeping glance at the wizards gathered. Mostly, he only gave a bored expression but his eyes lingered on Adrian for a few seconds.

"Take care of these pests." Brain ordered, "But be wary of the boy. That is Adrian Franz, the top Inquisitor of the Magic Council."

"Let's look out for that maroon chick over there." Cobra added, pointing to Siri. "Her thoughts are just... crazy."

Natsu, Gray, and Siri were the most excited cracked any stiff joints, fanged grins on the former and the latter.

"Ready?" asked Natsu.

"You bet." answered Gray.

"I was born to be more than ready~." Siri moaned with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

'Great.' thought Lucy with a sweatdrop, 'I've found another sadist like Cynthia.'

"You want an invitation?" Cobra coaxed the three slayers.

In an instant, Gray, Siri, and Natsu launched at high speeds towards the dark mages.

"You seem eager, so let's hope you can stay alive long enough." cackled Siri (as she went into as I call Kenpachi mode).

A blur of motion quickly closed the distance. In midstep, Natsu and Gray were kicked aside by the one named Racer who suddenly appeared from his spot among his comrades just a literal second ago.

Lucy's eye widened. "He's fast, maybe faster than me."

She was about to jump in when Racer landed a blurry kick to Siri's jaw with a crack. Instead of tumbling to the ground, the Sky Demon Slayer growled digging her heel to stay on her feet. A bruise marked her left jaw, but she put a hand to it and snapped it in place. The pain didn't make the girl wince, but in fact made her grin become more feral.

"Now what kind of kick was that?" Siri sneered.

Siri went on a rampage chasing down Racer throwing fist after fist into the ground. Racer could easily dodge back, but Siri could adapt any change in direction he would go and left little opening for him to disengage.

"Shit, you're right Cobra." Racer admitted, dodging a fist inches from his cheek, but he could feel a sting of a cut, "This one is a complete psychopath."

"C'mon, stop running and fight me to kill!" Siri roared, **"Sky Demon's Rage."**

Racer curled his lips in frustration as he sidestepped away from a torrent of pink winds grinding a trench through the ground and uprooting trees as it went on. The next he knew Siri was closing in. He threw a Speed-magic kick. It connected and obviously did pain, but Siri went on with more vigor. Like she was loving the pain.

"You can do better than that!" Siri cried, **"Sky Demon's Gashing Horn."**

Racer managed to move his body from a direct blow to his stomach, but took a partial amount of the blow to his side. The blow caused him to spin out of control in the air and he righted himself by skidding on the ground on all fours.

"Hmm, perhaps they are not all pests as we thought." Brain noted, "Why that Demon Slayer is not in a dark guild I will never understand."

His senses alerted him to danger from the air. Above, Adrian was coming down with a downward slash of his buster sword to cleave the dark mage in two. Brain gave him no expression, and raised his staff to produce a green magical shield. Adrian put full commitment in his swing. The sword crashed down and all of those who paid attention expected the blade to shatter.

'How wrong they are.' thought Adrian.

The blade did not shatter. Rather it cleaved through the shield like butter. Brain widened his eyes as the blade inched closer to his outstretched arm. Blood spilled from the moment the blade came in contact. The ground became like liquid and wrapped Adrian to trap him in place while Brain retreated now sporting a bleeding gash on his forearm.

"What is that blade?" Brain demanded.

"Surprised aren't you?" said Adrian, keeping his cool despite his predicament, "You thought you knew everything about the Magic Council since you were the former head of Research and Development. Yes, that's right. I know more about you than most people should. I know of your sick experiments you've played on innocent people for some goal that I don't give a damn about. I have orders from the Magic Council, and it is my duty to bring you in alive or dead."

"Pray tell how are you going to do that when you can't move?" said Brain.

Adrian smiled. "This blade of mine is the greatest treasure from the vault of the Magic Council. **Form 2: Explosion."**

"What!?" Brain exclaimed.

A gold light surrounded the sword reminiscent to Requip. The blade changed shape becoming a shorter but wider blade with a red blunt edge. Embers sparked off the edge as Adrian poured his magic into the blade. The blunt burned in crimson light before a sizable explosion went off pushing back the liquid earth from Adrian. Somehow, he was kept in one piece despite being the closest to the explosion. His face showed no emotion, and he hoisted the giant blade with one hand onto his shoulder.

"This is the **Ten Commandments."** Adrian announced, "It shall be the last thing you will ever see. **Form 3: Silfarion."**

The blade glowed again and changed shape into a thinner blue blade, and the handle turned into a traditional western-style guard and hilt. The moment the glowed faded, Adrian disappeared from sight. A crack in the air followed the shocking sight of Adrian landing a foot into Brain's gut. The elderly man showed his experience and skill by successfully blocking a fatal strike from the super fast blade aimed for his collar bone. The skull produced a burst of green magic, but Adrian canceled it out by quickly switching to Form 2. Brain and Adrian slid apart from each other with a cloud of ash between them.

"You are remarkably talented, Adrian Franz." Brain complimented, "Such a prodigy is wasted in the Magic Council."

"Better than to join scum like you!" Adrian barked before dashing to attack again, and staff and blade clashed.

Unfortunately, the other wizards were not faring so well. The Trimen were instantly dealt with by Racer. Natsu targeted Midnight, but his magic was somehow going around him. The only one who was having ground was Erza fighting against Cobra, but she couldn't land a single hit even in her fastest armor.

Sherria and Lyon faced Hoteye and sent a volley of their magic in the form of a rock doll and a flock of ice birds. Hoteye's eyes flashed a light before the ground turned into liquid to form a tidal wave that trapped the mages.

"In life, all you need is money." Hoteye preached.

"Shut the hell up!" Lyon growled through gritted teeth. He prided himself as the better wizard, so was slightly miffed to use his trump card of Ice God Slaying Magic so early. He slammed a hand encased in black mist upon the earth, and black frost spread all around freezing it solid as it should be and therefore nullifying Hoteye's magic.

"How did you-"

 **"Ice God's Bellow."**

A blizzard of black ice surged from Lyon's mouth towards Hoteye. With a flick of his wrist, the ground rose up and stopped the bellow in its tracks, but it gave the time for Lyon to break Sherria and himself free.

"Oh, a God Slayer." said Hoteye, "Yes, your body will give me a fortune."

Racer was currently finishing off Gray with a kick to the back of his head and moved to Natsu. A golden blur, even to him, blocked his path and he flinched when pink eyes staring back at him suddenly. Racer tried to get out of the way, but Lucy cut him off with similar speed. He threw a punch and a few kicks, but Lucy was keeping pace with Racer.

"I like fast girls." said Racer with a smirk.

"Already taken, little shit." Lucy scoffed, throwing a punch that grazed Racer's cheek, "And hands off my man."

The two became a blur of speed as they threw punches and kicks that were blocked by the other multiple times by the second. Lucy hid it well, but she was barely keeping up with Racer. Luck was on her side when a certain lunatic with a blood thirst entered the fray with a swipe of claws made of demonic winds. Smirking, Lucy took the chance of the opening of Racer leaving himself open and successfully hit him with a kick to the side.

Racer hopped off a hand and stood back to back with Brain.

"Some of them are stronger than we thought." Racer noted.

"Indeed." said Brain, "A psychotic berserker thirsting for combat, Siri of the Pink Winds. Yes, I remember her from Phantom Lord. Not very cunning in combat, but very tenacious. Then over there is the Northern Devil, a Wizard Saint capable of defeating Jose Porla and famed for her rogue takedowns of some of our dark guilds."

"For once, we have some people who aren't pushovers?" Cobra mumbled as he overheard Brain and Erza's muscles moving in a horizontal slash for his legs. Cobra jumped over it effortlessly and threw a deadly forward kick to the redhead's cheek.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Cobra heard the attack before Natsu even jumped forward with a flaming fist. He shifted his weight to turn horizontal so Natsu flew over him while they exchanged looks, a smirk from Cobra and a scowl from Natsu. The Dragon Slayer tumbled across the ground before righting himself on three of his four limbs.

"How did you dodge that?" Natsu wondered.

"I didn't need to hear you to dodge that." said Cobra, "I also hear that you're planning with a Roar, then rush me down as I dodge with a five punches followed by a kick. Am I right?"

Natsu only let out a snarl, struggling to find something to do. Happy flew to his head.

"If he can hear your thoughts, maybe you should just not think at all." Happy suggested.

"Yeah, you're right!" Natsu cheered.

From the sidelines, Wendy watched the others fight. Terror and worry crept into her mind, but remembering Adrian's words mercilessly pushed those down. Her eyes hardened with resolve akin to steel.

'I will not stand by.' thought Wendy, 'I have to help them.'

Wendy took a moment to concentrate till she felt the flow of her magic. She directed to her hands and pointed them at Natsu.

 **"Vernier."**

A blue magic circle glowed in front of her hands disappearing the next second. The effect was instant as Natsu was surrounded in a teal glow. He just launched off his feet and he was suddenly more than ten times faster. Cobra's eyes widened at the speed Natsu was rocketing toward with a flaming fist in mid-motion to his face. His head swayed away, but Cobra cringed feeling the intense burn on his cheeks. As soon as Natsu landed, he sprang back with another flaming fist aimed for his back just as Cobra heard but not fast enough. Thankfully, his good companion tackled into Natsu at the right moment.

"Thanks, Cubelios." said Cobra, 'I knew I heard someone give off that chant, but who?'

Wendy casted Vernier again this time on Lucy. The fight was in Racer's favor, and was about to finish with a barrage until the enchantment made effect around the Demon Slayer. To her, Racer was suddenly moving slower. Putting questions aside, Lucy took the sudden advantage and caught Racer by his outstretched foot.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

Racer didn't even have time to contemplate what happened when he felt a hammer smash into his gut before being at the mercy of a beating ending with a kick. Hoteye was drowning Sherria and Lyon in liquid earth, with the ice mage barely able to freeze and shatter himself free. Cobra played with Natsu seeing whatever enchantment he had starting to wane. Cobra heard the thoughts what was mostly a shrill screaming of attacking at his right flank by Erza. He gave a bored look as he merely stepped back. The tiny space he occupied held Erza in mid-swing. A knee met her gut sending her into the air.

"Cobra," called Racer, being chased by two Demon Slayers, "could use some help here."

"Fine." said Cobra, swaying his head away from an Iron Fist lazily, "Cubelios, get the blonde. The redhead too while you're at it; she's annoying."

The moment Natsu understood those words he dared to look to Lucy's fight. The snake had slithered passed her guard and bit her on the thigh. Lucy's scream of pain ached something in the Dragon Slayer's heart. As she lay twitching on the ground, the pain in his heart turned into unrelenting fury. Red, slitted eyes opened and a pillar of red fire surrounded him.

"NO!" Wendy exclaimed.

They hurt Lucy. They hurt _his_ mate!

"YOU A **RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"** Natsu roared.

The flames receded to reveal Natsu with red scales covering his body, a pair of wings and a tail of flame, and flaming horns on his head. Cobra and the other dark mages flinched at the intense heat rolling off of him in waves. Grass turned to ash at his feet and the trees were charred black. For once, Cobra couldn't read a thought from Natsu. Only pure rage all aimed at him.

The next he knew, his head was in an iron grip and was being plowed through the ground.

Brain was now seeing the trouble of this entire situation, especially without Angel. Even with two Wizard Saints down, there was now the problem of an enraged Dragon Slayer, a Demon Slayer more crazy than Zero, and an Ice God Slayer. Such powerful magics all here in the same spot and none were easy to kill. The young Inquisitor, Adrian, was an entire different matter as the boy was able to keep pace with him with skill alone. Then there was that strange magic that empowered a couple of the flies that gave them an edge. If he didn't know any better, that was an enchantment only accomplished by Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

As he parried and countered Adrian with a blast of green magic, he tracked the signature of that magic to its source. He almost lost his focus when he laid eyes on the actual Sky Maiden herself. A smirk played on his face. Brain sidestepped to the far left and "fired" another blast of green magic that Adrian deflected aside.

"If that is all you can do, then you should surrender." Adrian said.

"You may be an Inquisitor but you are still a naive boy." Brain said, "I wasn't aiming for you."

"AAAAUGH!"

Adrian's blood went cold at the familiar screech. Forgetting all the discipline he learned, Adrian turned away from his enemy to see Wendy trapped in the same green magic. Happy was trapped in her hand.

"Wendy!" Adrian exclaimed, his lips turning into a scowl. "Why you-"

The earth rose up like a snake and struck Adrian in the jaw. Racer took the change of the battle in his favor to knock the other wizards into a pile while the earth rose around where Natsu was to force him in the area and trap in liquid earth. The effort to hold Natsu was taking all the concentration from Hoteye.

"I can't believe we've managed to stumble upon the Sky Maiden of all places." said Brain, rallying his mages back, "She shall prove invaluable."

Lucy, despite the pain, forced herself up upon hearing those words. Her eyes narrowed in fury seeing Wendy, the one she (seriously) deemed as a daughter, being kidnapped by these scum. She stood on shaky legs as her hellish magic surged.

"I... won't... let you... take... my baby..." Lucy groaned through the pain.

A strike from liquid earth forced her back down. Natsu, recovered from his rage, freed himself to Lucy's aide while snarling at the five members of the Oracion Seis. And the entire time, Midnight didn't even wake up.

"H-Help me, please!" Wendy cried with tears in her eyes.

"Too bad." said Cobra smug despite the bruises on his face from Natsu's outrage. "You are coming-"

"I won't let you!" Adrian denied, kicking up dust as he faced the dark mages by himself. He didn't care if he was outnumbered; his only drive was to save Wendy. Save her from this nightmare. With Form 3, Adrian disappeared only to flash back into existence above Brain with his sword poised to cleave his head off.

"It's over!" Adrian stated.

Suddenly, flesh tore apart and Adrian coughed blood. From the staff was green blade of magic impaled through Adrian's side. He tried to move his sword, but his arms weren't responding to his commands. He was only forced to stare at Wendy's eyes wide with sadness and pain. Adrian willed his left hand to reach towards the blunette, to somehow free her if he could just touch her.

"Adrian..." Wendy whimpered, tears going down her cheeks.

"... Wen...dy." Adrian mumbled, unable to have the strength to speak properly. Cobra suddenly punched him away from them, his body tumbling over the ground to the others while leaving spots of blood where he went. The wizards only stared in shock, even Siri was a bit unnerved at the fatal injuring of a child.

"ADRIAN!" Wendy called out before she was sealed into the staff.

* * *

 **That just happened, and I know this is a bad place to stop. Don't worry, Adrian is too stubborn to die like that, but if you want to get away from him that is sure way to do it. Obviously, I am hinting to some relationship between Adrian and Wendy, the former being her emotional support to help her get stronger.**

 **Up next is Chapter 25.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	25. Jellal Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 25: Jellal Awakens

'H-He called her Sky Maiden?!' Adrian thought, cut off by his pain and coughs of blood, 'H-How d-did he know?! I made sure no one knew about Wendy's magic. The only people I've told - !

Another bout of coughs later, Adrian came to a horrifying realization. He only relayed such information to the Magic Council themselves on duty alone. Seigrain, or Jellal, and Ultear were out of the picture since he never told even them. Most of the council were benign in nature and wouldn't dare stoop so low. Grandpa Yajima was definitely out of the possibility. But who would even reveal such information to the Oracion Seis of such people?!

That only left one person. His bloody teeth gritted against each other in fury, and his fists glowed a white light but only just.

'DAMN YOU, CRAWFORD!' Adrian inwardly screamed in all his rage. If he were to actually shout, it only worsen the wound in his abdomen. Blackness took his vision as Racer blurred between the distance, and returned to Brain with the bloody boy in his arms. The mastermind smirked; if Wendy wouldn't be reasoned with Jellal than Adrian would do just fine.

"I have no use for you all." Brain announced, his staff swirling with green magic, **"Dark Ron-"**

 **"Destruction Make: Rainfall."**

Multiple dark magic circles appeared in the sky and sent down a barrage of blasts with the force of an artillery barrage. Racer, Hoteye and Cobra jumped out of the way, where purple bursted in a devastating explosion that would've killed them. The five Oracion Seis members rallied to Brains's side. From his staff, a green bubble surrounded them to endure the rest of the magical barrage.

A massive shadow loomed over the clearing followed by a great bang kicking up dust between the light and dark mages. Instead of an explosion like they had expected, the members of the Oracion Seis almost lost their eyes when they looked up to a giant Cynthia her eyes brimming light with the magic of Titan's Wrath.

 **"LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE ANTS DOWN THERE. SHOULD I SQUASH THEM?!"**

"But I thought only Makarov could use Titan's Wrath." Racer exclaimed, his voice stuttering with fear.

Brain scowled at the awful turn of events. "We retreat. There is no use fighting them now when we have what we need."

 **"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THERE!"** Cynthia bellowed as she hammered down a giant fist towards the Oracion Seis.

The Oracion Seis disappeared with a teleportation spell right before Cynthia's fist could squash them. The earth cracked like glass under the blow and spread down the cliff. A few moments of silence and the entire edge of the plateau slipped off and crashed into the forest.

'Uh,' thought Cynthia dumbly shrinking back to regular size, 'I probably overdid it.'

Once Cynthia was back to her cute *cough* loli *cough* figure and turned around with her bright smile, more of the cliff crumbled to the ground and stopped just a few inches short of the vampire's heel. Most of the mages, specifically those not from Fairy Tail were aghast at the level of destruction one girl could make.

After a few moments for the dust to settle, the mages started getting to their feet.

"Man, Fairy Tail sure has some awesome wizards." Hibiki noted, "We owe you one, Cynthia."

"The Oracion Seis." Lyon muttered, "They were so strong we barely stood a chance."

"They even took our leader, who was without a doubt one of the strongest of us." noted Ren.

"Look at what they did to Crystina." Sherry gasped at the sight of the destroyed craft.

"You look you've all been through shit." Cynthia noted.

"The only thing that's shitty is that they got away!" Siri grumbled.

"AAAHH!" Natu roared, his flames burning around him with merciless intensity despite lowering from his Dragonforce state, "Those bastards aren't going to get away for what they've done to Lucy. I won't let them."

"Lucy?" said Cynthia with a hint of apprehension.

Cynthia's eyes scanned the crowd and widened in horror at the state of Lucy was in. On her right thigh was a bite mark where putrid purple poison could be clearly seen through the skin. Lucy was sweating from physical strain and wincing in no small amount of pain. Natsu turned to his mate's whimpers of pain, his face softening into one of gruesome concern instead of hate.

"Nat... su..." Lucy barely managed to make audible before devolving into hardly contained winces of pain.

Natsu scurried to Lucy's prone form on the ground and his knees scratched against the rough ground. He ignored the pain, focusing only on the love of his life. The more he looked at her, the more he could feel the exact pain she could feel.

"I..." Lucy groaned, her will undeterred as her arms shook to move from the pain, "can still... fight. I need to get... Wendy... my baby back."

For once, Natsu had the clear head to not agree in going into a fight. "Absolutely not!"

Before Lucy could retort, Cynthia interjected standing over Lucy's right side. "Even Natsu is right for once. You need to stay down. That poison is already working through your system and the more you move the faster it spreads."

"Fuck - AAAUGH" Lucy cried at the top of her lungs. The poison started spreading passed her thigh.

"LUCY!" Natsu sprang over his mate in a panic. His hands went to his Lucy's left wrist, holding it tightly as though his hold would keep her alive. In response and to Natsu's joy, she squeezed back and gave a look that she was far from giving up.

"Stay with me here." Cynthia said, kneeling down to the poisoned thigh.

"Do not worry." spoke the eloquent voice of Ichiya, emerging from the forest with Jura, "Let my parfum heal your wounds."

"Goddammit, why couldn't I shoot the right one?" Cynthia grumbled.

Ichiya undid the cap of a bottle that let out a sparkling green mist. Where the mist traveled, the wounds of the mages healed and their vitality restored. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Lucy who in fact was getting worse from the painkiller mist. Add on to the fact Ichiya kept on posing. The more he did, the more Cynthia was inching to her guns.

"Oh, man." said Ichiya, distraught that his parfum was having an ill effect on Lucy.

"This is bad, guys." Eve said, "We have to find a way to stop the venom or she'll die."

"YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT!?" Natsu roared, then his gaze softened on Lucy, "Please hang in there."

Erza and Gray were frowning at the sight in sympathy. In all their times in Fairy Tail, there was not one time that Natsu ever showed this kind of weakness. The once unstoppable spirit of Natsu seemed to be so brittle.

"Calm down, Natsu." voiced Carla, "Rather than continue to worry for Lucy, focus on her desire to save Wendy. She in fact is the key to saving her."

"Really?" Natsu gasped in hope.

"Are you saying she has magic to get rid of venom?" said Eve.

"Not just venom." said Carla, "She can cure fevers and heal wounds."

"That can't be true." Sherry denied, "That type of healing is lost magic."

"That's because it is lost magic." Carla corrected, "Wendy is known as the Sky Maiden. She is the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Everyone widened their eyes in pure shock. Even the uncaring, battle-loving Siri even rose her brows to full height and attention. It explained that literal air of similarity she sensed from Wendy earlier. They were both slayers of the sky.

'The Sky Dragon Slayer, huh.' Siri thought, 'If I remember from what Raigi said, the dragon of that element was Grandeeney. How curious. Raigi always said that they were complete opposites of each other.'

Her gaze hardened as they took on a new look of fire. 'Even so, us sky slayers have to stick together.'

"She's a Dragon Slayer too!?" Natsu gasped. If there was another Dragon Slayer, maybe he could get another chance to find Igneel.

"There's not much you need to know." Carla shrugged off, "Wendy is the only wizard here who can save your lover."

Natsu jumped to his feet. "I was already planning on getting her back. After all, if Lucy says she's our daughter, than it is my duty as Wendy's 'father' to get her back."

"The question is where do we find them?" Siri wondered, getting a few surprised looks from the mages with her sudden serious expression.

"I've got something for that." Cynthia answered flashing an "innocent" smile, "YOO-HOO, COME OUT!"

The shrubbery behind them shifted as a woman of a healthy endowed figure approached them. The first thing they saw was her almost sickly white skin almost as pale as her hair. She wore what looked to be a black dress with a very short skirt revealing nothing but the skin of her legs all the way down to her slippers. Slender sleeves almost looked like night itself was etched into them, and black tufts ringed the shoulders and edges of the sleeves and skirt. A collar decorated in strange runes was clamped around her neck, and there was a noticeable scar of a bite mark like a small shark bit her on the lefts side of her neck. On her back was a prop for silver fairy wings.

They all nearly collapsed their lungs when they recognized the arrival as Angel if it weren't for the sharp cheeks and thin eyes. Instead of danger and beauty, she had an air of fragility, and her head was hung low.

"Y-Yes?" Angel stuttered, her voice dripping with fear and near the breaking point of sobbing on the spot.

"Yes what?" said Cynthia, twitching her finger and the collar's runes glowed an orange hue making Angel wince in pain.

"Yes, milady of the fairies?" Angel forced out quickly.

"Be a dear and tell me where the Oracion Seis' hideout is." Cynthia commanded, still keeping that sweet smile.

"What did you do to her?" Eve gasped in shock. This almost seemed vile in nature.

"It was - unnatural." Jura spoke barely keeping his composure, "Angel attacked us. I or Ichiya would not be alive if it weren't for Cynthia. Then she - she _bit_ into Angel's neck and started drinking her blood. Like a fruit. I thought that Angel would be dead until Cynthia casted that collar and suddenly Angel has to obey her commands."

"How is that possible?" Sherry whimpered.

"Once I drained Angel of all her blood," Cynthia detailed, and the more she spoke the more bile rose in the mages' stomach, "I transferred my own blood with a bit of my magic to turn her into my Thrall. She has no choice but to obey me. I am her master of her life, and if I so choose to do so kill her."

"That kind of magic." said Ren, "It almost sounds like-"

"I'm a vampire." Cynthia interjected, "That's because - I am one. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Her laugh descended a cold chill throughout the area. Most of the boys except Natsu hugged each other while shaking in fear thinking Cynthia would sink her fangs into them next.

Cynthia calmed down after thirty seconds of seeing them crying their eyes out. "Ah, don't wet your pants. I am nothing like the stories portray me as. I am only drink blood from those who deserve it. As for my Thralls, I do not completely make them my slaves and I give them at most their free will in their everyday lives."

A few breaths of relief were let out, notably from Erza, Carla, and Gray since they were the more experienced with Cynthia's unpredictable antics.

"Now then, will you tell me, Sorano?" Cynthia commanded Angel.

Angel winced before speaking. "Th-The Oracion Seis' h-hideout is in a cave, by one of the ancient shrines the Nirvits used to worship. Northeast of here, you won't miss it."

"That's all I needed to know!" Natsu exclaimed before running in the mentioned direction, "Don't worry, Lucy, I'll get Wendy, Happy, and the redhead kid back safe."

"Let's do this." said Gray, "For our friends and our leader."

"YEAH!" cried the light mages, their morale reignited with a new fire to save their comrades.

Natsu sped off literally leaving a trail of red fire behind his kicking feet. Trailing behind him were Erza, Gray, Carla, and surprisingly Siri. Other groups formed themselves, including the Ren, Eve, and Ichiya; Jura, Lyon, and Sherry to go in different directions of the forest. Hibiki and Cynthia stayed with Lucy, who finally fell unconscious from the pain. Angel made herself quiet sitting by a tree, but avoiding a glance to her master.

"Got a cup of water?" Cynthia asked.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow but replied wordlessly using his own Requip to summon a glass of water. Cynthia lay the cup flat on the ground and dipped a golden key into the water.

 **"Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer, Aquarius."**

The bells of the Celestial Gates sounded their opening, and from a bright light emerged a blue mermaid holding an urn. Hibiki was about to hit on her until he was silenced by the scowl on her face.

"Why the heck did you summon me-"

"Enough already!" Cynthia interrupted with a serious tone, "Right now, you are the first person that Lucy needs."

"Lucy?" Aquarius wondered till she almost dropped her urn at the sight of the suffering Demon Slayer, "LUCY!"

Aquarius lowered herself down to Lucy's level, her eyes and hands dotting over her like a mother hen desperately trying to find out what was wrong.

"I summoned you here so you can slow the poison down till someone gets here who can cure her." Cynthia said, "You are the only one who can keep her alive."

Aquarius only nodded, her face strained from keeping herself from not sobbing. She drew water from her urn and bent it over the poison where the water produced a light blue glow.

"Not that we have ourselves situated," Hibiki said in a more serious tone while he operated his Archive Magic, "what will you do?"

Cynthia stood up with her back to Hibiki. She reached behind the folds of her clothes. Instead of her guns, Hibiki perked an eyebrow when Cynthia pulled out a Lacrima flip-phone and began dialing a number.

"With our only bit of air superiority out of commission, I need to make a call." Cynthia said, "This won't be pretty."

(Oracion Seis Hideout)

Wendy and Happy were dropped roughly on the ground followed by the blood, unconscious body of Adrian to the side. Wendy's first instinct was to rush up to Adrian and heal his wounds but Brain blocked her path.

"You will do as we ask and you will all be free to go." Brain said in a monotone.

Wendy was forced to only hug her knees while staring helplessly at Adrian's motionless form. There was so much blood the sight was making bile rise in her throat. It was only with her dragon hearing that sensed Adrian's steady heartbeat that she didn't break down in tears. If Adrian were to go away, she didn't know what she would do. Ever since he came to her, he's been the sole pillar that kept Wendy going.

 _"They will pay for what they did to_ _our Adrian."_

Wendy's thoughts were cut off from the voice that sounded a lot like her, but she had no time to investigate when Racer returned carrying a sarcophagus. The dark mage went to the end of the cave to set it down. Once Wendy saw the front of it, a million thoughts ran through her head when she saw the very next person besides Adrian that has been so important in her life: Jellal.

"Overexposure to Ethernano has rendered Jellal in a catatonic state." Brain said, "Only you can revive him so he can lead us to Nirvanna."

"Don't do it, Wendy." Happy exclaimed, "Jellal is nothing but evil. "

Happy's words sent on deaf ears. Wendy collapsed on all four her mind in conflict. She should help Jellal to pay the debt for saving her life. On the other hand, there was Adrian who she owed for helping with her loneliness, and she dreaded what he would think of her reviving a criminal.

"Go on, Wendy." Brain encouraged, "Isn't it the least you could do for Jellal?"

"Wendy..."

The Sky Dragon Slayer turned her head upon the form of Adrian. He was barely conscious with a single eye open staring intently on the blunette. To Wendy's relief, there was no hate towards her but complete worry for her safety.

Brain looked down at the Inquisitor with a smug look. His eyes narrowed dangerously seeing Adrian's left hand reaching out grab something. Outside the cave, there was a glint of light and a small dot became bigger as it drew closer. Wendy had to hide a smile when she saw what the dot really was.

Brain's experience was the only thing that saved him from being cut in half by Adrian's flying buster sword going into his outstretched hand. He pointed his cane to fire a blast that kept the boy down yet he still put up a resistance despite his wounds.

"You are quite persistent." Brain noted as he accosted to Adrian.

He lifted the spell only to smash his foot down on Adrian's chest. There was an audible crack indicating several ribs were broken. Adrian bit his lip to hold back a scream of pain, but Wendy couldn't take it anymore and rivers of tears were going down her face.

"Stop it!" Wendy sobbed, stopping Adrian's torture, "I'll do it! I'll heal Jellal, just please don't hurt Adrian anymore!"

Brain smirked victoriously and lessened the force on his foot to allow Adrian labored breaths. Wendy regained herself on shaky legs and approached the coma-induced Jellal. Her palms outstretched producing a teal glow. All occupants in the cave could feel the sense of being revitalized as the light touched them. The green light concentrated on Jellal and the effects were instant. The cracks of glowing energy receded and healed away and color was returning to the man's face. A single drop of sweat went down Wendy's brow from the exertion of so much energy to heal one person. It turned out to be enough just in time as Jellal's chest rose and fell in a healthy rhythm.

Next, Jellal opened his eyes and Brain released the chains holding him in the sarcophagus. He completely ignored everyone's presence as he just stood there at the end of the cave.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Brain said, "Such magnificent healing abilities and you can still go for more."

Wendy ignored the man as she rushed to Adrian's side to heal his wounds, but a kick intercepted her and knocked her to the mouth of the cave. She winced from a pain in her stomach. She looked up to see the dark green glow of Brain's staff pointed at her.

"Unfortunately, I have no use for you." Brain announced flatly.

"NO!" Happy cried, leaping into action but it would be too late.

The green light produced a blade-like projection extending from the staff. It was intent on impaling Wendy through her chest. Her body was already in motion but she knew that she didn't have time to dodge at all. So in her seemingly last moments of her life, she closed her eyes too fearful of the inevitable.

There was the tear of flesh and a splash of red. Strangely, Wendy didn't feel any pain but instead felt what was a hand wrapped protectively around her waist. She opened her eyes slowly then too suddenly snap them open when she was looking up at the face of Adrian. His right arm was wrapped under her arms holding the Ten Commandments. However, Wendy's heart froze at the sight of the green blade of energy piercing through his left side and one of his lungs if the wound was deep enough. He just stopped it from going to his heart by holding the green magic with his left hand.

Adrian looked back at Wendy, his eyes only showing such kindness toward the girl and a smile stretched on his bloody face. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Why..." That was all Wendy could muster without sobbing. She could hear it in his slowing heartbeat.

"I... promised... to protect... you..." Adrian gasped out softly, momentarily coughing blood, "You're... precious..."

His eyes closed at his failing strength and his body fell to the ground with his sword still in his grip. Wendy lost the strength in her knees, her only focus on the motionless form of Adrian. He saved her again. He helped her even at the price of his life. And he did smiling just for her without any hate.

It was happening again. As she heard Adrian's heartbeat falter, Wendy was assaulted with memories of people who were so important to her life only to leave. First it was Grandeeney, Jellal, and now it was going to be Adrian. No, she couldn't take it. Nnot again.

 _"He hurt him."_

Wendy's own heartbeat drummed in her head as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Brain only looked impassively. Their fate meant nothing to him.

 _"He killed him."_

Wendy's vision went solely on her hands. They were covered in so much blood. The blood of the boy that she came to hold close to her heart. Someone she could compare to how she felt to Grandeeney. It was still warm to the touch.

 _"He took away our Adrian."_

Wendy's eyes went to Brain. He didn't bat an eyelash at them, like her suffering was of no consequence. Her eyes narrowed. The tears kept pouring on with a new emotion. A heat swelling and boiling from the deepest parts of her soul and now spreading throughout her body.

 _"Make him pay."_

The heat was like it wanted to possess. And frankly, Wendy let it do as it wanted.

 _"Kill him."_

All humane thought was replaced by one primordial instinct: rage. It awakened something at Wendy's core. A gust started to pick up in the cave as magic power swelled. Brain trained his vision on Wendy and they widened significantly at the rising storm of power coming from the girl.

 _"Make him suffer slowly_."

A snarl left her mouth. Her hair became a darker shade of blue and spiked instead of smooth. A current of magic surrounded around her like a tornado, except the winds were colored like blue thunderclouds.

 _"TEAR HIM APART! MAKE HIM CRY FOR MERCY! GUT HIM AND EVERY HUMAN IN SIGHT! DROWN THE LAND IN BLOOD! SMEAR THE WALLS WITH HIS ENTRAILS!"_

Brain didn't know what was going on. At first, Wendy's magic started to climb at a steady rate until it became a never-ending outpouring. It wasn't the release of magic that was alarming, but the nature. Where as her Sky Magic felt warm and invigorating, this magic was choking the air. Where Sky Magic promised life, this magic was the direct opposite promising not just death, but a slow, bloody torture. One that would make the instigator laugh the whole time. Right now, he was rooted on the spot as the girl was veiled away in a twister of dark blue magic.

 _"DESTROY! DESTROY EVERYTHING!"_

A pair of white orbs stared back at Brain, and once in a long while he felt fear.

Wendy didn't care anymore. Her whole being turned to one thing and that was to annihilate the man in front of her. Anyone else in the way would meet the same fate. She ignored it all, including the cries of Carla and Natsu approaching her location. And she ignored the still beating heart of Adrian.

She opened her maw and a dark blue magic circle appeared in front of her. It was the magic circle of the Sky Dragon. The dragon in this instance was all black with soulless eyes.

 **"CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

The world shook under the massive release of magic and the horizon of the Woodsea ignited in blue light. Then it was silent before a mushroom cloud took its place splitting the sky.

* * *

 **Fucking finally fucking done with this chapter. I really have a lot of hype for what I have planned for the Arc, especially with Adrian. If the Oracion Sies wasn't enough, there's another threat that Cynthia is familiar with. She better make that call cause she needs some bigger guns. Probably something from her Christmas list.**

 **Next is Chapter 26: The Red Cross Syndicate**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	26. Cynthia's Toy

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 26: Cynthia's Toy

Natsu, Siri, Gray, Carla, and Erza were racing through the forest on the trail to the Nirvit's holy sight. At some point they encountered one of the Oracion Seis' servant guilds, but were quickly dealt with. It takes a lot when the group has an enraged Dragon Slayer on a crusade to save his daughter figure.

Along the way they also meet Erigor. He announced that he was here working with the Oracion Seis just so he had the chance to kill Natsu. Unfortunately, Siri decided to go a bit excited in hopes he was a challenge and beat him with a sledgehammer blow.

"Aww, he's broken." Siri pouted.

'Good lord, she's crazier than Erza and Natsu combined.' Gray thought.

Eventually, the wizards arrived at the shrine situated hy a reservoir. Gray made a slide for Siri, Erza, and Natsu to go down while he battled Racer. Natsu went after a cave where he could hear Happy crying out to them. The trio only made it to the mouth before their path was blocked by a wall of dark blue magic. Gravity felt it increased as they felt their knees buckle.

"What the heck?!" Natsu forced out.

"This magic - it feels so evil." Erza gsaped.

"Crap, not even Demon Slayer Magic feels so violent." Siri added.

 **"CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

The next they knew, their vision was blinded by intense blue light and their feet was swept from the ground as the mages went flying from a tremendous shockwave. Dust and ash threatened to bury Natsu and co if it wasn't for the lake that submerged them from the debris.

A few seconds later, Natsu snapped his eyes open. His eyes scanned the murky depths to find Siri and Erza floating about. While Siri was still unconscious from the shock, Erza was struggling to resurface due to her armor. Natsu rolled his eyes at the redhead. Even he knew it was stupid to swim in water with armor on. A golden glow surrounded her as Erza requipped into a swimsuit and approached the surface and Natsu carried Siri.

The mages broke the surface onto the shore taking much needed air. Once sufficient feeling came back to his body, Natsu widened his eyes at the sight before him. In the sky was a giant cloud of ash still dropping debris. No longer was there a cave replaced by a scorched canyon 25 meters wide and extending down the whole forest. The earth itself was still molten in some spots. The Woodsea would never be the same. This was destruction befitting of a true dragon.

At the very front of the scorched trench lay an unconscious Wendy, devoid of that air of power from earlier, and a bloody Adrian clinging onto consciousness. Natsu scrambled into action checking over Wendy then to Adrian. The rusty-haired boy was clinging onto life considering his wounds. Natsu felt his b respect for Adrian rise for his willpower.

He still had questions on what so much destruction. He knew this was a dragon's roar from the shout but he had no idea what sort of element was used. Natsu oushed those thoughts aside when a blue blur collided with his head.

"NATSU!" Cried the Exceed Happy, hugging Natsu's face, "Thank goodness you got here. There was a mean man who hurt Adrian and forced Wendy to revive Jellal. Then that Brain guy tried to kill Wendy but Adrian got really hurt instead."

Natsu's blood went cold at that name. The name of the bastard that caused so much suffering. If he was out there, this whole operation became so much worse.

"Motherfucker." Natsu snarled.

"What just happened here?" Carla screeched once she recovered from the fallout. Her eyes went wide at the scorch chasm made before her. The Exceed eyed Adrian with distaste in thought this was his doing, but even she realized the condition he was in was impossible to cast magic unlike Wendy who was unharmed.

'Wendy, what power are you hiding?' Carla thought as she was having doubts of having to treat Wendy like a child any longer.

"Right now, that doesn't matter." Natsu said, picking up Wendy. His first priority was always Lucy. Before he tore off to the distance where he knew his mate's sense was, Natsu locked his eyes on Adrian. His mortal wounds would kill any man a decade in his age. Natsu felt respect for the rusty-haired kid grow at the sheer guts to live. The boy was even keeping a tight grip on the Ten Commandments. However, even he knew that Adrian wouldn't make it back to camp as he was. "Shit, I can't leave Adrian here like this."

Carla eyed Adrian for a moment before coming to a decision. "Open his coat and expose his chest to the sun."

Carla may not like Adrian, but she knew that Wendy would never be the same if he were to die. The Exceed sighed noticing the confused look on Natsu's face.

"Just do as I say if you want to save his life." Carla exclaimed.

Natsu reluctantly did as he was told and unbuttoned Adrian's trench coat and revealed his torso to the sunlight. The Dragon Slayer cringed at the hole in his right kidney and the deep wound that punctured his left lung. Natsu was as reckless as they came but even he had a sense of self-preservation. The fact that Adrian was still breathing spoke volumes of the Inquisitor's endurance.

A few seconds passed as Natsu allowed the sunlight to beam onto Adrian's skin. Just when he felt like it was useless, Adrian's body suddenly glowed a magnificent white light. Natsu's eyes almost bugged out seeing his mortal wounds stitch together till the wasn't even a scar left.

"How?" Natsu gasped as Adrian's breathing became steady.

Carla explained. "It is a magic ability he has called Sunshine. His body absorbs the light of the sun to strengthen his body and heal any fatal wounds. Despite its usefulness, Adrian prefers to use the sword because his magic is so overpowering that he wants to hold back from using his true power. I have no idea why but he claims using this power it's enough to scar the landscape."

Natsu could only imagine Adrian's strength. Just by using his sword he knew the 12-year-old was a top notch fighter. But if this was just a way to hold back, Adrian could give Erza a run for her money.

He made a note in the back of his head to challenge Adrian to a spar.

Adrian was out of it so Natsu handed Adrian to Happy and Wendy to Carla while should trail just ahead to lead them via scent.

Unfortunately, he did not count for Erza overhearing the bit about Jellal. She didn't say a word as Erza ran into a random direction intent on finding him.

"Erza, where are you going!?" Roared Natsu.

"Forget about her." Natsu turned in the direction of the voice to see an awake Siri popping her joints. "We got what we came here for so let's go and save your girlfriend."

Natsu snarled but complied anyway. The wizards ran in the direction to Lucy with rescued in tow.

His ears picked up high speed movement. Natsu allowed his instincts to takeover. It was a well chosen choice as he was just fast enough to take a kick that was aimed for Carla and Happy. Natsu crashed into a tree and blinked the daze out of his eyes to see Racer standing in front of him.

"I don't know what you flies did back there," Rather spoke, "but I am not letting you pass here alive."

 **"Ice Make: Lance."**

Racer dodged away from a barrage of ice. Natsu used that moment to scoop up the Exceeds, Wendy, and Adrian not willing to give the chance to have them separated with the speedster here. Before Racer could go after them, he was stopped by a giant wall of ice. The Dragon Slayer looked back to see it was Gray who erected the massive ice barrier.

"You sure you got this?" Natsu asked.

"I do!" Gray exclaimed through pants, "Just go to Lucy."

"Mind if I join?" Said Siri who chose to stick on the other side with Gray, "I didn't finish my fight with him."

Gray couldn't stop shivering himself seeing the Demon Slayer lick her lips in excitement.

"Sure." Gray replied sheepishly.

"Just stay safe." Natsu cried as he dashed off.

"This is the second time you've stopped me." Racer said as he reappeared to put a hand on the ice wall.

"And it won't be the first time either." Gray said, "By the end of this, you're going to be really slow."

"And after that, I'm gonna eat your soul." Siri added with a squeak, but causing both males to flinch in terror.

Gray had a gut feeling he wasn't going to survive this fight. And it isn't because of Racer.

* * *

(With Cynthia)

Cynthia tapped her foot waiting for her phone to stop blaring its annoying sound. She spared worrying glances to Lucy, who was wincing in her sleep as the glowing dragon poison spread up her thigh. Hibiki seemed too focused on his Archive Magic, but even she could tell he was distracting himself.

'C'mon lazy bastards, pick up already!' Cynthia thought.

Finally, the ringing stopped with an audible click. Cynthia practically shook in joy like a kid in a candy store.

"Hello~." Cynthia said in a sing-song voice, "It's me, Cynthia Carnstein-Vermillion-"

She had to pull the phone away when the other end of the line decided to rant in a very familiar accent that was almost too thick to be English (imagine Irish). Cynthia could swear that she could even smell booze even if the phone could transmit smell.

"WHEN THA FUCK WERE YE E'ER GONNA CALL BACK, YA CUNT!?" A very angry, masculine voice spoke from the phone, "YA DON BOTH'R TA CALL FA - WHA? - EIGHT SHITTY, FUCKING MONTHS TA GO UNDER THA RADAR WHILE YA PLAY GUILD MAGE! I HAVE HAF THA MINED TO GA TO ATTEMPT TO RIP ME HAND-"

While Hibiki was flabbergasted by the sheer volume coming that shook the phone, Cynthia only had a deadpanned look despite the flood of rants and curses that made a sailor blush. The ranting went on for a few minutes without even faltering. Cynthia sighed in exasperation putting the phone back to her ear. She didn't bat an eye as her ear bled from the volume.

"Jack-"

"DON'T 'JACK' ME, CYNTHIA!" Jack interrupted, making Cynthia's brow twitch, "I AIN'T PISSED OFF CAUSE YA LEFT. I'MA FUCKED-OFF LIVID YA PUT US DOWN ON THE HUNT AND NOW I'M FUCKING BORED. I HAVEN'T SHOT ANYTHING, AND I'M CONSIDERING PUTTIN' IT IN ME HEAD AFTER YOU."

"Jack, what the hell are you spouting about?" Spoke a second masculine voice, somewhat thick, but deeper and mannered. (Imagine Scottish.)

"Our all-so-grateful bitch of tha boss is calling back." Jack replied.

Cynthia could hear the second man sigh. "Jack, your drunk. Give me the phone. I actually was meaning to-"

"Fuck off, bloody sod." Jack hissed, and Cynthia felt like rolling her eyes at her friend's attitude, "I ain't done puttin me fucking mind to her yet."

"Jack, just give me the phone." The second man said.

Cynthia only raised an eyebrow as the voices turned into sounds of a little brawl. Some curses were exchanged until they only became softer when the phone on the other end was suddenly thrown.

"Why are ya being a dick, Kaif?"

"Jack, we've told ya this a thousand times. Ya can literally shoot anything else besides ghouls, vampires, or Hunters. So stop biting at me nuts and go do a regular job, as regular as a wizard does."

"Fine, fuck you too then. I'm going for a walk."

Cynthia didn't believe he made it out the door by a thud followed by snoring. Jack must've really been drunk this time. There was a sigh and an echo of Kaif's voice probably calling Mitty to drag Jack to a room. There were footsteps and Cynthia could hear Kaif's voice clearer.

"It's good to hear ya back." Kaif greeted.

"You too, Kaif." Cynthia replied with a smile, "Listen, I know it's been a while but I don't have time for idle chat."

"Don't worry. I know you prefer business first. What do you need?"

"I want my jet." Cynthia answered plainly.

"Eh?" Was the intelligent response.

"Yes, Kaif, my jet." Cynthia repeated, "You know my baby the Devastator SR-369 Black Plight, an advanced long-rang, heavy assault hell-bringer capable of Mach 9 and capable of eighty-five thousand feet. You read my Christmas list, dammit!"

"Worse part of my life. That thing is an army destroyer, but at least I know it's you. No one else is that kind of crazy."

"Great!" Cynthia perked up, "I want my baby destroyer launched and here by 10 minutes. That should be able enough time with the modifications I wanted."

"I can do better."

A purple light filled the area they were standing in. Some of the trees were completely blown away to make space for whatever was manifesting itself. There was a soft boom making the ground shake a little. When the light died down, Hibiki widened his eyes and almost tripped himself in shock while Cynthia had stars in her eyes.

Hovering over the ground what could only be described as a death machine. It was a standard sleek design for a jet but took on a wider build than usual. It was blacker than night with only the cockpit colored a red tint. The wings spread in a triangular shape and had two short fins up top. The back boasted still burning engines burning an otherworldly black flame that made Hibiki sweat even when he was far away, and the underside sported a few exhausts of blue flame to provide the hover.

"KAIF, I FUCKING I LOVE YOU."Cynthia cried out.

Kaif replied. "My finest work, the teleportation. No matter where you are as long as you have that phone, I can bring your toy in the blink of an eye. I've also added some a new shield module and a 'Hellrain' mode to power the mini-guns with your own magic, and a new missile payload that I designed myself to lower the size while condensing the energy for a bigger boom than any missile can provide. Did I mention that your mini-guns are also HE?"

"Thank you." Cynthia whimpered as she cried tears of joy.

"Give them hell." Kaif said before dropping the call.

Hibiki had no words. Even when he used Archive Magic to scan the jet, he nearly fried his brain from trying to comprehend the surface of what makes the jet, and he could feel this powerful sense of death like it promised to kill you in either a bloody fashion or a burning embrace. It was more accurate to call this thing the reaper itself.

"With this, we have our air superiority back." Cynthia said, already jumping into the cockpit to check on the new upgrades.

"Has anyone told you about overkill?!" Exclaimed Hibiki. He knew the situation was bad, but really?

Cynthia gave a sweet, but maniacal grin that froze Hibiki's spine. "Oh, pretty boy, that doesn't matter as long as the kill is there."

Hibiki could only stare as Cynthia giggled looking over whatever she was finding in the cockpit. He absently minded feeling bad for the Oracion Seis when that jet comes to rain hell upon them.

As Cynthia was tapping over a console, a light caught her eye.

"Ooh~, auto-elimination system." Cynthia giggled with an insane look in her eyes, "Let's try it out."

Before Hibiki could voice his opinion, Cynthia pressed a button. The jet hummed to life and a small pit opened to release a hail of hand-sized missilesmissiles that flew faster than the eye could see in a random direction over the distance. Hibiki had a cold sweat and he really did pity where those missiles would land. And the whole time he was shivering from the too sweet grin plastered on Cynthia's face.

* * *

(Gray and Siri vs. Racer)

 **"Ice Make: Geyser."**

 **"Sky Demon's Rage."**

Ice and wind ripped through earth and wood but never made their mark on Racer. The dark mage disappeared from view and kicked Gray's back and sending him tumbling across the ground. Siri smashed down creating a large crater where Racer one stood. He blinked into sight right in front of her to deliver a kick to her chin. No amount of physical pain could drop that insane grin on her face. In fact, the blush on Siri's cheeks turned brighter from the pain.

"C'mon, just let me hit you so I can rip you apart." Mewled Siri.

"Why can't you just stay on the ground?" Rand growled, momentarily pausing a Demon's Rage.

"Over my dead body." Gray bit back.

Racer smirked. "That can certainly be arranged. Let's kick it into overdrive. **Dead Grand Prix."**

Reader summoned a group of racing motorcycles that came towards the two Demon Slayers st high speeds to mow them down. Black skin spread across Gray's right arm as he prepared to enhance his Maker Magic with Demon Slayer Magic...

Until a swarm of something trailed smoke through the air shudd pop promptly destroyed all of the motorcycles. Gray at a huge sweatdrop at the drop in mood while Racer's mouth was wide open in shock.

"But... my cycles... wha..." Racer whimpered almost at the point of tears.

Siri chose that point to smash a fist down on Racer's head, sending him to the ground and breaking his shades. She followed up by gripping one of his ankles and proceeded to slam him down on the ground over and over till he was a pile of purple bruises groaning in pain. Throughout the entire time Siri was laughing.

'Natsu, why did you leave me with this maniac?' Gray thought, sweating nervously on the spot.

* * *

(Brain)

At the scorched trench, part of earth was blown apart, revealing Brain who used a last-minute escape attempt taking Midnight with him to avoid being destroyed by... that magic. Brain never felt such raw power in his life, so destructive he could feel his alternate personality screaming to be free and find the girl again to bring out that sheer destructive power. When he surveyed the land, his eyes widened in shock at the still burning ground and the seemingly endless scar the roar of magic left.

His shock didn't stop there as his tattoo for Racer disappeared. Brain could already hear Zero cackling in joy waiting to be free. Then there was the fact that Jellal was no longer in the area, but he could still feel his magic lingering. That could only mean...

"That bastard!" Brain outraged, "He plans to take Nirvanna for himself."

Brain activated his telepathy and contacted Cobra to track down Jellal and secure the weapon. When that was done, he turned to his "son" who was still sleeping on that rug.

"I have no choice." Brain said, "Wake up, Midnight. I need you to deal with some pests."

Midnight's eyes shifted slightly before slowly opening. The dreaded dark mage has awakened.

"Show our foes their nightmare." Brain commanded.

"Yes, father." Midnight answered.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while. With more stories that I'm thinking up, I split my time between them. I honestly feel sorry for the Oracion Seis since Cynthia is going to go ape shit with her jet.**

 **Up next is Chapter 27.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	27. Call of Morathi

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 27: Call of Morathi

(Wendy's Mindscape)

Pure blank white. That was all Wendy could see the next she opened her eyes. The world seemed like an empty canvas devoid of all color and physical manifestation. Yet there she stood with footing when the contrary could happen and fall in an eternal abyss. The worst of all in this place she was all alone. There was no sound nor a wind in the air that could give her a sign. Wendy's fears started to take hold on her nerves. Her knees buckled to the 'ground' and tears spilled out of her eyeballs.

"I don't want to be alone." Sobbed Wendy. "Please somebody save me. Anybody."

Was this her punishment for saving Jellal? But she had no choice. There was no plausible way to get out of the sort of situation where people were using the lives of two souls she held dear as hostages and use Wendy for their own goals. Jellal may have done bad, but to Wendy he was still the boy that saved her life and brought her to Cait Shelter, and Adrian... Wendy's thoughts were a jumble about him and all she could do was dust a bit of pink on her cheeks. She needed them. Without them, she was weak always needing to be picked up by others. Even if they smile for her, it was all for naught.

Wendy whimpered as she tried to hide herself in her hands. "Too weak. I'm too weak."

 **"You get it, don't you?"**

Wendy's eyes snapped open at the deep guttural voice, dripping with ill intent and malcontent. Her eyes had a light of hope to them knowing from the specific gravel in the tone that it was a dragon's voice and a female at that. That joy was soon crushed into overwhelming despair and horror as Wendy could feel the malice. A shadow loomed over her crouched form. Turning around was the Sky Dragon Slayer's biggest mistake once her eyes met the piercing gaze of slit pupils twice as tall as her made in the finest of ebony to make a reflection. This snake-like pupil was further expressed bordered by blazing blue like a hungry fire. The mere stare petrified Wendy unable to move her body away from them, leaving only her eyes to study the creature.

It was indeed a dragon with a head the same arrow-head shape as Grandeeney. Instead of pure delicate white, the dragonness' scales were a blue deeper than the ocean with an ebony underside and wings of black feathers. The only beauty Wendy could take from the dragon were the claws and two horns crowning both sides of the head glimmering a gold much like Lucy's blonde hair, but that's where ended. The aura the dragon gave off was more than just plain evil. At least evil had a reason to stay to fight against the good, to have an order to the world. This dragon just felt so wrong and it sickened Wendy enough to bring up bile. And those eyes. Those terrifying eyes had no goodwill for life, just mindless murder.

 **"That's what you will always be."** Bellowed the dragonness. **"A pathetic bag of flesh. Without the power of the dragons, without _me,_ you are nothing!"**

"Wh-Who are you!?" Wendy whimpered in terror. Though she had a feeling she didn't want that to be answered.

The dragon made a sickening grin, revealing full array of razor teeth meant to rend flesh and bone. **"I know all about you, even if you don't know all about yourself. You may call me Morathi, but I am so much more than you realize. I am - how you say - your inner calling. Your instinct that is screaming to be released. I am your power incarnate, your true self that begs for chaos."**

"N-No!" Screamed Wendy, trying and failing to pull her hands up to shield her eyes. "You're lying. You're just a villain."

 **"Do not be naive with me, weakling!"** Bellowed Morathi, her face etching into a sharp frown. Her wings unfolded to their unholy majesty and with a single beat the whole world changed. Gone was the blank canvas now being tainted into a new creation. Wendy now stood on grey earth dusted black with ash. Trees and other plants dotted the landscape, but they were more grotesque in appearance with the stems and bark having an ominous blue glow to them. The sky was marred in pitch black clouds sending down lightning bolts that constantly reshaped the earth and hurricane winds that picked up the debris.

Truly where Wendy was was the precipice of the apocalypse.

 **"This is what you deny yourself as, weakling."** Morathi bellowed against the raging winds. **"An epic manifestation of chaos itself to tear the world asunder. It infuriates me that I am denied release while you ball up and cry like a weed in the desert waiting desperately for the rains. Little fool, the world is not a fair place for such naive ideals. The world will hurt you, scar you, and make you suffer torments unlike anything you can imagine. That is the inevitable unless you stay your ground and put the world in its place first!"**

"Stop it!" Cried Wendy. "I would never do that! Never!"

 **"Poor, poor naive weakling."** Morathi grinned again as mischief glimmered on her ebony eyes. **"You have no idea the power that _you_ hold at supreme command. Your enemies, crushed into ashes. Want to rule, announce your dominance. Become a god, then do so. All of your dreams, it is all for the taking."**

Morathi let out just a drop of her power transferred to Wendy. The girl fully knew what was happening and how wrong the magic was. But as soon as that magic flowed through her body, she gasped at the rush of power that was hundreds of times than her own. Wendy definitely felt that with just a flicker of her arm, all her problems would just simply disappear. It was intoxicating; she could actually do all she ever wanted.

 **"And there are whole oceans more from where that came from."** Morathi whispered as well as a dragon could, her voice dripping with seduction to melt all opposition. **"So, what is it that you want?"**

"I want..." Wendy paused on her answer, thinking of ways to utilize this power. Firstly, she could strengthen Cait Shelter into a guild far beyond any in the world, to be a paragon of power. Secondly, a family that she know will love her to no end, including Jellal, Natsu, and Lucy. And Adrian. Adrian will be very special to her however she wanted. But it all didn't matter; Wendy didn't need to choose. "Ev **erything."**

Wendy's voice gained a primal edge to it. Her once brown eyes twisted into a stormy blue, and her hair spiked while becoming multiple shades darker. Her lips curled into a feral smile showing sharpened teeth, almost matching the grin on Morathi as she raised her neck.

Morathi couldn't help but laugh. **"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Splendid, hatchling. Unleash what you hold back and the world shall know the rule of Morathi-"**

 **"YOU SHALL NOT!"**

From the storm of the apocalypse, the clouds suddenly split in two shining down brilliant white light. All except Morathi seemed to be cleansed, turning the once desolated wasteland into a paradise of green. The chaotic magic that shrouded Wendy was washed away, leaving her suddenly so cold she passed out. Morathi roared in outrage as a new presence crashed into her like the wrath of a god. She lurched her head back clawing at whatever manifestation of light that equaled her size. The new entity in response forced Morathi into the ground, cracking it as the fight went on.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER! WENDY MARVEL IS HER OWN PERSON, NOT YOU, VILE QUEEN! SHE WILL NEVER AGAIN HEAR YOUR POISONED WORDS!"**

The earth split in two and dragged Morathi to the dark depths. Her nails tried to hold on to the edge only for the light to burn her down.

 **"CURSE YOU, SPINELESS WRETCH!** **"**

Morathi's words echoed as the earth closed back to imprison her. The light dimmed down, revealing the Sky Dragon Grandeeney herself in all her glory. Her scales and feathers gave the dragon a radiance matched only by heaven. Her blue eyes though powerful held kindness and compassion. They locked on the prone form of Wendy, dimming with sorrow. Grandeeney stretched her head till she could slightly nudge the girl, and her throat made soft warbles to ease her mind.

 **"My dear Wendy,"** Spoke Grandeeney, unable to hide her sadness. **"My sweet girl, I am so sorry for having this forced on you. You deserve a better life than this. I should have prepared you more for this, but fate does not owe long. I will face my own in the next world, but until then I will not rest until I know you can go on without me."**

A white light encompassed Wendy's figure and she was gone taken back to the real world. **"Right now, your friends need you. Save them, Wendy."**

 **"But who will save you?"**

Grandeeney's head snapped behind her in time to see the ground burst and Morathi resurface. The chaos dragon unfolded her wings letting out a ferocious roar. The sky dragon snarled back, but in an instant a clawed hand clutched her throat and slammed her to the ground. Morathi hissed over her prey putting pressure on the chest and snaking a tongue near Grandeeney's snout. The sky dragon only steeled her gaze without a flinch of fear.

 **"Even now, your soul is waning."** Morathi chuckled darkly. **"But what good is that when I can just devour you myself? Without you here, I will have my dominance and all will swear to me. No one will stop me. Not you, E.N.D., Igneel, Zeref, or _dear father_."**

"So why not myself?"

Morathi could only scream as a literal mountain grew from below her, taking leagues into the sky only to crumble down. The very earth shifted like water creating a prison of mountains as high as the clouds much to Morathi's cry of rage. As the land settled down with a new mountain range, so did Morathi's curses and the mindscape settled.

The sky dragon righted herself onto all four of her limbs. Her blue eyes met her savior. A ball of pure starlight the size of her eye, but the presence of divinity suggests an entity of greater magnitude. In custom, Grandeeney bowed her head.

 **"Thank you, Lord Ea."** The dragon greeted. **"You have no idea how much Wendy's safety means to me."**

"...You know that she is right." Said Ea, the orb pulsing with each syllable. "Very soon your soul will be forced to leave this world. It is impossible that the young princess will be ready, much less prepare for... that."

Grandeeney hung her head in shame. **"We dragons prided ourselves in our absolute strength yet here I am utterly useless to help the one I love in her dire hours."**

"Do not weep, old friend." Ea consoled. "We are only meant to guide to the journey's beginning. They must grow without us to face the dangers. Wendy is no different, but I believe even in your absence she will stay safe from the darkness as she surrounds herself with friends to bond and share her troubles, and some may prove just as powerful to tame Morathi."

 **"You are referring to your 'champion' that Wendy has grown close to."** Noted Grandeeney with a ghost of a smile while bringing images of a rusted-haired boy. **"He has such enormous potential, but why should a boy so young be given such a burden?"**

"And yet life grows even without our care." Ea said. "Wendy, Adrian, and E.N.D. They have their destinies intertwined in a string that keeps the world together. Even I don't know what shall happen, and it makes me oddly excited."

Grandeeney narrowed her eyes. **"That demigod better not try anything with my hatchling."**

Ea chuckled as he started to fade away. "Who knows? He's my son after all."

(Real World)

Wendy awoke to the firsthand experience of being shaken. Her brown eyes fiund the onyx pair of Natsu Dragneel shaking and holding her by her shoulders. He stopped momentarily once the son of Igneel realized Wendy was awake.

The Sky Maiden's got the better as she scurried away in fright. She didn't expect anything else except harsh scolding for reviving Jellal. Her hands wrapped around her head.

"I had to do it." Wendy whimpered. "I didn't have a choice."

She dared to open her eyes towards Natsu. It came more than a surprise to see him on his knees and hands bowing to her instead of the scolding or hate she expected.

"I don't care about that now." Natsu pleaded. "I just need you to save Lucy. Please heal her."

Wendy stayed quiet for a long moment. Natsu had not bothered to get up from his bowing almost like he was a statue. The Sky Dragon Slayer glanced to the prone form of Lucy. She cringed at the sight of the glowing poison spreading up her thigh and the small gasps of pain that came from her mouth. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat most likely from abnormally raised body temperatures. With her dragon senses, Wendy could hear her racing heart that shouldn't be in such high activity for so long.

But what she could sense more than all else was not some sense, but the raw emotions of worry and fear from Natsu for Lucy's safety. She could hear his heart in pain just seeing the blonde Demon Slayer like this.

"I'll do it." Wendy answered with as firm a tone as she mustered.

The Sky Dragon Slayer paid all her attention on her patient, ignoring everything else to the world around her. She knelt down on her knees and took a moment to look at Lucy's pained expression. Wendy breathed in a tranquil pace to focus her magic. Once her eyes locked onto the poison, her palms stretched forward and glowed the light of her sky healing magic. Sweat rolled down her face as Wendy felt the poison trying to fight back with ferocity akin to a dragon. The drain on her reserves was becoming dangerous that she could lose consciousness. In the back of her head, Wendy could hear the seducing echoes of Morathi promising her power.

She hesitated for a reply before brutally shoving the voice away.

'No!' Thought Wendy, her eyes momentarily becoming draconic as she drew on more of her magic. 'I already have all I ever wanted. Friends that truly care for me. And - I will keep it that way with Grandeeney's magic. _My_ magic.'

The light from Wendy's hands intensified almost blocking away the whole clearing. Plants grew to life under the healing spell, and the wizards present could feel an increased health to their vitals. The light dimmed down and receded back into Wendy's body and revealed Lucy free of the poison.

"It's done." Wendy panted. "All she needs is a little while to rest."

"Thank you so much!" Cried Happy and Natsu, the latter pulling Wendy in a crushing hug.

"Her color is returning." Hibiki said, who was very close to Lucy's face. "I can clearly see it."

Before Natsu could murder the mage for invading Lucy's personal space, the Demon Slayer's snapped open. The next Hibiki knew he was a foot buried in a tree trunk and his chest felt like it caved in. Lucy was now sat up with a pissed off expression. Her gaze switched to Natsu's and the Dragon Slayer's wrath melted in fear of what Lucy was going to do suddenly. Instead Natsu felt warm lips smashing against his own in a lustful kiss.

"You," Lucy stated, emphasized by stealing his breath away, "are the only one to kiss these lips." Next, she guided Natsu's right hand to cup one of her breats. "The only one to touch these breasts." Then Lucy tugged on Natsu by his shoulder to lean by his ear and whispered. "And the only one to pound the fuck out of me till I'm screaming your name. And if any man gets too close to me, you have my permission to incinerate them."

"H-Hai." Natsu said, his emotions in a rollercoster between terror and arousel.

Lucy gave a sultry smile to Natsu before her attention went to Wendy. Her features turned from lust to affection as she crouched to Wendy's level and checked her over like a mother hen.

"Are you okay, sweety?" Lucy said. "They didn't hurt you, right? If they did, I am going to kill them... slowly."

 ** _'I like her.'_**

Wendy shook away the voice of Morathi to the deepest pits she mentally constructed. She looked back at Lucy and her eyelids started to droop as exhaustion began to takeover. Her legs felt like jelly unable to have the strength to stand.

"I'm okay." Wendy said weakly. "I'm just glad you're alright... Mama."

It was lights out for Wendy then and there. Lucy was too caught off that Lucy called her Mama to catch Wendy as she fell. A black blur sped in n front of Lucy's vision. The mages present seeing Adrian conscious and healthy holding Wendy tenderly. He was currently without his trench coat and left the Inquisitor in a sleeveless black muscle shirt, showing a physique that would make girls of his age and possibly older swoon over him.

"You've done well, Wendy." Adrian muttered, setting the Sky Dragon Slayer gently on the ground. "You deserve some rest."

Suddenly, the land shook followed by a grand pillar of black light erupting from the distance and splitting the sky in two. All the mages in the Woodsea turned their full focus on the light with one thought.

"Nirvana." Gasped Hibiki. "It's been unsealed."

"What?!" Happy panicked. "Did we just lose because they got there first?!"

"Not necessarily." Adrian said. "Nirvana has only awakened. We still have a chance to stop it before they unleash its power."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Lucy while simultaneously keeping Natsu from running off recklessly.

Adrian stood up straight and they heard bones cracking as Adrian stretched any stiff joints from his neck to his knees. Without his trench coat his bare skin readily absorbed the light of the sun. The rush of power through his very veins was akin to an ever-growing ocean. He stretched an open palm out and the **Ten Commandments** came to his hand and was holstered to his back held by the empowering magic the light was giving him.

"There is no plan." Adrian announced. "Time is of the essence here. Right now, all we have to do is go to Nirvana and end this whole hassle."

Now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu exclaimed, and Lucy sighed in defeat.

"What confuses me, Hibiki," Adrian interjected, "how is this area not overrun with dark wizards from all the dark guilds under the Oracion Seis?"

"Well, you see..."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "Where's Cynthia?"

(Meanwhile)

(Que "Shoot to Thrill")

Roaring across the Woodsea was the cry of an angel of death, packed with miniguns and missiles raining hellfire below. The Oracion Seis brought a whole army of over 1000 mages to their call. All could do nothing as they were consumed in destruction of warfare. There came no warning except the blaring soundtrack that reached all across the forest and it was already too late once they saw the sleek blur of black in the sky.

Mages who survived the first onslaught were only caught dead on the turn around. They cried for mercy, but their pleas would never get passed the loud stereos of the jet. Even so within the cockpit where all could see were the pair of pale blue eyes, Cynthia was too engrossed in her mad cackling. It brought more joy to her as every bullet and missile hit on target.

The numbers started to become few so she gave them a grace of sorts. Cynthia fired a firework that exploded in dazzling colors able to be seen via the smoke of the fires. It read in colrs of crimson and green:

"Know that it was the Crimson Fucker that sent you to hell."

 **HA-HA-HA-HA. I'm an evil son of a bitch and I love it.**

 **I would actually like an opinion in the reviews in the story that after the Tenrou Arc should Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Adrian escape to live out the seven years while the others lie dormant. Let me know what you think.**

 **Stay in touch. Please leave a review.**


	28. Nirvana Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 28: Nirvana Awaken

It wasn't exactly a peaceful walk through the forest to get to Nirvanna. First off, Adrian, Natsu, Lucy, and Hibiki went full sprint into the forest without a care to stop and check. Happy and Carla flew close by, the latter carrying the unconscious form of Wendy. The deeper in the Woodsea they traveled, the more dark mages they encountered but most of which were immediately dealt with extreme prejudice by Adrian himself. He was like a shimmer in the wind. One moment he would be there and then disappeared the moment his hand touched the hilt of the **Ten Commandments.** None of the dark mages or even Hibiki could even see Adrian as he moved cutting through their ranks in a flash. The more Natsu watched the young boy take them out the more he wanted to fight this guy. Lucy was just taken back of how strong such a young boy could be. There was so much mystery surrounding Adrian from his strength despite his age to his very scent that didn't exactly match that of a human at all. Not once did Adrian slow down or make a face to the horde of enemies before him.

"Aww, c'mon man, leave some for the rest of us?" Natsu whined. The entire time they were constantly being ambushed while sprinting through the forest, not once did Adrian give him even the chance to jump into action before taking care of the problem. Worse off was that Lucy would tug on his ear if he threw away all caution and tried to get in Adrian's way.

"I will pull this ear off if you don't behave!" Lucy threatened. Natsu wanted to argue but when he looked back the son of Igneel only saw the mirage of a bloodthirsty demonic version of his mate complete with red-black horns and red eyes. Nothing, not Erza, not Gildarts, can compare to the fear Lucy put into the Dragon Slayer. As they say, hell hath no fury than a man's wife.

"Hai." Squeaked Natsu.

"On our six and nine!" Warned Adrian, whipping his sword to the side. **"Form 4: Hunter."**

The **Ten Commandments** buster sword glowed in light to signal its transformation. Through the dimming light the blade slimmed down to a single-edged silver blade, and the grip changed color to a dark grey with a trigger that connected to a muzzle along the blunt edge of the blade. Adrian tightened his grip on the new blade and the grip glowed with yellow as it absorbed his magic. His eyes locked to the side to wait for the dark mages to jump from their ambushing spot. A cry of maniacal laughter followed the dark mages jumping from the trees. This made them wide open for Adrian to swing his blade in a wide arc in their direction holding down on the trigger that unleashed magical artillery shells. At the end of the swing, the dark mages collapsed to the ground from being bombarded with explosive firepower.

Natsu grinned wildly finally getting a chance to let his fires out. He took a deep inhale of air to fuel the fires in his lungs. The gurgle of raging flames escaped Natsu's lips and when he was about to demolish the thugs behind them...

 **"Ice-Make: Cannon."**

 **"Sky Demon's Rage."**

 **"Ice-Make: Eagle."**

An avalanche, a gust of pink wind, and a flock of ice eagles decimated the forces that were in front of Natsu, followed by the appearance of the students of Ur, Siri of the Bloody Winds, and Sherria. He was so much in shock that Gray was able to get a shot in that the flames that he originally wanted to let out in a roar fell lazily like a waterfall from his mouth. He wasn't let long in his depression before Lucy tug on his ear again when they had the chance to move again.

"Glad you could make it." Adrian greeted when Lyon picked up the pace next to the Inquisitor, with Gray and Siri covering their rear.

"You look better than before since being skewered." Lyon noted, blasting away mages to side with a flock of eagles.

"Look, there are all together!" Shouted a dark mage at the front where most of them congregated as a last line of defense. "Let's take them all out with everything we've got. Brain will sure to award us with their heads."

The mages in turn shouted in agreement and multiple magic circles flashed to life in different colors, ready to bombard the light mages with all that they were worth.

 **"Vine Whip."**

 **"Aura Burst."**

 **"Forward Misery."**

 **"Fire Fang."**

 **"Inferno Incantation."**

 **"Black Panther Volt."**

Those were some of the spells that joined the mix of dark, fire, lightning, and even plant magic that towered over the light mages like a tsunami. The mages stood their ground without fear, but it was Adrian who took the charge instead.

 **"Form 6: Contrador."**

The **Hunter** blade shrank down even smaller and lost the gun till the blade was only as long as Adrian's arm. This new sword had a single-edged blade curving toward the point, with the blunt edge was colored green decorated with several hollow holes, and a one-handed hilt colored a dull gold complete with a semi-circle guard.

Adrian stood in an unsheathing stance; his blade was hidden under his shoulder while his dark eyes remained sharp. The tsunami of magic was upon him and in one second would engulf the Inquisitor. He had to time it right, but the great was easy to produce for Adrian even under a second, and he swiped his blade so fast it created an arc of light before the opposing magic followed by a chant.

 **"Full Counter."**

The magical barrage was sent right back with double the power. The casters were obliterated bu their own magic obliterating them in an instant. Adrian took a moment to glance at his surroundings before relaxing his stance and sheathing his weapon on his back in its default form. This gave the rest of light mages a moment of relief now with all of the lower dark mages finally dealt with.

"Let's continue on for a while then we can rest before the finale." Adrian said.

Eventually the light mages decided to rest till nightfall and took a spot at the top of a plateau overlooking the pillar of black light not too far away. This was where Wendy found herself waking up to, more precisely to be staring back at the face of her crush. Adrian's dark eyes shown warmth that made her heart skip, and his rusty-red hair glowed in the golden light of dusk. In seconds, Wendy's whole body radiated heat and went scarlet to contrast her deep blue hair. It didn't help that not only was Adrian close, he was also wearing just his muscle shirt that hugged his body to leave nothing out for Wendy's eyes to trail over. If she were any older and into puberty, she would probably be drooling.

Adrian, in his ignorance, quirked a confused eyebrow seeing Wendy's once pale complexion redden. He put a hand on top of her forehead to check for a fever but that only made Wendy shoot steam out of her ears on contact. It was only extreme joy of the fact Adrian was okay that kept the Sky Dragon Slayer from fainting.

"You're not running fever now, are you?" Asked Adrian, generally confused since slayers rarely, if not impossibly, get diseases.

Wendy felt just the inclination of a tick mark at the ignorance of men, a notion that annoyed all females whether they knew it or not. Seconds felt like minutes with Wendy unable to form a response out of her mouth except a few squeaks. She settled on acting rather than telling, and Adrian was stunned for a moment as he registered a new weight on his chest with slim arms wrapping tightly around him in a hug.

"You're alright." Cried Wendy, drying tears into his chest. "I thought - I thought I lost you, that you were gone forever. I-I didn't know w-what to d-do. I-It was my fault that you got hurt... Adrian... my fault... my fault..."

Adrian was so confused what to do. He never was the type of person for these situations, more specifically on those crying and using your own clothes as a towel. Any word he could say could potentially make Wendy feel worse, so Adrian settled picking her up and laying themselves on a wall facing the setting sun. Wendy hugged onto Adrian's right arm as leaned back, and her muffled sniffles gradually calmed down. She lifted her watery brown eyes to meet Adrian's dark orbs filled with so much warmth it was like being next to the sun.

"Feeling better Wendy now you got that out of your system?" Adrian said.

Wendy responded with a nod and a sad smile. She reluctantly let go of her hold on Adrian's arm and hugged her knees to her chest, her head half buried behind her legs. Her smile dropped to a depressed frown as her eyes stared at the sunset.

"I-I shouldn't have joined the alliance." Whimpered Wendy in misery.

Adrian's posture straightened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"It's all my fault!" Exclaimed Wendy in both sadness and outrage. "I-I am a coward! I mean, look at me! Do I look like a Dragon Slayer to you!? All I do is get in the way while you all get hurt for my sake!"

"Wendy, calm-"

"I did nothing!" Wendy continued to rant, the winds picking up from the instability of her emotions and her eyes turning a frightening ebony. "All I did was nothing when Brain h-had almost killed you. _I_ almost killed you because I was so stupid and cowardly and weak and useless! I am a disgrace to the title of Dragon Slayer, and all I'm good at is watching people close to me die right in front of me."

"WENDY!" Shouted Adrian, gripping tightly onto Wendy's shoulders.

The effect was instant as Wendy's eyes returned to normal and the winds calmed down. Her shoulders slumped in depression, but Adrian was not having none of that and held Wendy's chin before she looked away in shame.

"Wendy, look at me." Adrian said softly, and Wendy obeyed. "You're not useless. What happened just happened Wendy, so there's no use in fretting over it. But let me just say without you, Lucy wouldn't be with us. If she were to die, we would already lose from heartbreak. And that thinking that you're weak and only get in the way, I don't think so. I saw you at the first battle today casting your enchantments. It may not seem much but you had practically turned the tide of battle right there and then, and honestly that kinda scares me if we were on opposing sides."

Wendy's eyes looked down in thought digesting Adrian's words as they came. She went back to her previous position this time resting her chin on her knees.

"I don't know what to do, Adrian." Wendy said, staring at her palms. "When I saw you sacrifice yourself again, I just couldn't take it. I felt angry, so angry that I felt sick thinking about it. Like I was going to fall in an endless pit. If I lose you after Grandeeney and Jellal, I think something else will come out.

Adrian's eyes widened. _'Could it be that power?'_

Adrian abandoned those thoughts, more concerned with helping Wendy cope. He slid closer to the Sky Dragon Slayer, making Wendy straighten her posture from a deep blush.

"Jellal Fernandez." Adrian brought up. "It seems you two have quite a bit of history between you two. I'll ignore the fact that he's a wanted criminal since the guys seems important to you. What can you tell me about him?"

"I don't want to believe that Jellal could ever be a criminal, not after what he did for me." Wendy said as she smiled. "Not long after my mother, Grandeeney, disappeared, he was that found me wondering aimlessly. He said he was alone too and invited me on his adventure for a while. We didn't know where we were going but I didn't really care."

The more he heard about Wendy's time with Jellal, the more Adrian was starting to like the guy. Even if Jellal has been twisted over the years, he can safely say that the Jellal in the past isn't the same as the one right now. After all, the years in a human's life can change them, for better or for worse.

"Suddenly," Wendy continued with a solemn look, "he started acting strange. Jellal was doing something, something very dangerous that he didn't allow me come with him no matter how much how begged him to. So he left me at the Cait Shelter guild, and that makes the second person close to disappear from my life. I wonder, do you think he remembers me?"

Adrian had a thoughtful expression glancing to the horizon before answering. "I don't think it matters really if Jellal is the same or even remembers you, Wendy. The most important thing in my opinion was that he was someone willing to take care of you when no one else could. No matter what you see or whatever happens, always the Jellal he was before rather than the now."

"Thank you, Adrian." Mumbled Wendy.

The horizon turned to a dark bronze as the sun slept below the sky. Wendy leaned her head on Adrian's shoulder, making the boy tense in surprise. Unlike most kids his age, Adrian never had the luxury of a 'normal' childhood. Ever since his mother died before his eyes and he first unleashed his magic the prodigy of Ishgar trained relentlessly to never experience that again. This is what led him to move up the ranks of the Magic Council despite his age. In some years he would become the youngest member of the Magic Council and the Wizard Saints since Siegrain, or Jellal as he was revealed to be. Unfortunately, this left Adrian completely ignorant of much more deeper social interactions. Sure he has friends but right now he had no freaking idea what to do with Wendy being so close to him. So far just staying still and letting the Sky Dragon Slayer do what she pleased was working for now.

The moment was ruined when the whole Woodsea shook violently and the black light intensified. The ground broke apart like an eggshell. A giant mechanical arm aged by the fangs of time broke from the earth. The plateau collapsed followed by Wendy screaming when the ground ceased to be at beneath her feet.

Her cries were cut off when Adrian jumped down and wrapped an arm under her waist. His free left arm withdrew the **Ten Commandments** pouring his magic into the blade to make it glow.

 **"Form 5: Stormbreaker."**

The buster swird shrank in form while the handle lengthened. In a flash of light Adrian held a dark wood handle with a black iron pommel. Unlike the previous forms, the newly shown commandment turned the blade into a grey steel axe lined in blue frost at the edge and a head of a shining hammer shimmering with electricity.

Adrian took a firm hold of the axe-hammer and lunged it forward. Instantly their fall reversed into flight. Stormbreaker, the commandment of the axe-hammer, was once the most versatile of the **Ten Commandments** from its control over ice and lightning, but the more precious ability of Stormbreaker was to be able to take flight to the skies with a simple thrust of the weapon. Noticing that she wasn't falling anymore, Wendy gripped onto Adrian like a lifeline, and yet again making her blush in embarrassment of being so close.

But the blush in cheeks flushed away to pale dread when they locked eyes on the massive war machine on six legs with the main body carrying an entire landmass of the Woodsea. It was a city in fact of the ancient civilization that lived here long ago. The black light receded into the tall tower jutting out like a horn. When one leg lifted and took a step it was enough to create an earthquake.

Adrian was visibly tense by just the sheer scale of the true form of Nirvana. The mass itself would topple cities by stepping through them. Not just magic guilds, but the whole continent would fall to the war machine. And if his hunch was right, the giant hole at the side of the main body wasn't there for show.

 _'If that thing can actually fire, the blast would be as devastating as Etherion!'_ Thought Adrian in alarm.

Letting out an annoyed grunt Adrian increased the speed of their flight towards the 'mouth' of Nirvana. His eyes darted for his allies and hoped to his father that they weren't dead. His prayers were answered in a very... bizarre way.

In the form of the roar of the son of Igneel. Adrian's eyes stared at the literal dust cloud that was Natsu leading the charge up one of the legs followed closely by Lucy, Happy, Gray, Siri, Lyon, and Sherria. The sheer willpower and spirit from Natsu made Adrian pause in admiration of the prince of Fire Dragons. It was like fear was some stranger to him, a sentiment shared by his guild mates from Fairy Tail and infectious to those around them.

"We've got to help them." Wendy declared with a bit more steel in her voice.

Adrian couldn't help but smile at Wendy's lifted spirits. She knew the odds seemed impossible, yet her peers were willing to endure the pain for victory. A sigh escaped his lips, regretting having doubts of the growing dread of Nirvana. In the end, Fairy Tail never surrenders.

Lightning flashed off the hammer of Stormbreaker as Adrian rallied to the call of Salamander. Strangely, Adrian usual calm composure was buckling from the rush of his beating heart of the coming battle. It wasn't in fear or excitement, but rather an almost alien feeling the Inquisitor felt as though electricity charged his veins. The only way Adrian could put it was that he was fired up. And the best thing was there was no Carla to piss him off.

Speaking of said cat that was trying to catch up to them but failing. Her outrage was music to Adrian's ears.

With the Fairy Tail mages running the leg, their progress was impeded when the leg started moving. Gray was forced to witness their strongest fighters crumble to the ground with Natsu holding in his stomach and the Demon Slayers writhing in pain. For Siri, she was getting off on it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Gray.

"I'm sorry *hurk* can't help it." Whimpered Natsu. "This thing keeps moving from one place to another."

"Don't think of it as a vehicle." Suggested Gray.

"Easy for you to say." Lucy growled through gritted teeth, paralyzed by her cramps.

"Dammit!" Cursed Gray. "C'mon Lyon let's finish this - what the fuck!?"

Glancing to his childhood friend, Gray dropped his jaw when he saw Lyon clutching his head in agony. Veins bulged painfully on his forehead the more Nirvana moved. Sherria was trying her best to help the God Slayer's migraine but whimpered when she was nothing but useless.

"Sorry Gray," Lyon panted, "but it seems God Slayers like myself can't stand vehicles either. Damn, this is the worst fucking headache."

"You too Lyon!?" Exclaimed Gray, clutching his hair in frustration. "What is it with you slayers and vehicles?"

 _'On second thought, why am I not suffering from vehicle motion?'_ Thought Gray. _'This all so damn troublesome. At least I'm glad I'm the only Demon Slayer here who doesn't have cramps. I hope not."_

Natsu tried to push through the motion sickness and made it a few more steps only to slide off the mechanical arm. Happy soared down to catch his partner as the Dragon Slayer cried in his descent. At the same time, his eyes gritted his teeth in a bit of fury. He is a Dragon Slayer; he shouldn't be brought down from something like this. Dragon magic was flowing through his veins. The very world was his calling, not his weakness. Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, wouldn't fall like this, not when the sky is his very domain.

Natsu's power raged came to his call. Scales of crimson donned his neck, arms, brows, and cheeks replaced his human flesh. Red flames swirled around him till it concentrated on his back to form a pair of draconic wings and a tail of pure flame. Instincts guided Natsu to stretch out the magically manifested limbs to unfold and lifted him to the sky.

It was Happy's turn to retreat as Natsu suddenly rose high into the air like a rocket. The others simply stared in awe at the dragon in human form thriving in its domain in the sky. Slitted onyx eyes locked on to the top of the tower where his enemies awaited their destruction by a dragon's wrath.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. Sorry it took a while. As of now, I officially have a job to work for the summer on some days of the week, so it is understandable that my schedule isn't as open as it should.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	29. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 29: Revenge

On the tower of Nirvana stood the remaining of the Oracion Seis, Brain and Cobra. Golden magic circles surrounded them with a main console in the center to control Nirvana directly. Cobra stayed silent using his hearing to scout out the moving city. A scowl marked his face hearing the thoughts of the light mages.

"Those insects still think they can stop us." Cobra sneered.

"Let them come, Cobra," Brain said, "and they'll be squashed like bugs."

Cobra looked over the horizon and cringed as he saw as streak of a shadow fly through the night raining hell on the Dark Guilds in the forest. Due to his hearing, he could hear the screams of agony and pleas for mercy. Most horrifyingly, Cobra could hear the sick soul that was the monster bringing ruthless justice.

"They are beating our subordinates' asses." Cobra noted.

"It's no matter." Brain brushed off. "With Nirvana under our control, we will no need of an army."

Cobra smirked. "Damn right. Ain't nothing gonna stop us now."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, BUT IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!"

Brain and Cobra darted their eyes to the direction of the voice that came from the sky. At first, their expressions were impassive and borderline bored despite knowing it was the powerful Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. The bravado in his voice was easy enough to identify the hothead, and they were confident, or rather arrogant, that they can deal with Natsu. What made their eyes widen was that they did not expect Natsu to come flying down with his own wings made of raging crimson fire.

It was split second of surprise, but it was enough time for the speed that Natsu was soaring down was fast enough to land a powerful haymaker to Brain's face with his guard down. Cobra's jaw hinged loosely in shock that his master was dealt a blow by a fly no less that he just barely snapped but to focus to counter Natsu's follow up of a sweeping kick via hearing the Dragon Slayer's thoughts of his attack pattern.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Cobra already heard the thoughts of using the fire-breath before Natsu even spoke the words, but Cobra was not expecting was the spread the roar was covering that encompassed his full reach of dodging out the way. In his quick thinking, Cobra instead leaped off over the edge of the platform only having one hand as leverage to keep himself from falling and letting the ferocious flames so pass over his head.

 _'I can't believe it.'_ Cobra ranted in his head. _'This fly's so stupid he doesn't realize how destructive his spells are.'_

"Cubelios!" Cobra roared.

His best friend the winged serpent swooped down below Cobra who landed on top of the flying snake, and the pair ascended into the air to meet the new dragon that has invaded their skies. His usual smirk was plastered on Cobra's face as he stood on his flying mount that gave the flying son of Igneel a hateful hiss.

"Color me surprised." Cobra sneered. "You've got your own wings. Suits a little fly like you. Too bad I'm going to clip them off your back."

Natsu smirked. "You're welcome to try."

The ease of which his wings flapped and the way he twisted through the air belied a long time of experience, or that is what Cobra thought. The only he knew that Natsu wasn't flying from experience was that he couldn't hear any thoughts that revealed his flight pattern. Natsu's flight was guided entirely on instinct, and it baffled the dark mage.

Cobra settled a hand on Cubelios to keep a stable grip as the giant snake swerved out the way of a flaming blur that was Natsu trying to punch him with an **Iron Fist.** If it wasn't the fact that Natsu was so telegraphed in his attacks that he was basically mentally shouting them, Cobra would not be able to dodge out the way of the Fire Dragon Slayer's attacks. They were simply so much faster now that he had his own capability of flight.

 _'He's nothing but crazy made manifest.'_ Cobra concluded internally.

For ever since clashing with Natsu, that was the best that the member of the Oracion Seis can deduce about Natsu. He wasn't just crazy; he's practically made of the stuff. Nothing about him made any sense. It was pissing him off more and more.

"You're just all kinds of crazy, it's annoying." Cobra said with a frown. "And why aren't you stopping my master? He is the one controlling Nirvana after all."

As soon as he uttered those words, that idiotic anger turned into something a lot more ferocious. When Cobra heard Natsu's thoughts at that point, he was taken back by the unrelenting fury. There was literally no words to describe the raw emotion that he was hearing, and all he can discern was the words of 'Lucy' and 'pay'. Cobra will never admit it, but the new fury that etched on the Dragon Slayer's face made a chill run down his spine. The way Natsu's pupils dilated into slits burning crimson, the smoke billowing from his mouth, and sheer heat from the fire wings, Cobra for a moment thought he was being looked down upon by a dragon who had beef with him.

"I really should not fight you, but," Growled Natsu, his fingers digging into his palms, "you are the one who hurt Lucy. So despite that, I am not going to let anything stop me until I pummel you into the ground, every bone in your body is broken, and all that you'll feel is unrelenting pain. Fitting punishment for hurting my mate. And besides, I have faith that my friends will beat Brain anyway without me, leaving you to myself."

Cobra scoffed. "Then I'll make this quick with your corpse on the ground."

Cobra's magic that was hidden within him started to surge forward to the surface. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to reveal his trump card, but he had to realize the actual danger of those who possess slayer magic. They were basically incarnations of the highest echelons of beings unmatched by any other magic and even control the very world. Natsu Dragneel has proven himself to be an exceptional danger among the rest, so he couldn't handle to hold back. And what better way to fight a dragon then another dragon?

His arms bulged till the sleeves ripped, revealing purple scales and fingers ending with sharp white talons. A dark red and purple miasma was secreted from the new dragon features, and with it a putrid scent in the air that almost made Natsu gag. He knew himself from that very smell it was some sort of poison, but his mind was on overdrive when Natsu noticed how much more dragon-like Cobra was becoming.

"Now you face with the Poison Dragon Slayer." Roared Cobra, leaping from Cubelios with greater speed.

"Wha-" Natsu was not able to finish the word before Cobra's fist, coated in the magical toxins, smashed into his right cheek in a hook. The impact itself was not necessarily painful as it knocked Natsu back, but it carried a numbing effect as soon as it had contact with his skin. The hook was followed up with a sweeping right kick that definitely delivered more pain to Natsu and was sent hurling into a nearby building.

Cubelios flew under Cobra for give him lift in the air, but no sooner did he do so that Natsu flew out of the dust cloud created from the destroyed building. Cobra heard it, but unfortunately he could not react fast enough to counter it and his face was subjected to harsh haymaker. But instead of a regular fist of a human, Natsu's hands became crimson red scales with black claws replacing his fingernails. His face was not spared as well such as the hairs of his brows now sporting scales and a pair of flaming horns grew from his forehead.

"Let me remind you." Natsu snarled, his left hand snapping up to Cobra's arm in a blur. "I am going to make you **pay.** "

His right fist, coated in crimson flames, smashed into Cobra's face repeatedl and created miniature shockwaves from the force of the punches themselves. His nose was the first to go, crooked as it broke with blood pouring from the nostrils, then one his eyes receiving a nasty bruise and leaving him with only one eye open. Cubelios tried to save him, but Natsu didn't even spare a glance to the humongous flying servant and gave it a quick backhand before proceeding to beat on Cobra. Eventually, the now revealed Poison Dragon Slayer had a moment of endurance and barely managed to catch Natsu's right fist, if only for a little while as Natsu's strength in his Dragonforce form was off the charts.

"Let go of me!" Growled Cobra. **"Poison Dragon's Roar!"**

A cloud of poison shot out of Cobra's mouth and hit Natsu at point-blank range. Strangely, Natsu didn't even make a sound of being hurt, much less a some kind of response to the dragon poison. In fact, Cobra wasn't even hear Natsu's thoughts anymore. That left him off guard to a devastating knee lodged into his gut. The cloud of poison that originally masked Natsu away from view was burning away like a gasoline from the flames of Natsu's wings.

"How-" Cobra gagged, pausing to cough blood, "How can I not hear your thoughts anymore? What the fuck kind of monster?!"

"It's simple." Natsu said, his voice sending chills down Cobra's spine. "I'm angry. So angry that I can't think straight because you were the one who hurt my mate. Made her suffer agony from your poison. For that, I am not going to stop until you are buried into the ground."

After those words were said, Cobra fully realized just what he was facing. This was no human. Humans did not project this much primal hatred or savagery. People did not have such a cold expression that didn't show any outward malice, yet was colder than the peak of winter. He wasn't facing a human at all, but a dragon in disguise.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He heard it coming, but it was impossible for the second generation Dragon Slayer to even dodge it. It was coming so fast that the words were slower than the blur that was Natsu's fist burying in his face and sending him rocketing off into the distance. Cobra felt agony spike through his entire body every time his body crashed through ancient stone of the long-forgotten city in ruins.

Nastu unfortunately did not know the meaning of holding back, which meant no rest for his enemies. In a blink of an eye, he was upon Cobra, eyes bleeding red that made for a frightening appearance on the Dragon Slayer. Actually, demi-human fit Natsu's description better because there was no possible way he was purely human at all. That train of thought crashed as Cobra introduced to a world of pain burying his fist into Cobra's chest.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"**

Natsu's foot struck Cobra's chin with a loud crack like a cannon, sending Cobra yet again into the air. Cubelios this time saved his life by catching him onto her back. Just in time for Cobra to see the terrifying sight of a gigantic fireball rolling passed where he once was, leaving even stone scorched to ashes. It went on through the city till it finally exploded, but not without leaving a huge smoking crater that can be visible from any distance. The destructive power gave everyone on the battlefield to pause at the sight of it.

"Wh-What the fuck are you!?" Exclaimed Cobra, fear dripping into his voice. "You can't be human. None of this makes sense. I am the newer generation of Dragon Slayer. Y-You should be weaker than me!"

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" The voice of Natsu came from behind him.

Cobra swiped his arm around on instinct to hit the _monster._ His fist was stopped by Natsu placing his wrist in the way like an iron wall. The poison would've infected him on skin contact regardless, but Natsu entire arm was ignited in a crimson flame that burned the poison away.

 **"Fire Dragon's-"**

In the middle of Natsu's chant, a new flaming appendage added itself upon his body. From just below his tailbone, the red fires grew out and lengthened into a tail of reptilian anatomy.

 **"-Tail!"**

In a quick spin, the tail struck both Cobra and Cubelios with a mighty crack. While Cubelios was left to crash into the ground, Cobra wasn't so lucky as he was still the object of Natsu's wrath to reap vengeance upon. Before free fall could take hold on the Poison Dragon Slayer, a clawed hand gripped his face and he felt the G-forces accelerate as Natsu was making a dive to the ground. At the last second, Natsu unfolded his wings, making him glide only centimeters from the ground. Unfortunately for Cobra, his face was shoved to the ground to basically eat it as Natsu flew at high speeds.

At one point in Cobra's demolishment by the son of Igneel, Natsu pulled up his left hand towards his right that held his face. Despite the constant pain, Cobra managed to widen his eyes as he felt a rising heat from Natsu's palms. Forget him being a dragon, he's a devil too.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Cobra didn't even let out a scream as he was engulfed in a point-blank blast of crimson fire. The coming explosion created a mushroom cloud that encompassed a fourth of the entire city, and left a numerous buildings around them to burn in crimson fire. The smoke cleared instantly from the beat of Natsu's wings, revealing Cobra in a charred crater. His body was littered with burns but he was still alive. It was enough for Natsu to leave the Poison Dragon Slayer as he was.

Natsu was about to turn until he swayed his head to the side to avoid the fangs of the serpent Cubelios. In return, Natsu's left hand snapped up to grip the base of the snake's head and he brought his right elbow above it to smash down on Cubelios' back. The serpent went limp in Natsu's grip and he let it down.

"Good riddance." Natsu said, as he started to levitate away from the scene.

The spike in magical power brought back Natsu's battle instincts into action. His flaming tail whipped up behind him and smacked away a **Dark Rondo** courtesy of Brain himself. For the entire time, the mastermind of the Oracion Seis had been watching the spectacle of Natsu's power in his Dragonforce and how easily beaten Cobra was against such power of immense magnitude. He needed to have this one for power such as that to overcome any obstacle belongs to him.

"Absolutely splendid." Brain said as he walked out of the shadows. "Truly, the power of an artificial Dragon Slayer pales in comparison to the real deal."

Natsu was not one for words and instantly charged his enemy to prevent whatever scheme that will cause the loss of life. His form was like a blazing star of red with a fist cocked back coated in roaring flames. Brain had the inclination to widen his eyes in a bit of fright from the speed and erect a barrier to protect himself. It was credit to Brain's power and magic that it held as long as it did against the destructive power of the Fire Dragon Slayer before it shattered like glass and the last of the force from Natsu's punch sent the dark mage skidding back. Despite all that, his smile did not disappear but only widen.

"Yes, yes, such grand power." Brain praised, the personality of Zero leaking through from the weakened seal. "That is the true might of dragons. You will make an excellent new puppet in my ranks."

"He is mine, bastard!"

Brain didn't have time to turn his head in the right direction before a kick covered in golden flames struck him in the face with enough strength to lift him off his feet and send him crashing into a nearby building. Now in place of Brain was Lucy Heartfilia the Fire Demon Slayer in her full glory of golden flames dancing around her with Happy holding her back to keep her levitated in the air. Her red demon marks have spread all the way up her arm to the right side of her cheek.

"He already belongs to me." Lucy claimed, glancing to her mate.

A dark chuckle drew their attention back to Brain, who was getting up from the rubble. "Ah yes, the Fire Demon Slayer. You are just as magnificent as Natsu Dragneel, and what fortune has come before me that the both of you are standing right there for the taking!"

Once those words were said, a spike of magic from the central tower piqued the mages' attention. From the peak, dark light gathered till it shot out into two tendrils that soared and slithered with intent for their aim were the mated fire Nirvana is under Brain's direct control, it also gave him the capability to effectively use it to turn specific targets of his choosing. Natsu and Lucy tensed in preparation, but Gray and Jura were having none of that sort of having their allies turned against them.

 **"Ice Make: Lance."**

 **"Iron Rock Wall."**

While arches of highly condensed rock protected the fire slayers from the magic of Nirvana, Gray's demonic ice shot it away into harmless particles till there was nothing left. Brain could only grit his teeth in annoyance and prepared to summon Nirvana again until an ice blast from Gray stopped him, followed by a slab of hardened rock striking his chin, making the elderly dark mage stagger back from the pain.

"Unfortunately for you, we are not inclined to have our friends turn to different sides." Jura stated, going into his usual stance with two his fingers pointed.

Brain could only ask himself this one question seeing the situation becoming worse by the second. How could his plans be foiled by some light mages so quickly?

* * *

 **I seriously have no excuse for this. I just have way too many stories and I have college life on top of that. So please, check out my other works because likely this will not be updated until a month or so because of high demands of other stories.**

 **At some point, I was tempted to use the magic of Nirvana to change Natsu and Lucy, but that would have been difficult with whatever else I had in mind. That also brings up the question of what would have happened if Brain was given the chance to use Nirvana on Natsu? In my opinion, we would have been introduced to END right there, and it could have evolved into an early NaLu.**

 **Up next is Chapter 30.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	30. The Oracion Seis Defeated

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

Chapter 30: The Oracion Seis Defeated

 **"Iron Rock Wall."**

 _'Dammit!'_ Brain didn't have the time shout a curse as rock as hard as steel rose in pillars to strike him in the sides and chin. Each blow felt carried the force to punch through a building, and only Brain's endurance kept him in the fight. The last pillar of rock struck him in the chest hard enough to lift him off his feet.

 **"Ice Demon's-"**

Brain couldn't right himself in time while midair. His eyes can only look at the growing source of magic to find the ice wizard at the ready. He had long ago forgone his upper clothes, and black skin had spread to cover the right half of Gray's body. Milliseconds passed as Brain's mind analyzed the magic surging into Gray's maw till his eyes widened at the impossibility. Another Demon Slayer!?

 **"-Rage!"**

A torrent blizzard of purple ice breathed out of Gray's mouth and made a direct hit onto Brain's back. The leader of the Oracion Seis gagged in pain from the blow, but it was far worse than what he showed. The magic forcing itself upon him was so dreadfully cold that no part of him was free from it. It was more than just physical damage or his body freezing from the magical cold. The ice was encroaching upon his very soul.

Brain next felt his bones rattle and his skin bruise as he tumbled across the ground. He endured through the pain and lashed out his foot to gravity to anchor him down. His leg sent pain up through his body as it rubbed harshly on the rough ground. Ahead of him closed in the Fire Demon Slayer, Lucy, flames dancing at her feet with the Exceed Happy holding her up from the ground. He smirked seeing the inevitable futility at the forward charge and raised his staff to properly counter.

 **"Ice God's Ymir War Wolf."**

Too late did Brain hear the call of a spell to react that blood-drawn pain laced his right arm. He looked down to see a wolf made of black ice with its jaws locked on his arm hard enough to draw blood. Above on the rooftops was Lyon, his hand extended producing a black mist, smirking down at the dark mage.

The construct of ice tried yanking back the arm to bring Brain to the ground. However, Brain's raw strength was nothing to laugh at and with a good thrust overpowered the wolf's strength to shatter against the ground. His victory was short-lived since in that time Lucy was already in front of him.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer Fist."**

A fist of bright golden flames surged forward at sonic speeds to plant straight into Brain's chest in an upward arc. The burns were more terrible than the encroaching cold from the Ice Demon Slayer. A few ribs broke from the strength of the blow and blood was forcefully coughed out. Yet, again his feet lifted off the floor to fly in the air. It was only a second of reprieve between the blow and Brain already trying to reorient himself. His frustration grew to an erupting point when all he could see was Natsu right above him with a fist cocked back.

"Are you fucking-" Brain could not get the time to finish a swear over this ridiculous situation he has landed himself in.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

The first of dragon fire planted below Brain's rib cage and rattled his stomach underneath it. Much needed air was forced out of his lungs from both the blow and the impact of crashing down back to earth. But all the pain did not break Brain's thoughts as they were in a muddle over the absolute stupidity of all this. He just couldn't believe that there were three lost magics in the same place. Demon Slayer, Dragon Slayer, and even God Slayer right here in front of him. The odds were simply unfathomable of such a grouping of unique magics.

Any other situation and Brain would have been elated at such powerful magics, but that is lowered by the fact he was the sole target of the slayers' attack. This was bad for the dark mage. The combined onslaught from slayers' of impressive magnitude was waning on his strength and endurance. It won't be long before he is actually defeated and then Midnight is left to be the only link to keep _him_ from arising.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon."**

Pain brought Brain back to reality as Natsu smashed down a flaming heel right on top of the dark mage. He definitely felt his ribs crack at that moment, and spittle flew from his mouth as breath was forced out of his lungs. The damage was too much that his vision started to darken around him. No, he can't now, and not because of these _insects_.

"AWAY WITH YOU!" Brain roared, the rush of adrenaline provided from his rage to quickly summon his magic. **"Dark Capricio Scream."**

Brain's most devastating blast fired from his cane, a green laser surrounded in a spiral of flame. Natsu ascended in the air with the help of his flaming wings. The Dragon Slayer locked his eyes with his mate below him and a silent plan was agreed between them. They soared down together winding around the blast to get in close with Brain. The blast itself hid away their approach and it was too late to realize the danger till their fists were right in front of his face.

 **"Fire Demon's Killer-"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron-"**

 **"-FIST!"**

Both fists of fire impacted Brain's face with a bang and sending him crashing into a stone building to then crumble on top of him to trap him in rubble. Their attack left a black bruise over most of Brain's face and his nose was set a painful angle to the right with the nostrils bleeding. His eyes were blank, indicating he was finally unconscious. With his fall, one of the marks on Brain's face disappeared, the very same effect that has happened to the defeat of the other Oracion Seis. There was only one mark left being Midnight as Hoteye had already been defeated by the top dark magician.

"That's an impressive combo you two have." Jura complimented the fire-style slayers.

Natsu smiled cheekily. "We are just natural ass-kickers."

"So all that leaves is the one named Midnight." Gray noted. "This fight is as good as ours."

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves." Jura said, his voice akin to thunder to grab everyone's attention. "There is still the matter of stopping Nirvana. Don't you notice how it is still moving even after putting down Brain?"

"Yeah, that is strange." Lyon agreed while forcing wincing from the throbbing headaches of standing the city-sized contraption. "Some of us will have to split off to investigate Nirvana and stop it permanently."

"I'll gl wreck this torture fest!" Natsu cried suddenly, soaring off in a random direction, followed soon by dust clouds as the Dragon Slayer began destroying indiscriminately.

"Goddammit Natsu!" Lucy huffed. "Happy, let's go make sure Natsu doesn't cause too much damage."

"It's not like you're any better." Happy muttered with a sweatdrop.

"What was that?!" Snarled Lucy, her eyes flashing pink.

"I mean aye, sir." Cried Happy.

The Exceed's wings gave magically-enhanced beats to chase after Natsu lest Lucy decides to make an exotic soup out of him.

* * *

(Erza and Jellal)

"Gah!" Cried Erza as she was knocked away by some unseen force that acted just inches before her blade struck Midnight.

The steel of said blade that was once in in Erza's hands shriveled and twisted in the air around Midnight till it spontaneously shattered. Erza grit her teeth in defiance at the odds stacking upon her. Ever since hearing that Jellal was here and alive, she sprinted through the forest hoping to find him, and when Nirvana was awakened it was a homing beacon for her. At the location of the pillar of dark light was where Erza found Jellal, but she wasn't prepared for what expected her.

She expected the same heartless monster that almost killed Simon. The Jellal she met that opened Nirvana can be considered an entirely different person. No, it was more that the original Jellal she knew as a child had returned. His memories of the atrocities that he caused were gone, but he cried at the mention he hurt his friends.

It proved more he was the child hero Erza looked up to when he put up a destruction seal on Nirvana connected to himself, destroying it and him along with it. Erza in a fit of rage at the man that hurt her friends and desperation save the man that was still her friend tried to dismay Jellal from doing it, but it was too late. He would have been gone if it weren't for interference of Brain who tore down the destruction seal and took Nirvana for himself.

While Jellal was unconcious from the strain of the magic seal put on him, Erza held onto him to save his life as everything crumbled around them. Next thing she knew, Erza's left hand was gripped onto the edge of Nirvana while her left held onto Jellal. She lifted them both up to 'ground' level and find themselves in the ancient city of the Nirvits. A short while later Jellal received consciousness but was considerably weaker.

Then trouble started when they encountered the most dangerous of the Oracion Seis, Midnight. Jellal started the initial attack, but every powerful blast he sent was somehow swerved around Midnight. The dark mage only needed to sweep his hand to the side to take out Jellal. It was a shock to Erza, even considering Jellal was in a weakened state.

It fell to the Queen of Fairies to take down the dark mage, but none of her attacks were met with success. The metal of her own armor even twisted and mended to snare Erza, thus forcing her to Requip into a new set of armor. Though the first exchange went poorly, it gave Erza the crucial information that Midnight's specialty was Reflector Magic. She then tested using her **Heaven's Wheel** armor to send a barrage of swords. They were all reflected right back at her and her own armor twisted around her like last time. Erza in her struggle at least managed to throw her sword at Midnight's head while his magic was controlling her armor. That proved that the dark mage could not in fact use offense and defense simultaneously.

She was going to switch to a more flexible armor to counter Midnight's distortion until he instead chose to torture Erza in a twister of distorted space trying to rip her apart. She felt the steel of her scattered blades shatter and claw into every part of her. The shrill scream of agony that left her lips could not be held back from the pain that Midnight licked at.

There was a definite bang of magically-enhanced fist impacting a jaw followed by the sweet release of the torment that inflicted Erza. She forced herself from rest to see what was the cause of Midnight's interruption. Standing in the dark mage's place was Siri, the Sky Demon Slayer, perched while looking blankly at a now newly destroyed building. It was not a mystery to figure out in that rubble was where Midnight was buried under.

"You know, I do get the turn on getting delicious from people like the next guy, but," Siri commented, "you're just meh. I'd rather have a more hands on approach."

Siri made several evasive blackflips as the rubble exploded outward from distorted space. Out from the dust cloud trudged Midnight with a look of pure hatred on his face bruised up from the punch.

"I'm going to make you pay, you bitch!" Growled Midnight.

"Fu-fu-fu." Siri chuckled at the heated words from the dark mage. "Miss me with that goth shit."

Siri's taunt served to fuel Midnight's anger and he lashed more offensively, tearing the land apart. Yet, no matter how much he unleashed Siri new exactly how to dodge it perfectly all with a smile on her face. Erza watched this display of agility from the Demon Slayer with surprise, and it was clear to Titania that Siri was much stronger than the last time they fought.

"I mean really" Siri continued, her body going horizontal to avoid two slashes of distorted space. "Lipstick and nail polish? I get being goth, but that just makes you look more gay. Unless you _are_ actually gay."

Veins bulged visibly all over Midnight's forehead and his teeth were gritted so hard that anymore force can crack a few molars from accident. Not that Midnight cared at all. His already meager reasoning was all gone at the end of Siri's taunt. Pure rage dictated all of his effort by abandoning all notions of defense to completely obliterate the Demon Slayer.

That's when Erza saw the underlying plan in all of this. In his rampage after Siri, Midnight had completely forgotten about her and Jellal. Forcing through the pain that still throbbed through her body, Erza stood back up on her feet. She blurred the distance between herself and Midnight with the latter's back turned. It was only the glow of her Requip summoning a sword to her hand that alerted Midnight to the incoming threat, but it was already too late. He couldn't bring up his defenses before Erza dealt a clean slash with her sword down Midnight's back.

 _'My only prayer is to finally sleep in peace.'_ Thought Midnight, letting out one last gag of pain before falling face first into the ground unconscious.

With that, all of the Oracion Seis had been defeated. Erza turned her attention back to Siri with a blank stare. They were once enemies on the battlefield when Phantom Lord destroyed the original guild hall of Fairy Tail. In all honesty, Erza had her guard around the Demon Slayer half-expecting to be attacked. She could never forget the cruelty and sadism Siri displayed that day.

"You planned that I would attack him while he was distracted, didn't you?" Erza said with a neutral tone.

Siri shrugged. "Eh, more or less. Didn't really care about him since all he did was just stand there. Prefer my enemies to struggle by throwing a punch or something like that."

Another thing that Erza disliked about the Demon Slayer. Ever since the beginning of the mission, Siri was so nonchalant on everything and never put up an air of caution. It bothered Erza how someone can be so carefree in a crisis such as this. Then again, Siri has said that she herself isn't right in the head.

A grunt of pain from Jellal caught Erza's attention, and her eyes widened seeing how bad his injuries were as he clutched his chest in pain. She cursed herself in her negligence of Jellal's state because of her sole focus on stopping Nirvana. He needed to be healed soon.

"Erza!" Cried a high-pitched voice.

Titania looked up the sky to find Wendy and Adrian softly descending from the air to land in front of them, aided by a magical axe-hammer that the latter was holding over his head. As soon as they landed, Wendy ran up to Jellal and started to heal his injuries.

"It's good to see you here, Adrian." Erza greeted.

Adrian nodded before turning to Jellal with a blank expression. "Jellal Fernandez I presume. You have a whole lot to answer for."

"... Apparently." Jellal answered solemnly while Wendy gave a Adrian a worried look.

"But," Adrian pointed out, "I am willing to _ignore_ that seeing as we have a common enemy, and the fact that I owe you for helping Wendy long ago, even if you don't remember it."

"I thank you then." Jellal said.

"Now that all of the Oracion Seis is done for all we have to do is-" Adrian was interrupted when a giant explosion came from the center of the ancient city.

* * *

(Earlier)

Eventually, the light mages consisting of Jura, Lyon, and Sherry caught up to Natsu and Lucy to the central tower of Nirvana. When they arrived, they saw Lucy looking blankly at the scene in front of her. Following her line of sight, they understood why.

Natsu was in the middle of a fight... with a talking staff. The very same staff that Brain used to cast his magic and shouting something along the lines of his grandmother being a great redwood or something like that. Even when Natsu had the supreme advantage of arms and fire magic, he somehow blundered the fight to make it more even. While Natsu would grab on the staff to hit it against the ground, the staff would escape to get good whacks in on Natsu's head.

"Is this really the same Salamander?" Lyon deadpanned, a sweatdrop going down the back of his head.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be my Natsu if he wasn't so stupid at times like these." Lucy said.

The awkward atmosphere was broken for Jura when he suddenly sensed danger the likes that made his instincts scream. It was a vile sorcery familiar to Brain, yet far more darker than he could imagine. He moved in position and summoned up an Iron Rock Wall in time as the wall outside exploded. A Capricio blast twice the size that Brain could summon smashed into the Iron Rock Wall. Unlike before, the Iron Rock Wall crumbled before the blast and an explosion level down everyone in the room who were unprepared for it.

"I cannot believe Brain and the Oracion Seis actually fell to such insects." Spoke a voice very similar to Brain, but dripping with bloodlust.

The light mages were felled on the floor from the recent blast, but the more enduring fighters struggled to lift their heads. Those included Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. Jura, Sherry, and Lyon were unfortunately out of the battle. Raising their heads, the still conscious mages saw a man of white skin and hair with blood red eyes and wearing a green military coat.

"M-Master Zero!" Cried the staff, bowing before the new dark mage. "I-It is wonderful for you to r-return."

 _'M-Master, as in the master of the Oracion Seis!?'_ Thought Lucy in a panic.

A cruel grin stretched the identified Zero's face. "And what wonder it is. My body is brimming with power waiting to destroy whatever I see fit. Starting with the one that damaged this body earlier."

Lifting a finger, Zero fired a massive Capricio to finish off the unconscious Jura. At the last second, Gray forced himself to his feet and stopped the blast with a wall of demonic ice. Even so, it took effort for Gray to hold back the blast as cracks appeared on the mystical ice.

"You coward!" Growled Gray. "You would attack a man who can't defend himself!"

"Whether it move or not does not matter to me!" Zero claimed, his smile turning insane. "What matters is that everything turns to dust!"

With that shout, Gray's ice wall shattered and left him at the mercy at the Capricio blast that sent him into a wall. Natsu and Lucy together took the next attack hammering down fists of fire. Zero blocked it with a singe hand that produced a magic circle, and the clashing forces created shockwaves. His eyes widened in surprise finding his feet sliding back from the power of both the Dragon and Demon Slayer pair.

"How interesting." Zero commented.

He added more power into his magic to blow them away, but it ended in a stalemate with both sides blasting off each other. Zero managed to stay on his feet in pure strength while the fire-style slayers did a few flips off the ground to right themselves on their feet.

"As interesting as you two are, there are grander things awaiting for me." Zero said.

His hand raised up to the air and fired a Capricio into the ceiling. The effect was instant as the entire tower that held the controls fell on top of the light mages. As darkness took them and the rocks forced them to the ground, all they could hear was Zero's mad cackling.

* * *

 **Like I said, updates on this story tend to be very long. This is more of a comfort fic for me to write when I have writer's block for my other, more popular stories. But I am still writing this so don't worry.**

 **I am thinking of adding Ruby Rose as a Dark God Slayer in the story. If you have read any of my other works, you'll understand Ruby from RWBY is one of my favorite characters.**

 **Maybe even a new fanfic of a Dark Light Dragon God Slayer featuring Ruby. I don't know. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Up next is Chapter 31.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	31. Longinus

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

 **Chapter 31: Longinus**

Natsu hated rocks. As stupid as it sounds, he needed to bring his anger towards something and that was the rocks piled all around him. Sure, they were nice to walk on the floor, but not when they pile around him. Not to mention it was pitch black to see for Natsu, and he could only see the blonde locks of his mate Lucy and his the blue fur of his pal Happy. When Zero had blasted the top of the chamber, the Dragon Slayer reacted more on instinct pulling Happy and Lucy under him while shielding them from the falling rubble of the tower. It wasn't the first time a whole building fell on him, but it was still damn annoying feeling pointy rocks everywhere. Also, he may or may not have forgotten Gray in the whole fiasco of the tower dropping on him. Meh, the ice user's probably fine.

"Natsu..." Happy coughed, his voice meek. "It's so dark. I-I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Happy, I'm still here and I'll keep you both alive." Natsu promised, hugging his pal closer to his body and further away from the rubble that surrounded him.

"Fuck, he just had to drop an entire tower on us." Lucy groaned, trying to pick herself up.

Her strength unfortunately was not enough to free herself from the sheer amount of rubble above her. Unless Lucy wanted to unleash her magic, they were trapped in the rubble. Worse, it was getting hard to breath with the dwindling amount of air. There were already black spots at the corners of the fire-style slayers vision, and Happy eyes drooped as he was slipping closer to unconsciousness.

"Damn." Natsu cursed. "Hey Gray, you dead over there? If you are, just stay silent."

"Yeah, I'm alive you stupid pyro." Barked Gray, whose voice was heard thanks to Natsu's enhanced hearing.

"Can you blast your way out cause we are all kind of stuck here?" Natsu yelled back, his breathing becoming more haggard due to the dwindling amount of air available.

"I think so." Gray answered.

Even through the hills of rubble the mages were buried under, Natsu could feel the temperatures dropping to freezing. The next few seconds later, there was a bright flash coming through the small cracks between the pieces of rubble. Frost followed next before an explosion of cold from ice figures growing out of everywhere. The rubble was broken as a giant Ice Geyser erupted in its place with the mages above. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy breathed the open air greedily now that they were released from their tomb.

Only a second later did the three realize they were barreling towards the ground below. A smirk came to Natsu's lips as he held Happy and Lucy close to his body and from his back erupted his wings of fire yet again. Their descent soon slowed down to safe levels till they were levitating in midair. Once seeing they were no longer endanger, Happy took upon himself to go onto Lucy's back and provide her flight.

"Wow Natsu, you have new wings." Happy praised as he stared at the new fiery appendages. "Guess I don't have to carry your lazy butt in the air anymore."

"You just notice them now!?" Exclaimed Natsu. "How did you not see them?! These things are freaking awesome!"

"I was too busy carrying Lucy around." Happy excused. "She has to lose some weight since she's so heavy."

"I am not fat, you fucking cat!" Cursed Lucy, holding her breasts underneath to extenuate their size. "Besides, if I am heavy it's because of these big puppies. They are a sign of beauty blessed by the heavens, not because I am overweight."

"Well, I kinda have to agree with Lucy on that." Natsu said with a perverted leer as he eyed Lucy. "They _are_ pretty heavy. I should know."

He wasn't about to tell Happy that the bra Lucy wore didn't do her bust justice at all. While they look to be a solid E-cup with the bra on, in private with their nightly 'tendencies' Lucy revealed a full FF-cup for him to play with much to her extreme pleasure. Yep, he was one lucky son of a bitch with a girl that had her own fire to compete with his own, among 'other' things.

"Lucy, what have you done!?" Exclaimed Happy in horror as he watched the looks passed between the Dragon Slayer and the Demon Slayer. "You've turned Natsu into a pervert!"

"Oi, I am not a pervert like ice prick down there." Natsu proclaimed, suddenly latching on Lucy and pressing against his body. "I just love what I see on my Lucy!"

"Fu-fu-fu." Lucy snickered, leaning towards Natsu's ear to whisper in a husky whisper. "I'll show you more later."

"I can't believe this is happening." Happy mumbled in morbid terror. "There's no use trying to help you, Natsu. You're too far gone. My only choice is to get myself away from you so I don't get infected."

Lucy and Natsu produced a sweatdrop at the Exceed overreacting. They put their antics aside for now, and focused their attention back to the ground. At the edge of the massive Ice Geyser of demon ice Gray summoned the ice wizard himself was walking away from the sight on the ground while carrying both Lyon and Jura over his back. It earned to Gray's own slayer constitution that he was only winded from carrying a load over three times his own weight and his walk didn't show he was haggard by it. Natsu and Lucy flew down back to the ground to help their fellow guildmate to at least protect him if Zero decided to make sure to finish the job.

"I was just wondering how you three were going to stay up there." Gray quipped, gently setting the unconscious Lyon and Jura down on the ground.

"We have a job to do first before anything else." Lucy clarified with an air of professionalism.

"Yeah, and someone has to make that Zero guy pay for attacking us like that." Natsu growled, punching his right fist into his left palm to produce a few embers of dragon fire.

"Glad we're on the same page at least." Gray said. "These two are fine, but I don't think they will be waking up for the rest of the fight."

"That still leaves us with enough people who are really good in a fight." Natsu said. "We got Erza, Adrian, Siri, and ourselves. We still got this."

"Yeah, but there's the problem of where is the master of the Oracion Seis?" Gray countered.

"He may be long gone but his foul smell is still around the place." Natsu answered. "All I have to do is sniff him out."

That made Gray shut up. There was simply no way to dissuade Natsu's means of finding out the person, and its not like the dark mage was going to randomly wash off his scent.

"There you guys are!"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray turned towards the voice to find Adrian, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Hibiki, Sherry, and Siri running towards them. Their need to move swiftly was mostly in worry of their comrades being caught in the explosion. It filled Erza's heart with relief and made Wendy burst in joy seeing that none of them were fine, or at least not dead. There moment of relief was not to last when they felt the crawling city stop abruptly and their attention went to the front. It was to Wendy's horror that Nirvana had stopped right above her own magic guild, Cait Shelter, with the mouth primed to fire.

"No, he wouldn't!" Natsu cursed.

"But they haven't done anything." Cried Wendy.

"It's going to fire Nirvana on them!?" Cried Erza.

Dark light swirled around the 'mouth' of Nirvana as it gathered more magic from the environment to power itself. The light grew to a size that it seemed a white sun was eclipsing the entire front of the walking city. Below the city in one of the chambers housing the power cores, Zero cackled in excitement for the destruction that will unfold before his eyes. Most of the light mages could only watch in morbid shock except for Adrian who was gritting his teeth in rage at this callous brutality. More so that the sight alone of Cait Shelter on the verge of being destroyed was bringing tears to Wendy's face. That was unacceptable.

When it seemed that Nirvana was about to unleash merciless destruction, the city suddenly shook like an earthquake. While the slayers collapsed from their afflicted weaknesses to motion, the other light mages were able to glance to the source. Smoke and fire were rising from one of the back legs of Nirvana that was being pelted by the black aircraft piloted by Cynthia. The sheer amount of firepower of explosive rounds and missiles broke something in the robotic limb to make it collapse under the weight, thus causing Nirvana to miss Cait Shelter entirely.

 **"Why are you all standing around like a bunch of pinheads!?"** Cynthia's voice bellowed through the speakers of her high-speed craft as it continued to barrage the legs. **"This is your chance to finish it once and for all! That machine is not going to smash itself! Besides, that's what we Fairy Tail wizards are good at!"**

"Of course it's Cynthia..." Lucy muttered with mirth in her voice.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Adrian questioned hurriedly to Hibiki already searching with his Archive Magic.

"There is." Hibiki confirmed. "Those six legs Nirvana walks with? They are actually suckers that absorb magic from the earth. At each of their base is a lacrima that manages the magic flow. Our only chance at shutting down Nirvana is to simultaneously destroy all six of the lacrima cores at once. I am uploading the timer to your heads."

"Twenty minutes!?" Exclaimed Lucy as soon as she received the information.

"It's useless." Spoke the voice of Zero in the light mages' heads, causing a round of shocked gasps. "I am Zero. Master of the Oracion Seis. Just now you mentioned destroying the six lacrimas all at once. However, I am standing in front of one as of this very moment, and I have no intention to going anywhere else. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

A surge of magic was sent through the link that forced Hibiki out of his Archive Magic.

"If there are six lacrimas to destroy, then we have to split up into different groups to reach them at the same time." Jellal said. "Only a few of us are able to battle, excluding Jura and Lyon who are unconscious. That also means at least one person is left to fight Zero."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me." Natsu said, punching his fists together. "I'll go find the bastard myself and give him a spicy knuckle sandwich."

"You're going to track him down with his scent, aren't you?" Lucy accused Natsu with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Ehm... maybe?" Natsu answered in a nervous sweat.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "I can't stop you, but please be careful."

"I will." Natsu promised, pecking his lips on Lucy's forehead until she pulled him closer to whisper.

"You owe me a really _hard_ night." Lucy said, her voice practically dripping with sexuality.

"What are we standing around here for!?" Roared Natsu, red flames dancing on his knuckles. "Let's bring this giant monstrosity down. I'll take 1."

"I'll join you." Adrian said, brandishing his **Ten Commandments**.

"I'll go to 2." Gray contributed.

"3!" Lucy called out.

"4!" Siri said.

"5!" Answered Erza.

"Then I will go to 6." Wendy answered, determination burning in her eyes.

The roar of Cynthia's fighter jet soaring over their heads served as the cue for the light mages to set out in their objectives. Below in room 1 however, the master of the Oracion Seis smiled cruelly as he waited for his prey to meet him.

* * *

(Natsu and Adrian)

In the tunnels leading to lacrima 1 was Natsu with Adrian trailing silently behind the Dragon Slayer. The more they ran down the tunnel, the more the Inquisitor of the Magic Council could feel the dread in the air. Natsu was more or less immune to it due to his tenacity to beat the master of Oracion Seis. He knew that at the end of the tunnel to the chamber of the lacrima was Zero himself. It was the same reason he called for the first lacrima because that's where Natsu followed Zero's scent to.

He was not disappointed once Natsu reached the literal end of the tunnel to the chamber holding the giant orb of ancient lacrima. Standing on the floor below the entrance was Zero himself with a smug smile and his bloodshot eyes staring into Natsu's soul. It was the kind of look that told that he could barely wait to rip his heart out and laugh at his corpse.

"Still alive, aren't you?" Said Zero. "Why are you here, brat?"

Natsu smiled and began to chuckle. "Because I wonder who gonna get destroyed? Me or-"

The rest of Natsu's words were cut off when he felt something chop at his neck and the whole world went silent. Zero quirked a brow as he watched Adrian deliver a hand chop to Natsu's neck to knock him out and settling the Dragon Slayer a decent distance from the entrance.

 _'Sorry Natsu.'_ Thought Adrian, his eyes facing down the monster waiting patiently in the chamber. _'But you've already expended too much magic to effectively defeat him in time. Besides, this is my job.'_

Adrian's face was entirely blank so as to not betray any emotion. Zero contended himself to look at the boy until the Inquisitor hopped onto the ground floor. He had effectively sentenced himself to the fight Zero completely and there was no retreating.

"How curious." Zero said. "You struck down your own ally, and for what? So you can face me yourself?"

"A bit." Adrian said, drawing forth the Ten Commandments with one arm. "Natsu had used too much magic power before, and I was not sure the both of us could have worked. It was the best course of action at this time."

"Some would call it fool's errand, but to me it matters little to who or what comes to me as long as they are destroyed!" Zero cackled, dark magics bubbling around him as he pointed two fingers at the Adrian. **"Dark Capricio."**

Out of Zero's two fingers fired a green beam swirling with red fire. Adrian grit his teeth as he used the width of the **Ten Commandments**. The anti-magic properties of the first form blade provided the ultimate defense against whatever offensive magic came at him, and even the **Dark Capricio** of Zero could only disperse when in contact with the steel and instead piercing into the floor around Adrian. Yet Adrian had to grit his teeth from the force of the impact of the spell that was pushing back his footing. Zero only grew his smirk at Adrian's resistance.

"Do not mistake me for that weakling other." Zero cackled, flipping his two fingers in a certain pattern. "Unlike him, I have no wish to show mercy."

Sprouting out of the ground were the split beams of the original **Dark Capricio** that had been previously been drilling in the ground. Adrian held the **Ten Commandments** behind his back where most of the deadly beams were aiming for, but some simultaneously snaked their way passed his open guard. Tried as he might to avoid, but Adrian could not avoid the beams aimed at his side that tore through his grey shirt and left burning gashes on his flesh.

"Is that all you have, boy!?" Cried Zero, manipulating the **Dark Capricio** to take the form of a whip from his fingers.

"Not even close!" Adrian shouted back, blacking out whatever pain his body was inflicted with.

The **Ten Commandments** glowed in a spectrum of colors as the shape changed into **Form 2: Explosion.** The blade of explosive magic brimmed in a red haze, and Adrian took his chance to charge on the offensive. In an instant, Adrian was upon Zero in the middle of downward swing. Zero quickly countered raising his hand to summon a green shield of magic and on contact the edge of the blade sent off an explosion. Neither Adrian nor unfortunately Zero were unmoved by the concussive and heat of the explosive blade.

Adrian did not stop in his offense and poured more magic into **Form 2** to make the blade glow a sinister red. When he slashed again, a line of red burned in the air. The young boy swung the sword in a stormy blur, making the air between him and Zero an ember red. He finished in a stance holding the large blade parallel to the ground.

 **"Omnislash."** Adrian shouted as he thrusted the blade forward.

Zero widened when once the blade of **Form 2** made contact with his shield it shattered from the combined explosive power the Inquisitor had set up. His feet had left the floor from the force and Adrian was on the chase. Adrian made a slash from the side, but in a surprising motion Zero caught the blade in his hands, which were drenched in dark magic to suppress the explosive power.

"It would seem that you are _slightly_ more than the common trash." Zero said, delivering a bone-crunching punch to Adrian's jaw and sending him crashing back to the ground. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are beneath me."

Zero lashed out the **Dark Capricio** like a whip, striking Adrian across his left cheek with the force of a falling building. His face planted into a wall hard enough to shatter the stone. The beam of magic straightened itself blasting into the ground shortly before blasting back out to strike Adrian's back. He could not help the anguished cry that escaped his lips as he was sent into the air, and Zero came back down to drive his fist into Adrian's gut and return to the ground. The master of the Oracion Seis would have followed up with a point-blank blast, but Adrian had already moved to other ideas instead of the pain.

 **"Form 4: Hunter."**

The **Ten Commandments** changed again into a massive cleaver with a barrel gun along the blunt end. That same barrel unleashed a volley of artillery shells powerful enough to go through the trunks of trees onto Zero. His green coat was turned into tatters, but his skin was only burned and his smile grew across his face. The whole attack had also created a cloud of smoke that Adrian used to backflip to a neutral distance.

"Do you feel this power, boy!?" Zero exclaimed, lifting up a hand that was surging dark magic in amounts that cracked the stone around him. "This is the darkness that annihilates even your ashes! What is _your_ duty, _your_ power compared to me!? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

All that magic that shook the chamber condensed into a fist that Zero launched forward to obliterate Adrian. It was only a last minute change into **Form 1** that saved Adrian from the blow. The fist of condensed dark magic impacted the buster sword with a bang. The oppressive power of Zero waved around him like corrosive air. He felt his entire body screaming in burning pain and his heels were digging into the stone.

"Is that all the 'Pride of Ishgar' can do!?" Zero mocked, dark green wisps surging into a storm on his punching arm. "I had hoped to see what sort of power that you are so famed for having, but all I feel is disappointment. Perhaps I'll look to that Sky Maiden then for new recruitment. From what Brain, there's a well of destruction waiting to be unleashed. I will mold her into a force of utter devastation!"

Adrian lost whatever footing he had as Zero pushed more strength into the blow. His heels scrapped through the stone like melted butter, and the opposing wall was approaching dangerously by the second. He couldn't find the strength within himself to somehow break out of the hold Zero had on him. There was no sight of victory as it seemed. But it was in such a moment of doubt that a voice Adrian can only dreamed of came to mind.

 _'When you think you can't go on, remember...'_

 _'Father!?'_ Adrian thought in shock and suddenly newfound strength suffused in his body to combat Zero.

"I'll beat you not because it's my duty... it's is so I can keep my loved ones safe." Adrian barely let out as he slowly pushed back against Zero till the point the collision between was a stalemate. "Nor will you ever go near Wendy... I'll train her myself if I have to... until she's ready."

"It's embarrassing how much you are resisting." Zero spat.

"I won't." Adrian exclaimed, suddenly abandoning his sword and lunging forth with his left hand clenched in a fist glowing a dark light. "I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!"

Completely caught off guard, Zero had no chance to evade the blow that connected to his left cheek. His whole face rippled from the punch of magic so potent the shockwave proceeded outward to shatter rock. Zero himself could not believe of this well of power that the child was summoning that was dwarfing whatever he had shown previously and dare he say getting closer to his own level. His eyes strained to look at the limb that had punched him only to widen at the glow of black light emanating from Adrian's fist. It was unlike the light of Nirvana that was chaotic; instead this light seemed much more than what Nirvana could achieve.

 _'This boy - is a God Slayer!'_ Zero thought.

"A clever trick." Zero said as he righted himself and prepared a blow with his left arm, the upsurge of magic creating a whirlwind in the chamber. "But the darkness shall still claim you in the void!"

"Then my light shall burn brighter to chase it away!" Adrian shouted as he raised his right arm.

 _'This is a power no other before you has been blessed with.'_ The voice of Ea spoke in Adrian's head, and he could physically feel his hand resting on his shoulder as any father would. _'It is the kind of power that answers to the hope of the people. I trust it to you for good reason. Do your best, my son.'_

Adrian felt as though something was given into his right hand and he gripped onto it as though to shatter whatever it was. As his fist clenched, the whole room was bathed in the light of stars. It was the brilliant divine light of the gods themselves whose blood flowed in Adrian's veins. Zero let out a gasp as his own magic disintegrated from the divine light while Adrian's increased at tremendous levels. The demigod in question let out a bellow worthy of the divine blood within him as he closed in for the finisher.

 _'Goodby, Zero!'_ Thought Adrian, his fist colliding with Zero's jaw in sounds of bone crunching and flesh being torn apart.

 **"Light God's Secret Art: Rupturing Star: Longinus Smasher!"**

Adrian drove Zero face first into the ground, and instantly the whole chamber was filled with bright light. All in the meantime, the other light mages were simultaneously launching their magics at the orbs of lacrima. There was deadly pause of silence that settled on the world before one sixth of Nirvana exploded in brilliant black light and the city was forced to earth.

"Wh-What the hell was that explosion!?" Lucy panicked as the whole place around her was crumbling apart.

In the room with lacrima 6, Wendy was staring in awe at the sky that featured a pillar of black light that was Adrian's magic unleashed. Unlike the others, she was relatively safe being on the other side of city and the only damage being the ceiling. She knew this magic as well to be Adrian's and every time she saw it she couldn't help but look up at her crush with more praise. The reason as to why Adrian rarely used his God Slayer magic was because simply it was so destructive that he could endanger entire mountain ranges if he is careless in its use. To Wendy, it only served to make her idolize Adrian more and make her feel an odd sense that she can only describe as _really_ happy.

She'll understand when she's older.

* * *

 **I know it may seem stupid to knock out Natsu, but I wanted to have Adrian shine in this chapter. And if nobody has realized, I am trying to make characters like Wendy more prominent in the story and I will definitely put in plot to make her stronger. She's always been one of my favorite characters alongside Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel. An abrupt end I know it seems but it'll flow more in the future.**

 **Up next is Chapter 32.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	32. Early Retirement

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

 **Chapter 32: Early Retirement**

The entire Nirvana shook violently one last time, causing a minor earthquake through the Woodsea Forest. Cracks continued to grow over the ancient stone all over the walking city. A moment of silence with the exception of the rumbling of the ancient city before literally everything around Adrian and the light mages shattered like glass. From the outside, Cait Shelter watched the mistake of their ancestors crumble down like a house of cards. Every brick laid out separated with only some pieces as large as houses rarely holding together. First were the legs breaking down into rubble following the main body was instantly torn apart all at once in a blast of stone and dust.

Throughout all this, Adrian hastily retrieved the **Ten Commandments** and just in time as the chamber he stood in crumbled away all at once. He did not lose his cool and his feet stayed steady on the part of floor that still remained intact as a giant piece of rubble currently falling to the ground. Scanning above, Adrian saw an awake Natsu flailing his arms on his own piece of rubble, but struggled from suffering an upset stomach. With a sigh, Adrian leaped from rubble to rubble to get to Natsu to support the Dragon Slayer's weight on top of his shoulder.

"Hold on, Natsu." Adrian assured as the **Ten Commandments** glowed in his hand.

"Just... get... me off this... death trap." Natsu groaned, his face an unhealthy shade of green.

 _'It's not even a vehicle.'_ Adrian thought with a sweat drop.

The **Ten Commandments** transformed into **Form 5: Stormbreaker.** Adrian with Natsu over his arms pointed the axe-hammer and soon flew the rain of rubble. Ancient stonework hailed down on the forest below.

A sigh of relief left Adrian's lips as he saw everyone else making a safe getaway from the crumbling city. Lyon had awoken to make a giant black bird of ice for his guildmates to fly on. Erza was equipped in her **Heaven's Wheel** armor to descend down to the ground with Jellal holding her hand. Lucy and Wendy were carried by their respective Exceeds, though Carla was focused more on finding a certain Inquisitor to tear into then to settle Wendy down somewhere else.

 _'That cat really needs to get her attitude checked.'_ Adrian thought with a frown.

Gray was saving himself cleverly using his Ice-Make magic to create a glider. And finally the members of Blue Pegasus were riding on top of Cynthia's aircraft. However, Master Ichiya had the displeasure of hanging behind in the air while being tied with a rope to make sure he doesn't completely fly off. Completely being the operative word.

Gray was the first to settle down in a clearing of the forest. His landing proved rough with the glider and his body sliding against the dirt ground to pick up a small cloud. Not that he couldn't recover from fortunately, and in seconds easily shook off the scratching aches on his torso. Erza supporting Jellal on her shoulder had landed a little ways away from Gray and joined her fellow guildmate. Lyon's ice bird floated down with his own guildmates with a much softer lander. A fact not missed by his rival Gray if his twitching brows were to go by.

"You look like a mess Gray." Lyon taunted with a smirk. "As was your landing."

"Shove it, Lyon." Snapped Gray.

"I don't swing that way." Lyon joked with a chuckle.

The roar of super-powered engines put their attention to the skies to see the black predator of the night that was Cynthia's aircraft. Red glowing lines were the only indication of the craft in contrast to its dark hull that blended with the night sky. It stopped suddenly just above the canopy of the trees where it hovered. Blue Pegasus jumped down to the ground, but Master Ichiya was left hanging by the makeshift rope.

"This so unmanly." Cried Ichiya.

"There's no way I'm letting a troll like you roam free." Spat Cythnia as she leaped from her cockpit and landing gracefully. "You can come out now, Sorano."

The bushes shook a little before the pale form of a woman wearing a fairy cosplay stepped out in the open. She was the former member of the Oracion Seis now made Cynthia's slave through her vampire magic. On Cynthia's orders, Sorano, or Angel as her moniker went, kept herself far away from the fight but was not allowed to escape the forest.

"Is everything alright, milady?" Sorano said in a broken monotone voice.

Cynthia flashed a grin. "Just peachy."

 _'I'll never get old of being called that.'_ Cynthia thought.

"Head's up." Shouted the voice of Lucy as she made a rough landing herself.

Unlike Gray, Lucy anchored her feet to the ground digging up a scar in the ground. Happy had just about run out of magic to give Lucy her flight capabilities, and his insults at her weight did not help in the matter. Followed right behind her were Wendy and Carla as the Exceed softly landed her Dragon Slayer partner down. She glared a cold look at everyone and steadied a heated one at the lovesick Happy to keep away from her.

Adrian and Natsu were the last to arrive right in the middle of the gathered mages. Natsu instantly bolted to the ground to kiss it for its sweet steadiness until Lucy pounced on him to give him a soul-sucking kiss.

"Never," The Fire Demon Slayer growled between kisses as she grabbed a hold of Natsu's scarf, "worry - me - like - that - again!"

"I should do it more if I get more of this." Natsu quipped, but payed for a knock on his head.

"Then I'll tie you to the bed at home where you can't go anywhere else!" Lucy snarled.

"Hai." Natsu mumbled.

"There is one problem I am sensing here." Jura noted. "Where's our ally, Richard?"

"Did he not survive?" Wendy said sadly.

"Have no fear!" A voice bellowed as the ground bursted in a liquid-like explosion to reveal a recovered Hoteye. "Love conquers all."

"...Am I missing something here?" Cynthia asked Lucy.

"It'd be too weird to explain Cynthia." Lucy replied with a sweat drop.

"Mamma!" Wendy cried as she ran up to Lucy.

"Sweetipie!" Squealed Lucy, opening her arms wide for hug.

Wendy tackled Lucy into the Demon Slayer's clutches, but her small size barely budged the blonde on the spot. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly on the little bluenette and spun around in a fit of giggles. Cynthia was capturing the cute scene with fast going snaps of a camera she had while Siri in the back was openly wretching at the sight. Cute and cruelty did not mix in Siri's world.

"Why is this rascal here!?" Carla freaked out, pointing at Hoteye. "Isn't he a part of the Oracion Seis?"

Jura smiled. "Have no fear, Carla. The power of Nirvana had changed is motives and has become one of us."

"He speaks the truth." Cheered Hoteye, his voice full of joy and passion. "And that truth is that love is above all. Oh yeah!"

"Hold on everyone!" Yelled Cynthia, catching all of the mages' attention. "Let's address the situation here. We are not considering... just how much we kicked ass today! Go us, light mages!"

"The little girl speaks truth!" Hollered Ichiya. "This is a time for celebration!"

"Yes sir!" Cheered his fanboys - er, the Trimen.

"Did you call me a 'little' girl!?" Shrieked Cynthia, pulling out Dusk and Dawn to get a kill shot on the troll in human skin. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Man, help me!" Ichiya cried, swinging himself side-to-side to avoid the magic-made bullets.

"On it sir!" Replied the Trimen as they attempted to free their master while avoiding becoming swiss cheese from a pissed off vampire.

Lucy shook her head in amusement and equal exasperation. "Glad that's never changed."

"Is Cynthia always like that?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she lightly shoved Wendy away from the potential carnage. "She's just sensitive how small she is."

 _'Yet she has such a big chest!'_ A small voice in Wendy's mind whined.

Erza had to force herself away from the scene of the troll that tormented her getting his just desserts to see Jellal standing far at the sidelines. The air of depression was almost visible, and the smile she once knew of the old Jellal that inspired her was replaced with a frown of sorrow. That moment, Erza decided to save Jellal this time, if only at least a part of him. He did spare a glance at her approach and not because she was being stealthy.

"I really want to thank you for your help, Jellal." Erza said as Jellal refused to open a conversation.

"Erza..." Jellal responded. "I do not deserve gratitude."

"That is nonsense." Erza stated, leaning on the wall at his right side. "What do you intend to do?"

"What can I do?" Jellal said in a low tone. "I don't know, Erza. I don't even know myself, and I'm afriad."

"Afraid?" Erza said incredulously.

Jellal began to shake as he was losing composure. "I'm so afraid, Erza. I'm afraid of finding out what kind of monster I was, and if I get my memories back that I become that monster again."

"That won't happen!" Erza nearly shouted, holding his shoulder. "I won't let it. If you ever find yourself to stray on the path then... I'll be there to set on the right path."

"I'm not worth it." Jellal said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Exclaimed Erza, her hold tightening. "Don't you dare say your life is meaningless. That's because you are my friend, Jellal. You never die for them; you live for them because a future without them is not a future at all."

"...Okay." Jellal said, looking up at Erza with a sad smile. "I will hold you up on that promise."

The moment was ruined when Ichiya was freed only to barge into a wall made with Ecriture magic. Adrian tensed his body alarm despite knowing what exactly was going on. Everyone else especially Wendy and Natsu were a bit caught off by the sudden barrier and thought it was an ambush. A march of clicking boots answered Adrian's suspicions while the rest of the light mages' snapped their attention to find a whole battalion of soldiers of the Magic Council. Leading them was a man with black hair tied in a long ponytail and wearing a pair of spectacles.

"Wh-What is this?" Wendy whimpered, stepping closer to Adrian.

"I need to go to the bathroom, man!" Groaned Ichiya, pushing without success against the barrier.

"I will shoot a testicle if you try to piss in here with us." Threatened Cynthia.

"Stay calm." The leader of the battalion said as he approached the trapped mages. "We are not here to harm any of you. I ask that you remain where you are for a short time."

"Lahar," Called Adrian calmly, his eyes narrowed as he approached the barrier towards the spectacles-wearing man, "you could not have been any less subtle?"

"Oh, forgive me, Inquisitor Adrian." Lahar said with an amused smile.

"Who is he?" Wondered Happy. "Is he a friend of yours, Adrian?"

"That is Lahar, Captain of the new Magic Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit." Adrian answered. "As for friends, it's more to say that we are general acquaintances at work."

"You mean..." Squeaked Natsu, pointing a shaky finger at Lahar. "He's with the Magic Council?!"

"Did you forget that _I'm_ with the Magic Council too?" Mumbled Adrian with a sweat drop.

"The Council has been reborn into an order that seeks rightful justice." Lahar spoke. "My detachment was sent to apprehend members of the Oracion Seis. Please hand over the one known as 'Hoteye' to us."

Adrian did not try to hide the facepalm knowing what was going to happen. The reaction from the light mages to the blunt arrest of Richard came in the form of very loud protest. It was especially profound from Jura since he is one of Ten Wizard Saints. However, Hoteye met his own arrest with dignity and gladly stepped up to turn himself to the law.

"It is fine, Jura." Richard assured with a graceful smile. "Even if I have turned to the side of love, it does not absolve the crimes I have committed in the past. These men are just doing their job. Isn't that right, Inquisitor Adrian?"

The light mages watched in shock as they saw Adrian suddenly beside Richard putting a pair of cuffs on the former dark mages hands. Wendy held her mouth in shock , her form shaking at the fact the person she admired (had a crush on) was doing this to such a nice man. Natsu wanted to pummel the kid on the spot, but was only restrained by Lucy, who was glaring at the redhead.

"...I'm sorry." Adrian said. "By my duty as Inquisitor of the Magic Council, you are under arrest, Richard, also known as Hoteye. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure you get a lighter sentence."

"It is fine to feel sad." Richard said kindly. "I fully accept this. Above all else, this will allow me to make a clean slate. That way when I find my long lost brother, I can hold my head high. Oh yeah."

"If that is your dream, then allow me to search for your brother in your stead." Jura promised, making Richard's face brighten in hope. "All I need is his name."

"Really!?" Exclaimed Richard. "His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan."

The full name of Richard's brother struck a chord in Gray, Happy, Cynthia, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza. Their thoughts went back to the time of the Tower of Heaven incident where they faced the original Jellal. Then the image of the block-like humanoid who went by the name of Wally and their eyes widened in realization.

"Blocky's your brother!?" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Richard, I know who your brother is." Said Erza, approaching Hoteye whose eyes were locked on the redhead. "He is a long time friend of mine. He is currently traveling the continent as we speak, and happy with friends."

Richard could not handle it. He went on his knees before the Queen of Fairies and bursted in happy tears. Erza only reprieve was a kind smile she rarely gave and the man before deserved all kinds of warmth. Even some of the soldiers in the battalion started to sniff suspiciously, but Lahar stayed impassive.

"Dude, are you crying."

"N-No. I'm not. Just have something in my eye."

"This is a miracle." Richard sobbed. "Thank you. Thank you, kind madam. May you forever be graced in the light of heavens."

Without resistance or shame, Richard was escorted by a pair of soldiers to a prison cart for transportation. Most of the light mages wanted so badly to help the reformed man, but they knew any resistance on their part would make the situation worse.

"We will also be taking Angel into custody." Lahar stated, pointing a finger to the pale Sorano at Cynthia's side.

"EHH?!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Are you serious?! Do you know how hard it is to get a proper sla- I mean, persuaded helper!?"

"Cynthia." Lucy said with a stern glare.

Cynthia groaned dramatically. "Fine."

The vampiress snapped her fingers and the markings around Sorano's neck burned away. Her will returned and her skin tone revitalized with her own life as her life force was given back. Unfortunately before Angel could fully gain her sense of self and make an escape, the dark mage blacked out at the last second. She fell into Cynthia's palm, enlarged with Titan Magic, and stretched the limb to the Magic Council militia.

"Here you go, ya fun killers." Cynthia said as the soldiers carried Angel away.

"Please let the barrier down." Groaned Ichiya. "I'm about to wet myself."

"Do it now for all of our sakes!" Lucy cried to the Magic Council.

"Not yet." Lahar answered, his glare locking on Jellal. "There is one last person we have orders to apprehend. The one responsible for infiltrating the heart of the Magic Council and for firing Etherion. I refer to the one known as Jellal Fernandez. He is a danger to us all and absolutely cannot be allowed to roam free."

This was where the situation got worse in terms of acceptance. Erza herself could not stand the thought of turning in Jellal, not when he had become his old self again. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy stepped in front of the Magic Council in protest, and Adrian's eyes narrowed into ice chips. Cynthia aimed her guns at the Magic Council in open hostility with her eyes bleeding black.

"Lahar, you are stepping over a line here." Adrian warned, his hand inching to the handle of the **Ten Commandments.**

"You can't take Jellal." Wendy protested. "He doesn't even remember who he is!"

"That is not admissible!" Lahar stated automatically. "Pursuant to Section 13 of the Penal Code."

"We both know that is bullshit Lahar, or have you put your head so far up your ass that you don't remember?" Adrian snapped, having enough of the emotionless front his coworker was putting up to make everything worse. "Amendment 34 to Section 13 of the Penal Code, implemented in the year 734: 'Any criminal accused of serious crimes that has had his memory erased is not the criminal himself despite body and name. Such cases will be investigated thoroughly before proper, or even lesser, punishment.' Yet, here you are defying doctrine. Tell why are you being so damn stubborn about this, Lahar?!"

"It's not my choice, Adrian." Lahar said in a low voice. "These orders came from the Council itself from Crawford."

 _'Crawford!?'_ Adrian thought with gritted teeth. _'I know he's in league with Dark Guilds, but I can't prove it. This is probably him trying to tie up loose ends.'_

"Your insight in the amendment will be considered, light mage." Lahar said.

Adrian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"As of now, congratulations are in order." Lahar said as he pulled out a parchment of paper with the stamp of the Magic Council in the bottom left corner. "The Magic Council has ended your services to the people and country and have awarded you with early retirement in honors. Rewards for your services shall include a large sum in your account, and a memorial to you. As requested by Councilor Crawford with a dominant vote."

"Wh-What?!" Shouted Adrian. "I'm kicked out!? This can't be possible!"

"Retired." Lahar reiterated. "You are not being fired for a poor job. Now you get to live a new life as you want it. I wish the best for you, Adrian."

"Adrian..." Mumbled Wendy as she watched how awfully still the now former Inquisitor was on the spot.

Meanwhile, Jellal was forced into the cart despite physical protests from Natsu and Gray trying to get him free. He also went without shame, and left with a smile on his face towards Erza. It was only when the battalion started moving their way out did Adrian move again. Wendy jumped in fright seeing his eyes once full of kindness now shining in unrelenting wrath barely held back with the whites bled black.

"Lahar!" Roared Adrian, his voice carrying a primal undertone to it that made the man stop. "I know you aren't this shallow. You have to see that all of this is wrong. Don't you see a pattern here? Don't you see how we've lost face by the guilds and the people themselves, all because of Crawford's orders? You have to believe me on this!"

But the man did not turn to look back at Adrian. The God Slayer/demigod watched with growing fury as his only ally in the Magic Council refused to glance back at him, much less acknowledge his words. His feet took off from the ground to run after Lahar, but it was only by the efforts of Erza and Wendy that they stopped him, if only barely as his true strength was showing itself.

"Don't you dare!" Roared Adrian. "D **on't you dare turn your back on me, Lahar! Answer me! Lahar! LAHAR!"**

* * *

 **That's a wrap and next I will be working on Shin Yokai. The plot thickens as Adrian discovers the treachery of Crawford only to have himself dismissed from his status as an Inquisitor and away from the Magic Council. His only path in life is towards Fairy Tail where he will join our the heroes that we love in the numerous adventures, as well train Wendy to master her power.**

 **Up next is Chapter 33: New Slayers for Fairy Tail**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	33. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

 **Chapter 33: Comfort**

The air was heavy with wrath and potent magic when the Magic Council disappeared down the road. Adrian had never left his gaze off the backs of the people he once called as coworkers, but not did either of them turn back to spare the former Inquisitor a glance. It was as if they ignored his existence. When they were gone in the distance, Adrian had lost the cool persona that he held as the Prodigy of Ishgar and snapped!

Magic exploded off of Adrian's body much like a building filled with powder keg exposed to a single ember. Everyone else could only watch from the sidelines with gazes of no less than pity. Some who were too close were pushed away like leaves carried away by hurricane winds. These included Ichiya and the Trimen flailing through the air only to have their heads impact into the trunks of nearby trees. Jura had put up a quick defense of solid walls of iron to weather the magical storm, but occasionally a crack would grow on the iron rock.

All this came from a single boy crying in despair and grief of being abandoned by the organization he worked for and sought to make it better for the country. Just standing there alone made a crater grow around him from the sheer pressure of the magic he was unleashing with wisps of black light lashing out of his body. While his magic weighed down on the air itself, it also carried a great sense of sorrow and betrayal. Those sorts of feelings were what made the light mages understand Adrian's sudden reaction. One such mage was Natsu himself, who was clenching his right fist so tightly that he had pierced the skin of his palm to cause it to bleed. Anger was evident on the Dragon Slayer's face, and it was all directed at the very people that had 'retired' Adrian.

 _'They just - His own comrades abandoned him!'_ Natsu thought on the Magic Council. _'Bastards that's what they are. Taking away Jellal and kicking out Adrian like that!'_

It was safe to say that the next time Natsu met anyone of the Magic Council he was never going to force himself to act nice. The relationship between Fairy Tail and the Magic Council was already strained, but that was because of different views of conduct. Fairy Tail valued family and bonds above all else while the Magic Council was strict on bureaucracy and their so-called 'order' that basically forced guilds into how they should act. They did not care for concepts of friendship if it didn't benefit them.

Another wave of magic surged through the area, forcing Natsu's attention back to reality. Trees were leveled down to their stumps and the ground shook as the crater grew more. Natsu and the other light mages had shield their faces from the winds buffeting them to blur their vision. This was getting out of hand, and if this continued Adrian was going to level half of the Woodsea. The light mages tried shouting at Adrian to calm down, but the roar of the winds drowned out their voices. Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to approach Adrian because if anyone lost their footing they would instantly be blown back.

Natsu was more than ready to take the trek, but one of them was ahead of him. All eyes of the light mages were drawn to the head of blue hair slowly walking to the head of the group. To their shock, it was Wendy of all people giving it her all to push through the waves of magic to get to Adrian herself. Erza and Lucy wanted to try and stop her, but their efforts were void having to brace themselves.

Yet, it was amazing to see how one so young as Wendy was mustering the spirit to brave the oppressive magical storm before everyone else could. She was already making more headway than Jura or Lyon who tried to get to Adrian themselves. No matter how much pressure crushed down on Wendy, she never haltered in her steps. Her eyes were solely locked on the demigod, whose pain was felt through the air around her. It made her heart clench in an icy grip seeing her idol and crush so lost in despair, and it served as a stark reminder when Grandeeney had suddenly left her.

Adrian was practically blind in all senses at the danger of his friends he was putting them in or the approach of Wendy behind his back. A strange numbness was growing within him the more he lost himself to his outrage. That numbness to the world was broken by the lightest touch of a pair of dainty, fair arms wrapping around his chest in a hug as tight as they could possibly muster. He didn't need to see the creamy skin rather than feel the warm comfort in the gesture to know it was Wendy. The same Wendy who was behind him hugging for dear life. Her presence pulled him back to reality and ever so slowly the storm of magic was lessening. Soon, the roar of the winds turned back to a whispering breeze and the earth no longer shook at his feet, but he could not feel anything at that moment. Only the sensation of Wendy's hug was his only point awareness.

"It's okay to cry, Adrian." Wendy said, her voice so soft that only his enhanced hearing could pick up her words. "I'm right here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Somehow, those words brought back feeling into his body and the emotional pain rushed through him once again. Instead of exploding out via his magic, Adrian instead felt the weakest he had ever been in his life. His knees gave out under his weight, and Adrian could feel two tears fall down his face. Teeth were barred to hold back sniffles and sobs, and his hands balled into frustrated fists.

"I did... everything for them." Adrian said unconsciously, only that he needed to say something. "I gave my life for the Council. For the kingdom. For Ishgar. And they just... they just throw me out! Like trash!"

His last two words were spoken through a yell followed by a fist thrown into the ground to make a hole. Wendy never faltered in her grip on the redhead as he continued to bring out the last of his frustration punching the earth. A single tear spilled through the bluenette's tightly closed eyelids, and a growing anger threatened to unleash the beast inside of her. It was only because her attention was solely on Adrian to comfort him in his greatest time of need that held it down in a dark corner of her mind.

 ** _'You should slaughter them for what they did to him.'_**

The faint whispers of the monster she encountered in her dreams spoke in a voice of false promises of comfort. Wendy knew better than trust Morathi to give into her emotions like that again. In fact, the dark dragon's words served to strengthen Wendy's own will and push the false persona further away in her psyche. She never wanted more power, only to help the people around her, especially Adrian. Nothing else was necessary.

Soon Adrian's frustration burnt out with the strength in his arms becoming nonexistent. All the boy prodigy could do was stare at the ground, his eyes full of loss and sadness. It looked to him as though the world around him had almost shattered and was only being barely held together by Wendy herself being the bond he had left. If she were to go, he would be all alone.

A hold on his left shoulder snapped Adrian's attention to the source only for onyx eyes so lost to meet a matching pair filled with warmth. Natsu's grip on Adrian's shoulder assured a sense of security, and the small smile on the pinkette's face lighten his troubles. There was a deep understanding and a devotion that the Dragon Slayer wasn't going to let Adrian grieve like this.

"You're not alone, Adrian." Natsu said. "We you're friends too, and we're standing right here just for you."

Adrian glanced back, not knowing whether to expect any empty space or not. His eyes however widened at the sight of the light mages he fought there at the sidelines. Despite being ruffled by his explosion of magic, they did not dare to leave him alone when he needed help the most.

"Thank you." Was Adrian could say, his words not enough to express the gratitude to these people.

* * *

(Cait Shelter)

After calming down Adrian from his episode, the light mages had made it to the nearby Cait Shelter guild, who thanked the heroes for saving them by giving them free lodgings to rest. Night had already brightened to the break of dawn, allowing no comfortable sleep for the mages after the tiring trial of fighting the Oracion Seis. They only had time to mend their injuries thanks to Wendy's healing magic and recover the much needed stamina when returning to their respective guilds.

For most, a change of clothes was in order when their original garments had been reduced to tatters from the battle. The males of the group did not particularly care, especially the ice slayers with their stripping habit. Natsu own clothes were ruined from his black vest and shorts were ruined and were then replaced with a black t-shirt and green shorts as replacements. Erza had no need to use the guild's clothes as her Requip gave her extra garments and Siri did not care in the slightest, but the rest of the woman had a little more fun trying on new outfits.

"It is strange now that I think about it." Sherry noted. "Until this mission, I have not heard of a guild called Cait Shelter."

Wendy laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess Cait Shelter is sort of obscure."

"That's alright." Lucy noted, rubbing the top of Wendy's head playfully. "I like to think big things come in small packages."

Wendy blushed at Lucy's praise. "Uhm... I'm not really that good."

"Nonsense, my little blue baby." Squealed Lucy, picking up Wendy into her arms and smothering the younger Dragon Slayer against her sizable bust. "You are the coolest and the cutest little bundle of joy I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Mommy... pwease stwop..." Wendy's voice slurred as the older Demon Slayer swayed side-to-side.

An annoyed huff grabbed Lucy's attention towards Carla, who was leveling a glare at the blonde. The entire time during the operation, she had been trying to chase after Wendy to get her safety, but the Sky Dragon Slayer stuck to Adrian like glue the entire time who was flying all over the place. It was the one thing she didn't want Wendy to do on the operation in the first place as she felt where Adrian goes trouble was soon to follow. She didn't feel Wendy to put herself in such dangerous situations so much, but completely missed the fact Adrian was the same age.

"That's fine and all, but everyone outside is waiting for us." Carla announced.

The unsaid words were that it was time for the village of Cait Shelter to give the light mages their thanks before they went back to their respective guilds. Everyone gave a nod of agreement and walked out to the center of the village where a crowd was gathered. Soon, the light mages of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus stood before the people of Cait Shelter. Adrian stood alongside the wizards of Fairy Tail, having abandoned his trench coat and was left wearing a black t-shirt reaching to his elbows.

"You have done well in defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana." Spoke the elder of the village who doubled as the master of Cait Shelter. "On behalf of the regional guild league, I, Roubaul, offer my gratitude. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Master Roubaul." Exclaimed Ichiya, his face glittering strangely. "Our clash with the Oracion Seis was one intense fight after another! It was not an easy battle at all-"

Ichiya was suddenly cut off from his dialogue by a loud gunshot and his motion in a frightened judge. Where his left foot once stood the floor was charged from a bullet of high-yield magic, courtesy of Cynthia who whipped out Dusk for the occasion. Her facial expression was a mix of anger and disgust, and she was barely restraining herself from killing the tiny troll in front of everyone.

"Do keep the weirdness to a very low level." Cynthia threatened, spinning the magical magnum in her hand before holstering it away.

"Lyon, Sherry, Siri." Said Jura to his fellow guildmates, embracing them in his arms for a hug. "The both of you did very well in the battle against the dark guild."

"T-Thank you, Jura." Lyon replied, a bit caught off guard by being praised by a Wizard Saint.

"This calls for a party!" Natsu cried.

"Aye sir!" Joined Happy.

"Wait till we get back home." Lucy said, pulling on the duo's cheeks.

But whatever cheer they wanted to spread failed in the first place. None of Cait Shelter looked to be in such high spirits. In fact, most of them had expressions of statues while Master Roubaul carried an air of sadness. Cynthia's eyes narrowed in suspicion and the happy atmosphere died to a more ominous presence.

"My sincerest apologies for not telling you about the Nirvits." Master Roubaul said.

"That's no reason to kill the mood." Happy noted.

"It doesn't bother me either, master." Added Wendy.

"Everyone." Master Roubaul said with a raised voice. "Please listen well to what I have to say. First off, we aren't the descendants of the Nirvits. We are the Nirvits."

Silence was the only response from the light mages. Confusion mostly halted their voices at the odd choice of words. But if the elder's words were take. literally, that meant the original Nirvits before them had lived for centuries. That was simply impossible for no such immortality existed, at least any perfect longevity.

Roubaul continued. "Nirvana was created 400 years ago by myself. A life's masterwork meant to shift morality to bring an end to the countless wars of the era. It worked with Nirvana becoming a symbol of peace and the homeland. However, tragedy soon struck. For the light it gave to people, Nirvana in turn was steeped in darkness. That in turn infected the Nirvits and the once peaceful paradise turned into hell. Friends and family began killing each other till the whole race became extinct.

"I am the only survivor, but even that is a stretch. My physical body had decayed long ago, leaving me as a powerless spirit. I have lingered in these ruins waiting for someone to destroy Nirvana and do away with my sins.

Roubaul paused as he gave a smile. "Now, I can finally rest in peace."

Suddenly, the people started disappearing into motes of light. Wendy could only look on helplessly as she watched what was basically her family slowly disappearing. Her legs took shaky steps back in shock.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Wendy whimpered. "Everyone. D-Don't disappear!"

"I am sorry, Wendy." Roubaul said. "Everyone here has been an illusion. One day, a young boy brought a girl to me, asking to take care of her. From that, I used the last of my power to make the people and made Cait Shelter for you."

Cynthia's eyes widened in shock. _'Illusions. But they have their own personalities. Even I'm not that good.'_

Roubaul's words had the unfortunate effect on Wendy shattering her world. She sank to her knees and clutched her heads, but the shock brought out something far worse. Potent magic flooded from Wendy creating a whirlwind. Her hair spiked and turned a few shades darker, claws grew from her fingers, and her whimpers turned into snarling sobs.

"NO!" Cried Wendy, her growing magic cracking the ground. "LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES! YOU CAN'T DISAPPEAR! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

The light mages widened in shock at the increasing magic coming off her, rivaling that of Adrian during his episode. There was no look in Wendy's eyes that shook Lucy and Natsu to the core. A look that spoke of insanity and mindless destruction just waiting to be lashed out on anyone instead of the kind and innocent girl they grew to know. This was malice incarnate.

"Wendy, please calm down." Carla exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Wendy, leveling a murderous glare upon Carla, lessened only by the fact of the rivers of tears. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU - YOU'LL JUST DISAPPEAR TOO, WON'T YOU!?"

"Wendy, I am real as you are." Cried Carla.

"No, it's all lies." Wendy sobbed, the magic storm becoming unstable. "I - I am going to be alone. I've always been alone. Just like Grandeeney. Just like Jellal. NO ONE WANTS ME! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!"

A flicker of movement broke through Wendy's traumatic trance and she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her. Her eyes were greeted to a head of rusty-red, and the unique scent she knew too well to be Adrian. It was in that moment that his touch was real, something that no illusion can do. Despite her addled mind influenced by the foul magic, Wendy at least knew that Adrian was real in her life.

"That's not true, Wendy!" Adrian exclaimed, his hug becoming tighter. "Everybody cares for you. Lucy cares for you. Natsu cares for you. _Carla_ cares for you _'despite being a shrewd bitch most of the time'_. I care for you. We are all real and we will never leave you alone."

Wendy's eyes, now turned in a disturbing shade of ebony, stared right back at Adrian's onyx orbs. The demigod's gaze did not falter under the examining stare of the slit pupils. They tried to look for some deception to bring her further in despair, but all she saw were those black orbs radiating kindness that she loved so much. There was only the unassailable truth in Adrian's words, and realizing that Wendy hugged onto the Light God Slayer for dear life. She needed to feel more of Adrian just to assure her that he was real and not one of the fakes of Cait Shelter.

The more Wendy and Adrian embraced, the more the chaotic magic was pulled back. Wendy's changes shifted back to her smooth blue hair and her eyes returned to their warm brown. The Dragon Slayer broke down in sobs, her tears drying into the boy's shoulder and she repeatedly whispered pleads to never leave her. Never did it ever occur to Adrian to ever abandon her.

"Wendy," Roubaul said as the last of Cait Shelter disappeared, "you no longer have any need for fabricated friends. You have real friends now. Your future... has just begun."

Soon, Roubaul himself started to shimmer into motes of light, but a smile was plastered permanently on his face. Wendy could only watch as the person she considered her grandfather disappearing before her very eyes.

"Don't be so sad, Wendy." Roubaul assured the Dragon Slayer, his body starting to breakdown. "Know that in my long centuries on this world, you've given light to this tired old man. It always brought a smile to my face seeing you grow up, but your journey has just begun. Walk the path that you must, Wendy."

"Master!" Cried Wendy one last time, watching as Roubaul's body turned into motes of light.

Yet, even without a body, his voice still persisted. "Thank you Wendy, and all of you as well. Adrian, son of Ea, I leave Wendy and Carla in your care."

"Yes, Master Roubaul." Adrian replied, giving a one-handed salute and determination burning behind his eyes. "I won't let you down."

The guild marks on Wendy and Carla disappeared following the master, but the Sky Dragon Slayer did not notice. She could only cling to Adrian in her moment of need. But another alien contact diverted her attention, finding the source to be Erza and Lucy resting a hand each on Wendy's shoulders.

"Losing a loved one brings terrible pain." Erza stated. "But your friends will soothe it."

"We can all be together." Lucy promised, holding out her hand. "So I ask of you, Carla, and Adrian, come with us to Fairy Tail and join our friendship?"

Wendy stared at the offered in hand in mild surprise and wondered if this was some sort of dream. Lucy waited patiently for the Dragon Slayer to make her choice. She didn't have to wait long once the bluenetter returned a firm hold on the Demon Slayer's hand. On that day, new incredible bonds and allies were made that day, so that they may prepare themselves for the trials ahead and to forge a brighter future together.

* * *

 **I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. So now we have Wendy, Adrian, and *sigh* _Carla_ going to Fairy Tail. I thought this instance of Wendy freaking out was a more realistic reaction to knowing the people she grew up with are illusions. It all stems that Wendy has some serious abandonment issues when Grandeeney 'disappeared' followed by Jellal soon after that. Take in mind, this is done on a girl not even six years old, possibly even younger. With all the loved ones that seem to be disappearing like flies around her, it makes sense that Wendy is more than freaked out about being alone again, which is why she clings to Adrian and then to Lucy. **

**The same goes for Adrian. Although seemingly more mature, it still hurts him that the organization that he has believed just threw him out. People he trusted gave him no warning or reason for his 'retirement' and none of his friends from the Magic Council ever looked back on it. His reaction was more or less natural in intensity.**

 **Also, here's an idea for another story.**

 **White Light of Life, a RWBY and Green Lantern crossover.**

 **Summary: "Life. Life is precious." Born with silver eyes, Ruby's ideals and abilities stem to her love of life itself. So what do you get when you have that simple soul that holds love for life and the most powerful lantern light that is fueled by those ideals? You get Ruby Rose, the first White Lantern of Life and Chosen One of the Entity.**

 **Up next is Chapter 34.**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


	34. Back to the Guild

**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, Rave Master, and Eden's Zero are all owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **When your hearts beats with the heat of the sun for each other, that is love. This Fairy Tail redo is a story of two people connected by a fire unquenched by any power in the world. Their bond will take change the fate of Fiore and all of Ishgar.**

 **Chapter 34: Back to the Guild**

The trek back to Magnolia held an air of excitement due to the fact they were coming back to their guild with two (Carla hardly counts) new members for Fairy Tail. Wendy for her part was abuzz with joy knowing that she will soon be part of a new family of caring friends. There was also a weight of worry of her impression on the guild, but that was heavily lessened by the fact her admirer (and crush) was joining the same guild as well. It was almost like a dream come true except so much better to Wendy.

Natsu, Happy, and Cynthia happily shared the many positives of the Fairy Tail guild to Wendy, who was soaking all of their words in with a look of awe. The Dragon Slayer occasionally tried to spark some sort of riotous celebration for Wendy and Adrian coming aboard, but was kept in check by both his mate Lucy and Erza. Other than that, the most notable event of the trip was Cynthia's acquisition of the golden keys to Capricorn, Gemini, and Scorpio, and the wonderful effect of Wendy's Troia spell that cured Lucy and Natsu of their motion sickness. Adrian was mostly quiet on the way, his gaze aimless in deep thought. Gray tried to bring up some conversation with the wizard prodigy, but the ice mage's words fell on deaf ears.

Most of Adrian's thoughts revolved around the fact he was actually returning to Fairy Tail. He was practically born into the guild much like Laxus was. Both his grandfather and Makarov were guildmates many decades ago. However, he was mostly recognized as the little boy of cheer around the guild and the few that recognized him by name were only Mirajane, Gildarts, Mest, and Cana. But when his mother died, he all but disappeared from their sight, drowning himself in his career in the Magic Council, becoming a rising star as the Prodigy of Ishgar, and being the only person in over four hundred years to lift the Ten Commandments from the royal vaults of the kingdom of Fiore. Adrian had done all that all built on the pretense to avoid the Fairy Tail guild where he was always reminded of his mother's death, but now that he was coming back the son of Ea was coming to terms that the time to hide was no more. Not when he had promised to protect Wendy as a friend and guardian.

Entering the town of Magnolia was a new experience for Wendy since she had never been in such a crowded area. Both Lucy and Adrian made sure to stay close to the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was distracted in her awe of the town. Her amazement only grew when they reached the front entrance of the famed guild of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu announced in pride.

"C'mon, let's go get paid." Cynthia exclaimed, dragging both Lucy and Natsu, with Happy on the Dragon Slayer's back, into the guild. "We're back!"

With Erza taking the lead, the rest of the light mages entered the doors of the Fairy Tail guild right after the vampire and the fire-style slayer couple. The hall was already in deafening in cheer as soon as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Cynthia made their entrance, and only got louder when they saw Erza and Gray at the entrance. Adrian, Carla, and Wendy walked behind Erza as they entered the guild, the latter fidgety from her nerves. There were so many people, much more than there were in Cait Shelter. Wendy was growing worried that she'll fail her first impressions and make herself a laughing stock of the guild.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Adrian assured as if reading her mind, making Wendy blush at his encouragement.

"Thank you, Adrian." Wendy mumbled, leaning closer to the redhead.

It was only when Erza had reached the middle of the grand hall did Wendy feel the eyes of the guild bore on her. None of them held a sneer, but a studious look to them that was trying to convey the correct judgement on her. Wendy squirmed a little and took a hold of Adrian's right arm. His very well defined arm that lacked his sleeve, allowing Wendy to fully feel his iron hard muscles twitching beneath the skin. If she were a few years older, the bluenette would have been hugging the limb to her chest.

"Who are the new ones?" Asked Wakaba.

"Holy shit, is that another flying cat?!" Exclaimed a member from the back.

"They are mages that joined us in our last mission." Erza explained. "However, they're respective guilds have disbanded, but I've invited them to come along with us. And so, we've invited Wendy, Carla, and Adrian to Fairy Tail."

"Good day to you." Adrian greeted with a bow, followed by Carla.

Wendy took it the extra mile with her brightest smile and bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Instantly, her greeting had the effect of making the whole guild fall head over heels at her cuteness. Her cute beauty was the same bewitching effect as a box full of puppies. Members of the guild flocked to her with sweet praises and kind greetings.

"Adorable!"

"She's basically a female Happy!"

 _'It worked.'_ Wendy thought with her success of first impressions until she was starting to run out of personal space. _'Maybe a little too much. Oops.'_

Yet again Adrian came to her rescue holding back the crowd. It was endearing in way that would make any woman fall over heels for his dedication, but as a kid his reasons were only to make sure Wendy was comfortable as possible.

"Welcome back everyone!" Mira welcomed in kind with her usual bright smile.

"Well done." Makarove congratulated Erza and her team. "Things'll be nice and peaceful around here for a while now. We'll gladly welcome our three new members, of course."

Makarov's attention was suddenly drawn to the only boy of the trio who was approaching him. Mira slightly stiffened when she had a good look at Adrian and how he oddly resembled a young boy she knew long ago that she used to dote on. The old man's expression became serious seeing the blue face on the Prodigy of Ishgar.

"Hello, my boy." Makarov said in a kindly manner. "What can I do for you?"

"I have nowhere else to go." Adrian said glumly. "The Magic Council has _relinquished_ me of my services, so I wish to join Fairy Tail."

 _'I wish to come back home.'_ Were the unsaid words.

Makarov gave a stern look at the rusty redhead. To Adrian, it felt like he was under the crushing stare of a massive giant for hours on end. The pressure subsided to a wide smile on the old man as he raised his mug of beer to Adrian.

"Welcome to the family, Adrian." Makarov said, but he also thought. _'Welcome back, my boy.'_

Meanwhile, Cynthia and Levy were reuniting in a hug having become close over literature on magical studies. It was Levy that had led Cynthia to go into the field of Giant's Wrath Magic in the first place, and the two sort of stick like glue. Though Levy could only half the way being friends with Cynthia's more kindly personality, but soon was scared shitless the moment the Vermillion big-chested loli went violent.

Natsu and Lucy were saying their greeting to their friends of the guild, and decked Eflman over the head for funsies ruining a table. Wendy watched the casual destruction and how everyone was laughing in confusion. Her 'fake' friends from Cait Shelter were never this outspoken, and Carla certainly wasn't enjoying with the scowl of disgust etched on her face.

Suddenly, part of the guild hall was caught in a flash flood caused by a literal river of tears from Fairy Tail's first God Slayer, Juvia. They were tears of joy seeing her demonic prince of ice had returned to her guild, and it was a more marvelous sight seeing him without his shirt that he stripped away in his habit.

"Gray, my dear." Juvia sobbed. "I was so, so worried that my eyes are pouring rain."

"More like a whole ocean!" Exclaimed Gray, halting the flood with a wall of demonic ice.

The demonic attribute clashed with the divine elements of the water resulting in a powdery frost that blinded Gray's vision. It wasn't long till Juvia found him as he was glomped in a hug as the Sea God Slayer was draping her body on his right side where his dark blue demon skin grew.

"You were up against one of the Baram Alliance." Cried Juvia, pressing her hug tighter on Gray's arm. "I feared that you would never return."

"But I came back, didn't I?" Gray retorted with embarrassment in his tone. "Now come on, you, uh, g-gotta-"

Gray's words were coming in stutters when he fully registered the incredible feel of the two soft pillows pressing into his side. He looked down to find the source only to find the exposed top of Juvia E-cup bust that erupted a small blush from Gray. Normally, such a thing would never happen and would try to fling Juvia off him, but that was before Gray started using his Demon Slayer Magic more. The more he used it, the more it connected to his demonic side, a side of the same creatures devoted to sin. And lust was a demon's primary sin that was now influencing Gray at a subtle level, but enough that Gray was paying more attention to the blue-headed angel holding onto him.

His eyes could not leave the sight of Juvia's exposed bust, and trailed up to the face of Juvia. He truly took in her features that were unnaturally perfect in her creamy pale skin framed by smooth blue hair. Her eyes radiated an innocent beauty that was so right in her, and deeper in those eyes was a fire that singed to Gray's blood.

 _'Since when was Juvia... so pretty.'_ Gray thought.

Juvia had to hold in a shiver feeling a brief primal gaze from Gray who was solely locked on her. His intense stare was making her heart sore more than it did when they first met. It added a much more dangerous appeal to her demonic prince of ice that exhilarated her. She still retained some clarity to know this was a sudden new development that she had to investigate.

"Is something the matter, my darling Gray?" Juvia asked in concern, which made her voice as sweet as honey.

This too was not missed by Gray at how those words were conveyed in such a manner towards him by a beautiful woman no less. It grew the reddening on his cheeks, and he was failing at his speech to reply Juvia. His mind was so confused why this woman was so close to him for no apparent reason, at least not any that he could recall. The fact that Juvia was pressing tighter to give Gray more of a feel of her wonderful assets was not helping him calm down.

At any moment, Gray would have lost his nerves and either made himself a fool or do something shameful (or make Juvia happy). Fortunately, he was saved from the growls of his very hungry stomach. Juvia blinked in surprise, and her inquisitive expression towards Gray made him slightly sheepish with a sweat drop going down the side of his head.

"Excuse me, Juvia." Gray apologized. "I did not have anything enough to eat on the way back."

Juvia perked up. "Oh, I have something for you then!"

Juvia reached into... somewhere that Gray forcefully averted his eyes away for a moment. A short moment later and Juvia had a large bento box beautifully decorated to match a starry sky. She lifted the top off, revealing a fulfilling meal of rice over perfectly cooked meats and vegetables, all of it mixing into a heavenly smell. The only off putting detail was the pattern that looked like himself.

"I made this for you." Juvia said with a red face, squirming nervously. "You know, so when you get hungry all of a sudden. So - please try, my darling."

In any other reality, Gray would have been disturbed at the platter that was literally made in his image. He would have discarded it thinking it was creepy, but that was not the case. In this time, Gray was just utterly confused how this was happening to him. Why would this beautiful girl spend her time making food for him? What did he do to deserve such praise?

He glanced at the food for a long minute, unsure how to proceed. Then he looked back at Juvia and blanched at the sight that met him. There were tears building in her eyes as Juvia was starting to have doubts herself taken from the fact that Gray was taking so long to decide. She felt that it was her fault. For some odd reason, Gray absolutely hated seeing tears in Juvia's eyes.

"Thank you, Juvia." Gray replied kindly. "I'll try a piece."

The God Slayer was practically glowing from how she smiled and how much she blushed. Using a pair of chopsticks, Juvia picked out a piece of the bento food and held in front of Gray. He in turn shrugged and took the whole piece in one bite. His eyes bugged out of his sockets as his mouth was drowned in enriched flavors of meat and smooth rice. Gray savored the morsel with every chew before reluctantly swallowing.

"Wow, that was one of the best I have ever tasted." Gray complimented. "You'd make a great cook too, ya know."

"Well I, uh," Juvia stuttered, poking her index fingers together, "I just wanted something to, well, repay you. You did a lot for me and you're the reason I actually came to Fairy Tail."

Gray flashed her a warm smile. "Well, then I'm glad you came here, Juvia. And if there is anything else that is troubling you, you can always come to me for help."

Juvia felt her heart was exploding with each words of utter bliss leaving Gray's lips. She couldn't help herself glomping her crush in a bigger hug, her fair arms wrapping all around his chiseled torso that was fit for godhood. Gray slightly shivered under the sensation of her soft arms hugging him, and not to mention her bust pressing at his side.

However, the mood was broken when Juvia's own stomach growled, causing the God Slayer to laugh sheepishly with a huge blush. Gray could not help himself chuckling at their shared hunger, and an idea came to mind.

"Why don't we share?" Gray offered, holding up the bento.

Juvia brightened to a wide smile. "I'd love that."

As the pair took a seat at a nearby table, Cynthia and Mirajane were watching them from the bar. The ti- er, regular-sized vampire had a smug grin as she held out her left hand towards Mirajane expectantly. Mumbling under her breath about unfair bets, Mirajane reached into her pocket and handed Cynthia a sizable stack of money. Yet again, Mirajane had lost a bet at matchmaker, where they had made polls if Juvia and Gray were going to get closer or not.

"So what type of magic do you use, little missy?" Wondered Wakaba to Wendy.

"Well, um," Wendy stammered nervously, "I'm actually the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Somehow in that moment everyone in the guild heard her answer, causing the entire hall to degrade into perpetual silence. Everyone except the returning light mages stared at Wendy with gaping jaws, a stark contrast to the looks one would see to an adorable girl. Adrian was casting a stern glare over the hall, ready to go into action for any unjust reactions towards Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer in question was growing nervous under the stares to the point she was getting scared.

"Did I say something wrong?" Wendy squeaked.

Her words triggered the guild hall to let off a surprising holler of cheer, greatly confusing Wendy. Adrian sighed in relief from the sidelines while Lucy was smiling widely that her new daughter was accepted so well to the guild.

"Oh right, another Dragon Slayer."

"We've got three Dragon Slayers now, including Natsu and Gajeel."

"We're the best guild in the world."

On the second floor of the guild hall, Gajeel Redfox was lurking in the shadows. His red eyes were leering down at the hall below, specifically the two Exceeds. He was curious when he picked a dragon's scent from the girl, but it was surprising to find out that she was also a Dragon Slayer like himself. Yet it irked him that she had a cat too. Where was his!?

 _'Dammit, when do I get a kitty partner?!'_ Gajeel mentally lamented.

"It's nice that you are going along swell with the guild, little Wendy." Mirajane said from behind the Dragon Slayer.

Wendy gasped at the sight of Mirajane. "I know you. You're Mirajane. You're so much prettier in person."

Mirajane giggled. "Why thank you, but I can tell that you'll grow up to be just as beautiful."

"What are you standing around for!?" Roared Makarov. "Let's celebrate for the addition of Carla, Adrian, and Wendy."

 _'Not that I mind but,'_ Adrian thought with a sweat drop, _'is not one going to ask me what magic I use?'_

His thoughts were cut off a chair hit him straight in the face, making him tumble to the floor in a mess of splinters. That was the first sign of the guild hall taking things to the extreme as usual. A massive brawl enraptured every member as fists were exchanged, magic blasts tore up holes, and all manner of furniture was smashed to pieces. The most devastating of the whole 'celebration' were Lucy and Natsu, the former far more vicious when someone tried to take her top off, and she had two men over six feet by the scruff of their necks.

"This place is so much fun." Wendy said, her suppressed dragon side taking pleasure in the chaotic mayhem of the guild.

"Be sure not to degrade yourself to their level, young lady." Carla said.

 _'You're younger than I am.'_ Wendy thought with a sweat drop.

She backed up to the bar where Mira was serving drinks when a man crashed to the floor from a blow dealt by Lucy. Natsu was in a fisticuffs with both Elfman and Gray, and Happy was cheering him on from the sidelines.

Erza was making everything worse swinging her swords in flurries trying to calm down her members. She sensed one behind her, and one instinct swung around to her opponent. However, Erza had to stop herself when she realized it was Simon that was standing behind her.

"S-Simon!?" Squeaked Erza, requipping her weapons away. "I-I'm so sorry. I almost hit you there."

"No worries, Erza." Simon assured. "Allow me to do the cleanup."

His eyes glowed red for a moment before the guild hall was drowned in utter darkness. All at once, multiple blows were dealt on members of the guild, and in the next second light came back revealing the floor covered in the guild hall's groaning moans.

"Impressive." Erza complimented. "Thank you so much, Simon."

"Anything for you, Erza." Simon promised with a kind smile.

"So Wendy," Mirajane said, "now that you are a member of Fairy Tail, where are you going to stay for lodging?"

"Um, I don't know." Wendy said. "I sort of rushed through this."

"I have that covered." Lucy said, holding Wendy in her arms close to her bosom. "My cute Wendy is going to stay with me and Natsu at our place. I have to look after my oh-so adorable wittle daughter."

Mirajane blinked in confusion at Lucy's antics and looked to Natsu for answers, who only gave the S-class mage a shrug. In the end, she could only giggle chalking it all up as one of Fairy Tail's growing strange goings. It certainly meant that the future was going to be much more lively.

* * *

 **Yes, I got the chapter done. I am going to skip filler in canon and make some of my own make. It is actually going to be my first lemon coming up, and we will explore Adrian's backstory. Our new God Slayer will be living in the same apartment that Lucy used to rent in canon, but will actually keep up the rent with his retirement fund from the Magic Council. I have to go into the series and see what the actual upcoming arc is and watch through it to see what will fit in Fairy Fire.**

 **And here's another idea of a story that popped in my head. I still don't know how I am getting sleep with all this.**

 **Fires of War, a God of War and Fairy Tail crossover.**

 **Summary: Thor and Odin came for Kratos far earlier, and Atreus had no choice but to watch his father battle against the Aesier gods himself. The God of War was overwhelmed, leaving Atreus vulnerable, but an unlikely ally in Freya comes to the boy's safety. Using forbidden magic, Freya sacrifices herself to save Atreus by sending to realms of the far beyond. Right on the island of Tenroujima during the S-class trials. What will the son of Kratos do armed with bow, axe, his father's blades, and a black fire within him? WendyxAtreus. Rated M.**

 **Still iffy on the summary, but the concept is there and it sounds so good. I only thought of this when I was playing God of War, and watching Atreus as a character I could not help how good of a boyfriend he would be for Wendy, and vice versa. They are like two peas in a pod.**

 **Up next is Chapter 35: Passion of Fire**

 **Stay in touch. Please, _please_ leave a review.**


End file.
